Dark Heart
by irshgirl
Summary: A carefree semester break with friends to Logan's cabin in Yosemite turns out to be filled with the unexpected as well as romance from an unlikely source which Quinn never expected .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pacific Coast Academy or Zoey101 .

A/ N : This is not the sequel to Falling but the idea happened during the writing of it and during a rewatch of Alone at PCA. As always its written in my own Charityverse and delving into an area I haven't written in eons which has me excited .

The night was upon him, the moon hanging overhead in the sky, the sliver of light from it peeking in from the beige curtains in his dorm room as the young man moved around it, closing the door on the din of voices coming loudly from the hallway, and closing the door from any unwanted visitors of the night .

Not that he had so many of those or friends , he had always been a loner .

Had always proffered it to people until the events of the most recent had occurred shifting his own balance and his solitude . He moved carefully around the room, pausing to light the candles within his circle , the smell of sulphur mingled with mandrake root , as he tried to clear his mind of his demanding girlfriend and the insufferable vain Logan Reese who Mark knew conveted Quinn for his own .

Beseiged constantly by the put downs and the insults of Quinn's little inner circle of friends , the blatant hatred that Logan didn't bother to hide , and Quinn's sudden needs and demands on him wore a man down inside .

Inside and out until the anger churned and burned into a new kind of feeling, a madness he had never felt before , needs and wants , desires and rage , and the staid life he led screamed like an echo , whispering of deeds and awakening a new kind of man .

He longed to escape the boring life of Mark Del Figgalo and create , take what he wanted and seek vengeance on those who had called him a loser .

His writing was bordering on furious as he wrote down exactly what he desired, the black ink dotting the paper which he then folded into a square of four , a tight lip sneer crossing his lips as Mark recited the words of the spell.

What I want , I write here

Please take my dream and bring it near

What I want is what I should get

Let all my dreams, let all my desires now be met

In this time and in this hour

So mote it be

The flame wavered as Mark gazed longingly at the burning paper and knew that it had been done . His eyes darted to the picture within his circle , Logan Reese's charming smile aimed oh so innocently at Quinn , and couldn't wait to begin his quest .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I still don't own PCA or Zoey101 just playing around in the world .

Three months earlier

The sun shone down brightly on the campus of Pacific Coast Academy , it was a beautiful day , not a cloud in the sky , and Zoey was back from England and she and Chase were in a new place in whatever one might dub their relationship ( even if Chase was now the one at Covington ) but Quinn found the whole situation very sweet .

Sweet and romantic but maybe that was her romantic side speaking considering that Zoey and Lola both thought it was tragic . As much as Quinn loved her best friends they both had a tendency to thrive on and soak up the drama in their exciting lives .

Lola was between boyfriends while Zoey was still trying to figure out her own heart .

Quinn was a practical woman albeit the romantic kind but if Zoey loved Chase then what else was there to know ?

The scientist sighed to herself thinking of her own boyfriend of two years, Mark Del Figgalo, and waited for the thrills and the pings to come making her weak in the knees and giddy . Hmm, that was odd, or perhaps she and mark were just so comfortable with one another after being together for so long that it had become a quiet ping .

Quinn chewed worriedly on her lower lip, considering this and thought it sounded weak for her own ears . Mark used to be so charismatic with those movie star good looks and the shyness which was cute but it would be nice if he acted like he cared about her once in awhile . She was a good girlfriend and tried to make him happy .

Foot rubs, lactose free vanilla ice cream, and plain baked potatoes .

That was her Mark .

" Deep thoughts , Pensky ? "

Quinn rolled her eyes upwards and met the steady gaze of one Logan Reese who happened to be ahead of her in line for a morning coffee from the coffee carts .

As always , Logan looked way too handsome for his own good with his mass of coppery curls , his tanned skin, and the devil may care look that glinted in his eyes .

" More than you could entertain I am sure, Logan " scoffed Quinn, drolly .

His brows rose as he sent her a look that had sent many a girl falling at his feet eager for his attentions .Quinn was impervious to his charms or so she liked to think .

" I could entertain you plenty , Quinn " shot back the rich young man , his tone bordering between teasing and flirting ," wanna make out with me ? "

Logan didn't know why he said it and could kick himself . Why the hell was he flirting with Quinn Pensky ?

Quinn was a total science nerd ! He was always careful not to act that way towards her .

Careful not to flirt with her .

Man, he must be more tired than he thought .He and Michael shouldn't have stayed up as late as they had video chatting with Chase .especially since he wasn't in his right mind obviously .

Quinn was not like other girls .

" No ," snapped back Quinn, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks even as a twinge of guilt pervaded her mind ," Never . You know I'm with Mark .."

Logan made a face ." Like he makes you happy "

" My love life is none of your business, Logan ," shot back Quinn, ignoring the charge in the air that surrounded them ," also I am not one of your little floozies ."

" I don't date girls with the flue "

" You are ridiculous "

Logan lifted his eyes to hers and suddenly lost all train of thought - behind those simple frames were the prettiest eyes he had ever noticed before .Everything that she was feeling showed clearly in those dark eyes of hers and right now they were confused .

Damn !

He didn't need to be thinking about Quinn's eyes !

This morning was taking a weird turn and he needed it to stop right now .

" Uh, so how do you feel about this whole Chase and Zoey thing ? Cause he is mad in love with Brooks and them being all mature is a stupid thing to do when they haven't even tried dating at all ."

Quinn was caught off guard by the change of subject as well as the passionate nature of Logan . Not that they hadn't had all that many real discussions throughout the years that they had known one another - they were just so very different .

Amiable friends would be more fitting, really .

" Chase is in England or have you forgotten already ? Zoey is merely being cautious not wanting to upset their relationship which we all know means the world to her ," muttered Quinn , contemplating the matter at hand ," long distance relationships take a lot of work . I think chase and zoey were merely being practical …it makes sense. Though I suppose I might have tried the date via chat at another time .Given them another chance "

" I think Zoey likes keeping her options open " voiced Logan, bluntly , as he moved up the line to greet Calvin behind the cart ," yeah , one grandiose javacina and a iced decaf "

He tossed some bills on the cart and handed Quinn her drink ." Chase is going to be dateless the entire time he is over at Covington . We all know it ."

Quinn nodded, conceded his point . " Probably but Zoey does love Chase ," argued Quinn as Mark strolled over to her side ," and thanks for the coffee, Logan , but I am not doing anything for you ."

Logan smirked ." Whatever , ' dismissed Logan , as a gorgeous blonde in a tiny black sundress waved at him, " I don't care , I got me a hot girl to make out with before first period ."

Ashton Littleton crooked her finger at him , inviting .

Quinn was disgusted . " Your disgusting "

" Later , Pensky " Logan made a beeline towards his latest conquest as Mark waved a hand in front of his girlfriends face then sent a backhand glance at Logan Reese .

" Morning , Quinn "

Quinn smiled , cheerfully , and lifted her face for a kiss ." Good morning, Mark "

Her boyfriend wasn't much of a morning person so it wasn't often they had breakfast dates . Today was an unexpected surprise and brightened her mood .

He noted her drink with an inclination of his head ." That for me ? "

Quinn frowned, puzzled ." No, it's mine . I wasn't expecting to see you until later . Um, Mark, aren't you going to kiss me good morning ? "

" No," said Mark, brows knitting together at her request ," Quinn, it's early . Don't start with me - I don't have to kiss you every time I see you ."

Hurt and indignation pierced straight through to her heart at the casual tone in his voice as if she was a nuisance and not his girlfriend . She had been under the impression that they had gotten past his guy issue in regards to intimacy but obviously some portion of it lingered or maybe Mark was just being a jerk this morning .

Quinn straightened , adjusting the bright yellow camisole she wore and the multi-colored crocheted top she had over it , smoothing the imaginary wrinkle in her shorts and let her righteous indignation at him .

" Start with you? I wasn't aware that kissing me , your girlfriend, is such a hardship and a chore for you, Mark ," exclaimed Quinn, eyes blazing ," you certainly don't seem to mind being with me when your in the mood for some romance . "

Mark closed his eyes and waited for her rant to be over .

Quinn could be so exhausting sometimes like today .

God, she could be super emotional , demanding, and needy - it wore on a man .

She was nice and a sweetheart when she wanted to be and always accommodating to his needs until the littlest things would set her off.

It was starting to get on his nerves and wear him down - was it too much to ask for a cup of coffee and some peace and quiet before first period ?

" Keep your voice down ," cautioned Mark, glancing around the crowded campus and thankful to find that no one was really acting all that interested in them ," you know how I hate people staring at me , Quinn ."

" Well I certainly wouldn't want for you to have to feel something, Mark " muttered Quinn, her voice rising higher ," you can buy your own coffee ."

" Quinn, will you not be like this …..come on back here "

" I have class " declared Quinn, marching purposely towards the science building to escape a fight that she had practically picked with her boyfriend .

She found a bench in the shade, sat down , and took a sip of the iced coffee and tried to compose herself . Quinn didn't like to fight and it was usually a fruitless effort with Mark. He would give you his opinion and then that was that .

No more debating, no bickering, no sparring - nothing .

Unlike Logan who she could swear lived to argue with her - he drove her insane !

As irritating as he could be , sparring with Logan was rather thrilling !

.

Quinn placed the drink on the bench , fiddled with her fingernails, berating herself for even comparing her boyfriend to the likes of Logan Reese .

Those two were as different as night and day and shared equal dislike as well .

She was feeling a little neglected by Mark's sudden lack of intrest and behaving like a pouting, simpering trollop who wasn't getting her way .

Quinn knew better and internally berated herself for her childish behavior .

Buck up, Quinn , and be practical . Mark hadn't changed his ways since they had been dating and this was just a new hurdle as their relationship grew .It came with time and maturity and they were no longer little kids , they were sixteen now .

She liked to think they had an honest relationship with open lines of communication and much better than those of their classmates .

Didn't they try to tell each other what they wanted ? Needed ?

Quinn reached for her drink and idly wondered if Mark actually knew her coffee drink of choice .Had he ever actually gotten her a drink ?

Sparkling juice on their first date so long ago but not really , Chase had bought it .

She chewed on her bottom lip , curious." How does Logan know what I like ? "

*****************************PCA**************************************

Lunchtime was never boring , the food was mostly edible , occasionally even good and the company as always was the best though Michael Barrett wished his roommate and other best friend, Logan, would join him at the table soon . The girls namely Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, and his own lovely girlfriend, Lisa Perkins were overtaking him on conversation and if Quinn joined them next, he'd be overrun by girls .

Michael appreciated his lady friends opinions except when they were ganging up on him or discussing Lola's lack of a boyfriend which somehow managed to be the topic of the hour . She was smoking hot and a great girl but went through the boyfriends as if they were candy . She was too picky and so far there wasn't a dude on campus that could keep her interested for more than a week .

" I swear I am about out of creative ways to turn Ethan Metavoy down ," whined the brunette as she cut her blueberry muffin in two pieces ," I cant actually tell the man that he kisses like a sheep dog and I know he doesn't believe the washing my hair thing anymore . Happy Days was so wrong, that lie only works in the 1950's ."

Michael groaned and sent Lisa a pleading smile . " Lola, guys ask you out all of the time ! You could randomly point at any dude on this campus and he would go out with you ."

" That is not how to choose a boyfriend, Michael " Lola sent him a look which he ignored ," what I need is some hot foreign exchange student from like Europe or somewhere exotic or exciting to shake things up for me ."

Lisa laughed, good naturally and covered Michael's hand with her own as she addressed their overly dramatic friend . Lola was the ultimate actress and tended to have a one-tracked mind and could stay on it for days if not derailed .

Where was Quinn when they needed her ?

Though Quinn and Lola were polar opposites they were best friends and if anyone could get Lola off of this topic , it would be the scientist .

" Or you could be boyfriend less for a while, Lola " reminded Lisa , helping herself to a French fry from Michael's plate which looked much more salty and better than her yogurt and apple ," There isn't a law that states you have to have a guy ."

Lola tucked her brown hair behind her ear and dug into her muffin with gusto .

" I know , Lisa, but I'm soo bored "

Zoey rolled her eyes and dissected her bunches of grapes , distracted by her recent realization that she was in love with her best friend Chase and that he had always been in love with her . She felt as if she and Chase had made the right call - it just wasn't plausible for them to date when they were apart .

Still she missed Chase even more and that made her sad .

" We should go shopping ," offered Zoey, figuring some retail therapy was needed all the way around . A new top wouldn't make her miss Chase any less but it would help ," I bet if we offered to buy her lunch, Coco would drive us to the boutiques up the coast ."

" Or Lola could go into Miss. Burvich's office and request that she show around the hunky new foreign exchange student from Transylvania " Michael couldn't resist teasing the actress," Or maybe Dante is Romanian?"

" There isn't anyone named that from either of those places ," accused Lola, waving her fork at her friend ," Dante from Transylvania , Michael ? What is he a vampire ? "

Michael waggled his brows, comically at her ." There could be , Lola ! "

Zoey and Lisa exchanged amused smiles at their friends commentary . They all had their quirks and Michael and Lola were both tangent people .

" Now your both ridiculous "

" Aloha " greeted Quinn as she slid into the vacant seat next to Lola , sending warm smiles in the direction of all of her friends ," Did I miss anything ? "

" Just seven minutes of my life I will never get back after hearing the woes of Lola's dating , Quinn "

Quinn chuckled and took a sip of her orange Blix . " Oh stop torturing all of us, Lola, and just ask out Sean McIntyre "

Lola shrugged but a dangerous gleam twinkled in her brown orbs ." I do like jocks and he is on the football team ..maybe I will ."

" The running back with the beach blonde hair ? " contributed Zoey of the popular hot guy . He was a Senior and one of the hottest guys on the campus .

" Sean is cute " agreed Lisa , patting her boyfriends hand as Michael pressed his head against the table in agony " He does date around a lot I've heard ."

" Just kill me now " moaned Michael , wishing Chase were here to back him up .

" Hey people "

" Finally " Michael thanked God and the fates above for Logan's appearance ," Where have you been ? "

Logan plopped down beside Quinn , nodded and took a drink of his orange grape Blix .

" Making out with Ashton Littleton " announced a smug Logan ," working on asking her out on a date playing by my terms . Not hers ."

Ashton had a tight body and a hell of a rack and knew how to show off her attributes to their advantage . She was a step above Make out Mandee who was all about hooking up and keeping it as casual as it came which was why that always worked for him .

Ashton liked to play all sorts of games to get what she wanted which she usually did if you went by the locker room talk . Logan liked his playboy lifestyle and not being in a serious relationship - he didn't do real relationships -worked for him .

Up until now he hadn't even considered messing around with the hottie , he didn't like high maintenance especially not when it was just a hook up .

Still the girl was hot and so was the making out , Logan was going to test the waters .

If the games didn't annoy the hell out of him then it might be fun .

" Ashton is a skunk bag " said Zoey , checking her cell phone ," a high class one but that girl is nothing but trouble , Logan ."

" Ashton is very hot " grinned Michael , lifting his hand to high five his roomie ," I cant believe your playing in the big leagues , Reese ."

" I am irrestible " said Logan , taking a bite of his hamburger and noticing the quick flash of annoyance in Quinn's eyes ," you girls are just jealous ."

" I thought you had better taste , Logan ," offered Lisa , helpfully ," I have dance class with Ashton and that is a challenge not to smack her face on a daily basis . It's her way or no way and she wont like your rules , just saying ."

" Lisa is being nice ," interjected Lola , " Ashton is a bitch ."

" I didn't ask for your girls opinions on who I go out with " Logan settled back in the seat , annoyed by their nit picking . He should have waited to tell Michael until they were back in their dorm ," I don't care what you think about Ashton ."

Quinn narrowed her eyes as she stabbed a piece of watermelon with her fork ." Ashton is a trollop , I do agree , but I thought even you had more integrity than to date the likes of her, Logan ."

Logan opened his mouth , started to speak then closed it . Girls never liked or understood his playboy lifestyle - that sounded better than a player even if the term was like old Hollywood . He spared a glance at Quinn who seemed to be picking at her food and since she actually ate food like a real person, he figured something must be up with her .

Maybe Michael knew what was going on with her .

She thought he had integrity . That was kind of cool and sort of new .He normally didn't give a damn what anyone thought about him except for his friends but it made him feel good that Quinn didn't think he was a complete ass.

" Hey " spoke up Mark, approaching the table and placing his hand on the back of Quinn's shoulder ," mind if I join you ? "

Quinn pursed her lips together, tightly ." I suppose so ."

Uh oh she was still in a mood over him but Quinn would just have to let it go and drop the whole thing . She should know by now that he didn't like all her ridiculous needs and those dumb jealous rants she was quick to jump in on if he spent more than five minutes talking to another female .He had thought by now he had her under control .

Control was the key .

Rooming with Zoey and Lola had done nothing but put ideas in her smart head - unfortunately they were all of the wrong kind of them .

Mark should have expected it . He let out a sigh of exasperation and realizing that none of her friends were eager to make room for him at their table, he grimaced and squeezed his girlfriends shoulder and Quinn sent him a semi-smile .

He'd just nip their fight in the bud .

" So, semester break is coming up soon ," broached Zoey, glad to change the subject ," and since my parents aren't budging on letting me spend it with Chase in England, I think we should plan a trip or something ."

" I'm on board with that as long as its cool and cheap," voiced an eager Michael ," Dad is working on a new project and Mom is redecorating the house so I foresee no fun in going home . I'd either be moving things or wallpapering which are not fun things to do "

" I have an idea ," offered Logan, smiling broadly ," how do you guys feel about spending our break up in Yosemite ? "

" We could go hiking " said an excited Lisa ,clutching Michael's hand ," Sleep out under the stars in tents ."

Michael raised a hand ." Chase and I do have tents "

Lola stuck out her tongue at the thought of roughing it in the great outdoors which was so not her style . Maybe they could do indoor camping .

She didn't mind the hiking , it was good exercise , and she liked to keep in shape .

" Or we could stay at a ritzy hotel nearby where there is room service "

" I think it sounds like fun " says Quinn , looking up at her boyfriend ," Right, Mark ? "

Ah, now Quinn was realizing the errors of her way and including him as she should .

" I don't have any rocks from that region ," added Mark, thoughtfully as he was an avid rock collector . He took his collection quite serious ," Count me in.'

" I was thinking more like us staying in my Dads cabin there ," explained Logan, matter of fact ," Its got a ton of rooms, a hot tub, all the cool amenities like a big screen TV, and its real private . Not like those crappy cabins in Yosemite they rent out ….and we could still explore and hike ."

Michael rubbed his hands together , gleefully ." Hot tub ! Yea baby ! "

" When did your Dad get a fancy cabin in Yosemite ? " inquired a curious Zoey because this was new information . They knew Logan and his Dad had a awesome house in Santa Barbara and a mansion in Beverly Hills and now an ideal getaway .

Logan simply shrugged , nonchalant ." Dad won it in a poker game a couple years ago . He doesn't use it much but I could set everything up for all of us .'

" This is the coolest " enthused Lola , dreamily ," this is the lifestyle I shall have when I become a world famous actress . I want a condo in Las Vegas too ."

" You are lame ' Logan couldn't resist the jab at the actress simply because Lola annoyed him daily . That girl was a pain in the ass . He still didn't understand how she and Quinn could be best friends but it was one of those weird mysteries .

" Your stupid "

" Children, please , don't start " begged Lisa , sending both Lola and Logan pleading looks ," Can we please go back to planning our now awesome semester break ?'

Logan ignored Lola ." Cool. I'll set it up ."

" Thanks, Logan ," Quinn lifted her gaze to his and felt an unfamiliar tightness in her chest , lips curving up ever so slightly ," This is great of you ."

Her smile was contagious and he found himself grinning at her ." Sure "

" So, you don't mind if Mark comes along either ? " asked Quinn, thinking that this break would be the perfect opportunity for them to reconnect and rebuild what needed fixed in their relationship .

Logan's mouth drew in a tight line ." I don't care '

He didn't give a damn , he didn't care , but there was no way he was giving them a room together . Quinn could room with the girls and Del Figgalo could share with him .

Michael noticed the shift in the air , lifted his brows in question at his roommate with a gesture towards the scientist but Logan shot him the finger .

Well, well, well, this was interesting !

He didn't know what exactly what going on but something was happening here .

Mark had also noticed the exchange between his girlfriend and Reese and gripped her shoulder possessively . Quinn wasn't a flirt but he didn't trust Logan Reese.

" Quinn and I appreciate it " informed Mark, confidently ," Thanks a lot , Logan ."

The rich son of a bitch better stick with screwing sluts and stop giving Quinn the charming look when he thought no one was paying attention to him or Mark would feel compelled to teach him a lesson .

If he thought he was cold , he would show them all just how cold he could really be .

If he dared and at this moment , in this hour, Mark was very tempted .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I still don't own PCA or Zoey101 .

" Hey Logan ," Quinn caught up with the curly haired young man as he left lunch heading for his next class ," wait up a minute …I never got a chance to thank you for buying my coffee this morning so thanks ."

He stopped , hand loose on the straps of his backpack as Logan directed his gaze on the pretty science nerd . Damn , there was that thought again .

" No problem "

Quinn's lips curved in a smile that lit up her whole face ." How did you know that I liked an iced decaf , Logan ? "

Logan shrugged his shoulders , going for nonchalance ." I don't know, Quinn, I guess I just know you," admitted Logan, honestly ," I mean, you got enough going on in that brain of yours so its not like you need the caffeine . "

" Yeah …" murmured Quinn, softly and felt something stir within her from the soft tone of his voice and the way Logan seemed to be watching her . She smoothed her lips together in a thin line ," your right about that . "

" Quinn " called Mark, catching up with his girlfriend who seemed to be deep in conversation with Reese and felt something dark coil within him as he cupped her elbow ," You done here ? Let me walk you to class ."

Quinn tore her gaze from Logan then managed a small smile for her boyfriend .

Obviously he was going to try to make up to her for his rude behavior earlier though she was surprised by the public display of affection . Usually Mark went for simple hand holding , maybe this was a step in a new direction for them .

" I was just thanking Logan for treating me to my iced coffee earlier "

Mark slid his gaze to the rich boy who gave him a stink eye . " You bought my girlfriend coffee ? "

Logan straightened , as if challenging the loser to make something out of it . " Yea, it was coffee, Del Figgalo."

Quinn rolled her eyes upwards at the ongoing dislike the two men seemed to share though this was the first time that Mark had ever dared to respond to Logan's baiting him .

It was tester one fueled and utterly ridiculous machismo crap which she expected with Logan's nature but it wasn't usually in Mark's forte .

" We need to get to Euclidean Geometry now ," Quinn took hold of Mark's hand then added ," talk to you later , Logan ."

" Sure , Quinn " Logan eyes followed Quinn as she dragged Del Figgalo towards the Math building , the sway of her hips , her stride purposeful as if it would kill her to be late for class and found a genuine thoughtful smile lifting at his lips .

Oh crap !

He needed to find make out Mandee right now so he could stop fantasizing about Quinn and her curves or he was in serious trouble here !

While Logan went to find the casual girl for some mindless fun and making out, Michael and Lisa had witnessed enough of the Logan and Quinn conversation enough to be curious and had Lisa excited of the prospect .

" Did you see that, Michael ? Did you see how Logan was looking at Quinn ? And if you say like a piece of meat I will slap you " warned Lisa, good naturally .

Michael was beginning to believe that the whole world was going plain askew since Chase had went over across the pond and Zoey had came back to PCA and now Logan was making eyes at Quinn .

" Logan was looking at Quinn like he always looks at her ,baby, " Michael patted her hand ," those two fight and bicker every couple of days over something , your just imaging things . Plus she has a boyfriend and even Logan honors the Man code ."

Lisa shook her head , knowingly , and placed her hands on the front of his chest , her smile indulgent . Her Michael was the sweetest man alive but not always the most observant especially when it came to his best friends .

" There is something there , I saw it ,Michael ," encouraged Lisa , wanting her friends to be as happy and as in love as she herself was with him ," and Mark is perfectly fine but I don't think he is the best boyfriend for Quinn ."

Michael held up a hand ." Can I plead the 5th ? Mark and I are buds and Logan is one of my best friends . There are rules and laws about these kind of things , Lisa "

Was there no end to today's torture ?

" Not if they are those silly rules you, Chase, and Logan came up with during one of those men's meetings which FYI, us girls know is code for you reading skin mags and watching porn "

Michael felt embarrassment rush to his face and wished Chase were here to rescue him .

Honestly there were times when Lisa knew him too well and there were some things that needed to be kept in the dark. This one needed to stay there permantly !It had been nothing but a sick accident last year that the girls had walked in on them during a meeting which involved the latest in X flick that Logan managed to smuggle on campus .

As if it wasn't bad enough of her to remind him of this now she wanted to interfere in their friends love lives !

What was it with chicks and playing matchmaker ? That was generally something Lola and Zoey liked to mess with and now Lisa was delving in , it was madness !

" Logan doesn't date , " reminded Michael , stating the facts ," Movie, make out , move on is the Reese mantra since I have known him . Plus Quinn isn't his type ."

" Or maybe Logan might want more with a sweet girl that is just as honest as he is which is Quinn "

" Did you not hear my man Logan is hooking up with Ashton ? "

Lisa put a hand on her hip ." Michael, you and Logan stood by Chase and made him admit he was in love with zoey ," cajoled Lisa , leaning in close to whisper in his ear ," I think you owe it to Logan to at least ask him about Quinn ."

Michael managed a deep sigh and conceded to himself that even if he didn't want to buy what Lisa was putting out there , he did see with his own two eyes that Logan Reese had been checking out Quinn and that was new .

" Fine ," Michael threw his hands up in the air in defeat ," I'll ask him but this isn't cool. Dudes don't get involved in another dudes business like this , Lisa ."

" Thank you, Michael " Lisa pressed a kiss to his protesting mouth ," I'm doing pilates with Zoey and Lola tonight if you need me I'll be in their dorm for a few hours ."

" I will have nothing to tell " yelled Michael but it fell on deaf ears as Lisa was already sprinting across the quad towards her advanced psychology class with Miss. Dingle .

**********************************PCA*********************************

Mark was pensive as he listened with one ear as Quinn chattered on about their teachers take on geometry then her excitement over the plans they had made for Yosemite .

He had been shocked when Reese so readily agreed to allow him to join them on the trip because they sure as hell weren't friends . Mark always dismissed the bastard because Chase and Michael were always accommodating to him .

They were his friends but something was changing , he could feel it in the air .

The slight snap in the wind , the sharpness in the rich guys snaky remarks , and in the way that Logan eyed Quinn differently than he did those skanks he normally made plays for and hooked up with ..

Quinn had been trying his patience lately but she was still his girlfriend .

Two years of dating was such a long time and her demands were tiresome but he didn't want the player plying her with all his charm either .

It would be nice if he could finally take Reese down from his damn pedestal .

Quinn swung his hand , stopping to stare up at him, confused ." Mark, have you even been listening to me ? What is with you lately ? "

She felt as if she might as well been talking to a brick wall with his lack of attentiveness towards her . Quinn knew it was just Mark's way, he had always been like this since they had been a couple , but he was acting weird this week .

" Just thinking about how special our time together will be when we go up to the park is all, Quinn ," replied Mark, pecking her lips ," been awhile since you and I did anything , erm, romantic ."

Quinn smiled and hugged his neck, pleased ." Do you mean it , Mark ? I mean I know that you are all excited about rock hunting, baby, but a cozy cabin is very romantic ."

Mark's lips curved , ever so slight ." I do mean it "

" I'm sorry I doubted you ," Quinn kissed his cheek ," this is just the kind of trip you and I need to rekindle our relationship , Mark ."

It would also work to serve his purpose and give him the opportunity to take what he wanted and dole out some good ole revenge on his enemy .

*************************PCA****************************************

Logan was losing his mind .

His make out session with the always accommodating , always super hot Mandee had taken a freaky turn when he kept imagining that it was Quinn Pensky that he was holding in his arms and kissing .

God , he needed a cold shower !

What the hell was the matter with him ?

Why couldn't he stop thinking about Quinn ? He'd spent enough time with her, hanging out together with their friends and hadn't thought about her but all of the sudden , it was like Logan was drawn to her .

Logan slid his sleeveless red tee shirt over his head, tossing it over a chair and took a swig of his Blix , staring at the orange drink which reminded him that it was her favorite flavor .

How did he know orange was her favorite flavor ?

Whyy did he have all of this Quinn knowledge in his stupid brain ?

Michael burst in the dorm, slamming the door behind him, and facing his friend , determined to ask the dumb question and move onto normal subjects .

" Okay, I saw something , " rambled on Michael , hoping Logan would shoot him down before the thought could come out of his mouth ," Me and Lisa happened to notice you checking out Quinn and not in the way you normally check out women . Please tell me I lost all of my eye sight during Lola's dumb monologue on cute guys at lunch ."

Logan scowled , picked up his discarded shirt, wadded it up and threw it at his friend .

Michael batted it out of the way and it hit the floor as Logan plopped down on the computer chair, propping his feet up on the table and letting out what might have been a groan of pain .

" You're a moron and you've been hanging out with chicks for too long , dude "

" Come on, man , I've seen you check out the ladies a million times before ," went on Michael, undeterred ," we've checked them out ourselves a time or two together . You've never looked at any girl the way I saw you watching Quinn …what gives ? "

Logan was reluctant to confide in Michael as he wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling towards Quinn . Maybe his feelings for her were changing but he didn't know .

Quinn wasn't coy or casual and he actually thought a lot of her - he respected her .

" I don't know ," Logan found his voice ," I'm not blind or stupid, Michael, and Quinn has curves . She's pretty and you cant blame a guy for just looking at her ….."

Michael rubbed his chin, thoughtfully ." You find Quinn attractive ? "

Logan flipped him the bird ." Did I interrogate you after you threw up all over Lisa shoes or acted like a raving idiot whenever you tried to ask her out ? "

" For days , yeah, you did ," answered Michael, not skipping a beat ," This isn't necessarily a bad thing you thinking Quinn is pretty and all . Quinn's way better than the girls you usually go after except for the fact she is with Mark Del Figgalo ."

Logan stood, pacing restlessly across the carpet , then stopped to gesture at himself .

" My taste is excellent ! I am the Make Out King " defended Logan , wondering if he was trying to convince Michael or himself . He didn't even understand what he was feeling for Quinn, let alone let his pal try to psycho analyze him ," look when I figure out this whole Quinn thing , you wont be the first person I'll tell "

" It's a thing now ? " An incredulous 'O' formed around Michael's mouth .

" I'm going to take a shower now " Grabbing clean clothes and his shower stuff from his dresser , Logan didn't give Michael time to answer , just stormed out of the room ." I don't know what any of this is at all "

" My, my , my ," sighed Michael, realizing what this meant ," things are about to change . Big time "

******************************PCA***********************************

Fulton Hall was a busy dorm for the weeknight as girls milled downstairs in the lounge chatting on the latest happenings on campus or hanging out together to watch television on the big screen while on the first floor , the hallway was noisy , a Cana phony of sounds as students listened to music , did homework, or snuck their boyfriends into their dorm rooms , not that Coco really put much effort into penalizing them for that much these days . When the girls had been younger , she didn't let the girls get away with having male visitors past 8 in the dorms but now she was lenient and could be bribed .

It helped that her own love life was a wreck and Coco liked to over share with the girls .

Tonight though was pilates night in room 101 , Zoey had started it as a means of exercise since she didn't have the patience or the quietness in her to enjoy yoga . It still amazed her that as flighty and energetic as Lola was yoga suited her and gave her a certain amount of peace and Lisa , a natural born dancer , found the class relaxing .

Zoey pulled her blonde hair into pigtails then plopped down on her bed with a sigh, turning her head to glance at the framed picture of herself and Chase having a grape war in the lounge and found herself wishing he were with her .

" I miss Chase ! "

Quinn looked up from setting up her lab equipment , nodded ." Call him , Zoey, I am sure Chase would love to hear from you ."

Lola pulled out a couple of shirts from the closet, sticking out her tongue at the brown and yellow flower print on Quinn's tank top and holding up a bright blue tube top against her with a critical eye . Casual yet totally hot is what she was angling for these days .

" Yeah , and since when do you whine about Chase ? I thought you two agreed on this whole mutual not being a couple together thing via the internet , Zo ? "

Zoey made a face at the brunette. " We did , Lola, and it was the mature thing to do , the right thing to do , but I miss his fuzzy head and his silly jokes ."

" Call Chase and tell him that ," urged Quinn , helpfully ," I bet that would make his whole night , Zoey , that you miss him '

She busied herself wiping down the microscope , mulling over the strange happenings of this day starting with the unusual but serious conversation with Logan . Underneath all his stupid , sexist comments , Quinn knew there was another side to Logan and she had a feeling she had seen some of that , of the real Logan Reese today, when they talked .

There had been a moment when he had looked at her when Quinn almost felt as if there had been something there , as if the air around them changed , thickened , and a tiny zing had shot up her arm . And quite possibly down her toes .

Her lips twisted slightly at the thought and wasn't quite sure what to make about it because it was ludicrous. Absurd , really , crazy .

She was with Mark and even if things between them weren't perfect , relationships took work and Quinn believed in making love work .

It was a moment of weakness on her part .

Quinn felt her friends eyes upon her and fixed them with a knowing stare right back at them .

" What ? "

' Where did you go, Quinn ? " demanded Lola , tossing her short denim mini-skirt out of the drawer and over her arm ," Zo's acting all freaked out over Chase and you zoned out so where did you go ? '

Quinn considered sharing with her friends but decided it wasn't important enough .

" I think Mark may have finally gotten one tiny romantic bone in his body ," says Quinn, smiling at them ," He thinks our semester beak trip can be romantic for us as a couple'

Zoey and Lola exchanged dubious expressions . " How do you know ? "

" Did Mark actually say something romantic ? Because I would have to actually see it to believe it myself, Quinn "

" Thanks , guys ," says Quinn, sarcasm in her tone ," Mark simply works in his own ways but I actually think he is trying to be romantic for me '

" That is nice ," interjected Zoey, before Lola could put her cowboy boot in her mouth as she felt her best friend could do much better than Mark in the boyfriend department ," we're happy for you, Quinn. Now do you think I am making this new thing between me and Chase weird and awkward ? "

Quinn smoothed her lips together and stopped working , tapped a fingernail against her lip.

" You exchanged I love you's and decided not to be together ," continued Quinn, " I don't know if I could be that strong . Saying such important words , I always try to express how I feel to Mark though it did in retrospect take him a while to say the words back to me but you cant force the guy either to say the words .'

Though as a hopeful romantic , Quinn had been hurt that Mark waited so long to kiss her finally and to express his feelings towards her .

" Just be Zoey and Chase ," encouraged Lola ," you'll figure it out or maybe Quinn and I will have to do an intervention on you'

" Who needs an intervention ? " asked Lisa, striding in the room clad in a bright blue unitard and hot pink shorts , her dance shoes hanging from her shoulder .

" Zoey is having doubts about her and Chase " volunteered Lola, grabbing her make up bag ," you deal with her , Lisa . I have to get ready for my date tonight ."

" Did you finally ask out Sean ? " inquired Quinn as Lola made her way to the bathroom.

" I did "

" About time ," said Lisa , tossing her bag on Zoey's bed ," If you are having doubts, Zo, you need to video chat with Chase and get it out in the open . He is adorable and sweet and those English girls are going to go nuts for his American accent and him .'

Zoey's eyes widened as it registered that Chase was all of those things that Lisa had just described . It was true that they had both dated other people before and it hadn't been a problem but three important words hadn't been spoken back then either .

They weren't separated either and ooh, they really hadn't thought this whole dating thing through completely !

" Thanks for putting that imagine in my head, Lisa "

" Do you want to cancel pilates tonight so you can talk to Chase ? "

" No," decided Zoey, matter of fact ," I will talk to Chase after pilates ."

Maybe they needed to rethink the long distance dating and give it a try .

" Wonderful ," says Lisa , pulling her hair on top of her head," Quinn, you joining us ? "

Quinn pulled out some vials and two sealed glass containers from her trunk .

" Sorry, no , " declared Quinn in scientist mode ," I have work to do '

" Just don't unleash anything dangerous in the air while we're exercising " warned Zo .

Quinn adjusted her glasses ." Oh, relax, it isn't dangerous ."

********************************PCA********************************

Logan Reese, cool name, cool guy .

Mark Del Figgalo "

The night was still young but the litany of insults played like a mantra in Mark's head as he cut across the campus , stopping every few minutes to catch his breath , and realized how out of shape he was . He was a man of few words and had no use for sports .

He had scraped by in gym and Keller had been only too happy to give him enough credit to pass and get out of his class. Which had been just fine with Mark .

" Good call dating him "

It was his Junior year at PCA and Mark was feeling the need to take back his life and crush all of those that belittled and called him a loser . Every little insult grated on his last nerve endings like claws on a chalkboard or a demon dragon raking those wicked claws down on his enemy .

He was sick of his dull , vanilla style ordinary life and wanted , yearned for real power .

Power to make him a better man , a stronger man .

Mark ambled across the street to where the expensive black sports car was parked , a handsome man with unruly blonde hair leaning against it , as if staring at the waves crashing down in the ocean at the beach .

" Mark , I was surprised to hear from you " spoke up the blonde haired prepster ," we thought you disapproved of the dark ones we prayed too '

Mark appeared impassive ." Yeah, that was then and this is now . Now I find that I need to get a hold of some power , I need to get strong .'

The agile looking young man glanced at Mark's heavy set frame and nodded his agreement .

" Yeah, you could stand to lose a few pounds and maybe work out , lift some weights .'

Mark was droll ." I was thinking more about getting it by using some magic which is why I called you, Jason ."

His cousin didn't blink .' You could have channeled the same magics online , dude . You know my coven is all online .'

" No, thanks ," remarked Mark ," I like my magic the old fashioned way . Did you bring the grimoire or are you here to hassle me , cousin ? '

" Hassling you is a perk ," Jason reached inside his car, pulling out an old book with a brown cover written in ancient script ," Here it is but you sure you want to do this alone ? If your even thinking about calling down a lesser demon, dude , you might need our help .'

Mark took the aged grimiore from him , running a reverend hand over the cover , you could almost feel the magic crackling from the pages , the power surging at his fingertips , and knew that this was the bold move he must take if he wanted to get everything .

" I wont be dealing with demons ," reassured Mark, his lip curling up in a creepy smile ," just the call of the dark arts . Logan Reese has pushed me around one too many times now he is going to see what happens when I push him back .'

Mark Del Figgalo the loser would be gone now he would be dangerous .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I still do not own anything PCA or Zoey101 related .

Zoey missed Chase .

Feeling as if they were in some crazy teen romance from the eighties or nineties and questioning their quick decision to wait until they were in the same place before actually dating, Zoey knew simply calling her best friend wouldn't be enough for her . She needed to speak to Chase and see his fuzzy hair , kind green eyes, and easy smile for herself.

Lola was still out on her date while Quinn was doing her laundry , Zoey set things up for a video chat with Chase and waited in front of the computer until his cute features filled her screen . Her heart might have skipped a beat or two and she couldn't stop the happy smile from spreading across her face and relaxed , smiling back at him .

" Zoey , hey . "

" I miss you "

A wide smile lit up Chase's entire face at her confession . " I miss you too, Zo'

Zoey licked her lips and clutched the edge of the computer chair that she was sitting on as she berated herself for being this ridiculous . Love was such a complex emotion and it had taken her days of soul searching after overhearing Chase's confession to Michael and Logan about being in love with her . It had been just ..wow .

It was one thing to listen to Lola and Quinn tell her point blank that Chase was in love with her but to actually watch Chase say it , it had just made her question their deep friendship and her feelings for him .

Love had been right in front of her and by her side since the eighth grade but Zoey understood now what she hadn't back then but knew loving Chase was right .

" How's England ? "

Chase glanced around his boring dorm room, and his roommate Colin's chess set on the small table among his own bag of chips and empty bottles of water and found that he missed Michael and Logan .

" Not crazy about all the boiled food and my roommate is kind of stuffy ,' informed Chase with a chuckle ,' That Covington brochure fools you though cause it's nice but it is not exactly Hogwarts here either . '

Zoey laughed with him .' I really wish your parents would let you come back soon '

' I'm still working on them ,' admitted Chase , who had begged like a raving lunatic to convince them to let him transfer out of PCA to Covington ,' If I can get Dad to crack, I stand a chance of coming back to PCA before the end of the semester here.'

Zoey let go of the chair and met his gaze .' Good because it isn't the same without you,' said the blonde , plainly ,' I've been thinking to, Chase, about us dating and things ."

Chase leaned forward as if it somehow made her closer to him, as if she would leap out of the computer screen and into his arms which he knew was impossible .

' I know my list of the should I 's is really long ,' declared the bushy haired young man , ruefully ,' tell me what you've been thinking , Zo'

Now it was her turn to give him the rueful look." Maybe we rushed the not trying to date long distance thing ,' admitted Zoey, struggling to put into words her own ambivalence ,' I mean, my Dad is always traveling for the company and Mom goes along with him . She and Dad had troubles when they were first together and the distance and I guess I am afraid that we would to, Chase , and I don't want us to ..ruin us, I mean.'

Chase rubbed his chin and nodded, understanding ." I was afraid you wouldn't love me back and your afraid dating across the pond would ruin us .Is that right ? '

" Yeah "

" I'm thinking we should probably work more on the open communication part of this new me and you ," teased Chase , breaking the awkward between them ," Are we a me and you ? "

" I think we are and just because our one video chat date didn't turn out so well , it wasn't our fault ," rambled on Zoey, thinking of her friends observations ," it was the weather , or our computers or we can just blame it on global warming .'

Chase cocked a brow , knowingly ." Michael or Lola ? '

It was a cockamamie theory which meant that it could only be something one of those two crazies would come up with . Quinn was much too practical and Logan wouldn't care .

" Michael "

" Figures ," said Chase , waiting expectantly for her answer ," So our computers got weird on us because of the global warming , gotcha which makes me have to ask what you believe we should do about this new theory ? "

Zoey played with the pink and white key around her neck and smiled at him .

" We could try dating again ," brought up Zoey, hesitantly ," It'd be easier if we could actually be together but waiting until then sort of feels like we didn't even try ."

" I am all about us video dating ," replied an enthusiastic Chase , pumping his fist into the air which earned him a dirty look from Colin ," Yes, the answer is yes to us ."

" Good ," murmured Zoey, casting her eyes downwards ," I was hoping you'd say yes ."

As if he would ever turn down any request from the love of his love but he didn't tell her that . Chase relaxed and wished he could hug her but settled for giving her a loving smile .

" So we're Chase and Zoey, couple now "

" We are ," grinned Zoey, feeling much lighter than she had in weeks ," and I should probably let you go since its getting late ."

" I love you, Zoey Brooks "

" I love you too, Chase " expressed Zoey, quietly ," I'll talk to you later '

Chase's face disappeared from her screen but the realization that the decision they had made felt incredibly real and so very right to her . Oh the thought of the distance was trying and scared her a bit but loving her fuzzy haired guy made her heart pound like a freight train in her chest and trusted in them .

*************************PCA****************************************

Playing the game was exhausting and frustrating .

Logan's dating mantra had always been simple and to the point , the girls he dated went in knowing the score and that he didn't do relationships . Casual worked for him .

Granted the same old making out was getting kind of old sometimes which was why he thought hooking up with the super hot Ashton might be the change of pace he needed.

Yeah she was as high maintenance as girls got and he didn't like that but the thrill of the chase and the excitement had appeal to him or so he had thought originally .

Ashton hadn't wanted supper on campus and she was enthusiastic for him during the movie they didn't really pay attention to but it wasn't until afterwards that she informed him of what she expected out of him if they hooked up.

She wanted a hell of a lot more than his lips and had left him feeling cold in more ways than one . Logan had been quick to dump Ashton which he would probably live to regret once she spread it across the campus but she made him feel vulnerable and not at all like himself .

Ashton was just like all those gold diggers that his Dad hooked up with and he wasn't that guy , he didn't want to be that guy, and thought maybe he wanted more , if that was possible . Michael was a nut job about Lisa but his friend was a happy idiot .

Chase was a lovesick fool over Brooks and who knew how that mess would turn out but he was so damn sincere that Logan hoped Zoey would give them a fighting chance .

Was it so wrong for him to want love like his brothers had found ?

Quinn was walking across campus , feeling slightly dejected , when she noticed Logan sitting alone on the bench in the moonlight and curiosity got the best of her as she stopped to sit down on the other side of the bench next to him .

" Logan , what's the matter ? Why are you sitting here all by yourself ? I thought you had a date with Ashton tonight "

Logan clasped his hands together , shrugged , and noted that she didn't seem to wanting to rag on him but appeared to be genuinely concerned for him . He felt as if he were alone and on the vulnerable side and her kind eyes cut right through him .

" It was but I dumped her, " confessed Logan, his voice strained ," She said if I wanted more than making out then she expected tokens and stuff from me since I could afford to treat her right with all of my money ."

His eyes clouded over and the mask of Logan Reese fell revealing a hurt young man .

" She wanted like fancy Jimmy shoes if she let me get to second base …God, is that all you girls see with me ? Good looks and my money ? I'm more than a pretty face and money ….I have feelings too "

He was probably ten times a fool for turning Ashton down but he had some pride too.

God, he might be an obnoxious jerk but he wasn't a manwhore !

He had morals ! Just because he didn't act all righteous like Chase did , it didn't mean he was a complete ass either and it bothered him deep down that she thought this about him .

Quinn's expression was thoughtful , taken back by his tone of voice and the hurt she saw in his eyes . She hadn't seen his eyes cloud up like this since the ninth grade after he had apologized for making fun of her and hurting her feelings .

Something inside of her felt the need to make him see the truth ." Logan, you are a lot of things ," muttered Quinn, placing a comforting hand on top of his and felt a little jolt go through her ," handsome, funny, smart , but I certainly don't see your money . I think you would still be the person you are, maybe less obnoxious if your father didn't have all that money, but honestly I don't care about the money either ."

Logan glanced down at their hands and felt the crackle of awareness between them but didn't move her hand . He noted idly that her fingernails were a burgundy tonight .

" Then you would be the only girl on campus to feel that way, Quinn "

Quinn's lips curled, slightly ." I think you should probably give other girls on campus more the benefit of the doubt, Logan , and I'm sorry Ashton was so awful to you . "

Logan inched closer to her on the bench , meeting her eyes , and felt something pulse and stir in the air between them . He didn't know exactly what is was but he felt it and also felt more like himself with her which scared the crap right out of him yet intrigued him .

He noticed that she was dressed in a red dress and that her lips were all glossy pale pink .

" Thanks ," muttered Logan, " You look pretty . Why are you all dressed up ? "

Quinn placed her purse on the bench between them and lowered her eyes to hide her own hurt yet felt compelled to share it with him all the same .

Had it always been this easy, this comfortable to confide in Logan ?

Quinn smoothed her lips together in a line , lifted her eyes to his , and exhaled , slowly .

" It's mine and Mark's anniversary ," admitted Quinn, her tone a cross between hurt mingled with weariness ," I thought I would surprise him , I guess I was hoping for a spontaneous romantic evening but I should have known better ."

Logan frowned ." Sounds good to me "

Quinn lifted her eyes and nodded ." Thanks but it was a foolish idea ," murmured Quinn, frustrated with herself and with Mark ," I don't know what I was thinking , he wasn't even in his room . My boyfriend is off running some errand on our anniversary which he didn't even remember ….I thought this year might be different .'

Something twisted inside of Logan at her pain and he wanted to make it better for her .

He would question it all later but now it was just him and Quinn and this newness , this feeling that was indescribable but he didn't want to let it go .

" Why are you even with Mark, Quinn ? He doesn't deserve you, he shouldn't treat you the way that he does …..I wouldn't treat you like that " admitted Logan, the air thickening around them as the moon shone a little brighter for them .

She didn't even know how beautiful she was and wasn't that something else when Logan was very much aware of all that Quinn Pensky was to him .

Quinn pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose in a nervous gesture and felt color rise to her face at the intensity in which Logan seemed to be studying her .

" Thanks , Logan, but I know you and Mark have always hated each other ," managed Quinn, finding her voice ," I shouldn't even be talking to you about this ."

Quinn started to rise but Logan reached for her hand and the world stopped turning .

Her breath caught somewhere in her throat as Logan stood , cupping her cheek ever so lightly , and then brushed an errant brown curl away from her face .

" Don't go, Quinn . Talk to me, please "

His voice was smooth like a caress ,his touch a gentle surprise, and her heart was so loud that Quinn expected it to jump right out of her chest .

She didn't understand what was happening between them and it terrified her .

" I think I should probably go back to my dorm right now , Logan "

" Break up with Mark, Quinn "

" I knew I shouldn't have talked to you about this , " sighed Quinn, putting some distance between them , not trusting herself to be swayed by his sudden sweetness ," just forget about it . I'm sorry Ashton hurt your feelings but I think you did the right thing , Logan ."

" I'm glad you do , Quinn " Logan stared at the birthmark above her luscious lips and had the sudden need to kiss her hit him so strongly , he moved closer to her .

Quinn felt the pull but yanked her hand away, frightened ." I gotta go , Logan "

Pulling her hand away from his, Quinn took off as fast as her legs would carry her before she gave in to her impulses which were going berserk and wanting him to kiss her .

Something was clearly the matter with her and she needed to think good and hard about it .

Logan watched her leave, following the sexy sway of her hips and plopped down on the bench , stunned and with the knowing deep within him that he had live real honest to God feelings for Quinn and in that instant felt it straight to his heart .

" Wow "

This was love that he was feeling , could it be ?

Had it always maybe been there ?

How the hell could he make Quinn believe in him ?

Logan didn't have any of those answers but his Mom had always told him to trust and follow his heart and his heart was beating like crazy for Quinn .

Who knew his soul mate would be Quinn Pensky ?

*************************PCA********************************

Quinn's mind was a muddled mess .

God, she had wanted Logan to kiss her !

She must be losing her mind , that had to be it . Logan had been unrepentantly real and sweet with her and in retrospect , she was still feeling rejected and disappointed in her relationship with Mark, and it had to be something akin to her feelings transferring to Logan . There , it was logical, it made sense , but oh, what were those feelings she had experienced when he had touched her ?

That was new and scary .

" Quinn, where is your laundry ? I thought you were doing laundry " said Zoey, closing her computer as her roommate joined her , sans the basket and all dressed up.

Quinn rolled her eyes upwards and plopped down on the edge of Zoey's bed to remove her red Mary janes.

" I didn't do laundry tonight ," explained Quinn through gritted teeth ," it is mine and Mark's anniversary , I went to surprise him .'

" Oh , well, happy anniversary ," Zoey backpedaled having not recalled the date ," so was Mark surprised ? He didn't send you flowers or anything this year ."

Quinn played with her fingers ." He didn't remember , Zoey, and he wasn't even in his dorm ! I must be crazy to think that this year would be anything different than last'

" I'm sorry, " Zoey was sympathetic but bursting with joyful news of her own ," Maybe you should try telling Mark what you want , Quinn ."

Quinn sighed and shot her a knowing look , as if she hadn't told Mark a dozen times exactly what she needed from him as her boyfriend . She didn't want to change him, she only wanted him to be more conscious of her needs , really .

" I have told him "

Zoey moved her laptop to the bedside table ." Chase and I are a couple ," burst out an excited Zoey as Lola breezed into the dorm ," we talked and decided we deserved a real shot rather than just waiting and seeing ."

" Finally "

" Awesome ," Lola removed a bracelet and sat down on the other side of Quinn ," Before anyone asks, Sean is a pig . " she made a face, sticking her tongue out ," He made the move and I left the room . Are there any good guys left on this campus ? "

" The guys you find incredibly dull and gross, Lola " corrected Quinn, knowingly .

" Michael's made up Romanian guy is sounding better and better ," said Lola , tossing her strapless bra on the floor ," at least you and Chase finally made a decision to be together, Zo, so that is something good in the dating department ."

Zoey gave her friend a shoulder shove ." You are still too picky "

Quinn listened to her friends banter with a smile , her own thoughts jumbled and confused . She was in a relationship with Mark which meant that she shouldn't be having any sort of feelings or sparks from another man .

" Quinn is happy with Mark " replied Zoey, noting the strange expression on the scientist face ," Aren't you, Quinn ? "

" Mhm , I mean, I think so "

It was the seed of doubt that would have Quinn questioning everything she felt .

******************************PCA**********************************

The forest behind Pacific Coast Academy stretched further than a mile , a small trail led into the cove of trees and away from the bright night lights of campus and the sounds of the city making it perfect for Mark to be alone .

He was growing more and more dissatisfied with his life day by day and with the constant snaps and snarls of that son of a bitch Logan Reese and vowed to make those changes within himself .

He wanted to be able to fight Reese, prove himself to be stronger and better and with more strength and power . That is where it was all at and while he knocked the rich guy off his damn pedestal , Mark would decide what he wished to do about Quinn .

He needed to be strong and he could draw down from the night and the moon .

His cloak was dark as the night , his athame old and ancient as his families bloodline was steeped between the light and the dark, and worked with a purpose within the circle .

' Strength of day , strength of night

Give me strength

Beyond my sight

So mote it be

Heat lightening cracked against the nights sky and a manevolent smile touched upon Mark's lips as the power and energy coursed through his body like fire , changing him and making his weak body grow strong .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, I still do not own Zoey101 .

Logan's heart was beating really fast, his emotions running like crazy through him as he jogged back to Maxwell Hall reliving the talk and near kiss between him and Quinn.

He had always did the dating thing by his rules , keeping it casual , calling all the shots, to ensure that it wouldn't turn into a relationship .He had witnessed first hand all the crap that came from those after watching his father who was currently with Julia -wife number 7 -and refused to wind up like his Dad .

He loved his Dad , emulated him a lot actually, but Mom had always told him that he would know real love with the right girl and deep inside , Logan believed that .

His dating style and the girls had been getting kind of old and stale lately actually before he and Michael had pried a Zoey love confession out of Chase and if he really thought hard about it , Logan might have noticed Quinn much more sooner than he had ever let on .

On one level , Logan was completely freaking out and yet one part of him wasn't so surprised at all . Quinn challenged him and kept him on his toes which was kind of hot and she had the prettiest eyes that he had ever seen .

She was also dating that loser Mark Del Figgalo .

Mark was an idiot and he didn't treat Quinn right which could work in his favor .

His mind going all over the place , Logan knew this was too important not to share with the guys and hoped once Michael and Chase stopped laughing and giving him hell over it , they would help him . Quinn didn't date around and he didn't expect this to be easy .

This might be the only time his reputation would come around to kick him in the ass .

Logan sent another text to Chase as he sped down the hallway and walked into room 148 where his roommate was lounging on the couch talking to his girlfriend on the phone .

" I need to talk to you, hang up "

Michael glowered at his friend and lowered the cell ." I am saying my goodnights to my lil Lisa and you can wait, Reese ."

Logan wasn't fazed ." This is important .'

Michael was annoyed but curious ." You had your date with Ashton tonight " He glanced at the clock on the wall which stated that it was a little past ten in the evening ," What happened ? Why are you back so early ? "

Lisa blew out a breath as she listened to the guys talk and rolled her eyes upwards , not that Michael could see her and knew they were finished talking for the night .

' Michael, hearing you and Logan bicker isn't exactly sweet nothings in my ear ," said Lisa ," We can finish this in the morning . I love you '

" I love you too, baby " Michael hung up the cell and glared at the curly haired young man who was currently turning on the computer and setting it up for a video chat by the look of things ," You ruined my goodnights with Lisa . You want to tell me what has got you all fired up, man ? "

" As soon as Chase joins us ," informed Logan, pacing back and forth across the carpet ," I texted him already . I need to talk to you dudes about something important '

Michael tossed his cell on the desk and knew it must be important .

Logan wasn't blowing off steam and looked as serious as he had ever seen him .

" Alright, alright , " said Michael, rubbing his chin, thoughtfully ,' Is this about Ashton the hottie ? You had sex with her tonight , didn't you ? '

Chase's face appeared on the screen as Logan hit connect and he caught Michael's proclamation , taken a back slightly and didn't know whether to be disappointed in his friends behavior or impressed in Logan's prowess with women .

" Logan had sex with Ashton ? You wanted to talk about all the dirty, little secrets of your tryst with Ashton ? '

Logan ground his teeth together, annoyed at them both ." No, I didn't have sex with Ashton ," pointed out Logan, matter of fact ,' I took her out on a date and she told me what she would do for me if I spent a lot of money on her so I dumped her.'

' That's cold ," spoke up Chase , with a nod ," Sorry she just wanted your money, Logan, that's rough . It got to you, eh ? "

" Yeah, it didn't feel great ,' replied Logan, swallowing the knot in his stomach. He struggled with how to put everything into his words and briefly wondered if telling his friends was a good idea ," I mean, yeah, I am rich and good looking but I am more than that . I have feelings , I'm a cool guy …'

Michael met Chase's eye and knew Logan's ego had taken a blow .

Logan could be an ass ten out of eleven times but that was also a lot of macho bullcrap and all three of them knew it . When you got past all that crap, Logan was a good guy, a good friend, and way more sensitive than he would ever admit .

Michael clamped a hand on his friends shoulder , sympathetically ." Cheer up, Logan , there are plenty of other hot girls in your black book that would die to go out with you . Money or no money …ask out one of them instead ."

Logan tossed the aforementioned black book on the table , staring at it as if it held all of his secrets then walked around from it , running a hand through his hair and looked at his friends . They had been through a lot together , knew each others habits , and been there when it counted and what he was about to tell them was as real as he ever got.

" It's more than just all of that ," Logan stopped pacing to plop down on a chair, linked his hands together, let out a breath ," This whole player thing hasn't been doing it for me for a while now . None of those girls mean anything and they don't care about me ."

" Man, what exactly happened to you tonight ? " This came from Chase

" I don't know , maybe I had one of those ephi things ," admitted logan , lifting his shoulders ," I was feeling kind of low when Quinn noticed and joined me . That asshole forgot their anniversary - she was , she looked really pretty in this dress and we talked ."

He swallowed the nerve in his throat ," We connected - me and Quinn . I'd been feeling things for her before but tonight it was like crystal clear and I know she felt it too ."

Michael's jaw dropped to the floor ." You and Quinn ? " He sputtered a laugh that was gurgling within him ," Is this some sort of joke you cooked up? "

Logan shot him the finger ." Yea, me and Quinn. Don't even start, Michael . "

Chase thought of his own situation with Zoey and had a little different outlook on what his friend was confessing . It couldn't be an easy thing for Logan to bear his soul with them and the Quinn thing might explain a lot through the years.

" What kind of connection ? "

" I always thought when people talked about sparks and electricity between them , it was dumb romantic crap but I get it now ," replied Logan, solemnly ," I felt it with her and I really wanted to kiss her . I would have if she hadn't freaked out …the thing is I like Quinn and I want her .'

Logan felt the rightness to his truth down to his soul and trusted in it .

" Wow ," responded Chase with a nod ," That is huge , Logan, and you know , it's cool that you had this epiphany and all but there is a couple small problems with this whole thing …namely Quinn is in love with Mark ."

Michael was more to the point ." Not to mention Quinn wouldn't date you.'

" Quinn feels something for me too, ' stated Logan, clear as day ," you weren't there . I want to be with Quinn and I know I can win her over .."

His friends were dubious but knew how tenacious Logan could get when he decided that he wanted something or someone . Quinn was different but very sweet and if there were something real between them , it could be a good thing .

They didn't want to completely snot on their friends bubble but Logan needed to be reminded of the practicalities that stood in the way of this possibility as well .

" Fine , good , " went on Chase as it seemed like Michael was trying to hold back more laughter which wouldn't help ," but Quinn wont just leave Mark to be with you and she isn't the type of girl to cheat either , you know that ."

" Quinn loves Mark," added in Michael ," It's cool that you realized you got feelings for Quinn, Logan, but let it be . Respect the Man Code, bro ."

Logan could only shake his head , determined that he believed what he felt was right and wouldn't go back . He didn't want to spend his whole life being a douche bag asshole with no one to love or who loved him back .

" I've been cool, I've been respectful of their relationship "

Michael wasn't finished now that he was ticking off facts off his fingers ." She knows you hate Mark, he knows that you hate him , everyone knows you hate him .'

Chase grimaced and tried to catch his best friends eye ." Michael, not helping, idiot .'

" I don't think he is making her happy and Quinn wouldn't have had a moment with me if she was like totally in love with Mark either so all bets are off now "

" What exactly does that mean ? " asked Chase because when Logan had ideas it could often be dangerous and sometimes out of control . Not always for the good either .

" I'm going to talk to Quinn and just be honest with her …..it's risky , I know ."

It was also something he had avoided at all costs but he felt as if he was following his mom's advice . It had been a really long time since she had passed away , he missed her every day and somehow really having a conversation with Quinn had brought back all the talks he and his Mom had before she had gotten really sick .Maybe because Quinn actually listened to what he had to say without insulting him .

Mom had wanted him to find love so badly .

" Logan, you've practically been voted the Cad of PCA , the player of the dating world , not to mention Quinn has no idea you have actual , real, human feelings for her since you act like a jerk all of the time '

Logan chose to ignore the negativity Michael was spewing ." Quinn and I are friendlier since last year, dude and sparks . I'll just have to be me with her '

" As opposed to the jerk you always are '

" Shut up "

" This is getting us n where , guys , you both need to shut up " cut through Chase , wishing he was back home so he could hit their heads together to get them to stop fighting about it . He understood where Michael was coming from but in this case , Logan needed their support and solidarity more than anything .

" All I am saying is you have your work cut out for you ," declared Michael, falling back on the single bed ," and if Quinn zaps you with her watch, I'll tell you I told you so '

Logan gave him a scornful look and tried to pretend he didn't feel hurt .

" Thanks for the support, man, I never should have trusted you'd have my back .'

Chase held up a hand in defense ." Logan, calm down , Michael is just saying winning Quinn over isn't going to be quick and easy like charming the others girl …we're here for you . Do you have a plan ? What's the plan ? "

" I'm going to tell Del Figgalo I'm going after Quinn ," stated Logan as it was a code he believed in ," and then I'm going to show Quinn I care about her .'

*************************************PCA*******************************

Mark felt stronger as he walked back to his dorm room , the energy coursing through his body making him feel more alive than he had before , and paused in front of the window of the science building expecting his husky build to be redefined and hulked out .

He didn't need to look like the Incredible Hulk but a new pair of abs and muscles would really be the confidence builders he needed but taking on more physical magic was a bit more risky for a practicioner who'd been dormant for a few years .

Being stronger was a good first step and he couldn't wait to show it off .

He would no longer be weak like Fire wire and his buddies and relished using some brute force on Logan Reese . His hatred for Logan had quietly been below the surface, bubbling , waiting , seething, waiting to erupt , slowly consuming him .

Reese thought he was King of the Campus , throwing around his money left and right , being Mr. Popular, and screwing the ladies - all of that bugged him but it had been the little things that added to Mark's hatred . It was all about Quinn Pesky .

Like the time last year when Mark had been a stupid judge slash mediator in the Chase and Zoë radio feud at three in the morning and his girlfriend and Logan had been on the same side of the disagreement .

He had noticed how Reese had hugged Quinn a little longer than necessary or how out of all the girls he flirted with , he always treated her much different .

The bastard had a thing for Quinn and even though Mark was undecided on what he wanted in his relationship with Quinn, he knew he would do anything in his power to keep her away from his advances .

Already starting to feel as if he was becoming a new man, Mark pursed his lips together , thoughtfully , and made a snap decision and headed in the direction of Brenner Hall .

It was already past curfew but that hardly made a difference to him, he could become a rule breaker when he created his new image .

He was stealthy as he made his way into the hall , thankful that the DA hadn't bothered to lock the doors tonight , and padded past the lounge and to a door on the first floor where he lifted his hand to rap on it .

The door opened and she swept it aside , the light in the hallway illuminating her shiny black hair, her lithe body in a barely there bra and panties as she beckoned him to her .

" Mark "

" Hello Brooke "

Mark grasped her by the back of her neck , crushed his mouth to hers, and shut the door behind them , taking what he wanted .

*****************************PCA**************************************

Zoey was in a happy place , it wafted off her , surrounding her friends , and herself in a bubble of happiness and being in love . How had she ever denied the truth of love and Chase ? She still missed him terribly but felt so happy that they were together .

She and Chase could conquer the distance and would make it work .

" Hey guys , how about a game of volleyball ? " asked Zoey, as she munched on a handful of grapes and observed her friends on this sunny Saturday morning . Michael and Lisa , the morning people of their group, were sharing pancakes , Lola was having a smoothie and a bowl of fruit , Logan seemed anxious as he stuffed a breakfast sandwich down his throat , and Quinn still hadn't arrived at the table this morning .

" I have my movement class in an hour, Zo, but Michael's free " volunteered Lisa , dropping a kiss on his cheek ," Am I to take it you and Chase had an equally mature talk and made another important decision ? "

" I really wish you didn't enjoy Miss. Dingle's Psych class so much, Lisa, its dang scary "

" Ignore him, Zo, Michael's cranky cause he didn't sleep in this morning "

" I am not cranky " pouted Michael, stabbing his pancake with a fork ," Pretty boy here forgot to turn off the alarm ! "

Logan made a face at him ." I have things to do, stop whining ! "

His stomach was in a dozen knots and he couldn't wait to see Quinn and decided that he needed to talk to her in private . Logan didn't need Zoey or Lola sticking their nose in their business and messing things up for them before they even had a chance .

If Quinn would give him a chance - man, his hands felt all wet and gross .

Nerves sucked the big one and this is why he usually avoided having them .

He took a sip of coffee and looked at the blonde ." So you and Chase a thing now ? Cause Michael and I talked with him last night and he said you were together ."

Zoey beamed , happily ." Chase and I are a couple '

" Good , just don't screw with his emotions, Brooks ," said Logan , plaintively ," Chase doesn't deserve that from you . Your like the love of his whole freaking life .'

Zoey was in too good of a mood to let Logan spoil it ." Shut up, Logan ," dismissed Zoey, not fazed by his usual Loganness ," So you guys busy this morning ? I thought it'd be fun if we tossed around the volleyball , had a friendly game or two .'

Lola ate a strawberry ." I have to do laundry but it can wait , I'm in ."

Volleyball wasn't her favorite sport but then again, she wasn't exactly a sport girl in the first place, but she looked really cute playing it and it was a lot of fun .

" Where is Quinn ? " blurted out Logan, searching for her in the throng of students on the quad this morning and not finding her . It was rare that Quinn not join them and he was trying to keep his cool instead of running around campus looking for her .

He wanted to see her that bad .

It had only been a day since he discovered his feelings for the pretty scientist and even though they weren't together , Logan thought he was beginning to relate to Michael and Chase and their feelings for their women .

It was a whole new ballgame for him and he felt like he was losing his mind .

Zoey lowered her voice ." I think Quinn and Mark are fighting ," said Zoey , conspiratorially ," Quinn came in late last night and hardly said a word and left early this morning . "

" Quinn can do way better than Mark ," this came from Lola ," I keep telling her this but does she listen to me ? No and I am only her best friend ."

Michael glanced at Logan who gave him a dirty look ." Troubles , you say ? "

It didn't take much of a leap for Lisa to decide that what she and Michael had spied with Logan watching Quinn obviously had been something more than the nothing her boyfriend insisted it was . Lisa had always believed that underneath all of Logan's jerkins bad attitude was a wounded young man who didn't blink an eye at throwing money his friends way when his pal was broke for the month ( Michael ) or treating his friends to a group supper at Sushi Rox .

Quinn was smart and sweet and though Lisa would be leery to agree with Lola, she did feel as if Mark took advantage of Quinn's obvious affection and barely gave her crumbs of his affections .

A new romance might be good for her .

" Should we check on Quinn ? "

" No checking is necessary, Lisa ," Quinn joined her friends at their familiar table . She was dressed for the day in a pair of purple shorts, a long sleeved pink shirt and a yellow tee shirt worn over it and her curly brown hair pulled to the side in a long ponytail ," I couldn't sleep in this morning so I decided to take a walk ."

She had been a restless sleeper all night , images of Logan wrecking havoc with her mind, the gentle way he had been with her the other night and when he touched her it was as if the air became alive , every pore in her body aware of their closeness and it would have been oh so easy to lean his way and wonder how he would kiss her .

She was a taken woman, she loved Mark, and it shook her that Logan affected her on so many levels , if only she could get him out of her head.

" Uh oh "

Whenever something was bothering Quinn, she took a walk .

Quinn dismissed Lola with a nonchalant wave of her hand ." It's nothing ," reassured Quinn, sitting down beside Logan and sipping her orange Blix ," I'm fine . I should just learn to accept that Mark doesn't remember important dates in our relationship …."

Logan felt a tick working in his jaw ." If Mark cared about you, he would have . You shouldn't just take all his dumb ass excuses , Quinn, you deserve to be treated right ."

Quinn was caught off guard as she caught Logan's eyes, the warm smile he directed her way made her blush and lower her lashes as butterflies danced in her stomach .

" Thanks, Logan, but Mark isn't going to change and I shouldn't be the type of girlfriend that would , um, encourage that of the guy she is involved with ."

" Now your making excuses , Quinn "

So much for playing it cool with Quinn ! How much denial was the girl in ?

Their friends watched the exchange with mild amusement and interest following the sparks bouncing between them like fireworks . Lisa couldn't help but notice the intensity in which Logan stared at Quinn and as for the scientist, Quinn was literally blushing !

If that wasn't some sort of sign, Lisa didn't know what was and she wholly believed in them . Signs, talismans , her horoscope , and the universe .

" So what important date did Del Figgalo miss ? " asked Lola then realized on her own and felt like a heel ," Dang it, Mark forgot your anniversary again , Quinn ? I get that most guys aren't good with dates and stuff but this is the second year he forgot and you always remember his boring things all of the time , Quinn ! '

It burned her that Del Figgalo was so careless with her best friends feelings .

It was even weirder the way Logan and Quinn were acting around each other .

" We're having a rough patch right now ," declared Quinn, eager to drop the subject before the girls could give her more grief over it ," I am working on it . Now I don't want to talk about it anymore …let's go back to talking about volleyball ."

" I can't play, I have dance class," Lisa rose to drop a kiss on Michael's mouth and sling her backpack across her shoulder ," You guys have fun ."

While Lisa took off in the direction of her dance class, the topic turned to what everyone's plans were for Saturday which included boring stuff like doing laundry and homework so they could have the evening free for fun . Since the others were deep in conversation and not paying mind to them, Logan decided to try to talk to Quinn.

" Uh, Quinn, can we talk about what happened , you know , between you and me ' asked Logan in undertones .

" I'm going to get a javelin " decided Quinn, suddenly ,uncomfortable and tried to make her escape from the table but Logan was much faster .

" Wait ' Logan caught her arm ," Please don't run away from me , Quinn ."

Couldn't she see how difficult this was for him ?

Tingles shot up and down her arm from his touch ." Logan, we talked ," says Quinn, softly ," it was really nice and all but that is all that happened ."

Logan took a step closer and felt the slight intake of breath from her . " You and I have a lot in common , Quinn, and the important thing is we don't lie. Neither of us lie or sugar coat the truth, we're honest, which is why I cant believe you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel this ..whatever this is between us ."

He was right and they both knew it .

Quinn lowered her gaze, chewed on the bottom of her lip , then lifted it to meet his and felt herself stumble a little . Why did it feel as if Logan could see right thru her ?

This whole thing was insane !

" Your right ," managed Quinn , with a nervous laugh ," Of course I feel it, Logan, but there cant be anything between us . I'm sorry ."

" There already is and I'm not giving up on you and me ," stated a determined Logan , his tone rough and full of passion ," I'm ready for a relationship , Quinn, and I want it with you . I am going to win you away from Mark, Quinn Pensky "

" Logan …" trailed an uncertain Quinn, dashing off away from him and these new feelings , " I'll ….. I have to talk to my boyfriend , see you at volleyball ."

Logan breathed a sigh of relief ." That went better than I expected , a little shaky on the landing though '

*********************PCA***************************************

Mark was feeling confident and smug as he whistled a jaunty tune from Annie , his all time favorite musical, and decided to track his girlfriend down . His dalliance with Brooke had been awesome even if she was now expecting them to have a relationship but he wasn't venturing there until he took care of the nuisances in his way .

First though he needed to attempt to make amends with Quinn .

It had been obvious from her short but to the point text that she was whipped and pissed off over the anniversary thing . That might take some work on his part .

Maybe he ought to start by buying her a flower and choking out an apology .

He made a stop into the campus florist shop , pausing to admire the numerous cacti , passing by the too risky red roses and settled on the carnations easily enough .

Mark vaguely remembered from his and Quinn's so called first date fiasco years ago she had brought him a flower and thought that it had been yellow .

Yellow was a good call then he figured .

Purchasing the flower , Mark paid for it and was about to call his girlfriend when he noticed Logan Reese striding in his direction and tightened the grip on the stem of the carnation . He wanted to pummel the crap smile right off Reese's smug face .

" Del Figg "

Mark managed a blank expression choosing to hide beneath the facade of nothingness that he had perfected like a second skin , which in a way, it was to him .

" Hey, what 's up? I'm going to see Quinn '

" I wanted to talk to you about Quinn ," Logan clamped a friendly hand on his nemesis shoulder , resisted the urge to hurt him ," I've been doing some heavy thinking lately and came to some big conclusions . Those conclusions being that I care a lot about Quinn and I've been cool , I've been respectful of you and Quinn but that's over now . '

Mark stepped forward, shaking off his hand , and crushing the flower in his hand .

" Say what you mean, Reese , and stop lollygagging around '

" You treat Quinn like shit and she isn't happy ," declared Logan, fiercely ," I'm saying that I'm the guy that is going to make Quinn happy again. Not you . I want Quinn and I am gonna do everything I can to get her ."

Mark brow rose an inch ." Game on '

" I don't play games . Quinn wouldn't like me very much if I did and I know she likes me . I'm just giving you a warning , man, being courteous and all . '

" Quinn would never be with a asshole like you'

" That will be for Quinn to decide'

The gloves were off, the truth was out, and now it was down to the hard part .


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; Nope I still don't own anything DS related or Zoey101 .

" What exactly is going on between you and Logan ? " demanded Lola as she adjusted her high ponytail , dug her lip-gloss out of her bag to reapply and fixed her bestie with a hard stare . She wasn't blind .There were some strange vibes happening especially this morning and she wanted an explanation about them .

Quinn bit the bottom of her lip and decided to act nonplussed so that Lola wouldn't have anything to harp on her about . Not that there were anything to warrant that .

" Nothing is going on ," declared Quinn, pointedly ," Logan and I talked . We are friends, Lola, and we were having a conversation . It isn't anything unusual ."

It wasn't entirely true which was unfortunate but Quinn was still trying to make sense of these newfound feelings that she was feeling for Logan . Until she figured that out on her own and in a logical, practical conclusion , she wasn't doing anything .

It wasn't fair to herself, Logan, and let alone , Mark, the boyfriend .

Quinn believed that Logan was being sincere which is why it made examining what was between them all the more difficult to handle but she must . As much as Logan could be a world class jerk, there was also another side of him , a part of himself she knew he kept to himself but she had seen glimpses of the Logan behind his façade .

Logan had been right - there had always been honesty between them . Maybe because neither of them cared what others thought of them and that made it easy .

Lola was suspicious ." It looked like more than just talking '

Quinn refused to give in to Lola's persistence . " You're a bucket of nuts, Lola '

The girls trekked across the campus to the small beach across from PCA where Zoey, Michael, and Logan had set up the net for their volleyball game . Lola adjusted the slim strap of her red paisley tank top , glanced around the beach roaming for cute guys and wanting to make sure that she looked super hot in her new outfit .

She was so in the mood for flirting with cute guys .

It was mid afternoon , the sand wasn't crowded other than a few lower grade girls tanning themselves , the waves were rolling in over the ocean which was filled with boarders shredding those gnarly waves .

Idly , Quinn wondered if Logan had brought his surfboard today as while then wondered where the thought had came from as she tried to force it from her mind .

She wasn't a surfer herself but she could like and appreciate how good Logan was on the board.. Quinn recalled how in the ninth grade she had enjoyed walking down here alone to think and watch Logan practice for his surfing team. She had still felt as if she was on the fringe of the group and there was such a strength , such a peace that came to her as she had observed Logan back in the day . He had always looked so carefree , the wind blowing his hair, and she always thought he too found a peace in the stillness .

It had been as if they shared some secret the others didn't quite get .

Of course she had never told her friends about this , let alone Logan , it was her little secret which she didn't understand why she was thinking about it now .

" Fine, don't tell me ," Lola interrupted Quinn's musings ," I still think you shouldn't have forgiven Mark for the anniversary . That guy deserves the Bad Boyfriend Award '

" Be nice , Lola "

" Del Figgalo missed it two years in a row , wake up and get a clue "

Quinn rolled her eyes , a glib retort on her lips as they joined their friends watching as Zoey and Michael batted the volleyball back and forth to each other as Logan looked on but turned to catch her eye . She felt herself coloring for no reason at all and chided herself for it but smiled back at him .

" Hey " greeted Zoey , tucking the ball underneath her arm ," Cute top, Lola ."

Lola grinned ." Thanks , its yours . It looks way better on me '

Zoey chuckled ," Just don't lose it '

Lola had a bad habit of misplacing clothing , losing , or leaving it in the dryer . It happened on such a regular basis the girls in Fulton Hall had started making a game out of who would find the article of clothing and what it would be .

It was up to six black sweaters and a purple bra being the top lost and found items.

" I wouldn't do that " said Lola , winking at a cute lifeguard that was checking her out and guarding the beach .

" Yeah, yeah, yeah , did you ladies bring the snacks ? " demanded Michael, kicking himself for him and Logan forgetting to pack the small cooler .

They had plenty of water but no snacks which wasn't a good thing .

Sports always made him hungry .

Quinn laughed ." No, " stated Quinn, " You'll just have to do without, Michael ."

" Ah man ! " groaned Michael in dismay ," I need some chips .'

Logan slapped a hand on his back ," Stop whining , dude ! "

He moved towards Quinn, playing it cool, and trying to ignore the butterflies that were rampant in his stomach . He gestured to her hair and felt like a fool.

" Uh, I've never seen you wear your hair to the side like that ," muttered Logan, calling himself an idiot ," Usually its all those braids or pretty curls . I mean, it doesn't look bad on you , it's nice , Quinn ."

" Thanks, Logan, " says Quinn, perplexed by him ," I think . Never realized you were that observant about my hair in the first place ….."

A gleam appeared in his eyes as a irrestible smile curved at his lips ." I notice things about you all of the time, Quinn .'

A tiny thrill of excitement coursed through her but Quinn tried to tamp it down .

" Logan, what are you doing ? "

" Come here ," Logan took her hand and led her to a side so their friends couldn't overhear . Not that those three weren't going to eavesdrop on them but still he wanted to speak to her alone and this might be as good as it got ," Look, Quinn, I don't want to do this lets pretend we don't have something between us thing ..I get it has you freaked out . I was a little bit , at first , but the thing is I like you .'

He caressed her wrist, lightly ." I want to be with you ..I mean, have a real relationship cause I'm done with the whole ..my old ways , I mean. "

Quinn melted a little at his admission but practical Quinn took over ." Logan, I don't know what to say . This isn't you …I thought we discussed this already ."

Why was Logan staring at her like that ? Was he trying to turn her brain to mush ?

" I am still with Mark "

" I get that , I spoke with the moron , and told him the score "

Quinn's hands went to her hips . " The score ? What exactly does that mean ? Is that another one of your stupid , sexiest ploys you use of those harlots you cavort with ? "

It didn't matter that she wasn't making much sense to herself , he had her flustered .

" It means that I am gonna fight for you , Pensky " declared Logan, confidently as he gave her glasses a gentle nudge and squeezed her hand ," That's all "

" Fight for me ? " spluttered Quinn, staring at him as he strode back to the net .

What was happening to her ? This was just crazy !

How on Earth was she supposed to whomp her friends butts at volleyball when Logan had just given her the most passionate declaration of desire Quinn had ever heard ?

Relationship !

Quinn played with her hands in a panicky gesture ." Uh oh

****************************PCA********************************

Logan reminded himself to breathe again as he rejoined the girls and Michael hanging onto hope now that Quinn hadn't tried arguing with him and pretty confident that he had gotten to her . Quinn wasn't one of those girls that hid her feelings or played games and her face was saying that she felt something for him, too .

Del Figgalo wasn't much competition at all and him and Quinn were fighting .

Good signs, right there .

Michael tossed the ball at him, nailing him in the shoulder and fixing him with a dubious look .

" Quinn gonna murder you during the game ? "

Logan smirked ." I think Quinn is taking the whole me and her thing in is all .'

" Maybe she'll take pity on you, dude and let you down easy ," said Michael, noticing that Mark was slowly trudging through the sand to his girlfriend ," Looks like its make up time and Del Figs finally got the right idea '

" Dammit ! "

**********************************PCA***********************************

" Quinn "

Quinn blinked , lost in her Logan induced thoughts, and found Mark standing in front of her holding out a yellow daisy .

" Uh, Mark, what are you doing out here ? You hate volleyball "

" True but I love you , Quinn ," Mark offered the flower as a peace offering ," I got you this because I know you were upset about things . I've just got a lot on my mind lately is all ." His mind was a constant hum of activity from the mundane life things , the nothingness he had used as a barricade for his emotions was starting to crumble and his finely tuned control would soon be a thing of the past as the irritants took over .

Until he figured out the full scale of his feelings for Quinn, he preferred she be amiable and compliant rather than demanding , jealous, and needy .

Quinn accepted the flower and knew it was as close to an apology as she would get from him . It was a kind gesture and the first he had ever made as well .

" It's lovely ," says Quinn, pressing a light kiss to his cheek," Thanks ."

Mark felt as if he needed a gesture to get the upper hand here and put his hands on Quinn's waist in a possessive manner .

' We should probably talk about Logan wanting you and all ," replied Mark, soberly ," We good ? I mean, I know you have some weird soft spot for the jerk , Quinn, and the jerk didn't mince words .'

Quinn didn't even begin to know how to respond . " We are a couple , Mark, " expressed Quinn, because it was the truth. Beyond that she just didn't know ," Logan and I are friends . I understand him and he understands me ."

" So if he asks you out on a date …"

" Logan wouldn't do that '

" Reese wants you , he would "

" You just don't worry about it ," murmured Quinn, hugging him ," I will have a nice , rational talk with Logan about this craziness ."

" Good " Mark kissed her ," now let's play volleyball ."

*****************************PCA*********************************

I'd say it was the right time

To walk away

When dreaming takes you nowhere

It time to play

As the sun beat down in the afternoon heat, the gang divided up into teams with a reluctant Zoey and Lola accepting an overeager Mark on their team while they were pitted against Michael, Quinn, and Logan . It didn't feel quite right without Chase 's clumsiness into play but putting aside that notion for the moment, it was time to play .

" Coming at you, Michael ! " Zoey tossed the ball into the air then giving it her best serve sent it over the net in the direction of Michael who slammed it back with a ferocity that the game always brought out in him .

" I got it " called Lola, eyes on the ball as she reached for it , hands barely scraping the ball then with a oomph it hit the sand as she clutched her hand , a pout forming on her red lips ," boo ! I broke a nail ! "

" It will grow back " tossed back Zoey, good naturally .

Across the net, Michael smirked at his friend as he retrieved the ball ." Thanks, Lola '

Bodies working overtime

Your money don't matter

Time keeps ticking

When someone's on my mind, on my mind

Michael eyed the three players and though Mark looked as bored as he did the last time he had played the game with them last year , he sent the ball towards him .

" Gotcha " said a droll Mark, surprising himself and the others as he directed the ball towards his girlfriend awaiting her reaction . Quinn followed the ball, moving quickly , catching it and sending it flying back over , triumph written across her face as Lola failed to catch it .

" Way to go, Quinn ' Logan caught her eye and beamed at her .

I'm movin in slow motion

Feels so good

It's a strange anticipation

Knock, knock, knocking on wood

" Your up, Reese " called out Mark, making his voice heard over Michael's maniac laughter and Lola's protests about playing dirty . He fully intended to let the bastard know that he didn't plan on sitting on the sidelines while Logan moved in on his girlfriend .

Bodies working overtime , its man against man

And all that ever matters

Is baby who's ahead in the game

Funny but its always the same

Reese had another thing coming to him and Mark was only just beginning .

" You wanna play rough, Del Figgs ," replied Logan, accepting the volleyball from Quinn," You think your up for it ? '

Quinn gave him a fixed look." Logan, stop antagonizing my boyfriend .'

" He's the one that wanted to play , Quinn " said Logan, casually .

" Stupid , ridiculous machismo ' muttered Quinn, under her breath .

Playing , playing with the boys

Staying , playing with the boys

After chasing sunsets

One of life's simple joys

Is playing with the boys

" Uh, boys, keep it clean " called out Zoey, unsure of what exactly was happening out here but feeling the tension slice through the court between them .

" Just a little friendly competition, Brooks ' remarked Logan, debating on whether he should play a little rough for the hell of it or risk alienating Quinn, who was currently shooting daggers his direction . Pissing her off probably wasn't smart .

He needed to be smart if he wanted Quinn to take him serious .

Logan shot the ball high fully expecting it to be missed by the dork but Mark had been watching for it , the somber young man stepped forward, caught the ball with his hands and in a sheer show off his newfound strength hit it hard , the power like a punch and his aim true as it launched itself , soaring, soaring , hitting Logan equally hard in the nose , causing the jock to stumble and reach for his nose as blood poured from it .

A slow , almost devilish grin crossed Mark's face at the sight . " Sorry '

Logan cursed and tried to stop the bleeding with his hands," Damn ! "

" Logan ! " Quinn didn't think , rushed over to him, gently pulling his hands away from his nose, " here, let me have a look "

Logan dropped his hands and couldn't help feeling happy . Oh yeah, Quinn cared .

" I don't think its broken "

Quinn pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the flow of blood ." It's not ," Quinn tossed a disappointed look to her boyfriend ," Mark , what on Earth were you thinking ? "

" I owed him one "

Quinn rolled her eyes, disgusted by them both ." So now your being immature and childish "

Zoey strolled over and handed Quinn a towel ." Will he live ? "

" It doesn't appear to be bruised or broken , Logan is fine " Quinn tossed the towel at him ," maybe we should take a little break from the game ."

" The fun is just starting , Quinn " offered Logan, flashing her a smile .

Zoey looked from Logan to Quinn with a frown ." Do either of you want to tell the rest of us what is going on here ? "

" Absolutely not a thing , Zoey " stated Quinn , quickly .

Said it was the wrong thing

For me to do

I said its just a boys game

But girls play too

Lola stared the husky form of her best friends honey down and arched a perfect brow at him , the game forgotten .

" What was that ? You suck at volleyball, Mark, and you just made Logan's nose bleed "

Mark lifted his shoulders then let them fall. " I've started working out '

" Doubtful and you do know that Quinn isn't a fan of violence " reminded Lola .

" Reese gave me a bloody nose last year, I just reciprocated , Lola "

" You'd be better off if you weren't such a crappy boyfriend to Quinn "

Mark let it pass . He would deal with Lola Martinez on a whole new way later .

Feeling conflicted by the tension reverrabrating between Logan and Mark , not to mention, her own feelings, Quinn was afraid of listening to her heart and her head .

My heart is working overtime

In this type of game , people get hurt

I'm thinking that the people is me

I don't wanna be the moth around your fire, with the boys

I don't want to be obsessed with my desire

Your shining , your smiling, I've seen enough

Quinn felt the heat from Logan's gaze and the flash of something new shining through in Mark's eyes and felt torn in two .

I'm staying here , you play too rough


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own Zoey101 or PCA.

Logan hated waiting , hated feeling insecure more than anything , but that was how he felt as he made his way across the road to the beach to think and be alone .

Michael had plans to hang with Lisa tonight and he didn't feel like watching their kissy kissy love fest or worse, deal with his friend trying to be all sympathetic about what had happened this afternoon during volleyball .

A light breeze caught off the ocean blowing at Logan's copper curls as he took sanctuary in the quiet and settled on the sand, lifting his knees to lean his hands on and wish that his Mom was still alive to give him advice on women .

God, he really missed her .

Being honest with Quinn, being real with her , and putting the real him out there for her hadn't be an easy thing and the waiting had to be the worst thing ever . He hadn't expected her to up and leave Del Figgalo - okay, a part of him had hoped she might , but he hadn't expected to be ignored either .

Even when they fought about something, anything , really, on like a normal day, they always knew where they stood with one another . He always knew where he stood with Quinn because she naturally would tell him what she thought .

Maybe he had been too cocky, too confident , but it was who he was - Logan wasn't all sensitive like Chase or overly emotional like Michael .

Logan had come to realize his sophomore year that his usual ' Be a jerk to girls ' wasn't working for him like it used to so he had switched to charm and his natural hotness .

The results worked for him - girls practically through themselves at him which was fun .

He appreciated the casual and the fun , he didn't want the pressure of being in a relationship and the expectations . His father wrote the book , play by play, and with his 7 marriages , Malcolm had seen and about done it all .

Logan loved his Dad but he didn't want to be just like him , wondering if the woman he was with actually cared for him or was only using him for the money and perks .

He had stopped hitting on Lola ( his attraction to her had disappeared when he realized he hated her ) and well, it didn't seem right to put the move on Brooks when one of his best friends was madly in love with her . Besides somehow this year Zoey became more of like a sister to him, which was strange but there it was and it was out there .

Quinn

Quinn made his heart race and she made him smile .

What the hell did she still see in a guy who had waited two freaking years to kiss her ?

A shadow fell across his line of vision as Logan lifted his eyes noticing a really great pair of legs, a curve of hips , then Quinn crouched down to look him in the eye .

" Hi "

" How'd you find me out here ? "

Quinn sat down beside him, folding her legs beneath her , and smoothed her lips, together .

" Lucky guess "

Logan turned to gaze at her taking in the proud jut of her chin, the creamy skin, the sharp eyes and long lashes hidden behind those frames , and all that long, brown curly hair , and knew that this was right . It was real .

It scared the shit out of him .

" Don't try to be nice and remind me again about your boyfriend ," stated Logan, quietly but firm ," We've been through this once and I told you that I intend to fight for you, Quinn. Don't insult me by accusing me of making you some game or crap cause that isn't my style and me liking you isn't a damn bet either ."

" I am hardly some damsel in distress , Logan," put forth Quinn, a quick flare of temper ," let alone some symbol or object to be won. I have feelings too , you know …"

How could Logan be so open then equally annoying in a hairsbreadth second ?

Logan rolled his eyes at her as he placed a hand lightly on her knee. " Right cause you'd probably wind up rescuing me with one of your Quinnventions but that isn't the point , Quinn ," went on Logan, putting aside his pride for her ," You and me , it isn't so crazy .

The thing is that I have thought about you a lot …. Its not sudden."

A lump of what might have been his nerves felt stuck in his throat but he pushed through

.

Despite the speech that Quinn had practiced in her head , it all seemed to disappear and she found herself gazing up at his handsome face and blushing like a silly schoolgirl .

" You've thought about me , Logan ? What does that mean ? "

His gaze dropped to the tiny birthmark near her lip, which he found he desperately wanted to kiss but Logan was getting distracted by her . That wouldn't help his case .

Logan lifted his shoulders then dropped them ." I don't know , I mean, I know ," Logan really wished he didn't turn into a fool when he tried to speak to her ," Do you think this is the first time I've ever felt these ..sparks between us ? Cause it's not and it used to be a hell of a lot easier to just be a jerk to you and pretend I was imagining things . Didn't you ever wonder why I never hit on you ? "

Quinn folded her arms across her chest, listening ." You seemed to enjoy insulting me more than sending lewd suggestions towards me , Logan '

She had also chalked it up to the simplest matter that she wasn't the type of girl that a cool , popular guy would find attractive . It had bothered her a tiny bit at the time but Quinn hadn't bothered to dwell on it and then there had been her Mark .

" Arguing with you has always been fun ," went on Logan , letting his guard down ," It's like you got me even when no one else thought twice about me being a jerk ."

Quinn unfolded her arms and sent him a small smile ." You are a jerk , Logan, but your actions are that of a really good guy ," says Quinn, softly ," A good friend and its refreshing to see you being more mature , not to mention, you've always been honest with me .'

" You freaked me out when we were freshmen, Quinn . Man, I didn't know what to make of you and all your weirdness ."

The ninth grade had been so very long ago and they had all changed so much since then that it felt strange to be discussing the past with him . Quinn wasn't exactly sure where this conversation was going , only that it was much more different than she had envisioned . It was supposed to be clear cut and simple yet it was anything but those things -Quinn knew she should stop Logan yet she didn't want to.

" Well, we've all changed ," mused Quinn, tilting her head, slightly ," except for maybe Michael ."

" Quinn, I respect you more than any girl I know , and I care a hell a lot more about you than any chic I've ever went out with ," Logan plunged through the words spilling from his mouth ," I know you care about Mark but will you let me , at least give me a damn chance to show you how much I care about you ? "

" Logan …"

" Please " Logan's voice whispered over hers as he caught a brown curl in his hand, then traced his finger lightly over her neck causing her to tremble from his touch even as he cupped her cheek .

Quinn couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, just felt as Logan brought his lips down to hers in a heart stopping kiss that had such warmth and tenderness, she sighed and leaned into him, returning the kiss .

" Quinn " Logan nuzzled the curve of her neck , surprised and happy even as realization slammed her in the face causing her to jump back from his embrace .

Quinn pressed her hands to her lips , feeling shaking and disturbed by her own response .

What was she thinking ?

God, she hadn't been thinking at all !

How could she hurt her sweet Mark like this ? She felt like a horrible person .

Logan was still staring at her intensely and Quinn raised a hand in protest .

" I…I'm sorry, Logan ," stammered Quinn, embarrassment coloring her face ," I don't know what I am doing . I ..I don't think lightly of your feelings and I'm in a really strange place right now …with me and Mark ..I don't want to betray him .'

Would it really be so awful to allow Logan to pursue and court her ?

A slow, dazzling smile crossed his lips ." You kissed me back '

Quinn had to get away from him , she needed to clear her head and oddly enough it was anything but that around him. Who knew Logan could be so tender and sweet ?

Why, oh, why beneath all his machismo and cockiness was a funny , sensitive guy and that she believed him .

" I need to go now " Quinn stood , eager to get back to the campus .

" I'm taking that as a yes to me fighting for you " called out Logan, watching her very cute backside as Quinn hurried away from him ," Wow "

******************************************PCA**************************

" Hurry up , Lisa "

Lisa still dressed in a pink unitard and purple shorts, her dark hair in a bun, glanced at Zoey with a curious look as she joined her friends in the guys dorm room .

" Tell me again why we are having this meeting ? " asked Lisa, as Michael pulled her down on the couch beside him , kissing her , smartly . Zoey and Lola had called this emergency meeting and had nearly blown up for cell phone with the urgency of said meeting and Michael hadn't been much better .

Lola uncrossed her legs and tossed her Buzz magazine on the floor , annoyed .

" We're in a possible disaster waiting to happen thingy is what , Lisa "

Michael shook his head at the actress . " I don't think it's that dire, Lola "

Lola fixed Michael with her glare that spoke otherwise ." Stupid Logan turning his charms on Quinn is so bad news , Michael ! Quinn is vulnerable right now because Mark is being a crappy boyfriend again to her and Quinn is susceptible to that morons charms because guys don't go out of the way to flirt with her ."

" Lola ! " chorused Lisa and Zoey in one voice .

On the video chat, Chase stared at his friends and let out a low groan at their arguments . He had been summoned to this emergency meeting by Zoey and Michael and already it was starting to be a little crazy .

" Logan isn't Dracula , Lola ," Chase put it in perspective ," You might be overreacting slightly . Zo, are Quinn and Mark on the outs ? "

" Quinn doesn't exactly over share when it comes to her relationship , you know ," replied Zoey, taking a drink of her apple berry Blix ," I do think that there might be trouble in paradise . I sort of feel like Quinn is maybe a little more unhappy with Mark than when he took forever to finally kiss her but I am bothered by the fact that Logan is suddenly interested in our Quinn ."

" I don't feel like it's sudden , guys ," offered Lisa , helpfully ," Think about how Logan is with Quinn - totally 100% different than he is with any of us or any of those little bimbos he dates ."

Michael patted his girlfriends knee ." You ladies want us to cut Logan off at the pass before said disaster happens ? "

" I agree with Lola ," added Zoey, thoughtfully ," I mean , Quinn is vulnerable right now but she does love Mark . If Logan is being serious and not being a pig then its best if we stop this whole thing before any of them can be hurt by it ."

They had all felt the tension and the chemistry on the beach , had it been anyone else , they would have dismissed it and let it simmer on its own . This was new and out of the ordinary and could get mucked up fast if they allowed Logan to continue on whatever this path to Quinn he was pursuing . Logan never had good ideas , his ideas sucked , usually badly , and they were all his friends here , it was up to them to fix it .

" Mark is my bud ," volunteered Chase , getting their attention before Zoey got caught up in her well intentioned butting in or Lola barreled head first with a plan of her own ," Logan is one of my best friends . Quinn is like a sister to me . I don't think we should interfere unless one of them ask us to … look, Logan wouldn't do anything to hurt Quinn ."

The girls looked from Chase to Michael as if for confirmation ." Well ? "

" Not on purpose " added Michael, grudgingly ," Maybe it'd be better if you girls scoped Quinn out first . I can maybe talk to Del Figgalo and see if we should be butting in - it could be it's not even a problem ."

Granted , Logan seemed serious but it didn't mean Quinn was going to desert Mark for him either , even if she did show concern for him this afternoon .

Quinn was a caring person but she and Mark were one of the strongest couples on campus .

" It is a problem ! I love Quinn, she is my best friend, but the girl is naïve when it comes to guys ! Mark doesn't count and Logan is still a player ! Have you all lost your marbles ? " demanded Lola, afraid by the display witnessed today .

Quinn hadn't said anything to her , a thin protest about Logan, but Lola knew better .

Quinn had zapped the idiot before with her zap watch and not been as concerned for him a she had today when her own boyfriend had given him a bloody nose .

That was a sign and it wasn't a good one .

" I think your all being ridiculous ," declared Lisa , matter of fact ," nothing has even happened that we know of and if it did then we should trust our friends to handle it in their own way . I think it speaks volumes that Logan genuinely likes Quinn and if it makes Mark wake up and treat Quinn a little better than good …"

Michael hung his head with a long suffering sigh ." Can't we just take a vote ? "

As always , Chase mediated the insanity ." No ," stated Chase , surveying them in all , the leader in their group ," I say we just leave it be . All of us ..you too, Lola ."

The brunette actress opened her mouth to protest ," But Quinn is my best friend."

This time it was Zoey who conceded to Chase ." Chase is right ."

" Fine "

Lola tossed Logan's mirror on the floor with distaste ." Fine , we leave it alone "

Chase grinned , satisfied ." No bad mouthing , Logan, either . He needs our support "

Lola stuck out her tongue ." It's all off if the jerk hits on her , for real, Chase ."

" Zo "

Zoey whacked Lola with the pillow ." We stay out of it unless Quinn asks for our help "

" Agreed ," Lisa rose ," Now that that is settled, I need to go take a shower ."

" Do I have to talk to Mark now ? Cant I wait and see how him and Quinn are first ? " pondered Michael, wondering how he had gotten himself into this talk .

Lisa kissed his cheek ." That would be best "

" Thank God " Michael plopped down again, picking up his clackers to alive his stress .

" Resist the urge to butt in , all of you ," warned a good natured Chase , mildly ," I gotta go , I'll talk to you all soon ."

Chase signed off leaving his friends exchanging the same looks wondering if this new occurrence would simply pass or explode very badly .

*************************************PCA**************************

Mark lifted the weights , exhaling, inhaling, the silence deafening as he concentrated on the task at hand, which was getting stronger . With the help of the spell, he felt stronger and now he had the urge to look the way he felt and it couldn't hurt if he lost a few pounds . He had always been husky in build and it had never matter much before .

Quinn had always said he had movie star good looks which was heady for his ego .

He had felt like Superman with her and what dude wouldn't want to be a superhero .

As Mark had gotten older he became more aware that he wasn't just husky but fat as well and it irked him. He was used to the cruel and snide remarks about Del Figgalo 'The fat loser " , it had burned him, yet he had no desire to change until now .

Now he wanted it all - he wanted to be the suave, charming guy who got all the hot girls and he wasn't such a loser that all the girls found him lacking . Quinn might be perturbed with him but her loyalty to him was unwavering or so he hoped .

Brooke Margolian couldn't get enough of him .

She was hot and exciting ! Gorgeous !

He hadn't needed to invoke a love spell for Brooke to want to be with him.

Mark needed to prove to himself and to those that bullied him, tormented him, that he was so much more , that he was above them all . He could get strong and powerful and show that pretty boy Logan Reese up in more ways than one .

A glamour would be easily enough to do but he always felt that was a woman thing to do , you didn't see many male witches putting the ole glamourie on themselves for bigger abs and muscles . Seemed like a waste of magic to him .

It pissed him off the way that Quinn had all but ran to Logan's side after he'd bloodied the asshole's nose - last year , she had rushed to his side ! Was Quinn just as fickle as her best friend Lola or was this a new side of her he hadn't seen before ?

He did love her and as far as girlfriends went, Quinn was the best .

She doted on him yet on the other hand her constant need now for affection and romance grated on him in ways it hadn't before . Maybe it was the moon or maybe it was the way he caught her watching Logan , either way, it made his blood boil , making him wanting to make her pay for her intrest in another man .

Mark wiped the sweat off his brow and stared at the only framed picture he had of him in Quinn in his room - it was of them holding hands and sitting together in the lounge .

Funny how it had just been last year and now things felt so different between them .

Hadn't they been happy ?

He could be more attentive to Quinn if that is what it took.

When had things started to change between him and Quinn ?

He glanced out of the window noticing a sweep of fog seemed to be swirling around the campus and felt icy cold tendrils seem to seep into his own soul as Mark closed the curtains and clutched the picture in his hands , tightly , drawing blood .

Quinn belonged to him .

Mark tossed the frame aside , ignoring the blood on his hands , and grating his teeth , vowed to give Reese the fight of a lifetime for what belonged to him . .


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I still do not own PCA or Zoey101.

Quinn felt as if her heart and brain were in turmoil as she walked briskly across the campus without any destination in mind , the unexpected kiss with Logan replaying over and over . She hadn't expected him to be so gentle , so tender but maybe she should have .

It was just another facet of the complexities of Logan Reese .

God she had kissed Logan back !

Was a kiss a betrayal to Mark ?

Quinn prided herself on her morals and firmly believed in them , regardless of what others might think . Cheating was very wrong in her eyes . Or was this sudden attraction to Logan stemming from her feelings of dissatisfaction in her relationship with Mark ?

Still the facts didn't make her much better than those trollops that liked to throw themselves all over Logan to garner just a smidgen of his attentions .

Quinn felt like such a hypocrite and still beyond confused . Obviously she needed to bear in mind all the factors - had she been unwittingly sending Logan mixed signals ?

She wasn't aware that she had been leading him on unless he took their personal conversation which had been perhaps intimate in what had been revealed as more ..

She did care about Logan .

That wasn't a lie .

Oh God , she had inadveratedly lied to her boyfriend !

Mark trusted her and she had let another guy kiss her .

Logan had shared a part of himself with her that others seldom ever saw and that meant something . Suddenly butterflies were prancing around in her stomach and electricity seemed to permeate the air between them whenever they were in the same proximity .

It didn't feel like a crush and Quinn seldom got crushes .

Lola got crushes every other week but not her , Quinn was the practical girl .

If Logan was intent on winning her affections over could that be conscrued as cheating as well ? Zoey always believed that having two guys fighting over a female was stupid and ridiculous but guys fought over her friend all of the time so it might just be Zoey being herself . It had taken her an awfully long time to figure out her feelings for Chase .

Lola, on the other hand, loved the concept of being fought over .

It was exciting and romantic but then her best friend had yet to find that one guy who melted her heart . Lola was still doing the serial dating thing .

Quinn had never been in the position until now to have to worry about the situation . It wasn't as if guys were ever falling all over her wanting to date her and besides everyone on campus knew that she and Mark were an item .

Logan had made his intentions clear to all including Mark but now it felt as if it were truly real . She had assured Mark that there wasn't a thing for him to worry about but Quinn was freaking out . She knew she owed it to her boyfriend to tell him of what had transpired between her and Logan yet Quinn was scared to.

Perhaps if she did a bit more research on the subject matter involving - dare she call it a love triangle ? Before she attempted to speak with her boyfriend about it .

Feeling only a little better now that she had a plan, Quinn headed for Fulton Hall as Lola caught up with her and they fell in step together as they entered the lounge .

" Hey "

" No hot date with Mark ? "

" He has cards with Fire wire and the guys tonight " answered Quinn, thankful for that .

It would give her more time to try to understand her feelings .

" How exciting " said Lola with sarcasm dripping in her tone ," About as thrilling as the daisy that he bought you ." She stuck out her tongue ," You don't even like daisies ."

Quinn had been expecting this from Lola and wasn't disappointed . Lola had never been a fan of Mark's and been very vocal about it from the beginning .

" Be nice ," says Quinn as they waved at Stacey Dillsen as they passed the lipsy young woman in the hallway ," It was a sweet gesture , not to mention , the first flower Mark has ever given me . " A easy smile settled across her face ," It was thoughtful though I am surprised he didn't get me a cactus given our shared intrest in them ."

" I guess its better than that creepy picture of himself he had painted for you '

" Mark is making an effort , Lola " insisted Quinn, as they entered their dorm room to find Zoey finishing up typing an email to send to her grandparents on her laptop ," can we please change the subject now ? "

Quinn made a beeline to her dresser and pulled out her tools deciding to be pragmatic and work on one of her projects . She needed to fine tune her ankle laser and wondered if she could connect it with her zap watch .It would be worth trying .

Zoey closed her pink laptop , met Lola's gaze, and shared a knowing look .

" Oh, you mean, like you and Logan ? "

Quinn counted to three in her head , determined to be mature and not kill them .

" There is no me and Logan ," stated Quinn, not quite meeting their eyes and feeling traitorous by saying so to them ," Logan and I are good friends . Mark and I are just in a tenuous juncture in our relationship but we are fine ."

Zoey arched a perfect brow ." We all heard Logan ."

Quinn resisted the urge to zap her friend and continued assembling what was needed to amplify the range of the ankle laser and pasted a well meaning smile on her face .

" Logan was just ..being sweet "

" Two words that don't go together ever " remarked Lola , hanging her bag on the bed and retrieved her pajamas from the closet ," Disgusting and a pig , yeah ."

Before Lola could start her Logan rant her cell phone rang shrilly catching her off guard as she glanced at the number and heaved a sigh .

" Hi Mom "

On the other end of the line, Janna Martinez shuffled her cards again and smoothed her lips , worriedly then glanced at the group picture of Lola and all of her friends that her daughter had recently sent her and knew that she must .

It was imperative .

" Lola, how are you ? How are things on campus ? "

Lola plopped down on the couch , kicking off her shoes and getting comfortable .

It sounded like her mother was in one of those weird moods and she was the fortunate one to have to deal with her . She wondered what was bugging her Mom now .

" I'm good , Mom ," reassured Lola, motioning for Quinn to hand her the fingernail file ," Just hanging out talking to Zoey and Quinn before bed . How is Dad ? "

Janna turned over another card , frowning at the Seven of Wands .

" Your Father is well, dear , but I need for you to open your mind and listen very carefully at what I am about to tell you, Lola . I am being quite serious ."

Lola nudged Quinn's shoulder with her foot and indicated the nail file which Quinn tossed up towards her .

" I have an open mind already ," countered Lola , resting the phone against her ear preparing to tune out her Mom's latest fairytales ," That is why I am an actress . Want me to pretend to be your daughter who was hit on the head and suffers from amnesia ? I could totally be on a soap opera as the rich heiress or the sexy vamp ."

" Lola , " reprimanded Janna , sharply ," I did a reading , several of them, with my cards however I didn't read you exactly - more like I did my readings on you and your friends .I cannot be sure but difficulties lie ahead as does the unexpected ."

" Mom, we're like seven hundred miles away from where you are ," scoffed Lola, with a light laugh ," The cards are wrong . The only difficulties ahead will be deciding who I'm going to Homecoming with and the unexpected could be nearly anything ."

Lola was part Gypsy and had been raised on a steady diet of family history and magic .

She thought most of it was mumbo jumbo hooey even though her Mom and little sister Talia took it to heart and practiced Gypsy magic as well .

Oh she knew the basics but the last time Lola had practiced anything of the sort was her freshman year but that was mainly to pull one over on her new roommates . Ever the semi dutiful daughter Lola had a box in her closet packed full with herbs and books and random gems that her mother would send her during the year but they were mainly collecting dust . Still some of her Moms hunches had been on point before which is how she had wound up enrolled at PCA in the first place so she might as well listen .

" Don't mock me, Lola," replied Janna in a sharp tone ," It isn't just the cards that worry me but the portents that have shown themselves on the same day I received the picture of you and your friends . Have there been any new changes within your group ? With perhaps Quinn or Zoey ? "

Lola looked at her roommates who gave her questioning looks but she shrugged .

" Changes ? Um, Zoey and Chase are a couple now even though he is still in England ," answered Lola , hoping if she gave her mom information it would satisfy her enough to drop it ," Quinn is still blowing things up and dating Mark . I still don't have a boyfriend and the guys are still just the guys ..normal, Mom ."

Janna felt quite pensive as she picked up the group picture as if expecting the answers to present themselves to her but the teenagers smiling faces remained all the same .

Yet the cold feeling of dread and danger was still there , taunting her , and hoped she could press it upon her oldest daughter that that this felt more than typical teen angst .

" All of you be careful ," spoke Janna , gravely ," Pay attention and watch for signs . You mustn't forget that you are Lola of the Kaldarash clan, a Gypsy ."

Lola tossed the file on the table , sitting up, and nodding in compliance .

" I know who I am, Mom "

" It's best that you not forget it , daughter ," said Janna, sagely ," Be safe ."

A chill shot down the actress's spine and she shivered involuntarily as Lola hung up the phone and tossed it on the table , bothered by her Moms fear and insistence .

Danger ?

What kind of danger could they possibly run into at PCA ?

Living with wacky scientist Quinn was as dangerous as it got and she and Zoey survived all manner of weird science and Quinnventions that could explode on a daily basis .

Maybe Lola could perform a tiny protection spell tomorrow .

It couldn't hurt .

********************************PCA************************************

" Logan , hi "

Logan glanced up looking to the voice , noticed gorgeous Mandee , flashed her a sexy smirk then caught himself and frowned . Flirting came as second nature to him and he and Mandee always had a casual thing between them but wasn't that what he was trying to get away from being that dude ?

Quinn wouldn't take him serious if he wasn't being true and actually making those changes in his life . He was done with the loneliness and the emptiness .

Lisa Perkins fell in step with him ." You know if your still playing with Make Out Mandee, Quinn isn't going to believe a word that you say to her ."

Logan scowled at the dancer ." I didn't ask your opinion, Lisa . "

He was still trying to figure out how to be the good guy without losing what made him cool . Logan didn't want to become a lame ass dork in the process but he knew changing wasn't going to be done in a day . It had taken Danny Zuko a whole movie to figure out how to be a new man for Sandy and Logan figured for himself it was more about letting down his walls and letting the real Logan Reese out all of the time .

It was a big , scary as hell risk and he didn't need Michael's well-meaning girlfriend butting in while he was still figuring things out for himself .

Lisa folded her arms across her chest in what might be considered a haughty manner .

" Your getting it anyhow , Reese , because I've always liked your loyalty to my Michael and to Chase even if your acting like swine ," Lisa didn't mince words ," Your too charming for your own good but I also detect a sensitive side .'

Crap !

He forgot Lisa believed in all the psycho babble shit and Logan was not in the mood to be analyzed . Why had he thought that being truthful to his friends about his feelings for Quinn had been a cool idea ?

" Save your mumbo jumbo for Michael "

" Shut up and listen to me because I am on your side ," went on Lisa , not in the least offended by his rudeness or blowing off steam at her . It was how Logan reacted ," Quinn is my friend . She is often misunderstood or overlooked because she is so dang brilliant , Mark is okay but he doesn't appreciate her , and I think that you do ."

Logan stared suspiciously at the young woman expecting her to have an angle . If it had been Brooks, she would have had an angle and Lola hated his guts . Even though Michael and Lisa had been dating a little over a year now , Logan didn't feel as if he knew her well enough to know what she was thinking and it was off putting .

" I like Quinn," stated Logan, truthfully ," Don't want to change her or anything if that is what you mean, Lisa ."

A small smile appeared on her face , pleased with his response ." Yeah it is ," continued Lisa , shifting her dance bag on her shoulder ," I know its none of my business but a woman likes to know she is appreciated . Quinn has never gotten that from Mark so that might be a starting point for you, Logan ."

" Uh, thanks , I think ," muttered Logan , stopping near Brenner Hall ," Not that I need dating advice from you , Lisa , but thanks for all that stuff . I know Michael thinks it's funny about me wanting to be with Quinn and I kind of figured you would too ."

Lisa's smile was warm and infectious ." Michael will come around ," assured the pragmatic dancer ," I'm looking forward to you showing Quinn that you care and showing up Mark for her affections ."

" Mark doesn't even know his own girlfriend , the loser "

" Good luck, Logan," Lisa moved towards the dorm," this is me . Oh, and I would break off your little arrangement with Mandee and any other casual things you have would go a long way in showing Quinn that you mean what you say to her ."

Logan knew that she had a point ." I will '

" Goodnight. Tell Michael that I love him "

He made a disgusted face at her ." You can tell him yourself . Gross "

This was the weirdest day ever but it felt good to have Lisa on his side .

************************PCA********************************************

In the forest beyond Pacific Coast Academy , Mark waited until nightfall before consecrating the ground and preparing to draw down the moon for yet another ritual.

He had gotten a taste of strength and liked the feelings that overcame him and wanted more because didn't a man such as himself deserve it all ?

Mark knew it was risky , calling upon the darkness for more of the strength he had just so recently received but he was quickly becoming agitated and eager all at once .

Too soon or not , he needed to be in top physical condition to compete with that rich bastard Logan Reese and bloodied his nose had been such a rush !

The violence of the act should have appalled Mark but it only spurned him on as a litany of insults and abuse the rich young man had hurdled on him through the years ran rampant through his brain until they drowned out anything else at the moment .

A sudden gust of wind whipped through the night air scattering leaves about , an empty coffee cup landed within the circle startling Mark from his ritual as the young man paused to scan the area making sure he hadn't been followed or that he hadn't accidentally chosen a make out spot for the couples of this school .

Ah, quiet once more except for the occasional hoot of an owl or the faint noises which could either be the TV or radio coming from whichever dorm was closer but Mark wasn't worried . He highly doubted any of those stupid middle class kids would venture into this part of the school so late at night . Fraidy cats .

He closed his eyes , threw the herb on the fire and began chanting , unaware of the tendrils of fog that began rolling in and coiling around his ankles , unnatural .

Take what you want , take what you deserve

Destroy him that stands in the way of your desires .

Mark lifted his head , the black cloak giving him a menacing look, and for a brief second , a reddish glow appeared in his empty eyes then as if it was merely a trick of the moon, they were normal again . He bowed low and blew out the flame .

He wiped the sudden sheen of sweat from his brow and began ridding the forest of any signs of what he had done with a quick efficiency that he hadn't had before hand - after all it was past midnight and he had blown curfew all to hell .

Not that he cared any longer but Mark did have geometry homework still to do .

I'll Take you home again

Kathleen

Across the ocean Wild and wide

To where your heart has ever been

Hmm, Quinn wasn't Irish that he knew of and this was a really old song he hadn't known he even knew the words yet it felt right to sing it as he doused the ashes .

Since first you were my bonnie bride

The roses all have left your cheek

I watched them fade away and die

Brooke wants you, Quinn desires you, you mustn't forget

Your voice is sad when'ever you speak

And tears bedim your loving eyes

Mark picked up his aethame and tucked it into his backpack along with his black cloak and humming under his breath, trekked back to his dorm , content .

*********************************PCA***********************

A suffocating weight , a flash of lightening, a scream that came from no where and everywhere jolted Lola awake with a start , as she sat up in her top bunk, clutching her hand to her heart, breathing ragged as she gulped air back into her lungs and pushed her tangles of dark hair off of her head as she tried to not freak the hell out .

She didn't know what she had dreamed about or rather had a nightmare .

Gah ! Lola hadn't had nightmares since she was a little kid !Thank God , Quinn and Zoey were both heavy sleepers as she hadn't wanted them to wake up and then have to try to explain why she was having a panic attack .

The air in the room suddenly seemed thick and scary , which was absurd .

This was all of her Moms fault for being all mysterious and putting ideas in her head .

Still, Lola felt uneasy as she got up , careful as she jumped down so as not to wake Quinn who slept in the bottom bunk , and pulled a bottled water from the fridge, gulping it down, the icy cold quenching her thirst and her troubles .

" It was just a bad dream . Only a dream . Get a grip , Lola . " she muttered to herself ," nothing bad is going to happen "

Or was the nightmare really another sign ?

Lola pulled on her robe and sprawled out on the couch wincing as she heard Zoey turn in the single bed and closing her eyes, the actress tried to get back to sleep, though the faint sounds of someone singing outside reached her ears.

I'll take you home again


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, you guys know the drill I still don't own Zoey101just living in this world .

" Lola, why are you on the couch ? "

The woman in question let out a yawn and tossed the blanket on the floor glancing at her best friend and somehow managed a wan smile. She had still slept horrible even after moving from the bed because of the dream but she didn't feel quite ready to share yet .

There had to be a logical explanation for her freaky dream and Lola so wasn't in the mood for Quinn to analyze what it meant either .Let alone at eight in the morning .

Quinn pushed her brown curls off her shoulder and slid her glasses up on her face .

" Did you sleep there ? "

" Not all night ," answered Lola, slipping her feet into the lavender house slippers and walking over to the closet ," Your tossing and turning is almost worse than your snoring , Quinn, so, I just moved down here ."

Quinn frowned at Lola, puzzled ." Hmm, I m'not normally restless."

Always quick to wake and a morning person to boot, Zoey glanced at the bedside clock then sent both of her roomies a curious look . This was interesting .

" Maybe the both of you have things on your mind "

Quinn bit the corner of her lip, hesitating . She wanted to confide in Lola and Zoey about her relationship quandaries but how could she when she was so unsure herself ? She knew that she needed to stop procrastinating and go speak with her boyfriend even though Quinn hadn't the slightest idea what she would say to him about Logan .

" I need to talk to my boyfriend today " announced Quinn as she hurriedly gathered her clothing and shower stuff then made a run for the bathroom . It was taking the cowards way out and she knew it but it was much too early in the morning for deep conversation .

Let alone relationship advice from Zoey and Lola.

Zoey grabbed a brush off the dresser running it through her blonde hair ." Quinn doesn't seem like she is so thrilled about talking to Mark which makes me wonder if Logan said something new to her .."

" What could Logan possibly say to her ? " asked a distracted Lola, wondering if her mother or sister had ever sent her a dream deciphering book in all the junk they mailed to her in care packages every month ," Maybe Quinn is thinking about breaking up with Mark ."

Zoey pulled out a purple tee shirt and a pair of jeans pausing to grin at the framed picture of her and Chase on the dresser . God, she missed his fuzzy hair and Chaseness !

" You still bugging about your talk with your Mom ? "

Lola made a face . " I love Mom but she drives me nuts sometimes ," confided Lola, with a rueful smile ," Heaven help me, I'm not the perfect daughter like Talia who is like a mini Janna Martinez ."

Zoey chuckled and plopped down on the edge of the bed ." I have never heard you talk about your sister like that before , Lo"

Lola fiddled with the cap on the shampoo bottle , not quite turning to face her friend . She hadn't even told Quinn everything about her nutty family , let alone the old family traditions and the new ones her parents were implementing or had since she was 12 .

Somehow it felt easier talking about it with Zoey.

" Just because Talia goes along with everything Mom says is true and doesn't have her own opinions , " snarled an annoyed Lola , uncapping the lid then putting it back on the top ," It just gets to me sometimes, Zo. I am not my sister '

" I'm sure that your mom means well, Lola ," sympathized Zoey, thinking of her own family ," Mom and Dad have high expectations about me , too. They drive me crazy about Dustin sometimes because he is the baby , I bet that is all it is with your sister. You are the oldest, too."

Darn it ! Lola hated that Zoey made a good point .

" Yeah, Talia, super Gypsy " scoffed Lola and rubbed her eyes , tiredly ," Thanks for the pep talk, Zo, and now I shall go grab a shower "

A little citrus body wash for energy , hopefully a pick me up and then Lola would try to put this whole bad dream possible portent insanity behind her .

That was the plan that Lola was sticking with and that was all there was to it .

*********************************PCA**********************************

" Michael "

Lisa's eyes found that of her boyfriend and wove her way through the masses of students on the campus until she launched herself into his arms and a smacking kiss . She wound an arm around his neck and moved her lips leisurely over his in a morning greeting .

" How is my Michael ? "

" Better now that I have my lil Lisa " said Michael , sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her over to an empty table ," You want a smoothie ? "

" I never say no to a smoothie " grinned Lisa , placing her hand over his .

" Be right back " Michael made a beeline to his favorite coffee cart , ordered her blueberry smoothie and his banana and returned to their table," here you go, baby .'

" Thanks ," Lisa took a sip of the smoothie and pressed her lips together ," Where are you off to this morning ? No hoops with Logan before class ? "

" No, " replied Michael with a long suffering sigh ," I don't know where Logan is this morning which is strange now that I think about it ." He lifted his shoulders then let them fall ," Nah, I thought I'd find Del Figgalo and you know , talk about things ."

It had sounded like a logical idea at the time but now it sounded like a very bad idea .

Lisa put down her drink , stared at him ." Your seriously going to talk to Mark ? Michael, what are you possibly going to say to him that wont turn out badly ? "

An 'o' formed on his mouth taking in her -was she insulting him ?

His own girlfriend and the only love of his life - how could she not be understanding his side in this crazy ?

" You were there , " reminded Michael, trying not to be offended by her lack of faith in him ," I said I would have a conversation with Mark and I will . We're sort of buds and all …we are " He chose to ignore the fixed look Lisa directed towards him ," I've known Del Figgs for years …Hell, I don't have a clue what I'm gonna say to the guy ."

He was going to blunder it , he just knew it . Blunder in a big , ole Chase Matthews kind of way because words were bound to trip him up for sure this morning .

Michael knew it, he just knew it but Zoey and Lola thought it was a good idea.

.

" Have you ever once asked him about his relationship with Quinn in the two years they have been dating ? "

Michael took a long pull on the smoothie as he avoided the question .

" Guys don't do that kind of thing ," said Michael, finally ," We have codes too. I know I've told you this, Lisa, I told you just this exactly ."

Lisa pushed the smoothie away from her , focusing on her boyfriend . Without Chase here to ground him into the reality of the situation and Lola and Zoey encouraging the butting in . she feared that it would ultimately be Logan and Quinn that would get hurt .

" Logan is one of your best friends ," reminded Lisa , simply ," as is Quinn. You siding with Mark before Logan can even get in the race for Quinn's heart is going to make the kinds of waves that you wont want . Not to mention hurt Logan's feelings …"

Of course, leave it to a woman to bring up feelings !

" This whole thing is insane in the first place ! Quinn and Logan ? Quinn and Mark are a better fit and she loves him ," Michael reiterated the facts ," Logan is my friend but there is nothing the dude could say or do that is gonna make Quinn be into him ."

A flash of irritation appeared in Lisa's eyes ." Oh, really ? I thought that Greg was the guy for me even though I thought you were a little kooky and emotional, Michael Barrett "

Michael was lost . How had this become about him and Lisa ?

" Now baby, now honey ," Michael backpedaled as fast as he could ," you were briefly distracted by the fact the moron was a Senior and realized I was the guy you wanted in the nick of time You love me , not that idiot Greg .."

" True " countered Lisa , squeezing his hand to show she wasn't angry ," You are quick to jump on any bandwagon with Chase to support him. You owe Logan the same respect ."

Michael knew she was right and conceded ." Fine then I guess I'll just talk to Del Figgalo about , I don't know, other things or a funny joke ."

" You do that " Lisa kissed him again ," I have to go meet Miss. Dingle about an idea I had for my paper for Advanced Psychology ."

Michael frowned ." I thought we could talk about you, me , and the hot tub at Logan's Dads cabin on semester break, Lisa ."

It would be the perfect opportunity for romance and maybe taking their relationship to a new level or the next level ? That is the hope that Michael had and hoped she agreed .

" You, me, and five of our best friends "

" We can get rid of them "

Lisa just laughed at him then kissed him, lightly . " Talk to you at lunch "

Michael watched Lisa stride away towards the Psycholgy building , gulped a drink of the smoothie as he tried to think of a legit reason he would want to make a special visit to talk to Mark Del Figgalo for and about . They had zero in common .

Except they both shared an enjoyment of magicians and the Great Dohenny .

Michael decided that he would use it to get rid of any awkwardness .

**********************************PCA**********************************

Logan felt the fool , the loser, and the fake as he made the first , real effort to show one Quinn Pensky that he was sincere and honest about his feelings for her .

Mandee Franklin aka Make out Mandee stood before him, all sexy hair , pouty lips, and the body that wouldn't stop and a hand on her hip , confusion in her baby blues which had Logan considering beating his head against a wall.

" You want to stop our arrangement ? It's always been no strings and straight up casual and you don't want to do this anymore, Logan ? "

Logan forced the giant sized lump of coal down his throat , as well as some well needed air to his lungs and met her gaze with his own . Yup , Mandee was still smoking hot but Quinn was beautiful in ways he couldn't seem to put into words yet .

" Yeah, that's what I want ," replied Logan, firmly ," I'm making some changes in my life and you've always been cool with whatever so …which is why I owed it to you to tell you right to your face, Mandee ."

Mandee toyed with the hem of her incredibly short skirt and blinked her sooty, sexy lashes at him .This was unreal.

" Um, okay, " muttered an equally baffled Mandee ," Thanks , I think, Logan but I never expected anything more from you. This arrangement is strictly like the Pacey/Jen no strings attached straight up fling without pesky emotions and feelings ."

Which had always worked for him in the past and now he wanted more only not from her.

Nothing like shooting down his own reputation in one shot but that was change .

It sometimes sucked but it felt right and very mature and not sad . Soon the news would be all over PCA and Quinn would know he wasn't blowing smoke in the wind .

" Your hot and awesome, Mandee , but the truth is I care about someone . I need to do everything that I can to prove to her that I mean what I say " declared Logan, " I'm sure there wont be a shortage of dudes who'd love to take my place with you."

There . It was done .

Logan had ripped the band aid off and putting the real Logan Reese out there .

He hoped it wasn't all for nothing .

Logan thought of the kiss and knew there would be no more pretending .

************************PCA***************************************

Mark stared at his reflection in the mirror , turning his head, just so, noting it seemed less fat and felt almost slimmed down . Vanity had never really been something he had taken great stock in but with his new found strength , he noticed his appearance more so than before . He didn't exactly need chiseled cheekbones like Logan Reese or most of the men on covers of romance novels but it couldn't hurt .

What harm would a tiny glamour do to him ?

Make him more attractive to the opposite sex and amp up his masculinity .

Not exactly horrid things .

That strength spell worked wonders and in such a short time the effects had given him such a rush, such a boost to his esteem and it was addicting .He felt a twinge hypocritical as only a few days ago he had dismissed the very ideals he now wanted in his life .

Her eyes are wandering …wandering like a little tramp and you mustn't allow that .

She is your dear heart and needs to be reminded of her duty to you .

Quell her moods and those demands .

Mark didn't know where those thoughts had come from but tamped them down as he combed his black hair, debating on whether to slick it back with gel as he pulled open a door in his dresser taking stock of his wardrobe .yellow and blue stripes stared back at him in the form of a over-sized polo shirt and he blanched at it .

Polo shirts , jeans, the same colors , the same style , the same drab wondering if the new and improved Mark might need a cooler wardrobe .Attire that didn't scream loser.

.

His cargo shorts weren't named brand like Logan's or the football team but cargos were still stylish right now . Mark hated shopping with a passion but a trip up the road to the little rows of shops would be easy enough and help improve his image .

Doing away with stripes on all of his shirts might be the first thing to get rid of .

He was really starting to feel good about himself and a spiffy new outfit seemed like a cool idea . It would also show Quinn that he was putting in an effort .

Maybe that would ease her off his back for a little while as he figured out what he wanted from her and from Brooke Margollian as well.

Brooke wasn't the type of woman to sit on the sidelines and wait for long which could turn out to be a problem if Quinn ever got wind of it .

Brooke wants you . Its your right to take what she has offered of herself to you.

You should be able to have it all . A man of your ilk deserves it and besides Brooke gives you what Quinn wont right now . There will be time for you to have Quinn , time to make things right , as it should be .

Mark pulled out a bowling shirt , the only one he owned, and felt this was the right choice .The black and the red suited his confidence and made a statement of power.

Bowling shirts were cool . Guys named Oz or Johnny wore them and they always got the girl .

It wasn't clothing of a pretty boy prepster or a total loser . Chicks dug the look .

Quinn twisted her fingers together in a nervous gesture even as she smoothed the floaty satin of her favorite fuchsia blouse and berated herself for being nervous ninny.

It was absolutely ridiculous . It was time for her to be honest then take her lumps.

Take what she had coming and what Quinn deserved -that was that .

" Mark " says Quinn, softly before knocking on the door . She waited a beat before hearing his invitation and stepped into the clean lines of her boyfriends room .

Mark preferred clean lines and the almost stark nakedness on his walls proved to be so except for a framed math award and the gold framed mirror , the walls really were devoid of posters . An oversized clock was the only other thing on the wall and with another resigned sigh that she still wasn't worthy of space on his wall, Quinn pushed the thought away and got down to brass tacks , less she chicken out .

" Hi "

Quinn kissed his cheek ." Hi ," says Quinn, pasting a smile on her mouth ," I wanted to catch you before you left for class . " Her eyes fell upon the weights on his floor and she narrowed her eyes ." You weren't kidding , your really working out ? "

Mark grasped her shoulders and led her to the dull blue sofa forcing her to sit , placing his hand over hers in a possessive manner .

.

" Don't get excited ," said Mark in a placating tone ," Just trying some new things and one of the jocks I am tutoring for geometry paid me with some of his old weights . " he puffed up his chest a bit with pride ," I thought it couldn't hurt if I lost a few pounds and maybe got some muscles while I was at it ."

Surprise registered in her brown eyes as Quinn folded her hands together . " Well, this is exciting, Mark, especially since I know how you feel about change ."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a casual move ." I'll be seventeen next month, Quinn, and I need to be the master of my destiny ."

Master of my destiny ?

Weird .

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek and rose from her seat on the sofa avoiding her boyfriends gaze as she was about to burst from her own messy emotions .

" I have to tell you something ," blurted out Quinn, waving her hands in front of her expression ally ," You have every right to be angry with me and I'll understand it if you want to break up with me ."

A frown creased Mark's forehead at her choice of words ." Break up with you ? "

Quinn's hands fell to her sides " Logan and I kissed '

Mark felt his teeth grinding together , a rush of momentary rage in his head , then visibly relaxed , deciding this could work to his advantage in the long run . He expected for Reese to put the moves on Quinn though he was oddly taken back that she hadn't hidden the truth from him. It would have been much easier on them .

" Logan was pretty clear about wanting you ," said Mark in a conversational tone as if they were discussing various forms of cacti or homework rather than an interloper in their relationship ," I'm a better kisser than Reese . Aren't I ? '

Quinn reeled back , gaping at him . " Mark ! Aren't you furious at me for kissing Logan ? "

Mark grasped her shoulders and pressed a kiss by the side of her face ." Maybe a little but we both knew Reese was going to do something , baby ," replied Mark as if she couldn't grasp the concept of the situation ," I've been thinking about us lately and we've been going out for a long time , maybe this will help spice our relationship up .'

Quinn didn't begin to understand where he was coming from but simply moved away from his loose embrace . She had thought that this might possibly make him enraged , even a tiny bit jealous but not this nonchalance .

She blinked behind her glasses and rubbed at the slow headache that was forming behind her eyes .

" Spice up our relationship ? What exactly do you mean by that , Mark? Because whenever I suggest new things for us to do like having a romantic picnic , you have no desire to even try it . What is going on ? "

" Quinn, you and I have history together ," went on Mark , in his slow tone of voice ,' I'm not worried about Reese because I know you . " He took a breath, let it out , and began again ," It might be interesting if we shook things up and I don't know if I would call it an open relationship but you get the gist of it . We could try that ….'

An open relationship ?

Quinn felt the flicker of moisture between her lashes and refused to give in to the traitorous tears . She had been expecting her comeuppance in some form from Mark but this wasn't ..hadn't even a grain of thought . Granted that Mark had been acting weird for a few weeks but she had simply chalked it up to a guy thing .

How wrong she had been and this just blew her mind .

" You want us to see other people while we're in our relationship ? Mark, this isn't the 1970's or a damn Dawson's Creek episode , its us ."

Mark was as calm as Quinn had ever seen him which scared her a little bit .

" You've been nagging me for a month about exploring new things ,Quinn," reminded Mark, raising a dark brow ," I give you my input and suddenly it's a bad idea .'

" I meant for us to go watch a football game together , not an evening of the Science Channel and me rubbing your feet every other Friday ," managed an exasperated Quinn, throwing her hands up in the air ," Not a damned open relationship ! Which by the way has no appeal to me ..and I cant believe you think us dating others could spice us up ."

A dark gleam appeared in his eyes ." We're not breaking up, Quinn, we're just free to see who we want with no judgment or censure from the other , I think we need this ."

" I..I don't want to do this, Mark "

" I don't want to break up with you but I need for us to shake our relationship up because its gotten stale ," Mark was blunt , almost cutting her to a quick and missing the hurt splashed across her pretty face," We'll still be together, we'll still go up to the cabin together , and if Logan is pursuing you, all the better .'

Quinn couldn't begin to think straight ." Fine but if we're being honest , I think you should know that I do care about Logan ….if that matters to you .'

Mark drew her to him and crushed his mouth to hers in a kiss that was meant to be passionate but was more bruising . Quinn reached out and pulled away from her boyfriend, smoothing her lips together , and crossing her arms in front of her chest , and tried to regain some of her composure .

Quinn backed away from him, needing to put some space between them , and wished that Mark had acted like a normal boyfriend . Why couldn't he be jealous or mad ?

This was like a really bad episode of Beverly Hills 90210 during the whole Brenda/Dylan/Kelly saga except her Mark Del Figgalo was no Dylan McKay .

" I need to go for a walk…I'll talk to you later "

" I love you "

The words refused to fall from Quinn's mouth , a sea of emotions churning like a rollercoaster , twisting and careening wildly inside of her , as the young woman tore out of his dorm room in need of privacy and a safe haven to think .

****************************PCA***********************************

1956

The sun danced off the young woman's brown tresses , the bright green scarf tied around her hair as a loose headband , her simple white sweater and full green and blue flowered skirt swinging as she bounced from the school onto the quad , her boyfriend watching her every movement , wariness in his black eyes .

" My experiment just proves that women are just as capable as men "

Cass caught her hand , forcing her to slow her pace ." I think its swell, babe, that you are independent thinking and all but maybe tone it down a bit ."

Her green eyes flashed in indignation ." I thought you respected my independence ."

They stopped in the heavy copse of trees that led into the forest of the campus and a shiver went through her . Though it was late afternoon , a light breeze caught a strand of her hair , a bird sang out soulfully , and the young woman scolded herself for being a ninny . There was nothing frightening about this area though a dampness , a feeling of unease lingered around and she dismissed it all as her overactive imagination .

' I do but you don't have to speak out all of the time ' brought up Cass , pulling her body align with his own , feeling her tense up ," Guys talk . "

" I am not a silly rah rah girl ' reminded his girlfriend, peeved ," I would have expected if you want that instead of me we can stop our going steady '

' I don't want a cheerleader , I want you ," insisted Cass, forcefully ," you'll join me tonight in the ceremony , your energy is appreciated within the circle ."

Her pure aura exuded the light and the goodness .

She bit her lip ." I'm not comfortable with your magics ," she stressed, wrestling from his arms , which suddenly felt ten times stronger than before ,' I've told you this before , Cass ! I wish you wouldn't do them … it isn't the science you led me to believe it was and even as an open minded woman that I am, it feels wrong .'

The first ceremony he had taken her to in pretense of a date had been different - a simple blessing upon the Earth and lovely at that . Now she didn't begin to understand his new ceremonies and found them to be dark and retched .

' I wish you wouldn't continue them , sweetheart "

' You are my girl , you will abide my wishes ' Cass gripped her tightly , kissing her , not quite catching how she turned away from him, her beautiful eyes following that of another figure on the basketball court .

" I'm your girlfriend , not your servant "

Cass caught her hand in his , bringing up his class ring which she wore , and squeezed it, tightly .

" Now don't be all mad at me . Come now, let me buy you a malted and we can talk about it " Cass knew it wouldn't take much to sway her as she was tooo soft hearted to stay angry at him for long . Besides it was imperative he get her involved in the ritual .

" I suppose so …' she trailed , uncertainty in her voice as well as in her heart .as she allowed her boyfriend to help her into his sensible station wagon . Troubles were ahead she felt it strongly within herself but was torn as to what she needed to do to prevent them then feeling eyes upon her , she lifted her own and fell into the warm gaze of the towns resident jock, Ben McKinnon and felt blush rising to her pale cheeks .

Cass shot the jock a filthy look , ignoring the urge to banish him to hell .

There would be time for all of that much later when the moon and time was correct .

***********************PCA*******************************************

Present Day

Quinn walked briskly across the campus, hurt and anger tied , as she tried to find a quiet spot to just be by herself and think . Her dorm room would be empty now as both of her roomies had Mr. Bender for Advanced Media this period but it still felt so far from where she was at now . Her relationship with Mark had always been easy , devoid of the silly drama and complications that followed most teen relationships and now it seemed to find her .

What kids their age had open relationships ?

Was this simply Mark's way of telling her that he wasn't happy with her ?

Wouldn't it have been kinder if they simply broke up ?

Quinn had never been this confused in all of her life and still felt at a loss of words and how she should feel . She plopped down in a chair near the science buildings , tapping her fingers on the small bistro table , and she couldn't fathom how Mark thought them dating others could help their relationship . He got mad at her when she got jealous of him talking to another woman - maybe it was really about that Maria the artist ! Maybe Mark wanted to test the waters with another girl that wasn't her !

She'd always given Mark the benefit of the doubt but he could be a pig too !

" Hey "

A large bag of lemon peanut filled candy appeared in the middle of the table .

Quinn lifted her gaze and found Logan had joined her at the table ." Hi Logan '

" What's the matter ? "

Quinn's lips smoothed in a tight line ." Mark wants us to have an open relationship . He thinks it will add spice to our relationship rather than a betrayal to each other ," blurted out Quinn, not sure why she was telling all of this to Logan ," He wasn't even fazed that you and I kissed . Its as if he expected it ! "

Logan noticed her nervous gesture and reached out , stilling her hand ." Stop ! I think this is just a sign, Quinn, that you should give me a chance . What do you say ? "

" Mark and I aren't broken up….I'd be afraid I wouldn't be fair to you, Logan ," admitted Quinn, as he caressed her finger with his thumb," I've never dated anyone besides Mark and ..and I ..I'm not like those trollops you usually date ."

Logan gave her a charming smile and liked the feel of her hand in his . " I'm done with all of that , Quinn, " managed Logan, pushing past his own insecurity to be truthful ,' I ended things with Made this morning . You could ask her , she'll tell you its true ."

He gave her hand a gentle shake .' Come on, give me a chance, Quinn , if it turns out that you still wind up hating my guts , we can always pretend us didn't happen and you can go back to Mark . "

" That sounds fair " agreed Quinn, softly ," Um, what is with the candy ? "

" Its for you," replied Logan , lifting his chin , slightly ," I was thinking about you and I know you hate peanuts and all but you like the whole sweet and salty type thing so here you go ."

" Did Lola tell you about our fight ? " demanded a suspicious Quinn .

" No ," Logan moved the candy closer to her ," In the eighth grade we had that stupid assignment in English about our favorite snack food and you gave an oral report on yours . It was weird because its you but I don't know, it stuck in my head since you eat all of the chocolate off of the candy . Can't you just take the candy , Quinn, and not give me the third degree over it ."

God , it had never been this difficult with any other girls !

Quinn was touched . Her own best friend often forgot how she preferred her candy yet Logan remembered from one class when they were younger .

" Thanks, " chuckled Quinn," That is really thoughtful of you, Logan ."

" I can be thoughtful " preened Logan, saying an inner prayer of thanks and breathing his relief ," come on, want me to walk you to your next class ? You can vent about Mark and I'll try to keep my opinions about the idiot to myself …"

" Don't you have chemistry next period ? Logan , that is in the opposite direction '

Logan only shrugged ." I happen to be the teachers favorite in chemistry so its cool ."

Despite her earlier feelings , Quinn found herself feeling lighter and couldn't suppress a giggle .

" Go to class, Logan, " Reluctantly , Quinn eased her hand from his ," and thanks for the chocolate ." She rose and began to move in direction of Fulton Hall ," Maybe we can talk later ."

" Later is good ' She wasn't blowing him of which was definitely good .

Quinn turned , catching his eyes., a slight twinkle in her own ." Your Mom's chocolate chip cookies are your favorite snack food ."

" She used to make them for me after school " said a stunned Logan , smiling at her .

" It was the only time in class I ever heard you talk about your Mom " murmured Quinn , quietly ," I'll talk to you at lunch , Logan ."

" Sure " Logan felt his heart thud against his chest and felt the stirrings of hope .

He didn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't , if he just was himself , it would work out right between him and Quinn. He'd buy her every favorite thing of hers if he had to to prove that he knew her and show her he cared . Snatching his backpack, Logan went to class , whistling a jaunty tune and thinking of Quinn .


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: nope, I still do not own anything PCA or Zoey101 .

Chase poked his head into the dorm room he was currently sharing with the stuffy , uptight Colin, and was pleased to find the room empty for a change . His new roommate was usually holed up inside studying and the dude wasn't the most friendliest ever .

His attitude made Logan seem like a prince which was a hoot if he thought about it .

He had the room to himself which meant now was the perfect time to call Zoey.

A quick glance at his watch told him that she wouldn't be near a computer for a video chat , he wasn't in the mood to text her , so a phone call it was .

International rates , be damned !

Chase settled back on his bed , propping his feet up, and dialed the familiar number , listening intently as it rang . He could just picture Zoey walking across the quad with Quinn and Lola discussing her plans for a new dress design or Lola's latest hot guy .

Dang it, he missed her !

Across the pond and the familiar landscape that was Pacific Coast Academy , Zoey was walking across campus , pondering her dreaded chemistry homework and wondering how Quinn's conversation with Mark had went this morning . Her friend had been noticeably absent during lunch which was unusual but sometimes Quinn did eat lunch with her boyfriend or holed up in a lab somewhere working on her newest Quinnvention .

Zoey's cell went off and smiling at the number , the blonde stopped in her tracks , causing the students behind her to walk around her .

" Chase "

" Hi Zoey " Chase grinned over the phone ," I was, uh, thinking about you and wanted to hear your voice . Boy , am I glad you picked up "

Zoey glanced at her surroundings and sat on the steps , phone in her ear, happiness written plaintively across her face caused by the voice on the other end .

" I miss you so much "

" I miss you even more, Zoey ," confided Chase , envisioning the fall of her honey blonde hair , her tanned skin, and energetic personality and sighed ," Colin must be studying in the common lounge or something because I have this room all to myself so I thought I would take advantage of it and call you ."

She tapped her gold tennis shoes in a rhythm on the steps and beamed into the phone .

" Still no luck convincing your parents to let you come back here ? " pleaded Zoey, whose own parents had been understanding about her short term stay at Covington after overhearing Chase's confession of love for her via the video chat she wasn't suppose to here but had . Dad hadn't been crazy about the idea but Mom understood how important it was to her to find out if Chase was her one and only soul mate .

His parents were proving to be more stubborn it seemed .

Arrgh !

" No ," replied Chase , imagining the hopeful look in those stunning eyes of hers , " I'm hoping the lack of my good judgement in calling my girlfriend and all of my friends will convince my folks its cheaper to just ship me back to PCA "

Zoey laughed because it was true ." Or they will kill you for the huge phone bill '

" There is that " agreed Chase , loosening the button of his chambray shirt to be able to breathe better , not to mention, relax ," Any new developments happening with the gang ? "

Zoey bit the inside of her cheek ." Lola is going thru some weird thing with her Mom and little sister but I think it will pass ," informed Zoey," Nothing new on the Logan has a thing for Quinn front as of yet but I'm not so sure that Quinn is as happy with Mark as I thought . Oh, Michael and Lisa are as normal as always ."

" Don't butt in unless they ask you too "

" I wouldn't do that ..you know how private Quinn is with her love life ," defended Zoey, her protest weak ," Lola and I have to pry her for any details usually . " She scuffed her toe on the concrete, in a sulk ," I wish you could come back here so we could give our friends something to pry into ."

Chase tugged absently on his curls . This long distance was trying and hard as hell !

" Thanks for the guilt, Zoey, but unless I rob a bank or hold up an airport , I'm still going to be stuck at Covington for a little while longer "

Zoey knew they both were feeling the disappointment and the longing of not being able to try being together and on the same continent . It was incredibly frustrating ! Though not being together as a couple had been the worse option -they tried and failed there .

She and Chase were mature and they could survive a few long months separated .

" Sorry , Chase , " said Zoey, as Stacey Dillsen passed her mouthing a silent 'hello' towards the phone ," Stacey says hello . How's England since we last spoke ? "

" Still not a fan of the boiled food ," admitted Chase , ' Not really a hot tea drinker either . I should have you guys ship me over a case of Blix "

" I can do that "

The door swung open and a be speckled young man with dirty blonde hair and wire glasses peered into it , sniffing slightly at the casual posture of his new American roommate before entering the room and placing his school bag on the chair .

" Must you always be on the phone or the computer with your friends, you nit "

Chase made a disgruntled face at him." I must "

" You could be more considerate since we are roommates " told Colin, huffily .

" You could be less rude ' countered Chase ," I am talking to my girlfriend .'

" Weeeellllll…."

Zoey couldn't help but overhear their discussion and knew it was best if she cut their conversation short rather than annoy Chase's roommate even more so.

" Chase , it's been so great talking to you but I'm about to get ran over by the hockey team in a minute if I don't move from here ," explained Zoey, reluctantly ," I miss you. I love you, Chase . We'll talk again soon ."

" Alright . I love you too, Zo "

Zoey closed her phone hugged it to her chest with a heartfelt sigh .

**************************PCA**************************************

Mark scratched his brow, baffled , staring at the door which Quinn had just slammed out of only moments before . She hadn't been the accepting calm he had expected .

" That didn't go like I had wanted " spoke Mark more to himself and deliberated on the best way to handle his girlfriend . He had hoped his new lifestyle changes would counter his plans and that Quinn would simply take it and him as it was .

He put a hand on the doorknob, debating on if he should allow her time to simmer or if it would be best to go find Quinn and do what it takes to appease her . He turned the knob opening it slowly and finding one Michael Barrett , hand raised by the door , and a cheerful smile on his face .

Mark took a step back ." Michael , hey "

Michael lowered his hand ." Hey there Mark , how you doing ? You going somewhere ? "

" Haven't made up my mind yet so new ," Mark gestured inside ," You wanna come in and hang ? I think I might have just made Quinn mad at me again …pretty sure she took things I said wrong ."

Michael stepped into the room , hands on his hips, a weak laugh dying on his lips .

" I didn't think you and Quinn ever fought "

" She fights , I don't like to ," admitted Mark, wondering how much to tell his friend ," Usually its more of a agree to disagree sort of thing . Do you and Lisa ever fight ? "

Michael wished he had his clackers cause there couldn't be anything good coming from Del Figgalo interrogating him about romantic chizz . This was why Lisa had been trying to talk him out of coming here in the first place . He was a moron .

Man , he didn't want Quinn zapping him with her zap watch because he was butting in on her love life !

" Occasionally we fight , " chuckled a nervous Michael, contemplating an escape route . Would running be rude ? " Couples fight and me and my Lil Lisa are a couple . These things happen and you know , its not really any of my business ."

Mark weighed the pros and cons of confiding in Michael Barrett . It might be helpful if the guy was on his side and give him one up on Logan . It would sting the asshole to know that one of his best friends wasn't siding with him and it was just plain ole luck that Chase was out of the country .

Michael did some dating before he settled down to being with Lisa Perkins .

He might actually understand where he was coming from in perspective .

" You might have noticed that I'm , uh, making some major changes this year ," Mark pointed towards the weights on the floor ," Quinn and I haven't exactly been clicking together , like we used to but we've been together a while now ."

Panic rose in Michael's chest as he stepped towards the door , desperate now .

" Quinn might not like you telling me this ..stuff , Mark ," stuttered Michael , putting a hand on the doorframe ," Not to mention , Logan is one of my best friends and I probably cant be trusted to be impartial . "

Mark sucked his cheeks in, making what looked like a fish face, and Michael tried not to laugh . He should have just listened to his girlfriend in the first place .

Now he was stuck in one of the three levels of hell !

" I'm not worried about Logan taking Quinn away from me ," stated Mark, in a matter of fact voice ," The son of a bitch is a player and Quinn isn't the type of girl to fall for his lines and lies . '

Michael bit his tongue ." Okay, Logan does the being an ass thing well but the dude doesn't lie . " He raised his hands ," Look still not wanting to be on any sort of side in this wicked out little triangle thing you guys have with Quinn but Del Figgs maybe you ought to worry a little . Logan is being serious ."

Mark shrugged , picked up a comb, and moved to the mirror , flipping his hair into a part and missing the flicker of movement within it .

' I can trust you though '

" Look I just came by to see if you knew that the Great Dohennay is going to be on TV tomorrow night ," Michael made a mad rush for the door ," You should just let things sit with Quinn until she cools down a bit and gets over it ." He touched the knob , this much closer to getting the hell out of here ," What'd you say to her in the first place to tick her off ? "

" Just that we should have an open relationship as a means to fix our relationship '

Michael could just gape incredulously at the moron ." Are you nuts ? Why would you suggest that to a girl , let alone Quinn ? I'm actually shocked she didn't zap you or nerve pinch you then break up with you ."

He stole a glance at the time ." It's early still . I am sorry for you, man '

" Don't you see how it would shake up mine and Quinn's relationship ? The open dating part or whatever could be strictly casual and help bring back the chemistry between us "

Judging by Michael's outburst , Mark decided now wasn't the time to mention Brooke .

" You dated other girls before Lisa ..'

Michael was slightly offended ." Yeah , I dated girls ," stated Michael , gripping the door ," I wasn't in a relationship with any of them before Lisa and I got together . Did one of those weights slip and fall on your brain ? Cause dude , this is a bad , bad idea .'

Mark was non-plussed ." Yeah , I figured you'd be more open minded here . "

Michael grew serious and leveled his gaze at the geek ." I don't know who your wanting to hook up with and I don't want to know either so don't tell me ," said Michael , feeling a protectiveness towards Quinn ," Man , it'd hurt Quinn a lot less if you just broke up with her instead of wanting to do this sick open relationship crap . "

" Thanks for the advice "

" I gotta get to class " Michael didn't wait for a response but bolted out of the room as fast as his long legs could carry him . It wouldn't be far enough .

**********************************PCA*********************************

Fulton Hall

Lola was on edge .

The freaky dream followed her through her first couple of classes and by the time study hall rolled around , she couldn't take it anymore . Lola 's dreams usually involved a cute guy she was interested in or her acting career ..not screaming and suffocation .

Had she screamed in the dream or had it been someone else ?

Just because Mom's cards sensed something didn't mean it was automatically true .

Portents , my foot , its me getting anxiety over a bunch of ole Gypsy superstition .

Calling herself every sort of a fool, Lola pulled out the hamper of shoes, pushed one of Quinn's strange laser weapon thingy carefully aside ( she didn't want to blow up herself accidentally ) and uncovered the medium sized box filled with all sorts of Gypsy things her mother felt she needed . She got a care package from her once a month and she normally just ate the honey cakes , read the family letter , and took the check to cash , ignoring the rest of the items .

The brunette opened the cardboard box, moved a tumble of colorful stones , a hunk of amethyst , several sizes of quarts crystals, a citrine , more homemade candles , salt - aha, there was a Dream book .

Lola sat down on the nearest bean bag chair , careful not to sit on the latest edition of Buzz magazine as she hadn't read it yet and with a resigned sigh began browsing through the pages of the book wondering if she even needed it .

The dream didn't have to be literal …maybe it meant her roomies were suffocating her .

The girls did spend almost 24/7 together , they were bound to get sick of each other occasionally . That made better sense than actually being suffocated .

Quinn strolled into the room, her eyes red rimmed from crying, and a sad expression on her face which her best friend noticed automatically , putting the book aside .

" Quinn, whets the matter ? "

Quinn sniffled , smoothed her lips together in a thin line, as she simply moved rigidly to the bed , her hands in tight fists and hurting more than she imagined . Her talk with Logan had helped her briefly but she still couldn't shake the insecurities that had taken root and puzzled over how sure Mark had felt about the open relationship .

Quinn dropped her backpack on the floor ." Mark..Mark thinks it's a good idea for us to have an open relationship . He thinks it will help us ."

" Oh my God ! Who does things like that ? Did you tell Mark where he could shove it ? "

Quinn's face fell as she shook her head . " He believes us dating other people will put the spice back into our relationship . He wasn't even mad at me over Logan ! Not even a little mad which would have been nice but God forbid if Mark should show me some feelings ."

Lola stomped her foot, in disgust and loyalty . " Del Figgalo has proven a dozen times or more if we're getting down to it , Quinn, he's an emotionless fortress of nothingness . "

Quinn sighed in resignation ." The thing is that Mark actually has been trying with us, Lola ! Maybe I shouldn't even be mad at him for this idea of his , he is thinking about us . Which is something I have been sort of on him about for a while now ….."

" Doesn't sound like he's thinking with his brain, if he wants to see other women "

The door swung open bringing in an elated Zoey , waving her phone in the air at them .

" Chase says hi ," said Zoey, who had caught the tail end of the conversation ," So who wants to date other women ? "

" Mark "

Quinn pulled out the bag of chocolate that Logan had given her , ripping open the bag with a purpose, and helped herself . Chocolate wouldn't solve the problem but it might make her feel better .

" It's true , " Quinn sucked the chocolate off the nut and looked for something empty to dispose of it ," Does he think after two years that I can be a casual girl ? That isn't who I am and I was up front with Mark right off - I didn't lie . I told him I do care about Logan and I didn't not kiss him back ….Mark wasn't even bothered by it ."

Lola and Zoey shared the same stunned expression at Quinn's slip .

" Hold it - Logan kissed you ? "

" How could you kiss Logan Reese ? Eeew ! Quinn, you don't know where he has been ! "

Quinn blushed but refused to be swayed by their Logan distrust . Both girls made a sport of bashing Logan and his not so subtle ways but she had always seen more to Logan and believed in him .

" Stop it ! Both of you ! I may not know exactly what I am going to do right now in regards to Mark's suggestion . It truly does bother me and..and I don't see the harm in testing the waters with Logan . Stop looking at me like that ! '

' There are about a billion things wrong with that sentence , Quinn " Lola took the candy away from her ," I think you should just break up with your boy Mark . There is no way you can be okay with you both dating other people …..that isn't you .'

Quinn lifted her chin in defiance ." I love Mark . You don't give up on love '

" Who does Mark want to date besides you ? " This came from Zoey , helping herself to the bag of candy ," I agree with Lola on this, Quinn. You shouldn't try to be this casual type of girl that isn't you and you'll just wind up being more hurt .'

Quinn wrenched the candy back from her friends . " I have to at least try ! I cant just throw away a two year relationship because Mark made his first real effort so we can fix the broken pieces ! I cant just let them lie …..and maybe he should be worried about Logan pursuing me . Logan can be quite sweet as well as charming …."

" This whole thing is just nuts "

Quinn threw her hands up in the air , frustrated . " Well, this is my life now "

The framed portrait of Mark shook slightly against the wall it was hanging on then hit the floor falling face down landing right in front of a upset Quinn who frowned .

Lola cursed under her breath and placed a hand on her best friends arm as if warning of something ominous . She prayed that it wasn't a big ole sign .

" I always hated that painting "

Quinn shook off her friends hand , bending to retrieve the picture from floor .

" I'm a scientist , I should try to be open minded to this concept of an open relationship ," stressed Quinn, hoping to make herself believe her words ," I am positive Mark only has our best interests at heart or else he wouldn't have mentioned it to me .'

Zoey was glib ." Like him wanting to date another girl that isn't you '

" I bet its that Maria girl , I can compete with an artist ," declared Quinn, firmly ," I've never dated anyone besides Mark. It might be rather exciting to see what Logan's intentions towards me are so long as I am completely honest with him "

Lola took the picture of Del Figgalo from Quinn and stuffed it in the back of the closet , a pit of what felt like dread settling in .

" This is nuts . Your nuts . "

" I wish that you wouldn't do this, Quinn, please think about it "

Quinn played with her fingers , chewed on her lower lip . " I am which is why I must "


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, still so sad that I don't own anything Zoey101 or P.C.A.

Riley's Malt Shop catered to the teenagers in Malibu eager to escape the tediousness that came with the end of the school day to the fun atmosphere that greeted them inside , vinyl red booths and tables seated the young people, the jukebox in the corner was playing the latest hit from Frankie Avalon , the smell of greasy burgers, salty French fries , and thick, rich shakes eased the troubles away for a few hours .

Ben ran a comb through his light blonde hair slicking it back and pushed the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows as he studied the pretty young woman alone at the booth , green eyes buried in a book as she scribbled furiously in a notebook .

He swaggered over to her blocking off her light , leaned casually on the side of the table, and tried to catch her attention .

" Where's that square of a boyfriend of yours , Katy ? "

She rolled her eyes in annoyance at the sound of the handsome jock's voice , lifted her chin ever slightly , dropped her pen , to level her gaze right back at him .

Most boys didn't appreciate a smart , independent woman in this day and age .

Her aspirations were more than just being a housewife , she dreamed of a career .

" Cass had plans with his family if you must know ," Katy snapped back ," He isn't a square either . You don't understand him nor are you inclined too either I suspect …'

Ben slid into the seat across from her ." Ole Cass is as square as they come , not to mention, creepy with all the mumbo jumbo talk ….I don't understand why you would want to be with him when you could be with me '

" Cass and I care about each other "

Ben reached across the table to grasp her hand into his own, her eyes widened as they both felt the connection that pulsed between them . It was quick and instantaneous .

Katy was taken by surprise but Ben was not . He had always known .

" I care about you "

" I'm not one of your rah rah cheerleaders, Ben , " stated Katy , primly ," Cass and I have been going steady for a long while now . Take your charms elsewhere , please , as I am not the type of girl to cheat on her boyfriend ."

Ben noticed that she didn't pull her hand away from his either and considered it luck .

Katy was a stubborn girl but she didn't hate his guts . He would take it and be thankful she hadn't slapped him for being fresh with her . The girl was that serious ..

" I bet you'd slug me if I suggested it ," grinned Ben, flashing pearly white teeth ," So I didn't . Seriously though , Katy, do you think of me a little bit ? "

Her red lips curved then frowned as she withdrew her hand from his ." Ben !"

" Maybe you could think about me and you now " suggested a hopeful Ben , pleased that she hadn't slugged him or threw her shake in his face .

Ben leaned in closer ." I'm better for you ," muttered the jock in muted tones ," It scares me the way Cass looks at you . I'm scared for you ."

Katy bit her lip , tamped in her inner voice that was uneasy at times over the exact thing Ben has brought to her attention . Still, it was just silly .

" Cass wouldn't hurt me , Ben "

" I hope to God not …" Sending her one last smile that had the young woman melting like a pile of goo , Ben backed away , making her feel oddly , alone .

" Think about me '

*****************************PCA*************************************

Brooke didn't like to be kept waiting .

Mark had swept her away with his powerful energy and sexy prowess that had her overlooking the tiny fact that he had a girlfriend . Mark assured her regularly that things were on the rocks between them , he was just biding his time , mindful of Quinn's fragile state of mind . The scientist was a weirdo so she had allowed that to sit but it pissed her off when he blew off their time together to take care of her instead . .

She tapped her heel on the sidewalk, adjusted the little bright blue cami she wore , smoothed a ruffle on her short skirt , and applied a slick coat of gloss to her lips .

He had better have a damn good reason this time for being late

.

A gaggle of the local nerds passed her , whispering among themselves, and gesturing in her general direction in a lame attempt at flirting with her , as if they stood a chance .

Granted , Mark hung out in their little nerdy circle sometimes which she would put a stop to later on down the line but that wasn't the point .

" Brooke " Mark caught sight of her ink black hair , waved at her as he rounded the corner , taking her elbow , and leading her in the nearest hidden alcove between the buildings . " Sorry, Brooke, I'm running late today .' He leaned in for a kiss but Brooke turned her face away from him," Baby, come on now, I'm not that late .'

Brooke folded her arms across her chest ." Were you with Quinn ? "

Mark winced . Now this was a slippery slope to climb and he knew he didn't want to screw up his good thing with Brooke yet he didn't feel as if now was the right time for them to learn more about the other either . He needed to deal with this with kid gloves .

Quinn hadn't responded to his text he had sent her the night before which he hoped meant she was cooling off about it . He would wait before he decided to seek her out .

" Brooke , I wasn't with Quinn ," Mark grasped her elbow , moving her out of view should anyone be curious ," I did suggest to my girlfriend that we pursue an open relationship which would give us plenty of time to spend together ."

This was new .

Brooke leaned into his chest, tapping her red painted fingernails against it , brushing her ample breasts against his arm and gave him a come hither look .

" I don't understand why you couldn't just break up with Quinn . I know that you don't love her anymore , Markie Boo, you love me "

Lust caught Mark in the gut , tempted by her invitation, aching to touch what she willingly offered but it was broad daylight and this part of the campus wasn't private .

He would take advantage of that when the opportunity arose .

" I explained all of this to you before , " Mark tried placating her ," Quinn fragile state is really iffy right now , I don't want to make her even more crazier or worse if I broke up with her . She'll adjust to this open relationship better in time . "

She pouted ." Then you'll tell Quinn that you are dating me , Mark ."

" In time , I will " Mark leaned in closer, his lips grazing hers, as his hands found her breast, squeezing ," I promise . You believe me . Don't you, Brooke ? "

Brooke reached between them, found his hardness straining against the fabric of his jeans and grinned , pleased to have this effect on him .

" Why don't we go somewhere private and talk about it "

Mark licked his lips , brain clouded with his desire for the hot young woman and her wicked ways .

Let the whore sate your desires.

Take her , do unthinkable things to her .

" I have Econ …." managed Mark as she continued stroking him ," screw it . Lets go "

Giggling , Brooke grabbed his hand and they ran towards her empty dorm room , missing the shocked expression of Lisa Perkins who had been about to cut through the alcove and back to her dorm to retrieve her book when she had spotted the couple , mouth dropping at the steaminess she had witnessed . It also made her sick in the stomach .

How could she tell her friend that her boyfriend was cheating on her ?

Quinn would be devastated !

********************************PCA************************************

Quinn couldn't concentrate on anything today, her mind not taking in the words of her favorite teacher and his unique imagery that always intrigued her , instead Mark's request of an open relationship was on instant replay in her head . She tried to tell her self that it wasn't as horrible as she was making it out to be yet she couldn't get past it .

They were both free to see and date whomever they wished just so long as they didn't discuss it and carry on in their relationship as if nothing had changed .

It was like trying other people on for size is how Lola termed it .

Lola was being supportive of her even though she felt as if she should dump Mark for suggesting it until Zoey had pointed out it was just dating other people .

It went unsaid that Quinn had never dated anyone besides Mark and that had been fine with her . She was happy with Mark . Why would she want to date anyone else ?

Mark wasn't happy with her .

Well, dammit, she wasn't happy with him either ! What was a girl to do ?

She just didn't know and the idea of terminating their relationship seemed unthinkable .

It was a vicious cycle of over thinking and worrying about the same things - it was awful.

Quinn was grateful for the sound of the bell as she gathered her books , collected her backpack off the floor , and exited the class getting lost in the throng of students , out of the science building, and onto the campus .She hadn't bothered answering her boyfriends texts back but she didn't know what she would say to him yet and felt as if Mark didn't really know her .

Maybe she was making a much too bigger deal of this than was necessary .

" Hey Quinn "

Quinn looked up as Logan fell in step with her ." Hi "

There was a sadness about her today , her brown eyes weren't quite as bright , and her pretty smile didn't quite reach her eyes . He wanted to make her smile again .

" Rough class ? I thought you practically taught the class ," brought up Logan, knowing that their physics teacher took advantage of Quinn's brilliant mind allowing her to enlighten the class a lot ," Boring topic today or you still fighting with Del Figgalo ? "

Quinn's smile was thin ." I think I zoned out in class actually ," confessed the scientist, ruefully ," I don't know how I feel about Mark and I dating other people still, Logan , I'm honestly so confused and a little hurt ."

" Mark is an idiot " reiterated Logan, reaching to take her hand into his ," He's also stupid but I'll drop that for now . Why don't you let me buy you lunch and we can talk ."

She glanced at their hands and couldn't help but think that they fit . Tingles of awareness shot up her arm and the warmth of his gaze upon hers had color rising to her cheeks .

It should have felt strange and very wrong yet it was neither of those things which was a little on the scary side if she allowed herself to analyze it .

Quinn bit down on her lip, torn ." I don't know if I'm in the mood right now to talk "

His grin was charming ." How about you let me buy you a turkey sandwich on white bread and some chips and I'll do the talking , Quinn . "

God , could he be anymore lame ? Probably not he figured but he couldn't convince Quinn of his intentions if he sat on the sidelines and waited . He didn't want to push her either or take advantage of her confusion .

" What if I wanted one of those little pot pies instead ? "

" Do they have those today ? " Logan stopped walking ," Cause then I'd have to buy us both one cause those things sell out really fast "

A light laugh escaped her lips and she found it impossible to keep her mood when he was around . Was he trying to be funny on purpose ? Or had Logan always been this funny ?

Quinn managed a sigh ,nodded ." I think that sounds nice , Logan "

They strolled across the campus and both were acutely aware they were still holding hands yet neither would let go . A new ease of comfortable appeared between them .

Quinn's curiosity got the best of her ." Logan , I did hear from about half of the girls in Fulton Hall about you ending your romp with Mandee which I know you were upfront with me about but why me ? Why now ? "

She had changed her mind about the not talking it would seem .

His cool façade slipped slightly and serious expression took its place .

" I don't know ," admitted Logan , urging her to a vacant bench on the quad to sit ," I guess I got tired of waiting and hoping that things would be different on its own . Not to mention , I couldn't stand seeing Del Figgalo treat you like shit …..I didn't think you'd take me seriously either . Take your pick, Quinn "

Quinn's heart tumbled a bit . " You surprise me , Logan, I don't know what to say . "

She laid her hand over his ." I care about Mark but I would be lying if I didn't acknowledge that I have feelings for you . I don't want to hurt you or confuse you because I cant make sense of what I feel …."

" I'm tougher than that ," managed Logan , resisting the urge to kiss her ," I don't want leftover scraps from your relationship with the moron . I want the real thing so if that means going as slow as you want, Quinn, I can do that ."

Logan's stomach knotted a bit at the confession but he felt as if he needed to keep showing Quinn how he felt until they got past the awkwardness that was Del Figaro and probably her guilt . Even though the way he saw it , Quinn didn't have a thing to feel guilty about though he doubted she would see it the same way .

He placed a hand on her knee, caressing . " Come on, let me tell you about the new book series my Dad just bought the rights to that he's gonna turn into a movie series ."

" I am kind of hungry ," says Quinn, her appetite coming back ," why don't we get lunch and you can enlighten me on Malcolm Reese's latest movie "

It was still mid afternoon and the lunch line in the PCA cafeteria was lighter than usual as word hadn't hit campus yet that it was pot pie day . Logan distracted Quinn with the latest roommates hijacks as Michael's overzealous self was sometimes a hoot and made her laugh as he purchased their little pot pies, Blixes, and dessert .

Logan held up an apple and a banana . " Pick your poison, Pensky. I know you like them both or you want the chocolate cake instead ? "

" I might want grapes "

Logan rolled his eyes, not believing her for a second ." No way , that is Zoey's fruit of choice but since I have known you , you get one or the other . Apple ? "

" Yes "

Pleased that he was racking up points with Quinn and in a complete honest way , Logan placed his hand on the small of her back and paid for their meal . He could be the good guy, he was a good guy , and he could do the chivalry thing he just had to have the right girl .

They snagged their usual table on the campus , eating , and Logan picked up on his earlier topic . It was easy to talk about his interest in movie making and his Dads latest he figured ought to appeal to Quinn.

" You read the Matchmaker Wizard books , Quinn ? "

" The Wizard of Seattle you mean ? " inquired Quinn, who had devoured the quirky enthralling love stories told thru the eyes and the helpful matchmaking wizard . It wasn't tearful or overdramatic but just the perfect blend of drama , romance, and magic .

" Yeah, that is it ," went on Logan , between bites of the chicken pot pie ," my step mom , Julia , was like binge reading them , she like fell in love with them , and talked Dad's ear off until he read a couple of them . He didn't think it was too smalchy or anything and decided to buy the rights from the writer and now he's like casting for the first movie ."

" Interesting ," commented Quinn, " Is your Dad plan on shooting in Seattle ? I always imagined the beautiful 1880's estate the Matchmaker owned , well, it just added ambiance to the story ."

" I don't know if they've scouted locations yet or if they are, Dad didn't mention it "

" Do you like Julia ? I think this is the first time I've heard you mention one of your step moms by name and without cursing "

Logan lifted his shoulders let them fall ." Julia's alright . I mean, she isn't my Mom ," stressed Logan, brisling slightly ," I mean, I like her alright as far as step moms are and I've had a ton of them . Julia is smart . She isn't a bimbo like Dad usually goes for ….are your parents cool with you and the Yosemite trip , Quinn ? '

He wasn't quite ready to discuss the inner workings in his mind concerning his relationship with his numerous step moms and the current one . Logan didn't like to think about it all that much as sometimes it was a constant reminder of how much he missed his own mother . Not a one of the new Mrs. Malcolm Reese's could ever hold a candle to his real mom .

Quinn sensed the sudden shift in Logan's mood , intrigued , but decided not to pry .

" My parents trust me ," informed Quinn, simply ," Dad found it comforting to know that it would be the whole lot of us going to Yosemite . " She played with the corners of the napkin, " According to my Mother he isn't as fond of Mark as I have always believed ."

" Good for your Dad " muttered Logan, under his breath , ignoring her pointed look ," What , Quinn ? I'm just agreeing with your Dads taste is all …."

Quinn nibbled on the breadstick that was included with their pot pies , thoughtful .

" You've never even met my father , Logan Reese " Her tone was more teasing .

His grin was devilishly sexy ." I bet I would like him "

" You are far too charming for your own good " says Quinn, finding it to be true .

It was funny how spending time with Logan had abated her worries for a short amount of time all the while she was wholly conscious of this connection brewing between them .

It added to her confusion muddling her own emotions up when she would rather be free thinking and up front about the new dynamics within this relationship , if that was indeed what they were heading in the direction of as it seemed to be . It scared and thrilled her all of the same .

A shadow blocked out the sun as the figure of one Michael Barrett sat his tray down on the table , flicked his eyes back and forth between his friends, and settled in the chair , lifting his orange grape Blix to his mouth for a long drink .

" My, my , my , what is going on here ? This looks cozy "

Logan was deadpan and succinct ." Me and Quinn are talking . Go away, Michael "

As was the natural progression and the way between friends , Michael ignored him and shifted his gaze to the genius scientist on the other side of the table . He couldn't tell if Quinn was sad over the Mark crap and he didn't want to upset her .

" How you doing , Quinn ? You alright ? I happened to run into your honey the other night because you know how Mark and I both like the Great Dohenny and he might have mentioned things to me about you and him ."

Quinn pursed her lips, biting down on her lower lip ." Out with it, Michael . You might as well stop dropping ridiculous hints and tell me what my boyfriend has told you "

Michael who was about to take a bite of his corn dog dropped it unceremonially on the plate , swiped his hands across the front of his jeans in nervous gesture and groaned .

" Nothing I wanted to know and that's the truth ," replied Michael , raising his hand as in solemn oath ," This new macho Mark Del Figgalo is freaky, Quinn , and its none of my business if you and him have an open relationship or don't . I don't care one way or the other because it isn't none of my business ."

There , it sucked, but it felt much better getting it off of his chest . Quinn was a sweetheart and he didn't like the idea of her getting angry with him or at him .

There was that unhealthy knot again winding its way back to her stomach and making Quinn lose what was left of her appetite . Naturally Mark would find a way to bring things back down and make her miserable once again when she had been doing well.

Quinn pasted what she hoped was a believable smile on her face as she addressed her friend .

" It's fine, Michael ," assured Quinn, through gritted teeth ," Mark has been listening to Lovelines or something and feeling as if our dating other people is what our relationship needs . In the spirit of those words of my boyfriend, Logan and I are ..we will be …that is we are testing the waters between us . Is that what you wanted to know ? "

Michael slumped back in his seat, stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth ." No "

Logan drummed his fingers against the table top , unsure of the slight irritation he was feeling . It was too soon and he knew he had no right to expect Quinn to be sure of him .

Still it burned slightly at the casualness of which she explained them to Michael .

" For the record , Quinn and I are going to date . She doesn't mean that she is using me as her rebound dude or anything . Right ? "

Quinn appeared shocked and mortified at his suggestion ." Of course not , Logan ! "

Michael swallowed a mouthful of chips , eyes moving back and forth between them .

" You two dating is gonna be weird ! Just saying its downright insanity ! "

" You are an idiot "

" Maybe a little …" murmured Quinn, tasting her pot pie , lost in her head as the conversation changed to football and PCA gossip around the quad , all the while finding her self stealing glances at Logan and the pings and tumbling of her heart ." Or not at all '

**************************PCA**************************************

" Zoey , we have a big problem ! "

Lisa Perkins was nearly as practical as Quinn and it wasn't in her nature to simply freak out and react so when the lovely young woman grabbed her shoulders and yanked her behind a bush , Zoey knew that something must be wrong .

" Are you feeling okay, Lisa ? Are you and Michael in a fight ? Why are we in a bush ? "

" Michael and I are good , this isn't about us ," replied Lisa , grabbing the blonde's shoulders to shake in a helpless gesture that wasn't like her ," I saw something I wished I never had seen and I don't know what I should do about it because its none of my business . If I tell then it will be super messy and possibly ugly …..ugh !"

Zoey stepped away from Lisa's ranting and folded her arms across her chest, contemplative .

" It must be bad for you to act this way, Lisa ," realized Zoey, worried ," You are acting more like Michael and Lola than yourself . Are you going to tell me what you saw that has you acting like a crazy person or do I guess ? "

Lisa plopped down on the edge of the cement wall, rested her chin in her hand , sighed .

" I forgot my book this morning so I was just going back to my dorm room to pick it up, Zoey ," explained a mournful Lisa ," Gah ! Mark was groping Brooke Margollian and she was doing some of her own groping right back ! Gross ! "

She shivered in revulsion as did Zoey ." Eeeeeew ! "

" Times that eeew by about a hundred is more like it ," managed Lisa , calming herself down a bit ," I thought I should tell Quinn that her boyfriend is a cheater because I'm her friend and I don't want to lie to her …."

Lisa tossed a dark strand of hair behind her ear and turned to face Zoey, anxiety written all over her pretty features . They both understood it was never as simple as the fact .

" Except that it might not technically be cheating on her ," finished Zoey for her ," Due to the open relationship thing . Dang it, I see what you mean ! "

They moved from the bush to sit down on the concrete wall on the quad , both pensieve.

It was something ugly that they had never thought they would be discussing and it threw them for a big loop .

" Quinn deserves to know the truth "

" Agreed but Mark needs to tell her first ," said Zoey, leaning her shoulder against her friends in sympathy ," Quinn is pretty worked up over him wanting them to date others as it is and this would kill her, Lisa . "

" Does this make us crappy friends , Zo? "

" No, because we just have Quinn's best interests at heart ," decided the blonde ," How about we wait a couple of days and see if Mark actually tells Quinn about Brooke . If he still doesn't tell her the truth, we break it gently to her "

" That sounds reasonable "

Zoey met Lisa's gaze and made a face ." Mark and Brooke ? The idea of them together is enough to make me want to vomit "

" Made me want to puke right off the bat "

" We cannot tell the guys about this right now , Lisa ," realized Zoey, carefully ," your boyfriend cant keep a secret to save his life and Logan is liable to rip Mark into pieces for hurting Quinn . No need to add violence into the mix "

Lisa's lips curled in a semi smile ." A little violence might be fun "

Zoey wagged a finger at her face . " No to the violence , Lisa , unless you want Quinn to be mad and hate us for a week or two . She's stubborn and she will stick to it ."

" What about Lola ? " inquired Lisa .

" I'll fill Lola in on the situation once she calms down a little ," explained Zoey, matter of fact ," I think the best thing we can do, Lisa , is be there for Quinn and say nothing at all ."

Lisa nodded , solemnly and hoped it was the right decision , the right call to make .

***************************************PCA*****************************

1956

Once the night had fallen, the man moved stealthily in the cove of trees , the ground already conscecrated in preparation of the ritual . His circle of followers, of believers were a small number , and like him their faces concealed behind the black cloaks as much to shield as for the ritual itself . Acolytes were always of service .

Power and dark magic's were a tricky combination . He was only taking what was needed at first before calling down the the master to succeed in becoming what he most desired .

Cass had read the family history, knew what his destiny was and intended to fulfill it .

No more being a square peg in a boring Malibu high school for him , he would end the ridicule , get revenge on those who tormented him and made his life hell .

He would show them he was capable of greater things , he would be all powerful .

Cass thought of his lovely , sweet girlfriend, felt the quick jolt of lust that always came about and knew he must tread carefully . He did love her so and he would have her but only when the time was right and blood was on the moon .

A cry of protest came as one of the followers dragged a young girl no more than fifteen to the alter, a gag across her mouth, her dress torn , tears streaming down her face as Cass lifted the knife, silver gleaming as he placed it between her breasts .

" The sacrifice must be made "

Her anguished cries shattered the night air as Cass took all that he could of her , basking in it all, and waiting for the rush of energy , the curls and coils of the dark to embrace him.

Blood and thick coils of energy reverberated through Mark's entire body as he rose above Brooke , eyes flashing an eerie red , as he climaxed , a strange sense pervading his body prickles of what felt like electricity making the hair on his skin stand up even as he rolled off of her to fall back on the mattress, sated .

" That was wicked "

Mark rubbed his hand across his chest and lifted his hand, noting the blood .

" That was hot but take it easy, big boy ,' Brooke pressed a hand above her naked breasts where a thin cut was bleeding ," You drew blood this time "

Mark shook his head, baffled ." Sorry , baby, I'm sorry . "

Brooke pulled the sheet over her chest then kissed the side of his face . " I don't know what came over you that time but maybe not so rough the next time "

" I don't know what came over me, Brooke ' apologized Mark , rising to reach for his clothes to pull them on and feeling not quite like himself . He had a killer headache and a cold shower and some black coffee might take the edge off and make him more like himself .

He didn't like this new edginess .


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, you all know the drill by now, I still do not own Zoey101.

Lola was tense.

Her research into portents , prophecies, and dreams had led her all over the place instead of simply answering the questions that plagued her and since she refused to call her mom about the matter, Lola could feel the stress and tension tight in her shoulders and neck .

She didn't like to be tense and normally left that up to either Zoey or Quinn .

Blowing off her last class of the day( which was a free period )- it was study hall which counted like a free sometimes and rolled out her yoga mat , shoving the small table to the side to give herself room , and sat cross legged on it , as a loose strand of hair fell across her eye and she blew it aside , determined to focus and relax.

Drawing her hands above her head then lowering them in front of her , Lola cleared her mind , concentrated on her breathing and being to help center her .

This was her calm , this was her center , and she needed to stop freaking out over a lame dream that was just nuts ! Nothing was going to happen to her or her friends .

She opened an eye , flickered slightly at the home made candle she had forgotten to put back in the box, and shrugged as if it was speaking directly to her .

" Fine , your just a candle . Nothing special . It wont make a difference if I light you or not because your only a plain candle "

Lola unfolded herself , moved the candle on the dresser, then digging around in the top drawer where they kept miscellaneous junk uncovered the candle lighter and lit the wick.

Nope, not using magic or getting back into the family business of magic either .

" Focus , Lola , focus "

Lola closed her eyes shut , ignoring the loud voices and the gossip trailing from the hallway, and tried once again to breathe deeply and exhaled .

How on Earth did a nice girl like Martha wind up going out with Jeremiah Trottman ?

Why was Jeannie going on a diet ? The girl was thin as a rail.

.So much for tuning out the gossip . That wasn't working .

I really need a boyfriend '

A gust of wind caught the curtains picking them up and blowing back and forth in the room startling the actress as the framed picture of Quinn and mark fell off the dresser , landing on the floor ,the glass breaking across the couples face .

" What was that ? " Lola asked herself , giving up any further attempts at yoga and picked the broken picture , mindful of the glass and noting the cut was jagged between the couple . " Dumb wind ! Quinn will never believe that I didn't drop it on purpose "

She placed the frame on Quinn's dresser the n gingerly picked up the shards of glass dumping it in the small wastebasket then moving to the window to check that it was latched . Yup still locked - strange .

Strong wind .

" Hmmm , that's weird " Lola noted the window was still locked , the curtains still as she scanned the room , suspiciously ," Charles Galloway is this you ? Cause if this is some kind of ghost prank , it isn't funny ! Go find stupid Logan and prank him instead ! '

She highly doubted it was the former ghost of PCA since they had returned his property to him last year and they hadn't had any other ghost or spirit problems since then but he was the only one who made any lick of sense right now .

The dorm room was unusually quiet , now super wind, and the only sounds she heard was that of Coco Wexler interrogating Martha and Jeannie about laundry hours and Jay Leno.

Nothing suspicious about that though she felt sorry for the girls , Coco could ramble for hours on her late night talk shows and had before . It was horrible .

The actress glanced longingly at the mat but her mood had deflated to zilch about exercise now. Chocolate would help considerably .

.

" I need a Reduced Fat Doodle cake " declared Lola of her favorite sweet full of sugary goodness and considered texting the girls to bring her a few from the vending machine .

She would have to get changed to go herself and well, Lola wasn't feeling as if she was looking her best and knowing her luck one of the cute, hot guys she was interested in would be around the quad and she would look like some reject .

So not in the mood for that to happen , much safer to call the girls instead .

Lola was just texting Quinn when there was a knock on the door , a firm, hard sound .

Since the guys hardly ever knocked , they just made themselves comfortable and Coco usually just barged in on her own, Lola figured she'd better answer it .

" Yeah, hang on a minute "

Lola opened the door and found Mark leaning against the frame, casual , cool, and his eyes took a leisurely tour of her body in a way that made her feel as if he were undressing her . It gave her the creeps but she wouldn't let the boring idiot know that .

" Hi Lola , you seen Quinn ? '

He perused the actress from the messy up do to the curve of her breasts in the tight form fitting tank top and skin tight yoga pants , approvingly . Lust was sharp in his belly and he reigned it in , aware that this wasn't the right time to take advantage of the situation .

Mark was fully aware that the mouthy actress with the hot bod was attracted to him but would never give into it because Quinn was her best friend . There were ways around that sticky little point and he intended to make good use of it in time .

Lola reached for Zoey's sweater using it as a shield to cover her chest , shivering , uncomfortably at the intention she recognized in Del Figgalo's gaze , not liking it or him .

" I don't know where Quinn is ," snapped Lola, not inviting him into their room ," probably holed up in a lab working on a Quinnvention or something .'

" I texted her a few times but Quinn hasn't answered me back "

Lola pulled on the sweater as if cold rather than the warm 82 degrees that it actually was and stepped back, putting distance between Mark and herself .

" Well, Mark, if Quinn wanted to talk to you then she would ," quipped Lola , succinctly ," Clearly she doesn't and she isn't here so you should just leave now .'

Mark stepped into the room , eyes moving around as if to find signs that his girlfriend had been present recently and that the actress wasn't covering for her . Quinn always had an annoying thing about honesty but she had never blatantly avoided him either .

It was bad enough he had Brooke breathing down his back about going public about their relationship though he felt as if the mind blowing sex had kept her distracted for a while but he wasn't positive she wouldn't take matters into her own hands as it were .

He really didn't need that happening .

It was important that he kept Quinn on his side until he got everything into play as it were meant to be . Mark needed to be calm and patient here though it was difficult .

Lola taunting him made him ache and burn .

" Is Quinn alright , Lola ? " Mark played the role of the concerned boyfriend to the ilk ," She and I had a disagreement . Did she say anything to you ? "

Lola made a face of disgust ." Oh, you mean your decree that you should both date other people and still have a relationship ? Or that you managed to both piss off and hurt Quinn's feelings ? Yeah, I know all about it and if I were you, buddy, I'd be lucky that Quinn hasn't dumped your ass over it yet which I told her she should ."

Mark inched forward , resisting the urge to put his hands around her neck but clenched them into tight fists at his side instead .

" If you talk to Quinn, tell her that I need to talk to her '

" Fine " Lola couldn't help but notice the darkness that oozed from his aura ," Go "

Lola blew out a breath, relaxed as he left her space, and sank down to the bed just as Zoey entered their room, glanced her direction , brows furrowing in puzzlement .

" Lola, are you sick ? It must be 80 degrees in here and your wearing a sweater "

" Something is waaaay different with Mark Del Figgalo and not in a happy , good way " declared Lola, not beating around the bush ," Do you know where Quinn is ? "

A wry expression fell across her pretty features ." Last I saw Quinn is spending time hanging out with Logan "

Lola sat back up, peeling out of the sweater, and tossing it on the single bed . " You don't think Quinn is using Logan to make Mark jealous ? "

Zoey pulled her laptop from her backpack , joined her friend on the edge of the bed .

" Quinn ? No way "

Lola pursed her red lips, carefully ." It might be better if she was just using Logan ."

Zoey reached around her friend to grab hold of the sweater and folded it as she considered the likelihood of Quinn retaliating against Mark with Logan . It made sense, any woman might be tempted to after Del Figgalo's disregard for her own feelings but this was Quinn.

" I'm not jumping with joy over the idea of Quinn and Logan ," confessed Zoey, " Frankly , I'm shocked that she is even trying to be all casual . "

" I can't ! I've been trying ," announced Quinn, joining her friends in their dorm and closing the door to give them privacy . She didn't want her private business all over the PCA grapevine ," I thought I could be blasé about it but I just can't do it ! "

Quinn slammed her orange Blix on the dresser as she began pacing across the carpet .

Spending time with Logan had only shown her that she really did have feelings for him that she couldn't ignore and that she didn't want to .

Things felt natural with Logan and it scared her right down to the toes of her new Mary Janes .

" Your boyfriend was just in here looking for you "

Quinn settled down on the sofa, a perplexed expression on her pretty face as she sighed disheartened by what she thought was supposed to be and the truth of the matter .

Romance shouldn't be this complicated or messy but there it really was turning to be .

Quinn couldn't help but make a face of disgust ." I've been avoiding Mark "

Zoey shook her head ." You once told your boyfriend he isn't good with his hands but you would rather avoid him than tell him you don't want to have an open relationship ? "

" What ? " Groused Quinn, knowing Zoey spoke the truth ," Mark knows how I feel about that whole pile of crap , Zoey , I never said otherwise . I honestly believed I could try to be casual and I did , I have ….I've analyzed it, thought about it, probably over thought about it, not to mention, not trying to think about it and I just cant do it ."

She heaved a tired sigh, placing her chin in her upturned hand ." I , um, I realized something today when Logan was holding my hand ….I love Mark but I'm not in love with him. Not anymore ."

Zoey and Lola shared looks of mixed emotions . They had both heard Quinn give them the hard sell about loving Mark and making their relationship work .

" It's only been a couple of days since you were so sure you and Mark could fix your relationship, Quinn " reminded Zoey, gently . She considered her earlier conversation with Lisa regarding the fact that they now knew first hand that Mark was messing around with Brooke Margollian but was loathe to admit it to Quinn. Maybe it was better that Quinn was coming to her own in the first place about her relationship with the cheater .

" I wanted to believe that we could so badly , Zo, that I almost had myself convinced of it ," admitted Quinn, lowering her lashes , contrite then lifting them back up ," Clearly Mark and I aren't happy together . His solution involves us dating other people and honestly , I care about Logan . I need to break up with Mark "

There she said it -there was a slight bit of sadness that merged with her other warring feelings yet knew it was what she must do . Follow her heart , not her head .

She couldn't fully and in good conscience be with Logan when she was with another .

Breaking up with Mark wouldn't be easy, she expected it to be quite difficult which was why she had been procrastinating so much as she knew it would be painful, for both of them she suspected .

" Dump Mark ," Lola didn't mince words ," You'll be better off without him , Quinn .'

Quinn played with her hands, chewed nervously on her lip ." I will ," muttered Quinn, under her breath," I still feel horrible about it . I mean , Mark finally makes real strides about our relationship and I'm not in love with him anymore ."

Lola patted her hand, sympathetically ." He's forgotten every important event in your relationship . Don't give into the guilt , not your fault .'

" Lola is right ," agreed Zoey, hanging up the sweater in the small closet the girls shared ," I mean, look at me , I ignored you and Lola about Chase for a entire year because I was afraid that I was in love with Chase . You have always tried with you and Mark since day one when you were crushing on the ..guy "

Quinn nodded, " True "

She walked towards the dresser, noted the broken picture of herself and Mark, not questioning how it had gotten into the state it was in simply taking it for what it was and knew waiting wouldn't make it any easier .

" I need to get this thing over with," Quinn took a deep breath and putting on her most determined smile headed for the door ," If Logan calls tell him I'll talk to him later '

Quinn felt bittersweet as she went to end of her first real relationship .

******************************PCA*****************************************

1956

Malibu

The moon hung heavy in the night sky as Cass wrapped his arms tight around Katy's shoulders , her gaze flickered briefly at him, green eyes guileless , then back to the movie playing on the big screen . The drive in wasn't crowded tonight and those young couples that were parked most were busy making out with one another rather than watching the sappy story unfolding on the screen .

Cass inched closer to his girlfriend, running a hand down the smoothness of her arm then with a glint in his dark eyes, he found her breast , squeezing as he leaned in for a kiss .

" Cass ! "

Katy brought her hand up, the ring of her slap across his face causing him to let her go and a low growl in his throat, angry at her refusal .

' Dammit Katy , what the hell was that ? I'm just trying to get closer to you "

Tears shimmered on her eyelashes as the young woman brushed them back as Katy glared at him .

" By treating me like a harlot ? I told you, Cass, I wasn't ready to become intimate and you try in public …..I am hardly that type of girl ! Is this because I wouldn't go with you to your weekly ritual ? "

" We have been together for years , Katy , its time ! You know that I love you ! "

Cass reached to touch her hair , mindful to hold tight enough to get a strand of hair or two .She was starting to become more willful and this wouldn't do !

Time was starting to became an essence of matter here .

" Well, I don't like you very much right now , Cass ," Katy climbed out of the car , slamming the door ," I'll walk home "

" Come on now , you cant do that ! Be reasonable !"

" I don't want to be with you right now , Cass ! Leave me be ! " Katy marched away from him, her red skirt swaying as her pace picked up as she put as much distance between them as she could . She didn't have a destination in mind but the park was a short walk away and she needed to clear her mind and think about her relationship .

A slight shiver went through her and made her wonder if Ben hadn't been right .

She put her arms around herself even as Katy questioned why she was thinking about the jock in the first place and why her boyfriend wasn't acting at all like himself .

" Kathleen "

" Speak of the devil and there he was in the flesh " muttered Katy to herself as the young man dropped the sack of groceries in his car and strode over to speak with her ," Ben "

He tucked his hands in his letterman's sweater and smiled at her , all charm and boyish eagerness at finding the object of his thoughts alone in the park .

" What are you doing out here all by yourself ? Isn't it date night for you and the square ? '

" Cass is being a jerk tonight " stated a prim Katy , " No date with Denise tonight ? Isn't that the girl I've seen you canoodling with on campus , Ben ? "

Ben had the grace to be embarrassed ." A little harmless flirting " he shrugged his shoulders slightly ," Don't tell anyone you saw me , will you ? I know its not cool that I don't have a date tonight which I could have but my Mom is home sick and Pops sent me out to pick up some stuff for her at the store "

It was the truth but he didn't want to seem uncool to the others at school but Katy was different . It had always appealed to him in ways he couldn't begin to understand .

" That is sweet of you to help your mother , Ben " says Katy, her lilt of Irish coming out in her words ,' Nothing to be ashamed of indeed ."

" You're the one that is sweet " Ben leaned forward, catching a light colored curl that had become loose from her barrette and gently tucked it behind her ear, the attraction between them pulsating making them both fully aware it was indeed real ," There ..better "

Katy's heart skipped a beat then thudded loudly ." Thank you "

Ben wanted to kiss her but knew she was an old fashioned girl and refrained himself .

" Come on, its getting cold out . Get in the car , Katy, and I'll take you home "

As Ben took her hand to help her into the car, they both knew it was right .

************************************PCA************************

Mark lifted the twenty pound dumbbell, sweat trickling on his brow, as he felt the pain from the weight , the burn in his arm, the smell of the sulfur and the magic in the air as he focused on attaining his goal . He'd burned through the burger and fries at supper , the energy of his second strength spell already making him look and full leaner and stronger than he had been in years. He felt alive and wonderful !

He'd blown off cards with the guys for the weights and to plan his next move .

Brooke was open to him having her again later so Mark had that to look forward to though it bothered him that Quinn was still not responding to him at all . He knew that Lola would have told her already that he had paid her a visit at the dorm .

Quinn was his key , his love , his all .

He needed to backtrack and be more careful if he were to involve her friends because he had botched things badly with Michael . Not smart move there , boyo .

His thoughts were interrupted by a brisk knock on his door ." Coming'

Mark dropped the weight on the floor, picked up the towel to wipe away the sweat , and opened the door to find a nervous looking Quinn on his doorstep .

" Quinn "

Quinn stepped in, careful to shut the door behind her , and away from him should he want to kiss her . She had to think clearly .

" Mark "

" Lola tell you I was looking for you "

" She did ," admitted Quinn, charging forward ," I'm sorry I've been rude and avoiding you, Mark, but after our last conversation, I had to get my thoughts straight ."

Mark reached for her but Quinn moved out of reach ." I'm okay with you dating Reese "

" I'm not ..I mean, yes, I do want to see Logan but the thing is I don't feel right about it ," murmured Quinn, letting it all out ," The whole open relationship sham is what I mean and I tried . I thought I could do this thing you so wanted but its not me and I cant . I thought I could try to fix us but I can't …..I'm sorry ."

Mark caught her arm, gripping it , hard .' What are you saying, baby ? "

" I cant do us anymore ," It caught in her throat but Quinn forced the nerve out ," It isn't fair to any of us and I cant pretend not to feel things either . I love you, Mark, but I'm just not in love with you anymore . I think its better if we just break up "

Sadness went through her as Quinn had known that it would but a sense of relief came along as well. It was the end of her era with Mark but she was hopeful of the possibility of something new , exciting, and real with Logan .

Darkness flashed in his eyes as Mark pulled her against his body , clutching her to him.

Quinn jerked , surprised , and the first ounce of true fear went through her entire being and it frightened her as she had never been before .

" How can you do this to me ? You should listen to me , Quinn ! I'll fix us ! "

How dare she turn her back on him !

" Mark , let me go ! What is the matter with you ? " Quinn brought the insole of her shoe down on his foot and he cursed, letting her go .

Quinn righted herself , straightening her top, and swallowed the nerves in her body .

She had expected the break up to be awful but nothing like him losing control .

Mark Del Figgalo was the most contained man that she knew !

She didn't know what to make of his reaction !

" I don't think we should be fixed and I don't want to ," Quinn regained her composure ," I was going to suggest we try to find some middle ground and remain friends but I'm not sure that is a wise thing to do at the moment . Just accept that we are over "

" We'll never be over "

" This ..this way you can date whomever it is you want to see ," managed Quinn, thickly ," which is the whole reason behind the open dating idea I assume . I do care about Logan as I told you before and I expect you'll handle this maturely once you calm down "

Quinn knew that she was rambling but didn't know what else to do or to say either . The way that Mark was staring at her made her tremble and she was acutely aware of how small the room was and for once in her life didn't feel safe with her ex-boyfriend .

" I'm sorry "

Quinn gave Mark wide berth and let herself out of the dorm , her heart hammering wildly like a gangsly sprocket in her chest , and found herself practically running towards the stairs of Maxwell Hall stopping at the door of room 148 , shaky hand banging on the door and an unrecognizable feeling in her chest .

" Just a minute , just a minute " Michael dropped his Geo on his single bed and swung the door open ," hey Quinn, what's up ? "

Logan tossed his brush on the desk at the sound of the pretty scientist voice and moved towards the door . " Quinn "

" Logan " Quinn's voice wavered ," hi..uh, I know I'm probably being silly and ridiculous but would you please just hold me ? "

Logan searched her face, found it pale and a vulnerability in the depths of her brown eyes as well as hope and something else ..Quinn was scared .

" Yeah " Logan folded her in his arms, holding her close, and breathing in the soft scent of Quinn 's sweet smelling perfume mingled with chemicals ," I got you '

He stroked a tender hand down her curls, a soft touch at the small of her back, as Quinn's nerves settled and she nestled against the fabric of his red tee shirt .

" I broke up with Mark "

Michael watched them , eyes practically bugging from his face, words not forming on his lips .

" Inconceivable "

" Are you alright , Quinn ? What did Del Figgs do to you ? '

Quinn shuddered once then lifted her head from Logan's chest to stare into his concerned eyes which were fixated on her well being . A ping went off in her heart again .

" Nothing , nothing ," dismissed Quinn, berating herself for over-reacting ," Mark was very , very angry with me . I wasn't expecting that from him and it startled me is all . I'm sorry, Logan, I shouldn't have run to you like some poor damsel in distress when I'm a perfectly capable woman myself . "

" I'm here for you, Quinn ," Logan tilted her chin, ever so slightly ," I want to be "

There was a hitch in her breath as Logan brushed his lips across hers in the softest, gentlest, kiss meant to show that he cared for her and of so much emotions new and unspoken between them .

" Oh my God "

Quinn and Logan's first kiss had been unexpected and full of passion but this was the second kiss and it was so much more . It was real and meaningful because it meant something more and they both understood . It was even better .

It was the real beginning of Quinn and Logan , couple .

*******************************PCA******************************

You have lost all control of that headstrong girlfriend and look what has happened to you

You need her

He must pay

The gruff , vicious words in his heads were like a balm to Mark's broken heart as he question where he had went wrong with Quinn and vowed to get her back as he followed step by step the start of the spell that would hit the son of a bitch Logan Reese.

Tendrils of grey smoke emanated from the cauldron as Mark smiled, chillingly .

" In chaos name "


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, you all know the drill, I still don't own Zoey101 or PCA.

The night was pitch black, eerily so, there was blood on the moon , the air was thick and pungent with an acrid smell like death as the young man took in his surroundings , tall trees , a clearing , he didn't know why he was in the woods .

Was it the woods ?

He was surrounding by a group of people, four attractive women and three men besides himself, a sense of knowing, of friendship he could feel between them yet he didn't know who they were or why he was with them .

There was a scream , running, all hell broke loose around him , a chilling laugh came from out of the woods and everywhere as blood reined down on them and a gorgeous dark haired beauty chanted words around a circle as winds whipped through them .

A large form of a man , his face shadowed by the dark, grabbed the young woman, squeezing her neck in a vise like grip and her screams echoed with his own .

Light filtered through the moon and he recognized the thin slitted eyes glowed red as he tossed the woman aside , her body limp .

He spun around the woods , searching for a weapon , only to find a fuzzy haired guy crying over the body of a beautiful blonde, blood on his hands from her wound .

" No ! Lola ! "

*****************************PCA************************************

" Gah ! What the hell ? "

Vince Blake sat up in the hotel bed , his tee shirt soaked in sweat , pressure building in his chest as he woke from the nightmare , looking down at his hands which were shaking ," Damn , fuck, holy hell, no blood "

He was still in the hotel room that was situated five miles on the PCH , just a pit stop to his destination which was Pacific Coast Academy . Not some fucking hell woods with who knows what the hell he had been imagining - was he projecting some residual guilt from his bullish asshole behavior that had gotten him expelled the year before ?

Even that seemed far fetched for him and he had accepted , made the necessary changes in his life and was on his way to be reinstated for his Senior year at the boarding school. He hadn't been drinking anything besides water and a Blix he bought at the vending machine so Vince couldn't blame it on drunken stupidity .

The young man swung his legs over the bed and exhaled , drug a hand through his reddish brown hair , and wondered if whatever the hell that had been meant anything .

His mind was clear, his heart was about as open as Vince expected it to be, and he hadn't watched a fucking horror film since last year . Those things didn't freak him out either and this made zero sense .

Maybe some morning yoga would ease his mind .

He did have some amends to make once he arrived at the school .

Vince fully expected the apologizing to suck . He pulled out his blue yoga mat and drew it on the floor , kicking aside his sandals , and wishing his hadn't given up coffee on his path of spiritual enlightment . Or maybe he needed to get laid .

He wasn't a violent man anymore and that hellish thing had been drawing blood , so much blood that Vince had expected to find his own hands red with it .

.

He doubted Dean Rivers would approve of a bloody massacre play and somehow with the uneasy sense of foreboding still thick in the air, Vince had to believe it must mean something .

A play , the gorgeous girl , the feeling that she meant something to him hit him sharp in the gut and Vince abandoned any pretense of finding his calm this morning , he needed to get to PCA . He'd hit the shower , change, and grab some breakfast then drive up the coast and begin the process of making amends for his dirty deeds of the once Great Vince Blake to the hopefully better person he was today .

" Lola "

Suddenly the name, her name came from his lips as reverently , as precious as a sigh and Vince knew clear as he believed it was his path to follow Buddha , that she was real , tangible and to play a vital part in his new life .

He just hoped like hell it was without all the blood and crap he had seen .

******************************PCA**************************************

Covington

Across the Pond

England

The library was quiet , the only sounds was the occasional page turning, the constant pitter patter of rain falling down outside , as Chase wandered the aisles , leaving Colin to his studies on witch trials and a restlessness inside himself he couldn't shake .

He really missed Zoey and he missed the gang , his friends, their friends .

Like his roommate , Chase had a paper to write on any particular witch trial or paranormal events sited in incidents through history and found the subject troubling him .

He'd studied the famous American ones like Salem and the like and last year Miss .Dingle had found a way to tie in her Wiccaan believes as a way to explain what ? He couldn't recall what the crazy teacher had likened it to but he did know that Lola had been eager to change the subject .

They all had though because as nice as Miss . Dingle was, she could get a little nutty .

A crack of lightening reverberated throughout the library startling the fuzzy haired young man and in that moment Chase glanced out of the window , rain fell in sheets outside the stone building and a flicker of movement caught his attention .

" Huh " muttered Chase to himself , leaning against the windowsill, a chill settled in his bones that his boring grey sweater didn't quite ward off, and then he saw her .

Honey blonde hair soaked , dirt smudged on her cheeks and blood pouring from a gaping wound in her stomach and Chase fought the scream that was fighting to get out of his clogged throat .

" Zoey " He touched the window as if it might make the image clearer though he knew it couldn't be real . His girlfriend was back in California , back at PCA, and not hurt .

Still he felt his throat clog up , tightened his hands into fists , and looked out again as if to remind himself that Zoey was safe and sound . Chase clutched his hair , yanking it hard , winced and settled back as an old well worn book fell off the shelf .

Protection Against the Dark Arts

Chase picked up the book, staring at the title then moved the curtain again noting a group of students running across the campus and still no Zoey Brooks .The tableau before him had changed freaking the man out beyond belief .

" What is going on ? "

Deciding that either he was cracking under the pressure from being hundreds of miles away from his soul mate or maybe he was finally losing his mind , Chase was freaking out .

Clutching the book to his chest , Chase pulled out his cell phone and waving at Colin , he gestured to the phone as he found a secluded corner where he wouldn't get in trouble and put himself in it as he dialed Michael's number first .

He didn't want to freak out Zoey by asking her weird , crazy questions so Michael,

His best friend would clear this whole thing up for him .

.

It rang once , twice ." Pick up , dammit ! '

Did he have to call Logan instead ?

" Hello " Michael moved Lisa from his lap and to the edge of the bed , their alone time interrupted by the stupid phone which he glared into ," What do you want ? "

" Michael, thank God , " breathed Chase , his tone slightly panicked ," How is Zoey ? It isn't raining there . Is it ? Have you talked to her today ? "

Michael rolled his eyes in exasperation ." If you wanted to know how your girlfriend is why don't you just call her , Chase ? Its my lil Lisa time and your cutting in on it, man "

Chase unfolded his lanky form from the corner and pulled the nearest chair to slip into , dropping the old book on his lap, its weight a comfort .

" Sorry , Michael , but stop it and just help me out here . Will you ? Is anything weird going on over there that I need to know about ? "

Michael scratched his chin, considering ." Other than Quinn and Logan having a thing , no "

" Your absolutely sure nothing weird ? "

" Besides Quinn and Logan, you mean ? Chase isn't that weird enough for you ? "

Chase opened the book blinking at the charcoal rendering of a beautiful Gypsy dated 1652 that could have been a dead ringer for Lola Martinez !

" OH my God ! "

" Chase are you alright ? What in the name of cheese and rice is going on with you ? " asked Michael as his own girlfriend took the cell away from him .

" Hi Chase , I'll forgive you the interruption but you've got my Michael babbling so how can I help you ? " inquired Lisa , watching as Michael took a drink of bottled water .

" Sorry about that , Lisa , but I'm pretty sure I'm losing my mind and I wanted Michael to make sure of it for me is all ," explained Chase , transfixed by the picture ," I'm hallucinating or something . I don't do drugs but maybe something is in the water over here because I am definitely hallucinating more than once and please tell me Zoey is fine . She isn't hurt or bleeding or anything really horrible ? "

Lisa could tell by the tone of his voice that Chase was serious . " I saw Zoey maybe an hour ago, Chase , doing laundry and I promise you she hadn't even stubbed her toe or anything bad . She is fine ."

Chase said a silent prayer of thanks ." Good . Cool. Thanks, Lisa, so now I'm just really stressed out and losing my mind '

" Why are you hallucinating about Zoey being hurt in the first place ? "

Chase tapped his hand on the book, nervously ." Brain tumor , maybe, I don't know .'

" I doubt that very much, Chase ," assured Lisa as Michael gestured for her to hang up ," the stressed part I might believe . You should call Zoey though , might help you .'

" Naw, I don't want to worry her but thanks , Lisa . Sorry I interrupted and all " A nagging sense of importance went through him as he skimmed the book ," I should probably go and rest now . Tell everyone I 'll call again later .'

He closed his phone , letting his gaze skim the material in the book, and a strong sense of important came to him as if was meant to land in his hands .

Oh boy , something strange was definitely was going on here .

***********************************PCA*************************************

" I think its important that we talk about this ," says Quinn as Logan bent to kiss her gently. They were sitting together in the knoll between the science buildings and the library , hidden by foliage and rocks ," About you and me , us . I need to know that its really a relationship , Logan , and not just this connection between us ."

Logan squirmed a bit , uncomfortable by her brisk insistence , a glib jab on the tip of his tongue but he choked it back. Her question made him nervous but hell, this whole relationship thing had his nerves strung out tight but it was what he wanted .

He picked up her hand , twined their fingers together ." It's as real as me and you, Quinn , I swear it though you know I don't know what the hell I'm doing . I care about you and I don't want to mess this up either …I know I can be an ass when I'm freaked out so I'll try not to do that about us .'

It was the truth and his easiest way to hide was to act cool and aloof like he didn't give a damn about anything or anyone . His pals knew it was an act and he hoped the girls did too -well, his friends, anyways , but he wanted to be clear with Quinn.

He didn't want Quinn having any doubts about them or giving her any reason to want to go back to Del Figgalo .

Quinn was moved by the nervousness in his tone and found herself tumbling a bit more in her heart . She was still a little scared transitioning from ending her relationship with Mark to being with Logan Reese . It did feel so natural with Logan though and she did enjoy how he made her feel .

" Tell me something personal , something real about yourself ,Logan, that I don't know "

Logan groaned under his breath noting how she waited , those pretty eyes bright with trust , and knew he had to confide something he had never told anyone before .

" In the sixth grade , my first year at PCA ," Logan gritted his teeth and bucked up his courage ," I had looked up Michael and Chase before we became roommates cause I really wanted to be friends with them . Dad's been paying extra every year to make sure we room together and everything …didn't want to get stuck with lame ass roomies when those two morons are my friends ."

Logan was slightly embarrassed until Quinn beamed at him ." Logan , that is sweet and wonderful ! Maybe a little shady but for good reasons ! Michael and Chase really are your best friends " She clapped her hands together, touched .

" Sssh ! Quinn, come on, not so loud ! I don't want people to know about it besides you ! I have a rep to protect "

Quinn rested her head against his shoulder ." I knew you had a soft side , Logan, and it means a lot to me that you chose to share it with me ."

" Yeah , the guys are like my brothers but don't go telling Lola or Zoey ," begged Logan, kissing her hand ," I don't need their crap . So baby, your turn to spill the beans …go .'

Quinn caught the endearment and smiled , warm from it and the emotion it brought .

" I don't make friends easily ," admitted Quinn, quietly ," I'm different and most people shy away from people that aren't fitting into their little moulds so it was nice when Zoey, Chase , and you all wanted to be my friends . " She swallowed a nerve " But I never quite believed Dana , I always felt uneasy around her which might have been because of all of the rude and mean remarks she aimed at me too . I was also quite put off by how you seemed to be attracted to her …."

It was the eighth grade and an incredibly long time ago but it was something she had never shared with anyone else . Not even Lola and Zoey .She supposed it was because Dana Cruz had seemed so intent to make her insecurities apparent to everyone by calling them out and being mean to her .

Quinn had spent a great deal of time pretending it didn't bother her when it did hurt her feelings .

" Dana was hot " agreed Logan then caught himself," We did make out once before she went to Paris but there was nothing . No chemistry , no mutual lust, nothing in a kiss .I haven't talked to her since she boarded the plane actually , hmm."

Wow, there was something about Quinn that just made him open up to her about things he hadn't even thought about in years . Dana Cruz being one of them . Weird .

" This is good, Logan ," Quinn relaxed in his arms ," I feel like we're really getting to know each other better . Truthfully I feared we would have nothing tangible and real to talk about and it would have all been nothing but a silly dream ."

She bit down on her bottom lip ." Can I tell you something, Logan ? "

" Yeah, sure ' Logan brushed a stray brown curl behind her ear and wrapped his arms around her pleased that she was allowing him to be romantic as it were the case .

" Honestly , I was very much afraid I would feel a little like a scarlet woman ," confessed Quinn, a faint blush tinting her pale skin ," Granted , I think I was in a state of denial in regards to Mark and considering I believe I haven't been in love with him in quite some time and I certainly don't want to deny this real connection between you and I "

Logan blinked at her , confused ." Scarlett ? Isn't that the Southern woman in that movie with the gambler who doesn't give a damn about what she wants ? I don't get what you are wanting from me, Quinn , care to explain it to me .'

She had come to him after breaking up with Del Figgalo and Logan hadn't thought twice about his actions when holding her and sharing his thoughts and emotions with her . It was out of his element , his comfort zone , but his feelings for Quinn were so strong , so real, he didn't think , he followed what his heart was insisting he do .

Quinn giggled , slightly ." Scarlett woman , not Scarlett O'Hara from Gone With The Wind, Logan . Umm, a trollop, I suppose , though I imagine the gossip mongers at this school will believe what they will about my being with you now .'

He smoothed a hand down her silken curls and pulled her closer ." Do you need me to what , Quinn, go slower ? Not touch you or anything yet ? Go backwards ? "

There was an edge of temper in his tone but he tamped it down not wanting to start off their relationship by being pissed off at her . It had been two days since Quinn had broken up with Mark , this was new to them both, and he wasn't crazy about the woman calling all of the shots but he also figured them fighting about it right off would end them before they even got the chance to find out how good they could be together .

Quinn cupped his cheek lightly with her hand ." No, I think that would be silly and cowardice on my part if we went backwards . "

A smooth, charming smile appeared on Logan's face ." I'm pretty sure you are the most adventurous girl I know, Quinn Pensky, so I'm figuring the coward thing doesn't apply to you '

" You are much more astute and smarter than people give you credit for being , Logan '

Quinn rested her forehead against his , her nose brushing his cheek, and felt wonderful .

" Well, well, well, isn't this fucking cozy " growled Mark , his dark gaze moving between Quinn to Logan , the quick jolt of anger rising in his veins ," All that self righteous anger over our open relationship yet you didn't waste any time getting cozy with Logan . Did you , Quinn ? "

His anger cut through Quinn sharp and quick as she rose from Logan's arms to face her ex-boyfriend with a new sense of indignation .

" You don't have the right to be furious at me now, Mark, when you didn't mind if I dated Logan when you brought up that open relationship I didn't want in the first place ," declared Quinn, hands on her hips in defense of her actions ," I'm sorry that I'm not in love with you any longer but pretending any longer would have only made things worse. Now that we're broken up, you can feel free to see those other girls you obviously have your eye on and we can move on from all of this "

Mark's jaw ticked as he couldn't help but notice the sparkle in Quinn's eyes he hadn't seen in awhile which only made him angrier . Who was she to call the shots in their relationship? Women were weak, fickle creatures , good only for one thing .

" Reese will use you like one of his sluts, Quinn, and you'll wish you were with me again . I can wait for when you come groveling back to me "

Logan had enough and stood, chest puffed out , meeting the nerd eye to eye .

" That's enough, Del Figgalo ," There was a warning in Logan's voice ," You show Quinn respect when you talk to her , you asshole "

Quinn placed a hand on Logan's arm as if to stop him ." It's alright, Logan, Mark is simply hurt because I ended our relationship . He's never spoken to me like that before and I understand ."

" Bastard has no right to call you names and treat you like shit , Quinn "

A steady almost scary half smile crossed Mark's face as the anger settled into pensive .

" This is hardly over , the both of you, it's only just beginning " vowed Mark , blowing Quinn a kiss and walking away from them to sulk and find ways to sake his other needs .

His needs were plenty and beginning to become like a thirst , unquenchable .

**********************************PCA****************************

The campus of Pacific Coast Academy was a sight for his sore eyes as Vince found a parking space in the lot , the sounds of the highway , the roar of the waves across the street at the beach , and the flurry of noise and chatter coming from the students as they scurried across the quad , Blix in hand , gossip the topic at hand as they headed off to class or lunch . He had been king here once upon a time last year .

Oh how things had changed but Vince refused to look back on his past , on the power and ego trip being the best had made him the worst person ever , and he had worked hard at changing . He wasn't that guy any longer and this year was his new start to life .

No one except the Dean and administrative system were expecting him and that was fine with Vince as he hadn't kept in touch with any of his football buddies or his so called groupies he hadn't dated or slept with . Clean slate was his goal .

The strong smell of coffee drifted in the air coming from the Coffee Cart tempting the young man to indulge in the caffeine in a cup but Vince had given up coffee among other vices of his past life as an asshole . On the quad , two lower class kids tossed a Frisbee about to each other and Vince could here one of the songs from the top 40 playing off someone's Geo and couldn't help but smile .

Now if he could just make it through without anyone recognizing him, it would be perfect .Vince had been strongly hoping his reputation had all but died down in the past year and no one would recognize him allowing him to start his new beginning without anything messing or mucking it up.

His nightmare from hell had shaken him up but Vince dismissed it to nerves until proven otherwise though the images were clear as the light of day in his mind .

He was anxious to get to his dorm in Maxwell Hall and get settled in .

Vince shifted his oversized duffel bag to his older shoulder , lifted his gray eyes , just in time to see a blur of colors , long legs, and dark hair race his way as if there were a fire .

He dropped the bag on the ground as the blur ran straight into his chest and his arms caught the blur which was in fact , a breathtakingly beautiful young woman.

" Whoa , slow down there , where is the fire ? "

Lola shoved her dark hair from her face , mind whirring from the latest phone call compliments of her mother , and had her intent on researching the date her Mom insisted on meant something important to her and her friends .

The actress didn't want to believe but felt compelled to look it up and be done with so she could write it up as her mothers craziness and get on with her life as normal .

Lola lifted her chin taking in the reddish brown hair , the piercing eyes, and felt heat rise up in her belly from her breasts being pressed up to his chest , the attraction unexplainable and quick as a lick of a flame as she pushed at him to let her go .

" It's you " marveled Vince , recognizing her immediately from the dream/nightmare .

Lola pushed at him again ." Sorry I ran into you ," rushed Lola , frissions of lust and desire tingling throughout her body being in close proximity to this handsome hunk holding onto her ," I'm in a hurry ."

" Your Lola ? " Vince knew it was her , his dream girl but had to be sure .

Lola stepped away from him, question in her brown eyes , the library slipping from her mind momentarily .

" Lola Martinez . " She raised her brows in consternation as she took in his casual khaki shorts, the plain blue shirt , windblown hair ," Do I know you ? "

Vince let out a short laugh , not even sure how to explain or if he should try .

There was no rhyme, reason or logic but still there must be truth because Lola was real and standing in front of him at PCA.

" In a way I think we do ," replied Vince , extending a hand ," I've got to check in here and get to my dorm but maybe you can let me tell you about it after, Lola ."

Was this hunk for real or did that crazy line actually work for him ?

He was awfully cute and there was something ..familiar to him .

Lola tapped a manicured fingernail against her lip in careful consideration . " Hmm and I still don't know your name and you know mine ."

" Vince Blake "

Lola repeated the name under her breath , rolling it over in her mind , searching .

" Vince Blake . You ? You beat up three of my best friends last year , you jerk ! I don't want to hear what you have to say " Turning on her heel, Lola made a beeline for the library , wishing she would have thought to have dragged Quinn along with her , and tried to shake this sense of knowing from her being .

She had hardly spoken to Vince last year so how was it possible that his touch felt right , felt intimate, felt as if she had known him ?

Was this the change her mother was predicting now ? Maybe the change wasn't dark and dangerous maybe it was a portent of her love life to come .


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, I still don't own Zoey101 , let alone P.C.A . just living in the world and making it my own for story sake .

Lola was losing her mind the actress decided as she slowed down her pace now less than eager to get to the library as she had been only moments before she had gotten sidetracked by the awfully handsome hot guy , literally . It sucked that he turned out to be Vince Blake , the slime ball that had beaten up Chase, Michael , and Logan last year , and gotten expelled . She knew that she should find her friends and alert them that the pig was back on campus but Lola was torn no thanks to another phone call from her Mom .

One dire call she could shake off but two had to be the real thing .

Now there were tarot , the moon, portents , and according to her mother something bad was coming that would affect them and they needed to be prepared to fight .

Fight ?

The only thing that Lola wanted to fight for was the lead role in PCA's newest production from the Drama department , not actual fighting which was going to freak her out . She didn't know anything more about fighting than her friends did and she was seriously working on having a meltdown in the near future . She wished that she didn't believe her mom but the woman might be a lot of things but when it came down to her family and her fears this was just too real for Lola to dismiss at all.

1956 Something happened where you are in that year , I cant see it clearly but it is connected to you and your friends somehow . Promise me , Lola, you'll research the area and find out if anything unusual happened that year ..

Janna sounded as if she were about to have a panic attack and Lord knows her mother was not the panicky type in the family which is why Lola had promised her that she would go to the library and try to find something weird that might be a clue .

Maybe she should have dragged Quinn with her for the research part as that was her thing but Lola didn't want to force her friends into her delusions until she had facts .

Lola squared her shoulders , sucked air into her lungs , and blew it right back out as she made her way into the library , stopping to note that it wasn't crowded with only a handful of students with their noses in books at the tables scattered around the traditional looking library with all the old wood bookcases and the dim light off the shaded library lamps at the counter .

" Might as well do this thing …" muttered Lola under her breath, managing a friendly smile , and marched over to the librarian . Old Mrs. Conchoran was ageless with her mane of white hair coiffed in a bun atop her head , today she was dressed in a dark green blouse , ever present brooch on the high collar, and plaid skirt . The woman ran the library efficiently and knew everything ," hey Ms. Cochran , how are you ? "

The old woman's blue eyes were shrewd as she took in the young woman with a keen eye . The aspiring actress usually only made an appearance in here if she was checking out material on a play or keeping that young scientist company while she researched .

" Hello dear , how may I help you ? I've recently acquired some old films from the mid forties if you've any interest in checking them out ."

" Thanks, ma'm, but not today ," Lola filed away the information for later ," I sort of don't know what I am looking for - I mean, I have an idea but I was hoping you could help me . I need to find out if anything weird happened here when it was Malibu high before it became PCA during the 1950's maybe ? "

Yup, it would have sounded less lame coming from Quinn .

Eloise tapped her fingernail against her chin, in thought ." Hmm , curious . I think I might have all the old newspapers on microfilm if that would help , dear ."

" Sure " Lola felt less than enthusiastic but knew it was the only way to really find out anything . It would be such a relief if she didn't discover anything bad but sock hops and car accidents to tell her mother and be done with portents all the way around ." Lead the way ."

Miss. Cochran led her in the back, past the maze of winding old bookcases to a small room with paneling and a small table and the old school library machine . A computer would have been easier but this felt as if it was the only route to go .Old and ancient .

" The film is right in this little closet , dear ," Eloise gestured to the door ," Each is marked with the year . There was a small fire right on this campus while it was still called Malibu High before it became Pacific Coast Academy however the library was untouched as are the film. I might even have a few newspapers back there though they would be fragile so it might be best if you used the film, Lola ."

" Thanks for the help ," Lola sat her bag on the chair, pushed up the sleeves of her bright blue shrug , and prepared to work ," Guess I'll start with the first reel and go from there ."

Lola blew dust off the film and started reading about the new highway called the Pacific Coast Highway .

This was going to be sooo boring !

*************************************PCA***********************************

Vince had somehow managed to avoid any hoop-la from his return as he made his way to Maxwell Hall and room 146 which would be his new rooming accommodations . How he had managed to get a single room had to be sole luck but Vince was grateful all the same for it . He tossed his duffel bag on the floor taking in the single bed and dresser as he dropped his suitcase and pillow alongside it breathing in the California air then rubbing his hands together , visualized how best to make the space work for him .

His senses were still on high alert from the scary ass nightmare from hell even as a thrill, a need for the gorgeous brown eyed Lola seemed to permeate his every thought . It couldn't simply be a coincidence that she would be the first person he would run into on campus . Hell, it might even be love at first sight !

Though that make take some work on his part what with her so clearly hating his guts for him beating up her best friends - that was the kicker in there !

Vince knew it wouldn't be easy. He shook out the green sheets taking his time as he made the bed , each tuck precise , and wondered if it hadn't been fate that he was only a few doors down from the guys that he had beaten up last year .

Fate or the trickery of Miss . Burvich , the housing lady ?

Either way , Vince knew apologizing to the guys would be his first order of business then maybe he could find out what they were involved with and how it affected him as well .

He was open minded enough to believe in the unexplained and this was falling in that category . If he was supposed to be in with them he needed to know the facts .

He also needed to find the lovely Lola again and spend time with her .

If they were to be lovers , he would gladly make the sacrifice to be with her .

He smoothed the comforter out , added the pillow , and reached in his bag , pulling out a small bronze statue of Buddha , and placed it on the dresser , its rightful place .

Maybe it would be less intimidating if he found the fourth person he had attacked and apologized first . Mark Del Figgalo , resident geek of PCA, shouldn't be too hard to find and given that he had hardly fought on that day so long ago and with hardly enough emotion , Vince felt as if he broke the ice with the nerd with a heartfelt apology , it would be a good first start . He didn't expect Matthews , Barrett , and Reese to make it easy on him .

Suck it up, man ," Vince told himself ," You caused this , now you gotta man up and fix it ."

It still had sounded easier when it was up for discussion during his therapy but Vince knew he was only stalling the inevitable . It wouldn't change anything and over -thinking it was a cowards way out and he was a different man now .

Vince forgot all of his plans about settling in right now , called himself on procrastinating because he knew it was what he was doing , and making sure he had his key , strode out of his new dorm room intent on tracking down one Mark Del Figgalo .

***************************************PCA*****************************

" This is all my fault "

Logan watched as Quinn worked herself up in a tizzy, guilt followed by a twinge of confusion and a bit of aggravation rolled together in one as she worried her bottom lip and tapped her fingernails together the more worked up she made herself .

She was both exhausting and beautiful to watch but enough was enough .

" No, it isn't ," Logan reached for her , pulling her down on the sofa beside him, and putting his arms around her ," Mark has always been a heartless asshole , Quinn, and it just took you awhile to figure it out . It isn't your fault the dude is showing his true colors because he is pissed at you for breaking up with him finally ."

Quinn pursed her lips together , wagged a finger at him ." I feel responsible , Logan ! The Mark that I know isn't mean or spiteful like he is acting towards us ."

" No , its not ," stated Logan, stubbornly ," The dude hid it good, baby, but I am not letting you blame yourself for this unless your , uh, looking for an out for you and me ? '

He hoped like hell that she wasn't but it concerned him how whipped up Quinn was still about the ex-boyfriend . Del Figgalo could rot in hell for all he cared , the dude didn't faze him a little bit other than pissing him off cause it upset Quinn . She gave the dude her heart , he treated her like shit and then blamed her for their issues .

It was wrong .

Quinn forgot what she had been stewing about as she gazed into Logan's eyes finding them clouded with real worry and reached for him, touching his bi-cep , softly .

" No, Logan , I like this you and me ," reassured Quinn, candidly ," I guess I shouldn't let Mark get me all whipped up like this .Should I ? "

He traced her cheekbone, smiled when he heard her sigh, and nodded ." He isn't worth all the energy your giving him, Quinn ," muttered Logan, running a hand down her soft brown curls ," I kind of thought we were supposed to be learning new stuff about each other . " he pressed his nose lightly against hers ," Have I told you that I like your glasses ? I've always thought they made you look really hot and super sexy, Quinn ."

Color bloomed in her cheeks as Quinn found herself melting at his touch as she snuggled in closer , loving the hardness of his chest , the strength of his muscles, and the tenderness that she was slowly becoming accustomed to .

" Oh, really ? "

Logan caught her hand , dropped a kiss on the palm , and grinned, wolfishly at her .

" Oh yeah," informed Logan, concentrating on kissing her fingers ," Some days you were really distracting me so I'd have to pick a fight with you just so I wouldn't want to kiss you ."

Quinn arched a brow ." So you would find another girl to kiss instead ? "

" I admit I can be stupid "

" I don't think so, Logan, except about the kissing those other girls things ," murmured Quinn , their eyes locking and holding as if they knew what the other was thinking ," Not stupid at all . I think you are much smarter than you give yourself credit for being and I find that quite sexy as well ."

" Good to know ' Logan moved his mouth over hers , taking his time , delving , exploring, then gentling as the door burst open bringing in Michael and Lisa .

Michael took one look at the new couple , made a face , and tossed a pillow at them .

" Weird, weird, weird . You two are weird "

Lisa tugged on her boyfriends hand ." Michael, enough is enough "

Logan shot him the finger and held onto Quinn ." Dude , stop with the weird . You saying it fifty times a damn day isn't gonna change the fact that me and Quinn are together now so you might as well get used to us ."

Quinn 's cheeks pinked but she grinned ." Logan has a point "

Lisa giggled ." Ignore Michael , he'll adapt in time . "

She made a spot for herself on the floor, folding herself together in a complicated pose that made her boyfriend and Logan both wince . Lisa was a dancer and could contort her body in all manner of ways that would have been painful to the average person .

To the dancer , she was just getting comfortable .

Lisa grinned at them ." Look at you two, all shiny and new . I love it "

Michael tossed her a bottled water as he plopped himself on the edge of the sofa .

" Lisa, they aren't a Dang Christmas ornament "

" Thanks for the support , Lisa , but Logan and I are still really exploring the dynamics of our new relationship ," expressed Quinn , placing her hand on his knee," Learning more about each other that perhaps we didn't really know or understand before ."

" Well, I think you two are perfect for each other " decided Lisa , happy for them .

" I still think the new is weird ," Michael couldn't resist teasing them ," however , I'll get used to you two being all lovey dovey all the time maybe . That isn't the problem and folks, do you realize that there is a problem ? "

Logan, Quinn, and Lisa exchanged puzzled looks . " Huh ? "

" What ? I told Quinn to just ignore all the gossip and the jerks in this school , they'll get over us being together . We don't have a problem with us so who cares what half of the damn campus thinks about me and her " informed Logan , who had found himself toughening up himself after the first string of vicious rumors occurred involving Quinn's dumping Del Figgalo for him . There had been some ugly rumors .

He was so used to having an image -Logan Reese , cool guy- that he usually instantly went into fix it mode but this was school gossip , not the paparazzi .

Showing Quinn that he was trying was so huge for him and unnerving as well but he was doing it .If they ignored the rumors and the gossip it would eventually go away or stop.

.

Quinn waved her hand in the air, dismissively ." Oh, I don't care what other people think - well, I suposse the people that matter to me , I do "

Michael heaved a sigh ." No ! No! No ! Quinn, please don't give my girlfriend a chance to pyschobabble you , please ! Yosemite ! "

Lisa smacked his leg with a tennis racket ." Be nice , Michael "

" How do we un-invite your ex-boyfriend, Quinn , to our trip ? Or rather because we don't want ole Mark to tag along on our fun semester break to the cabin now that you two are broken up and your all kissy face with Logan " stated Michael as if it should have been obvious to them all in the first place .

It was just a teen angst filled situation that they needed to nip in the bud before it hit epic Dawsons Creek proportions which was really a level he didn't want them to go to, ever .

Lisa had forced him into binge watching Dawsons Creek with her one Saturday on their movie date night and now any drama he saw as Dawson type melodrama .

His girlfriend simply shook her head as she patted his knee, consolingly ." Michael, I really don't think that is necessary "

Quinn was quiet ." Mark may be furious with me and he certainly isn't a fan of Logan's right now but he wouldn't horn in on Yosemite now that we're no longer together ."

Granted his behavior as of lately wasn't at all like the Mark that she knew and had loved at one time but Quinn had to allow that she had hurt his feelings . Once Mark stopped dwelling on them , she was almost certain he would move on returning to the same old Mark Del Figgalo.

None of the quick temper or churlish behavior he was exhibiting towards her now .

" You don't have to sugar coat it, Quinn," informed Logan , meeting Michael's questioning gaze over her head ," Del Figgs hates me and I hate him back ."

" I agree with Quinn ," put forth Lisa , picking up the remote to see if Girly Cow or old reruns of classic dramas were playing on the television ," Mark is not going to want to put himself as awkward guy on a trip with his ex-girlfriend , her new boyfriend , and all of her friends . Mark isn't that stupid …."

Michael tilted his head, considered it but knew the girls would gang up on him if he opened his mouth . Silence was best here .

Logan disagreed . " Naw, the dude is that stupid "

" Logan ! " Quinn thwacked him on the forehead ," this is one of those times you can be so annoying "

" Only because you know that I'm right about this " quipped Logan, bluntly .

Quinn chose not to argue with him ." I think you guys are overreacting about Mark still expecting to tag along with us on vacation ," declared Quinn, straight forward ," I do know him much better , after all . I will speak to him myself, Michael, if that will help to alleviate your fears ."

" That'd be great, Quinn, you do that " said Michael frowning as his girlfriend flipped past the sports channel in favor of Roswell ," so anyone seen Zoey or Lola ? "

" Zoey had to go play big sister to Dustin ," explained Quinn ," He spent his allowance on dumb things this month instead of getting a hair cut .."

" So, what is Zoey going to do about it ? " retorted Logan , who had a soft spot for the blonde's kid brother . If Dustin stopped all his whining to his sister and canned the smart aleck attitude, he was a good kid . He liked him .

" Drag him to her stylist and make him get his hair cut "

" I haven't heard from Lola ," said Lisa , leaning against Michael's leg ," She's probably doing some yoga for herself since she missed both classes this week ."

Michael stole a lingering kiss then plucked a phone book from the nearby table .

" Fine ," replied Michael ," you guys up for some pizza ? "

It was unanimous that pizza and hanging out together was on the agenda as the group settled in together unaware of the portents that would plague them shortly .

***************************PCA************************************

Lola tugged impatiently at her hair , annoyed as the strands kept coming loose from the high ponytail she had put it in over an hour ago or maybe her hair wasn't what had her bugging but this stupid microfilm .

Or microfiche as Miss .Cochran had called it though it wasn't anything fish like about the film with old newspapers recorded on it . It might have been quicker to use the computer but Lola wasn't super tech savvy and she could handle the old timey film easily enough .

" If it just didn't take forever ! " hissed Lola, beyond aggravated that her search hadn't yielded her any news of any intrest whatsoever .

She really didn't care about the new lights that went up five miles down the highway or all of the political stuff that had made the front page . Incredibly boring information .

The ads for the Farnsworth Department store were more colorful and if she had lived back in the fifties , the classy dresses would have been right on her list between the face cream for one dollar and the cheeseburger special on sale at the malt shop .

History really wasn't her strong suit .

Lola glanced at her wristwatch, heard the embarrassing rumbling of her stomach and wished she had thought to grab a snack and some Blix before embarking on the most boring research job ever . The actress flicked through another page , reconsidered that watching Quinn research rat brains really probably was the worse two hours if she was going to compare things to this chore .She couldn't even blame her best friend - she was to blame for her own exhausting research foray .

Death of Malibu High School Student Shakes Community

Lola felt an eerie chill in her bones as she sat up straight in the uncomfortable chair , hand tense on the table as she took in highlights of the article and the drop in her gut indicating to her this must be what Janna had meant .

An unexplained fire broke out at the small copse of woods on the property of the Malibu high School around two in the morning and police and local firefighters were called on the scene to investigate after a call from nearby neighbors reporting the sounds of horrifying screams . Unsure if it were pranks of juvenile delinquents or a nefarious attempt of debauchery , the local police arrived and found evidence of dubious nature and illegal activity .

Pagan rites and devil worship were whispered of and dismissed by the proper authorities though this reporter isn't as quick to make that leap himself .

A fire broke out in what appeared to be some form of what might have been a symbolic circle , the teenagers , if indeed the guilty parties had already split before authorities and myself arrived on scene .

A broken knife and the burnt body of a young man has been identified as a Cass Delaney , 18, student and high school Senior .

The end of the article blurred for the actress as she leaned back in the chair , swallowing the gigantic nerve that made her throat suddenly dry and felt so very cold .

Her hand shook slightly but she stilled it , there had to be a way to print copies of this news to show her friends .

" Okay Cass just who the hell are you ? What do you have to do with me ? "

Time to put in another call to Mom , gather the troops together and hope they didn't think she was playing some elaborate joke on them or they might commit her .

**********************************PCA**********************************

Mark exuded confidence as he strode across the campus, his swagger cocksure , his appearance altered slightly by the strength spells , and felt the beginning rush that came from the power he was gaining with each and every spell . He felt all the lingering looks from the hot young women who before wouldn't have looked at him twice and knew they wanted him . He could have any of them easily enough .

He would take what they so eagerly offered him , they weren't mocking him now .

Were they ?

He wasn't Del Figgalo, the loser , any longer . Brooke had recognized it in him and Quinn would come to her senses in time . She would regret throwing their love away like trash when it became obvious to her that Reese only wanted to sleep with her .

Mark ran a hand through his newly styled black hair confident that those who scoffed , mocked, and abused him would pay and bow down to him in supplication .

He must be patient , deeds were set into motion, and it would all pay out in the end as it was intended and so it would be .

He was on his way for a meeting with Fire wire , Neal, and Andrew and rather than a roaring game of chess , Mark intended to sway his geeky friends into serving him and the higher power . Power was potent , an irrestible force, and those who didn't have it might be more susceptible into being led down a new , exciting path they never dared dream of or so the former nerd hoped was the case .

After he got some caffeine and a Mochacinio was definitely calling his name .

****************************PCA****************************************

" Vince Blake is back "

" Oh my God, Vince, you look amazing ! Call me ! "

'Dude , cool, your back, now lets crack some skulls "

The moment that Vince set foot on the quad he had been recognized ( Figures the luck had ran out earlier ) by the likes of hero worshipping freshman students , several of the girls he had previously dated, and a handful of his football cronies and as he exchanged words with them the stark realization of how much he had changed was evident .

The guilt he had been expecting as he was once again reminded of his dirty deeds and made a personal promise to himself not to ever be that jackass again . He'd worked hard this past year , he still wasn't perfect, didn't figure he would ever be, but he also had no desire to be a bully and a prick again either .

Finally evading a group of cheerleaders, Vince continued his search with the hope of another encounter with the lovely Lola though he doubted it would happen .

It couldn't be too hard to locate her which he fully intended to do once he apologized .

A cool breeze lifted his reddish brown hair , the tangy smells of the surf and sand across the road mingling with the heavenly aroma coming from the coffee carts were all so familiar that the former jock hadn't even realized he had missed PCA until now .

The coffee smelled wonderful but it was a vice he had given up .

Vince strode purposely towards the cart thinking a smoothie might be in order when a lean figure in front of him turned around meeting him eye to eye , a large coffee drink in one hand and a snarl curling his upper lip .

Vince stepped back , recognition dawning with sudden clarity , as quick as the memory , the flash of the nightmare , and only missing the hideous red eyes glowing fiercely at him , this was the evil from his nightmare .

" Mark Del Figgalo ? "

Mark's dark brows furrowed as he took in the tall young man in front of him measuring him evenly . Gone was the gum smacking, cocksure attitude in its place there seemed to be a sense of calm, almost a Zen-like peace surrounding the handsome man .

" Yeah, " Mark lifted his chin in recognition ," What do I owe this honor , Vince Blake ? You didn't get enough kicks last year hanging my ass in a basketball hoop so you came back for more bullying , dude .'

Mark was giving off bad juju a mile away and Vince couldn't say that he liked it . Okay, so the dude wasn't going to make it easy on him like he had been expecting , he could deal.

Hadn't expected that the nerd really lacked his old nerdish attitude and look either or that Del Figgalo was the big , creepy evil from his dream .

Vince ignored his head , sighed in defeat, and chuckled, lightly ." No, I'm not the same guy as I was last year ," started Vince ," I get that something has changed with you too ."

He extended his hand , making the gesture ." I'm sorry, man, I 'm sorry I did that to you. It wasn't cool, I was a douche, and I'm really sorry for everything, man ."

Mark flicked his gaze to the outstretched hand , the easy going manner of the former King of Pacific Coast Academy , disgust and anger coiling like an angry dragon in his gut as he shook his hand away ." No "

Vince frowned ." Okay , I should have expected this since I kind of humiliated you and all . I am seriously apologizing to you, Mark, and if you could tell me how I could make it up to you, I will try my best to do so .."

An almost strangled growl came from Mark's mouth , the humiliation fresh in his mind as if it had occurred only yesterday instead of last year , bringing a fresh wave to his mind and body all over again , the loser resurfacing and pissing the new man off .

Mark gripped the front of Vince's shirt bringing him off the guard and eye level to him, the ferocious anger , the need for revenge , for blood singing in his blood as he watched the jock cower in his grip .

" Don't fuck with me , Blake , I don't want your damn fine apology "

Vince pushed back the lump in his throat and reconsidered his new stance on the non-violence . It might be overrated if he needed to defend himself .

" I don't want to fight you, Del Figgalo, just apologize, dammit . Take it or don't , I don't care "

Vince didn't want pummeled to the ground either or expelled on his first day back .

Idly he wondered why the pissed off Mark hadn't been stopped by a teacher yet seeing as they were in the middle of the quad and lots of students were watching them .

" Don't cross me , Vince, your not so fucking great anymore " hissed Mark , tossing him on the concrete , his back slamming into the nearby trash bin .

" Damn , ow ! " cursed Vince ,as Mark ambled off as if he hadn't a care in the world .

Son of a bitch !

Vince wiped his hands on his jeans as he felt eyes upon in time to meet the concerned written on the face of another familiar , this one quite female and pretty .

" Vince , are you alright ? " Zoey extended her hand to help him .

Vince was never so glad to see her in all of his life as the nightmare was getting more real every second of the day since he got back here on the campus .

" Zoë Brooks ," Vince accepted her hand and got off the ground , " Thanks . Yeah, I'm okay , and you're alive, you're here , breathing, and no bleeding so its really good ."

Zoey frowned ." Did you hit your head ? Maybe I should walk you to the infirmary ."

Vince felt for bumps and signs of brain damage but all was good . Except the fact that Del Figgalo had snapped on him like a madman and now the pretty blonde beauty was looking at him as if he lost his marbles , yeah, good times .

" No, seriously, Zoey, other than Mark wounding my incredibly sensitive male ego , I really am fine ," assured the jock, honestly ," and very happy you are alive and well ."

Zoey frowned ." Why wouldn't I be alive ? Why would you ask me all of those things ? Is this some kind of twisted joke of yours , Vince, because I think its scary , sick, and incredibly rude ."

Vince raised his hand in a scouts honor ." No joke, I promise , Zoey, though if I told you why , you might want to lock me up in a mental insititute providing you believed me ."

Now the blonde was intrigued and laid a soft hand on his arm ." I'm listening .'

" Okay ," declared Vince, pausing a beat ," I had a nightmare that involved you, me, and all of your friends fighting a demon from hell that looked awfully like our ole pal, Mark Del Figgalo "

" I need to call a meeting " whispered Zoey, very afraid because she believed him .


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pacific Coast Academy, the gang, or Zoey101 .

" You believe me ? "

Zoey gave him a little push as she led the former jock and nemesis of her boyfriend and best friends towards Maxwell Hall as she sent off a mass text to her friends alerting them that they were en route . They could deal with this unexpected Vince Blake thing right off and not have to worry any longer plus it would allow Michael and Logan a chance to punch the dude who had humiliated them so last year .

Zoey tucked her techmate into her holder on the belt of her skirt then , sent him an affable smile .

" You seemed so sincere with all the crazy talk, why shouldn't I , Vince ? "

If the guy had lost some screws in his brain while he had been gone from school then that was too bad . The guys deserved their chance to have it out with him first thing .

Vince tipped his head , slightly ." You know I was planning on apologizing to your friends maybe my second day here and easing into what I accidentally blurted out to you, Zoey , later . "

" Naw ," dismissed Zoey, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear ," No time like the present though you'll have to schedule a video chat with Chase for that apology ."

Vince had a very bad feeling about this but Zoey Brooks was of the persuasive nature . His ego was slightly bruised by being accosted by Mark Del Figgalo to boot .

Talk about humiliating !

" Chase isn't here ? " asked Vince as the popular young woman opened the door to a spacious room and tugged him inside with her where Michael , Logan, Lisa, and Quinn looked up from their binge watching and shock registered across all of their faces at his return ," Look who I found on the quad, guys , the Great Vince Blake "

Vince managed a leery smile ." Uh, hi guys "

Logan let go of Quinn, found his footing, and jumped off of the sofa to wag an angry finger in his face .The pain, the humiliation of what he had endured came into focus in his mind , a reminder of the pain in his kidneys had Logan pissed all over again .

" You ! Vince Blake , what the hell are you doing back here ? You came back to finish off me and Michael , you asshole ? "

Indignation filled in Quinn as she perched on the sofa, mindful of Logan's quick temper .

" You were expelled last year ! Zoey, Dean Rivers expelled him ! "

Michael stood now , joining Logan 's anger ." What do you want from us, Vince ? "

His jaw ticked as he sent Zoey a questioning look ." Zo ? "

Zoey took a seat in the computer chair ." I'll let Vince tell you first , Michael ."

How had he ever decided the guys wouldn't be mad at him still because he had beaten them up ? Right , rationalization from his therapy classes and he was thinking this sucked .and was way off base .

Vince raised his palms as if coming in peace and decided to be up front with them .

Ignore the ladies disapproving stares and maybe Reese wont pummel you into ground .

" I'm back at P.C.A. because I've gone through extensive therapy , I'm not that guy any longer ," explained Vince , patiently ," I'm here to start over again and to tell you both that I am sorry for what I did to you last year . I am really sorry about everything .

"

Logan's hands clenched in fists tightly ." Why should we believe you ? "

" If you need to hit me , dude , I get it ," Vince stepped forward ," I wont blame you either , I was a dick . If you wont forgive me , I understand ."

Everyone in the room waited , watching, in baited breath , the tension thick and palpable ,Lisa didn't utter a word but reached for Michael's hand just as Logan lunged forward, throwing the first punch and nailing Vince in the mouth .

" We asked fuckin nicely the first time for you to leave Chase alone ," hissed Logan as Quinn grabbed her boyfriends shoulder , her touch comforting ," you didn't want to do that . That was payback for screwing with us !'

" Logan, come on , let it go " murmured Quinn, pulling his angry gaze from Vince to her face ," You did the manly He-man macho thing now be the man that I know you are and let Vince apologize to you , please ."

Logan shook his hand, felt the vibrations still tingling through his body , but looking in those beautiful eyes which were filled with so much emotion for him had him weakening .

" Quinn, he deserved it "

" Violence isn't necessarily the answer to everything ," says ever practical Quinn, running her hand up and down his arm as if to soothe ," I don't care for violence but given how Vince hurt all you poor guys I suppose your response was justified ."

" Damn right it was, Quinn " said Logan , pressing a kiss to her brow .

Vince wiped at the blood from his lip, lifted his eyes towards the tenderness between Logan and Quinn and shook his head . " You two are a couple now "

" Yea "

Vince considered standing up but fixed Michael with a look ." How about it , Barrett , your turn ? Want me to stay down so you can do your worse next or what ? "

If he was going to get comeuppance , Vince figured it might be less painful on him if he was a sport and let them have at on beating him up . He could always crawl to the infirmary if he couldn't get any help from the girls who outside of Quinn were unusually quiet .

Michael rubbed his chin, thoughtfully ." I'm thinking about it , give me a minute '

" Michael , " Lisa found her voice ," I agree with Quinn . Vince apologized and you guys beating the snot out of him isn't very mature ."

Logan scowled at his friends girlfriend ." Maybe me and Michael don't want to be mature right now, Lisa, maybe we want to be the crap out of the son of a bitch ."

" You girls will never understand this ," added a tempted Michael ," and if Zoey didn't want us to beat the crap out of Vince, she wouldn't have brought him here in the first place "

Zoey sat her book down in protest , a feeling of guilt nagging at her ." Well, I didn't actually think you and Logan would hit him . Only scare the crap out of him "

" You should have known better , Brooks " sniped out Logan, simmering down slightly .

Quinn still held onto him and he felt sort of grounded right now . Even though they had only been together a short time it felt as if their connection was stronger every day .These feelings for her were already pretty deep and scaring the shit out of him but he felt like he could do anything with her by his side . That was brand new for Logan Reese .

Michael was still on the fence as he watched Vince suspiciously . " We could string you up in here like you did Del Figgalo "

That might be some sweet revenge .

Vince blanched . " Del Figgalo already went Incredible Hulk on me , thanks . "

Quinn frowned , baffled . " Mark tried to hurt you ? I honestly don't understand what has happened to him ..its strange ."

" He's become psycho since you broke up with the man, Quinn " contributed Lisa, flipping the television off and moving to close the door or else they would have all the guys on this floor listening in . Guys were worse gossips than the girls on this campus ," I think we can all agree on that ."

Yea '

' Oh yea '

' Can't argue with that '

Logan fixed Michael with a annoyed look . " We hanging the dude by his toes or what , man ? How long you got to think about it , Michael ? "

Michael heaved a sigh ." Nah , it wouldn't be as much fun with the girls in here ragging on us about it anyhow ," admitted Michael , his conscience overriding his own need for evening the score with the jock ," we can think of something later ."

" Your acting like a chick , dude '

Quinn glowered at her boyfriend . " I don't like being called a chick, Logan ."

" Well, babe , I wasn't calling you one ," pointed out Logan, casually ," I was calling Barrett here one for being such a lame ass coward ."

" Besides the point, Logan " The scientist folded her arms across her chest ," you do see the point I am talking about . Don't you ? "

Logan gently pushed her glasses up on her nose and dropped a light kiss on it .

" Not to call you a chick . Got it , sweetheart '

Quinn considered beating him over the head with her backpack but Logan was too darn cute for his own good . Not to mention her insides felt all gooey and mushy at the ender meant , she could fight with him about it later .

" Boggles the mind " Lisa offered her hand to help Vince stand ," doesn't it ? "

" Thanks " Vince accepted her hand and stood , then wiped at the blood on his lip ," So since we're all here , any of you guys having freaky nightmares about all of us fighting some big spooky evil in the woods ? "

He wiped his sweaty palms nervously on the front of his jeans , waited .

" Not kidding , totally on board serious here ."

Zoey strode across the carpet , placed a hand on Vince's forehead , and it felt normal .

" No fever ," announced Zoey, matter of fact ," Your positive the guys didn't knock a few screws loose in your brain ? Funny joke . Ha ha ha ? "

Vince pushed her hand away ." No joke . I wouldn't joke about what I saw , trust me , there wasn't anything funny to the visions or whatever the hell it was that I saw ."

Michael gave him the stink eye ." He's playing us , Zoey '

" I'm not ," insisted Vince , holding up a hand ," I swear it's the honest Gods truth . Look in this dream all of us were together like friends and I don't think it's a weird coincidence that Zoey brought me here either , not to mention I've only been back on campus for maybe two hours .'

Lisa who not only was a brilliant dance major but also was studying psychology as her second took intrest immediately in this . She'd known of Vince briefly last year mainly because he was a larger than life jock on campus and he had been on the football team with Michael and Logan just not on a personal level .

Vince had a larger than life ego and made Logan seem like a saint .

The therapy might have helped change him but what would cause such crazy talk ?

" Do you carry a lot of residual guilt leftover from you hurting the guys, Vince ? "

Quinn ever practical, always the scientist couldn't resist chiming in either ." Have you had these nightmares often , Vince ? Are you prone to hallucinations ? "

Vince groaned and stared at one woman to the other ." No to any of those . I'm not having a mental breakdown either but I trust my gut . My gut is telling me if your all not involved in something wicked then its coming and I get this sense I need to be a part of it ."

Michael chuckled and folded himself back into the spot on the sofa , placing an arm around Lisa 's shoulder, protectively .

.

" The only thing we're doing is planning a wicked sweet vacation up to Yosemite to the Reese cabin ," informed Michael , though his belly did a flip flop ," if we fight it's gonna be only to see who calls dibs on the hot tub first, dude ."

Lisa groaned and shoved a bottle of water to his chest ." Give it a rest, Michael "

" I know he's insane but he still kind of sounds sincere " admitted Zoey, reluctantly .

" I am being sincere ! What possible reason would I have to make up a wild insane not to mention freaking scary story and tell all of you about it ? I may be stupid at times but I don't have a damn death wish either . "

Logan let out a semi laugh ." Dude , get serious '

Quinn considered the possibilities . " Unless this nightmare you keep mentioning is like some sort of psychic vision ..have you ever experienced visions before , Vince ? "

" No " said Vince , thinking that the scientist might be on his side ," It sure as hell felt real , Quinn .. Look I'm trying to start over here , not get myself thrown out of PCA on my first day back ! " He was frustrated as hell but there was little he could do if they chose not to believe him but he'd done his part by speaking of the dream .

Quinn played with her fingernails, tapping them together , mind whirring over the possibilities . She wasn't thrilled to see the jock either but Zoey was right about the sincerity part and it didn't seem plausible for Vince to lie about the dream .

There had to be some credence to the truth buried in the event itself .

" I think you should tell us with as much detail as you can remember about what this horrible dream entailed , Vince "

Vince ran both hands through his reddish brown hair mussing it up and took a seat on the edge of the single bed . Finally they were getting somewhere .

" I felt cold and this sense of evil " started Vince as the door burst open bringing in a wild eyed Lola , who was carrying a thick stack of papers in her arms and a determined expression written across her face .

" Why aren't any of you answering your phones ? Quinn, I sent you five freaking text messages ! Stop slobbering all over Logan when I clearly need your help ! " accused Lola, nerves frayed and not any bit closer to knowing what to do than an hour ago ," I am calling a meeting like NOW! "

Lola dropped the papers on the table and fixed Vince with an angry glare . " Why are you here ? " Then plaintively to her friends ," Why is Vince here ? "

Quinn chuckled ." Geez, Lola, calm down ," says Quinn , handing her friend a bottle of water to drink ," We have a bit of a weird situation here which is why Vince is hanging out with us . You want to tell us what is the matter ? "

Lola chugged down the water , scraped at her nail polish , then managed a heavy hearted sigh .

" Mr. Hot Shot Blake needs to leave before I tell you "

Vince felt his pulse quicken by her words and got in her way ." No , you might need me , Lola ," replied Vince, evenly ," I think we all might need each other sooner or later ."

Lola ignored the attraction spinning around them and the heat in her belly that wanted to jump him and see if his lips tasted as good as they looked . There was something appealing and sexy about Vince's easy manner and prep school good looks in a while that hadn't affected her last year . It caught her off guard .

" I really don't like you "

Vince's smile was quick ." You'll learn, Lola "

Lisa decided now was the time to intervene . She put her arms out between Lola and Vince as if to separate them ." Stop it , both of you ! Now I don't believe there is a Hellmouth about to erupt on campus but obviously weird things have occurred before so maybe Quinn is right , we should listen ."

" There are no such things as vampires " insisted Michael , empathetically .

" Of course not, Michael, just ghosts " offered Zoey, who didn't believe in such things herself . If it hadn't been for the Charles Galloway incident that changed all of that .

Quinn shushed them ." Lola, talk .."

Lola felt the weight of the world and her heritage on her very slim shoulders but she owed it to her friends to confide in them .This involved them too even if they might not believe her at first .

" First before I say anything I want you guys to promise me that you wont laugh at me ," Lola was the soul of serious ," Promise me you'll keep an open mind ."

Zoey put her book down ." We promise ."

" How open ? " inquired Logan before Quinn jabbed him in the side with her elbow .

" You guys know that I'm a Gypsy , right ," started Lola , swallowing the giant lump of insecutires it always brought up for her," I mean, I was raised Kaladarash all of my life but haven't really embraced it in a while ."

Michael stared at his close friend ." Guess you do have those Gypsy cheekbones, Lola ."

" Listen to me, guys , I've been having freaky dreams ," admitted the actress," On top of that my Mom is seeing us in the cards . There are bad portents for us which is why I've been getting back into it and this isn't some sort of acting exercise either ."

Zoey opened her mouth then shut it as that had been on the tip of her tongue .

" What kind of dreams ? " asked Vince , placing a hand on her wrist .

They both felt the jolt of awareness and the slam of lust ping pong through them .

Lola smoothed her red lips together , wishing she had her lip gloss with her , and cleared her throat . She could question her reaction to the jerk wad later when they weren't in danger .

" Vince has been having those too " added Quinn, helpfully .

" At first it was this old timey song stuck in my head then I felt like someone was suffocating me ," Lola tried to explain ," I have this really awful feeling something is going to happen to all of us . Mom did a reading and saw a name of this guy from the 1950's who went to school here back when it wasn't PCA so I looked him up .."

" It could have just been a nightmare " suggested a skeptical Zoey .

" Yeah and what does some dude from the 50's have to do with us , Lola ? " asked Michael , joining in with Zoey's doubt . He had to see to believe .

" It didn't feel like just a nightmare ," continued Lola, pleading with Quinn to believe her ," I wouldn't have called my mother if I thought I was having bad dreams or tell all of you so you could make fun of me . This is serious juju, guys , and whatever it is exactly is somehow deciding to pick us "

" Lola is right ," agreed Vince ," I saw bad , hellish storms and it felt really evil . " He directed his gaze on the quiet blonde in the corner ," You were badly hurt , Zoey , and Chase was holding on to you . We need to figure out what this evil is exactly and what the hell we need to do about it .."

Lola sent him a grateful smile ." I don't know why we're having weird connecting nightmares but thanks for that , Vince ."

" Anytime, Lola " Vince flashed her a pearly white smile .

Zoey pushed off the chair , alarmed ." Bleeding ? I was hurt ? "

" Badly ," Vince was dead serious ," No funny business here . It scared the shit out of me and I really don't want us to live it cause it looked pretty damn gruesome "

Logan had been listening and taking it all in ." So okay some mysterious thing that is evil is after us but why ? We haven't done anything or gone anywhere to piss off ghosts or things so tell us why ? "

Quinn beamed at Logan ." That is a really smart question , Logan ," muttered Quinn, " One I would have asked myself, actually . Another one is who is this guy from the 50's, Lola ? "

" Thanks " Logan smiled softly at Quinn .

" I went to the library , did some really boring research ," contributed Lola ," Turns out in the 50's , I think it was 56 , a fire broke out in the woods near where PCA is , and there was reports of people hearing screams and things . The reporter that wrote this article I found suggested there was signs of witchcraft or worse but folks didn't want to believe it .Anyway they found this Cass Delaney dead in this circle of I guess the fire . He was 18 ."

Quinn pulled out a notebook to take copious notes . " Cass Delaney . Possible witch ? "

" I don't know ," said Lola with a worried shrug ," I didn't look up anything else on the guy . Mom didn't know anything more other than she felt very strongly that he is connected to something that is going to happen to us ."

" So a dead guy from the 1950's wants to hurt us because ….why ? " asked a sarcastic Logan , lifting a brow .

" Charles Galloway wanted to hurt us ," countered Quinn , challenging him ," Obviously there must be a connection we're missing here to show us the reason . Clearly there is some link between Vince and Lola with their nightmares so that gives us a start ."

" I'm not dismissing any of this ," brought up Lisa , carefully ," I know I missed the Galloway ghost ordeal and you all swore it was real . Nor am I dismissing your heritage , Lola , but what exactly are we to do about all of this ? I don't have a Slayer license and my fighting skills are limited to self defense class ."

Michael hugged his girlfriend ." That's my Lil Lisa , I'm with her on this ."

" It does seem a bit out there , ghosts aside ," chimed in Zoey , hesitantly ," I believe in ghosts now , after Charles, but this is really wild . it's a wild story and a lot to take in ."

Lola shot them disappointed stares ." I expected this but I had hoped you would listen to me and try to believe me ."

" I believe you ," voiced Quinn, lifting her eyes from the article that her friend had printed copies of ," It would be careless and irresponsible of us if we ignore it , I think . I think the first thing that we need to do is find out more about this Cass person and go from there …see if we can figure out how he ties to us."

" Thanks , Quinn ' Lola hugged her best friend ," Thank God you believe me ."

Quinn smiled , warmly ." That's what I'm here for ."

It appeared that the room was divided but Logan decided to follow his heart . If his heart went on the same path as Quinn then that was an added bonus he figured .

" If Quinn is in then so am I " informed Logan, staunchly ," What do I do ? "

" Blueprints on the campus before it became PCA might be helpful "

" I'll call Dad and see what he can do " suggested Logan ," He knows people ."

" Are you guys not seeing the impossibility of the crazy here ? " asked Michael, puzzled .

Logan shrugged ." Better be safe than dead, dude ."

Michael picked up the newspaper article . " Man, can we just go on our vacation already ? "

************************************PCA********************************

1956

Kathleen and Cass were on the outs since his attempt at getting into her skirt had failed . Cass had repeatedly apologized but she refused to accept it . His swinish attitude towards her was off putting and simply put her feelings had been hurt .

Kathleen had spent the better part of the day avoiding him and had taken to outside sitting under a tree , munching on an apple , perusing a book , as her lunch .

" Your skirt is going to get dirty , Kathleen " spoke a teasing voice .

" It'll wash ," says Kathleen , looking up to meet Ben's kind blue eyes ," I thought you'd be playing basketball with all of your friends, Ben ? "

Ben smiled into her eyes and folded himself down to join her on the ground .

" Your much prettier than they are, Kathleen ," grinned Ben, flirting with her ," I was hoping you would tell me you broke up with that square boyfriend of yours ."

Katy marked the place in her book , grew thoughtful . " Not that it is any business of yours , Ben , but I have been avoiding Cass until I decide how I feel . A girl is entitled a little time to herself to make up her mind about her fella ."

Ben rolled his eyes. " That nerdy fella of yours was putting the moves on Missy O'Hare just last period , Katy ."

" A gentleman wouldn't repeat such things to me ," said a hurt Kathleen ," That should be coming from Cass directly , not you. It's none of your concern , Ben , and if that is all you are here for then I'll ask that you leave me be ."

Ben touched her hand, lightly ." Kathleen , can't you see that I'm crazy for you ? "

She blushed but moved his hand away . " Our troubles aside , I am still with Cass . Please don't say these things to me , Ben , it confuses me ."

" Some guys saw him on campus last night , Katy ," stressed a concerned Ben , " He was wearing a robe and acting all creepy . They didn't stick around to find out what the hell he was doing but Petey said he heard his folks are witches ."

Kathleen lifted her chin, defiantly ." You forget , Ben, I'm from Ireland . Witches and the fanciful aren't so cut and dried and evil but as good is to evil . I wouldn't persecute my boyfriend for learning his craft and you shouldn't be so harsh over mindless gossip you've no doubt heard on the football field ."

" Look I didn't mean to offend you," Ben tried again ," I think about you too much for that , Kathleen, but I wish you'd take me seriously about your boyfriend . Cass is more than some nerdy guy , something isn't right with him, I feel it ."

Kathleen felt a little tumble in her heart but tried to ignore it ." I think I know the likes of my boyfriend better than you, Ben ."

" Just be careful of him, please " Ben placed a heart shaped necklace in her hand ," there is no way Cass is on the side of the good witch ."

Ben placed a chaste kiss on her cheek then departed before Kathleen could respond but left her staring down at the heart . Her own heart was undecidedly torn in two .

**********************************PCA*********************************

" Are we really doing this ? " repeated Michael as Zoey passed around the Blixes and Lisa placed an order for a couple more pizzas ," Can't we leave it alone ? Did we learn nothing from Charles Galloway ? The past needs to be left in the past …! "

Zoey spread her hands out then dropped them ." Once we don't learn anything important , Lola will drop it then we can just go back to our everyday normal lives, Michael . We're showing our support to Lola ."

Michael wished he drank because the Blix wasn't doing anything to calm his nerves .

Figured the one time Logan didn't sneak in any beer , he would need the alcohol .

" Shouldn't we be doing that holed up in the library ," Michael gestured to Quinn, who was researching on the computer ," is Quinn just supposed to magically find the answers online ? it's the whole Evil thing I cant wrap my brain around , Zo ."

Quinn pushed the glasses up on her nose , glanced at her friends ." There was a strong background of forces of magic practiced in this region as early as the late 1800's , Michael . It would help if we could find like a mystical convergence had been here previously but I feel as if that would be too easy ."

Lisa closed her phone ." Pizza on the way . No to a hell mouth on PCA "

Logan hung up his phone ." You watch too much TV, Lisa "

Lola stopped her pacing to stare at the rich jerk ." Well, what did your Dad say ? "

" Dad knows a guy ," replied Logan, puffing a bit ," A Senator I think he can get us copies of some blueprints though I had to sell my Pop a hell of a wild story to convince him to do this for me ."

" Thanks , Logan ," Lola breathed , " I hate this stuff , this is why I chose to be an actress . Its less stressful , no danger , and now I swear I'll have bags under my eyes until we figure this stupid thing out . I need a doodle cake , be back in a few ."

Lola stepped into the hallway and Vince followed after her ." Lola, wait ."

" I still don't like you, Vince ," snapped Lola, ignoring the heat simmering under the surface between them ," Even if you are a part of this thing ."

He caught her arm , eyes locked and held , daring the other to look away .

" That's how your going to play this , Lola ? You don't want to acknowledge that you just might want me as much as I want you, honey ? "

" God , no " Lola shook her arm loose ," You didn't give me the time of day last year when you were Mr. Wonderful . Take your gigantic ego for a walk, Vince, and leave me the hell alone ."

Vince smiled a endearingly boyish smile . " I knew you liked me a little bit .'

" Go , just go suck up to the guys and leave me alone " dismissed Lola. Shaken .

" I have all the time in the world to make you like me , Lola ," reassured a calm Vince , in a low tone ," I'm a patient man .'

Vince walked away from her , Lola rounded the corner into the noisy lounge and all but fell onto the oversized couch, troubled , the doodle cake momentarily forgotten .

" Goddess give me patience '


	16. Chapter 16

" What the hell is wrong with me this fucking morning ? " growled a soon to be pissed off Logan, copper curls wet from shower , skin red and feeling as if it were on fire as the jock paced cagily in his room ," First I damn near get scalded in the shower , some jackass stole our Norwegian conditioner , and I cant find my wallet ! "

Michael straightened his blue and yellow polo shirt he slipped on and chuckled amused by his friends apparent streak of bad luck this morning . There was nothing more funny than watching Logan act like a damn fool .

" You're a jerk wad "

Logan flipped him the bird as he proceeded to finish getting dressed . His fathers friend still hadn't gotten the blueprints to him today but he intended to spend the day with Quinn .He couldn't wait to tell her how crappy his morning was being and knew that her pretty smile and those kind eyes of hers would make him forget it all .

" Your still lame , dude " Logan ran a comb through his hair trying to tame the always perfectness of his hair , frowned when his bangs wouldn't lay right , and cursed under his breath . He reached for hair gel to tame it instead .

" Why are you getting all dolled up for ? FYI , dude , Quinn wont care how you look '

" Doesn't 't mean I don't want to look good for her ," replied an honest Logan, opening drawers in the dresser , rifling through clothes and underwear for his wallet ," Gotta make the effort you know - like how you shave 24/7 because Lisa hates the stubble ."

Michael popped open the top to an orange juice and put his feet up on the table .

" I could still grow a mustache if I wanted " pointed out Michael , taking a drink ," I don't just bow down to everything Lisa thinks I should do . We don't work that way ."

It was true that Lisa despised his mustache but if he wanted one , he would grow it .

He sat back up , fiddled with the remote to the stereo, then grew thoughtful .

" This whole evil is coming portent thing with Lola is weird ," brought up Michael , sharing his doubts and concerns ," Weirder than the Charles Galloway ghost thing , I mean, and we all saw it with our own eyes . I'm kind of shocked your buying into the whole thing ? "

Logan stopped fixing his hair , leaned his behind against the dresser, and considered .

" Look most of the time I cant stand Lola ," spoke up Logan ," Even if she is sort of my friend but she is Quinn's best friend. The way I look at it , Lola is flaky but she was freaked out of her mind which means she couldn't lie or act her way out of that thing so it's gotta be some truth in there . Second thing is that Quinn believes her and I believe in her so that makes it a no brainer for me ."

" Man, You have Quinn on your brain " muttered Michael , shaking his head .

He had known Logan a long time now and he hadn't ever seen his friend act like this about a girl ever, period . Logan wasn't casual about Quinn at all . If he didn't know better, Michael thought maybe his friend was starting to fall for her a little .

Crazy, plain crazy .

Logan flashed him the cool Reese grin ." Yeah, I know ! I miss her ! "

Michael let that one go and directed the topic back to Lola and weird happenings .

" Lola is one of my best friends ," admitted Michael , wryly ," I guess I'm like Zoey I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around that we're prepping for what ? Some supernatural thing to come after us like Vince Blake dreamed it did ? "

Logan shrugged , pushed aside his car keys and aha, there was his wallet . " Okay Vince's dream was out there ! Don't know how much I buy into it though it kind of fits in with Lola's weird dream or the dude just wants in her pants . I don't know yet …."

Michael rolled his eyes and made a face , disgusted at the image ." Lola is like a sister to me ! Why'd you go and stick that image in my brain ? "

Logan made a face at him . " Because I like to see you act like a chick ."

He pocketed his wallet , picked up his phone to find a smiley face text from Quinn and felt the smile cross his face at the thought of her silky brown curls and cute glasses , the little mole near her lip he wanted to kiss , and oh yeah, Quinn was in his brain now .

" You want to meet to shoot some hoops later ? I'm gonna surprise Quinn now but I thought later we could grab some food and play some horse "

" Sounds like a plan ," agreed Michael , picking up the dirty clothes on the ground and tossing them in a basket ," I've got to call in and check in with the folks before my mother hits panic mode because I've not called her in a couple of weeks .'

" Mommy's Boy " Hurling one last insult, Logan exited the dorm for the day .

**********************************PCA**********************************

Fulton Hall

Michael wasn't the only one rationalizing his state of disbelief , Zoey was still wary herself . She wanted to believe that Lola wasn't overreacting but it just seemed so unbelievable to her even though it whatever the 'it ' was had put Quinn into major research mode . Then again it was Quinn and she was pretty much open minded .

Lola was currently sitting on the couch putting together scapula's for them to wear as some sort of protection while Quinn was building something out of her old metal detector All in all a normal morning in their dorm .

" What I don't understand is how some guy from the 1950's has anything to do with us ? If he died on the grounds here wouldn't we have somehow heard about it ..like we did Charles ? Couldn't your Mom have read the cards wrong , Lola ? "

Lola looked up from her project , wrinkled her nose . " Where am I supposed to find sulphur at ? This is going to be stinky so it sure better do the job right and protect us . "

Quinn tightened a screw on the handle on her newest Quinnvention ." I have some that you can have "

" Of course you do ," said Lola , not unkindly then addressed Zoey's fears ,"Zo, believe me , if it wasn't nothing I wouldn't have called my Mom back . I've talked my mother more in two weeks than I have ..well, will you just take my word on it ? " She cut another square of fabric ," Mom has reread the cards five times . Its not good for us and you know I'd like to do everything I can to stop things so I can be alive to try out for the next play here ."

Zoey flopped down on the single bed with a groan ." Sooo just a strange coincidence you and Vince Blake are sharing scary dreams , Lola ? "

Lola slammed her scissors down on the table, annoyed at the sound of his name .

" Bastard ," grumbled an annoyed Lola especially since she found him incredibly attractive ," If it weren't for the fact his stupid dream was so damned detailed I'd tell him exactly where he could go but I think we might need him "

Why did Vince have to act all so charming and sincere ?

What happened to the egocentric pig from the year before ? She hated that guy and he hadn't given her the time of day the one time she attempted to flirt with him .

Now he wanted to act like there was something brewing between them - uh oh , nope , not going to happen .She was Lola Martinez and she had her standards concerning men .

Quinn glanced back at her friend with a knowing smile playing on her lips .

" Me thinks you protest too much , Lola "

Lola's response was to tap Quinn lightly on the shoulder with a bundle of lavender .

" No, no, no ! I am not into Vince Blake , Quinn ! "

Zoey sat back up now that the conversation had changed into interesting . They could leave the unexplained well enough alone and address Lola's love life instead which was on the side of fun . Fun beat terrifying any day of the week .

" He sure looked like he could eat you up, Lola " Zoey couldn't resist .

" Just because Vince is mildly a hot looking guy and the new attitude doesn't suck doesn't mean I want to go out with him ," informed Lola attempting for prim but coming off more half-hearted instead ," it doesn't ! I'm not one of his skanky Vince groupies ! "

Zoey and Quinn shared knowing smiles as they didn't believe a word out of her mouth .

" Vince couldn't take his eyes off of you, Lola ' quipped Quinn, teasingly .

Lola rolled her brown eyes upwards ." How would you even know , Quinn ? You've been stuck on Logan like glue practically since you ended things with Mark "

" I happen to enjoy spending time , my time with Logan ! " defended Quinn , blushing .

Before the girls could get into a lively debate regarding the guys there was a knock on the door and Zoey being closest to it rose to open the door to reveal Logan standing there holding a bouquet of bright , cheerful yellow tulips .

" Morning ladies ," Logan stepped inside , eyes finding Quinn ," hey Quinn ."

Quinn was dressed for the day in a typical Quinn outfit which consisted of a purple sweatshirt that proclaimed Science Rocks and So Do I , a denim skirt that was frayed at the edges and her brown hair was plaited in two braids . It was hardly the sexiest of outfits but Logan couldn't help it if his heart tripped a beat at the sight of her .

Quinn put her invention on the table as she approached him , a curious smile curving around her mouth as she noted the flowers he carried with him .

" Are those for me ? "

Logan thrust them into her arms ." Uh yea, I know you've had a lot on your mind ," babbled Logan, feeling like a idiot ," So I knew tulips were your favorite and all so I thought that they might make you smile ."

Quinn's heart did a little ping followed by a flip flop at his thoughtfulness as she breathed in the fragrant scent of the tulips . The gesture was unbelievably sweet .

" Logan , thank you ," murmured Quinn , smiling sweetly at him ," I can't believe you even remembered that after all these years . Tulips aren't even in season now ..it must have cost you a small fortune "

Logan felt embarrassment flame around his neck ." I had them sent in ..no big deal ..I know the florist ."

Zoey and Lola shared the same expression behind the couple before Zoey took the flowers out of Quinn's hands .Looks like this called for alone time and they were glad to oblige them .

" I'll just go find a vase to put these in for you "

" I'll help " volunteered Lola , following after Zoey out of the room and into the hallway.

" I happen to think it's a very big deal " Quinn laid her lips on his ," you're a constant surprise , Logan Reese ." She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found her waist ," I never imagined you could be this romantic ."

Logan groaned even as he pulled her body closer to his ." Don't be spreading that around , Quinn , people expect me to be a certain way around here . If I'm romantic , its for you, because I want to show you that I think about you . Okay ? "

Quinn stepped out of his embrace ." How am I suppose to take that , Logan ? Is this whole sweet guy just an act so you can ..what make a fool out of me ? The little science nerd that no one wanted or do you really care about me ? "

Her defenses went up along with her spine and a quick jab of hurt in the heart . Quinn didn't want to risk falling for Logan if she was just a momentary faze for him , the hurt would be more than she could bear . Better she know now before she allowed herself to get more serious with Logan than she already was at this point .

A flash of anger sparked within his eyes at her accusation . " Dammit, Quinn, I gave up my whole cool lifestyle here at PCA for you , to show you how much I care about you , and I did it cold turkey all at once ! I gave up sex with Make Out Mandee because I am literally out of my mind crazy for you , Quinn Pensky ! "

" Sue me if I want to save a small shred of my cool reputation and keep me and you private this morning ! "

Quinn chewed on the bottom of her lip then reached out to grasp the front of his red tee shirt , burrowing herself into the warmth and closeness of him .

" God, Logan, this scares me what I feel so fast , so rapidly for you in such a short amount of time ," admitted Quinn, resting her forehead against his ," Seems like one minute I'm trying my damnest to make things work with Mark and the next all I want to do is be with you. It's the craziest thing ever, Logan ."

Logan cupped her cheek, lightly ." Being with you, Quinn Pensky , is the one thing I feel certain about . Can we not fight about it ? I'm sort of still expecting Zoey and Lola to want to lynch mob me because I'm dating you ."

Quinn kissed him, softly , deeply ." I'm sure that Lisa has talked them out of it ."

As if on cue , Zoey and Lola strolled back into the room, tulips now in a glass vase which the actress placed on the dresser for them all to enjoy and caught the end of the conversation .They would always browbeat the deets from Quinn later if possible .

" It's true ," commented Zoey, idly ," We're watching you though , Logan , and if you so much as hurt Quinn …."

" We'll roast your balls " piped up Lola, cheerfully.

Logan gulped at the scariness of their threats and knew it was a sisterhood thing . They would protect Quinn just the way that he and the guys would each other , it was the same unity , the same emotion , and he got that .

" I wont hurt Quinn "

He glanced down at the object on the table then back at his girlfriend . " New Quinnvention, babe ? You gonna blow someone up ? "

Quinn smirked . " Actually it's going to be like a hand held sensor to detect positive and negative energies ," explained the scientist ," If we're dealing with the paranormal as we suspect I thought I might be able to get some readings off of the grounds to give us something to go on . It could help with our research or at least give us a good jumping point to start until we have something more solid to go by ."

" Sure " replied Logan, impressed by her cleverness ," It might take Pops a couple of days to track down old blueprints to Malibu High if they are still around anyway . Wouldn't the school have them here ? I mean this was the place before they built PCA over it ? "

Quinn dropped a smacking kiss on his mouth ." Logan, your brilliant ! Why didn't I think of that ! "

Logan puffed his chest out a bit , proudly ." Huh ? "

Zoey picked up her laptop off the desk intending to see if Chase was around to talk . She was unsure about this whole strange ordeal and wanted his opinion more than anything right now . Chase wouldn't mince words with her and give her the clarity she needed .

" I highly doubt that Dean Rivers is going to let us have access to the school's old blueprints ," said a blithe Zoey ," He isn't that fond of me ."

It was unspoken that she would be the most logical one to speak with the Dean as the man had a fondness for her since the beginning .

Zoey was one of the Dean's favorite students and she was usually in good standing with the conservative Dean Rivers . Though she and her friends were in his office a lot more times than deemed necessary but she doubted he'd offer up blueprints no matter what the excuse they might come up with .

" Would the library have them ? " wondered Lola , " I mean, Mrs. Cochran had a lot of old newspapers from back then so could she have those as well ? "

" It's an idea we should definitely look into " agreed Quinn, readily .

" Say we do get these old blueprints ," suggested a skeptical Zoey ," what is it suppose to prove ? How is it to help us with any of this ? "

Lola twirled a strand of lavender in her hands . " Maybe it shows us where Cass died and I don't know, Zo, give us a clue if we're going to be dealing with ghosts or what here ."

Zoey dialed up England ." I really hate ghosts "

" Not a huge fan of them either " agreed Logan, twining his fingers with Quinn's ," but rather not be ambushed by one again either ."

" We should probably talk to Vince again as well, " reminded a practical Quinn ," I know he aggravates you, Lola , but you and him are sharing dreams . That is something , a connection , a change , and it could be what your Mom meant ."

Lola made a disgusted face ." Or she could have meant you and Logan ."

" We can't rule anything out " decided Quinn ," I think we need to prepare "

If only they knew exactly what the unknown they were preparing for was and what it wanted from them would be less scary .

***************************PCA***************************************

1956

Cass was becoming quite agitated waiting for the moon and the time to be right , for the night , for the power to become all of his , to possess those around him, to make his dear Kathleen his before making the ultimate sacrifice in blood and fire .

He was feeling stronger by the week , less the square of this pathetic high school, and craved all that the demon would give him . The confidence , the cocksure attitude , to have those beneath him cowering to his every whim and need . His desires to be sated .

Ben McKinnon would have to die, of course . The jock was entirely much too interested in Kathleen for his own good and he would be the first to feel his wrath .

Kathleen belonged to him .

He had allowed his girlfriend the space she needed rather than invite her fiery Irish temper again, Cass intended to try a subtler approach to winning her back over .

She really was quite stubborn and beautiful .

It irked him that she had been avoiding him .

If Cass hadn't been involved in the upcoming preparations to bring forth Aeshma , to begin the rites that would help him become a stronger , more powerful man and give him his every desire , want , and vengeance , he might have noticed how Katy watched the jock boy Ben when she thought no one noticed her but he saved his rage, would let it simmer until he could take care of all of his nuisances in his current life .

His cousin had sent a warning as if he wasn't aware of the light and the dark, the good and the evil, and so harm none . His daffy cousin didn't need power , he was well liked and handsome to a boot so he could hardly understand the level of need and of the madness buried underneath the surface of Cass's emotions .

If it took a third rate demon to help him be what he dreamed of then Cass wasn't afraid but excited for all that would be thrust upon him soon .

His own little circle of outcasts and squares much like himself was coming along with him leading the way , if only he could convince Katy his intentions were in the name of science and history then perhaps he could get her to willingly join them .

Sighing in resignation, Cass straightened the collar of his striped button down white and red shirt into his dungarees , scanned the school yard for signs of his girlfriend and found her sitting on the bleachers watching a few of the jockos play baseball as she pretended to read a book .

" Kathleen , might I have a word with you ? You done being mad at me ? " Cass slid in beside her , placing a cold hand over hers ," I've apologized to you already and to your mother since you refused to talk to me on the telephone .'

" Your hand is like ice , Cass ," Kathleen shifted , sliding her hand out from his , and turned to stare at her boyfriend ," Are becoming ill ? Perhaps we can forget this chat and you should go on home and rest ."

" You've been avoiding me since the movies ," replied Cass as if she had forgotten the fact ," Can you just forgive me already ? "

Kathleen held the worn out copy of Little Women to her chest as if the classic story could somehow protect her from the uneasiness she was feeling at his nearness . She thought she loved this boy, this man, and now it felt as if a stranger was staring , leering back at her making her shiver and shake . She shouldn't be scared of Cass but though she hated to admit it to herself , Ben had hit the nail on the head about her boyfriend .

Something was indeed wrong about him .

" Your forgiven , Cass ," allowed a quiet Katy , a slight tremor in her tone of voice ," However I have been doing a bit of thinking about us as of lately , I'm afraid our feelings just aren't the same any longer . I think its best if we break up .'

The thin chain of control nearly snapped in two but Cass gripped her wrist , tightly .

" Irish slut "

Her eyes widened in shock at the violence in his voice and yanked her hand back from him, standing now , her own sense of self preservation kicking in with her pride .

" Well then if that is the way you think of me , consider us not going steady definitely '

She yanked off the class ring from her finger and tossed the tin at him , her righteousness outweighing the momentary fear .

" Good bye Cass " Kathleen nabbed her purse and books from around him and ran off the field as Ben lowered his bat his gaze following her pretty backside then lifted , met Cass's steely gaze and grim expression with one of his own .

He blinked , dropped the bat, and could have sworn the nerd's eyes were red as the devil incarnate himself but then it was gone .

Vince needed to be proactive if these connecting dreams possibly leading up to big danger might actually happen then sitting on the sidelines trying to get his old friends back and convince most of the campus he wasn't the same guy he had been last year wasn't going to cut it . He needed to get involved , make himself involved with Lola Martinez and her group of friends instead of meditating and drinking a blueberry smoothie on the quad . Vince closed the book he had been reading , took in the steady sounds of the waves coming from the beach across the street from the school, the birds chirping in the trees , the steady sound of laughing and life on campus .

He felt the normalcy of it all , relaxed , enjoyed the feel of the light breeze blowing his hair , and decided to head towards the outdoor basketball hoops taking a wild shot in the dark he might find Reese and Barrett .

It would be better all around if they didn't hate his guts but he thought it'd be cool to have them as friends . Even in the terrifying of the dream , beyond that he could feel the friendships, the connections, the love within the group and he wanted his part in it .If that meant he had to put himself out there , take another punch, then so be it if it helped to make Michael and Logan begin to trust him . They could go from that trust .

Vince was contemplating how to approach them when he suddenly felt the air shift around him, the endless noises of the campus seemed to fade back around him, the hair at the nape of his neck prickled as he scanned the area around him noting that the coffee carts were no longer in their usual place and a single picnic table was in its place , a slim brunette dressed in red capris and a bright red and white blouse sat on the top, a white scarf tied around her long ponytail , a textbook open on her lap , and a lanky looking dude dressed in jeans , a plain shirt , and a letter jacket approached her .

" Huh ? " Vince looked behind him expecting to see the fountain but it wasn't there .

This was getting weirder by the moment and maybe not at PCA any longer .

" Uh hey you guys " called out Vince lifting a hand in a casual wave but it was as if they couldn't see him or hear him. Strange but maybe he needed to just listen to them .

" Kathleen "

The Irish girl cocked an elegant brow at him , a small smile drifting across her lips .

" Are you following me now , Ben ? Every time I turn around , there you seem to be '

There was a teasing tone in her lilt ," Though I suppose it might intrest you to know that I broke up with Cass . After much thought I realized my feelings for him had changed ."

Ben's grin was pure male ." That makes me a happy man , Katy "

" Why would that be now , Ben ? "

Ben advanced closer to her , taking the book from her lap and tossing it on the bench , and laid a hand lightly on top of hers , their eyes locking and holding , the air whirring around them as the jock leaned in ever close to Kathleen .

" I'm hoping you wont be offended , Katy, if I do this " muttered Ben , kissing her , reverently . She raised a hand as if to slap him then dropped it down and simply returned his kiss with the needs of her own heart and a sigh .

Behind them, a husky guy watched from the chain link fence , eyes glowing red .

Vince stumbled as the glowing eyes dude looked right at him, he nearly tripped over his own feet, heard the snickers and laughter of those around him, and felt a warm steady hand grip his shoulder .

" Whoooa there , Vince , I've got you " declared a concerned Lisa , " You feeling sick ? "

Vince breathed in, breathed out, glanced around with the realization that he'd nearly fell into the fountain and the smell of coffee wafting from the carts hit him square in the face like a cold dose of reality .

" No, hell , no ," Vince stared at the pretty face of the dancer ," All of this , all of PCA wasn't here a minute ago or I wasn't here. God now I'm time traveling or Back to the Futuring or maybe it's some damn reincarnation deal . Hell if I know ….."

Lisa was skeptical but found herself believing him , regardless . " I didn't see you drive in on the Delorean , Vince , and I've always been intrigued about reincarnation . "

Vince plopped down on the steps of the fountain, not caring how he looked , and since he apparently dropped his smoothie on the ground during this latest episode of the crazies , he dug out a water bottle from his pack and drank long and hard from it .

" Funny , Lisa , real funny ," remarked Vince ," Because I'm not freaked out seeing the past anymore than I was about seeing whatever kind of hell I saw before though you know, not so much scary this time . Saw a couple of teenagers looked about our age flirting and kissing right over there ..judging by the clothes they were wearing I'm guessing you weren't off on the 1950."

" I was kidding "

" I wasn't " informed Vince ,' Look I was going to try to talk your boyfriend and Logan into a game of ball and work on making them not hate my guts . You want to get the Scooby Gang together to talk about what this means to the big scary question we know nothing about or do I do that myself ? "

Lisa sighed thinking wistfully of another hour of yoga , some barre work, and an actual date with Michael tonight but it looked as if that was about to be pre-empted for the time being . Maybe if they made a decision as a whole group about Lola's so called mystery and Vince's time traveling minutes then life could go back to its regular schedule .

Or perhaps Michael was right and they all needed that vacation now more than ever .

" You actually saw something from the past ? This isn't simply a means to put the moves on Lola . Is it ? Cause my friend is extremely picky about who she dates , Vince .'

Vince was exasperated and slightly annoyed by her question ." I am not making this shit up, " stated Vince , plaintively ," I'm not that creative . As for the second part, I fully intend to make Lola want to date me ."

Lisa smirked , knowingly ." Good luck "

She pulled out her cell phone and began typing out the text to her friends .

" It's the weekend so everybody is probably going to be doing their own thing ," explained the dancer ," I'll see if everyone is on board for a meeting now or later .'

" Appreciate it " nodded Vince , trying to find his center .

" Sure," replied Lisa ," I'll just carve out time for more yoga tonight is all ."

Vince stared at her ." You practice yoga ? "

" My boyfriend is a loveable but crazy, emotional man and yoga soothes me ," smiled Lisa, good naturally ," You don't do yoga . Do you ? Oh Great Vince Blake .."

Vince closed his eyes and let the comment slide off of him ." I'm not so great ," told Vince , honestly ," I'm also not the guy you remember anymore . I use yoga and the words of Buddha to ease the burdens and calm me . I thought it was a load of crapola when I first started it in therapy but turns out I really like it and it works for me ."

Lisa didn't know what to say ." Hmm "

Her phone went off a canocophy of several messages bombarding her all at once .

" Since you aren't witnessing more of our deaths and destruction , its not a emergency ," stated Lisa , reading the various texts messages from Michael, Lola, Logan, Quinn, and a short one from Zoey,"Fulton Hall , dinner and a meeting . Six oh clock , room 101 .'

" I'll be there "

" See you later then , " replied Lisa , slinging her bag back over her shoulder ," oh and about Lola, she's dated a snobby British guy who bored her silly in a week and a hot surfer dude who quoted Shakespeare to her . Neither one of them tried to get to actually know her and what makes Lola tick ."

Lisa wasn't clear why she felt the need to give Vince dating advice about Lola . If her friend found out it'd probably tick her off but she felt this vibe coming off the former jerk and something good she couldn't identify .

" Thanks for the help, Lisa "

" As long as you keep me and my Michael out of your dreamscapes , we're cool "

Vince took another drink of water and repeated his mantra over and over in his head until he felt comfortable once again . This was something he would leave of of his therapy session or his Dad would have him thrown in the loony bin and locked up tight .

**************************************PCA******************************

" Where is Chase ? He isn't picking up to video chat ," Zoey tossed her pink laptop on the bed, carelessly , picking up her phone ," I've texted him three times in an hour and nothing . That so isn't like Chase ! "

" Maybe Chase is busy ," Lola looked up from where she was tying a bright purple ribbon to a scapula for Zoey to wear ," Don't worry, I'm sure he'll call you back .'

Logan dropped his arm behind to rest on Quinn's shoulders and nuzzled her ear .

" Relax, Brooks , your Chase's world , the dude will call you back " assured Logan, biting back the cutting retort he was dying to make but being good . " Give him time .'

Quinn closed the Literature book with finality as she had convinced Logan that they should study together for a few hours . He had been reticence about it at first , not wanting to do any homework until she had convinced him of the perks of it .They would have more free time to spend together once the hard stuff was out of the way .

" Logan is right " agreed Quinn , with a small smile ," Have some faith in Chase .'

A pout formed on Zoë's mouth ." I do "

" It just isn't at all like Chase and with all the insanity we have here , it makes me worry '

Pleased with her protection scapulas , Lola started on another one ." Not to worry , Zo, I'm making one for Chase too . Protection for all of my friends ."

Zoey threw her hands up in the air , frustrated . " I just wish your mother would be more specific , Lola , because otherwise its like we're preparing for make believe ."

" It doesn't exactly work that way, Zoey ," answered Lola, her tone defensive ," you believed in the ghost of Charles Galloway ."

" You didn't ," reminded a sharp Zoey ," Quinn did the work . Sue me if I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around evidence I haven't seen with my own eyes .."

Lola dropped her ingredients on the table then shot Zoey a scathing look . How many times were they going to have to go through this before her friend had faith in her ?

" I don't know yet , I don't have any answers , and I have more questions than I have the answers for or that my mother can answer ," snapped Lola, reaching for Quinn's bag of chocolate candy and shoved a handful into her mouth ," You don't want involved , don't want to help us , Zo, then don't . That make you feel better ? "

She didn't know if one of them not being a part of this thing would help or hurt them but she wouldn't force anyone . They didn't need Zoey's negativity in the mix either .

If walking away was what Zoey wanted to do then it was fine with her .

Zoey frowned , twirled the pink and white key on her neck, frowning .

" Not really . I don't want you mad at me , Lola "

" I just don't want my friends to die is all " murmured a serious Lola , savoring the chocolate and wishing she had a doodle cake handy .

Zoey felt a tug on her heart ." I just want Chase is all I want "

*************************************PCA**********************************

The hustle and bustle of the airport was lacking in the frenetic at this time of the night as he shifted the well worn book in his arm , adjusted the duffle with the other , and scanned the British Airways terminal, with a sense of urgency and foreboding .

" Mr. Chase ? " a gray haired older man in a tidy blue suit approached him .

Chase let out a nervous chuckle ." Uh yeah that's me , Chase Matthews , I'm ready "

The man bowed ." The plane awaits you , young sir "

Chase thought of the conversation that he had with Logan the other day then at the ancient book that held the image of Lola and knew it had to be a sign .

" That's something I never thought I'd hear but let's go, Chauncey "

.

"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : You guys know the drill by now , I still don't own Zoey101 or PCA.

With the meeting imminent on everyone's minds the gang scattered to take advantage of the day before it got away from them or they got bogged down in this mystery . Deciding that worrying about Chase not texting her back wasn't exactly productive the honey haired blonde decided to check in on Dustin and be 'big sister ' check up on him.

Lola who was borderline obsessing over all things that could and might go bump in the night being a possibility decided she needed to step away from it for a few hours and unwind . Plus she had a load of laundry and sadly it wouldn't wash itself .

Logan took advantage of Quinn's roommates taking leave and simply flicked the lock on the door giving them privacy before settling beside his girlfriend and pulling her compact body next to his as he nibbled at her lips .

" I thought they'd never leave us alone "

Quinn smiled up at him, lifted a hand to run it down the coppery curls , lightly brushing a finger at the hair at the nape of his neck and heard him let out a contented sigh .

" Well it would help if you and Lola wouldn't keep taking swipes at each other , Logan '

He nuzzled her neck, lightly ." Lola starts it . I don't want to talk about lame Lola "

Quinn placed a finger beneath his chin lifting his face up to meet her open gaze .

" Do you really believe in what we're doing , Logan ? Your not just agreeing with me to pacify me so I wont be angry at you . Are you ? '

Logan bowed his head , uttered a prayer for strength then looked Quinn squarely in the eyes . God , Quinn could be prickly and stubborn about the damnest things on the planet .

Relationships were complicated and God knows Quinn Pensky loved things complex .

Lola being a Gypsy freak , yeah, makes total sense to me ," stated Logan, not mincing words ," weird stuff happening to us here at PCA isn't so far out there if you think about it . I mean no way Lola could have conned Vince Blake into having freakish nightmares about all of us either and I so wouldn't dare try giving you a pacifier '

" I admit as far fetched as it all sounds ," Quinn traced a pattern on the front of his red tee shirt , ' oh the scientist in me could explain it all way with facts and figures but sometimes the unexplained cant be explained . Lola is my best friend and she wouldn't make something like this up and her mother would have no reason to alarm us .'

Logan caught her hand and dropped a kiss across her palm ." You don't have to explain it to me , babe, I get it . I'm on board and I'll do what I have to do to help or whatever .'

Quinn closed her eyes , breathed , and let it out . " I know I told Michael I would speak with Mark about Yosemite but I'm avoiding ! I know it was too much to hope for maturity on his side of the break up ! This is horrible , Logan, even mentioning Mark's name gives me anxiety ! "

Logan chuckled and drew her in for a long , leisurely kiss that she sunk into , his fingertips soft and gentle on her face, as Quinn wrapped her arms around his chest .

" Relax, Quinn,' muttered Logan, caressing her back ," Just don't talk to the jackass . Del Figgalo likes to guilt you and has been since you and I got together . The dude is stupid but no way in hell , he's gonna go with me and you to a romantic cabin in the woods . "

Quinn inclined her head, slightly , considered the possibilities . " Mark has been unreasonable lately , I admit, but it would be senseless and stupid .'

Logan grinned and toyed with a braid ." What did I tell ya ? "

" Grr ! I just hate that I let Mark get to me ! That I allow the anxiety to control me ! "

Logan leaned forward shutting her up with a firm kiss . " You should stop "

Quinn pressed her cheek against the side of his face taking a moment to just absorb his strength and the comfort that she found with him .It felt as if they had been together forever instead of merely a bit over a month .

" Do you really want to be a male model ? " asked Quinn, out of the blue .

" Huh ? Quinn, what the hell are you talking about ? " inquired a baffled Logan sliding his arms out from her , rising to stand, and pace the floor .The woman could change a subject faster than a drop of a hat or a pin on the floor .

" I must have heard you brag to about every other girl on campus you flirted with that you have plans to become a male model or a sports star ? Is that really what you want ? You don't preen nearly enough to be some self absorbed model , Logan , and I think your capable of so much more ."

He lifted his shoulders then let them fall ." I have perfect features , Quinn, I could easily become a model ! " Logan thought of all his reasoning's behind the dream and realized he hadn't given them as much thought as the dream that had always been lingering at the back of his mind ," Actually I've always thought about taking after Dad and directing movies and shows , maybe not the same genres and all , cuz I'm not Dad ."

" It wouldn't have to be all slick and Hollywood either , " admitted Logan, scratching the back of his neck ," I have ideas , my own visions, you know , and then I don't want to be pigeonholed with nepotism since I'm Malcolm Reese's only son either , which is probably why I've never really done much about it ."

Quinn folded her hands together on her lap, twisting a ring around her finger ." You still have plenty of time, Logan , I think you should pursue that avenue . "

" Maybe " Logan twined their fingers together ," come on, lets go take a walk ."

Quinn beamed brightly at him ." A walk sounds wonderful ."

Neither of them heard their hearts take the fall forward into love , bright and shiny , warm and light , like their connection heart to heart .

*****************************PCA***************************************

Two tablets of extra strength aspirin and a can of Caffeine later had an anxious Vince trying to shake the rough nerves skittering like pesky insects through his skin and since he couldn't focus long enough at an attempt to clear his brain, he wound up walking briskly around the campus until he had to meet the gang for said meeting .

The throbbing in his head had slackened a bit , the caffeine taking a bit of the edge off though Vince knew a shot of whiskey might have been better but he was taking any chances with this second chance . Didn't want to risk another expulsion .

He'd also managed to turn down a quite provocative Make Out Mandee and a gaggle of flirty cheerleaders practicing their school spirit on the quad .Taking it in stride , buddy .

This was starting over and Lola was ten times sexier than any of those girls which intrigued him all the more .

Vince considered calling his mother to ask if their was psychics in their family tree he could shake but was afraid she would think her only son had cracked from a mental breakdown . Nor did he want any of his questions to start another war between his bitter divorced parents so he let it go for now .

" Just give me my Doodle Cake ! Why do you do this to me ! " Lola banged a hand against the snack machine , the bright purple bracelets dangling on her arm as she insulted the machine ," I knew I should have bought a case of them instead of hairspray this week "

A amused smile tugged on Vince's mouth as he approached her . " I don't think the candy machine cares what you think, Lola "

Lola folded her arms across her chest and smirked at him . " It's a lame machine and I need my Doodle cake ! This is the only machine that carries the reduced fat kind and since I feel responsible for what may or may not be coming after my friends , I need the cake right now ! "

Vince couldn't help but chuckle at her female logic . ." How about I buy you another cake ? "

Lola considered , but with suspicion ." Sure but bribing me with one wont change how I feel about you, Vince ."

Vince sighed , nodded , and fed the machine a dollar . " I Understand " He punched in the numbers and watched as two reduced fat cakes fell through ," I get that you hate my guts , Lola , you made that super clear . " He bent down to get the cakes and press them in her hand , his thumb caressing her finger all the while . " I dreamed that you and I were together . It felt very real to me , Lola , and I felt the truth in that as well ."

Lola licked her lips, nervously , and struggled to find the slick and the angles but only noticed the calm, the attraction , the need reflected in his eyes which unnerved her . She'd been taken in by the charming and the slick before and left for wanting more and she didn't want to be taken in by Vince's easy handsome smile that gave her butterflies .

She wanted what Michael had with Lisa , what she hated but saw so clearly with the happiness Logan brought Quinn each and every time they were in a room together , and in the way Chase loved Zoey, Lola didn't want to settle for less .

Connections scared Lola because up until now she had never felt any before and was loathe to admit so even as Vince taunted her with it .

" It doesn't mean it will happen ," tossed back Lola , a bite of anger in each word ," You saw my friends die . I wont allow that to happen . "

Lola tossed her cakes in her bag and turned to walk away when he snaked a hand around her waist , pulling her up against the hardness of his chest as she hitched a short breath , staring at him .

" Neither will I ," hissed Vince , noting the spots of color rising in her cheeks and her sooty dark lashes that reminded him of her gypsy allure ," That's business and this is you and me . You intrigue me , Lola , and have since I dreamed of you , darlin "

Before Lola could manage a jab to his ribs or a suitable response his mouth was molded on hers , giving her a moment to consider and when her lips softened underneath his the kiss delved deeper , a thrum in their pulse and the passion breaking the surface until Lola pressed a fingernail against his chest and backed away from him, dazed .

" Don't call me darlin , I am not your darlin, Vince " stumbled Lola, knees weak beneath her and wishing she could lean casually against the candy machine so he wouldn't be able to see how her legs were reduced to jelly like consistency at the moment .

" I've learned to become patient, Lola , and I'm willing to prove to you I am no longer the swine you so obviously still see me as " Vince let her go ," See you later on ."

Feeling confident that he had gotten to the appealing actress, Vince whistled an old Eagles song , hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans , no destination in mind to kill time and tried to as the song said 'Take it easy.'

Lola reached out placing a hand on the machine , caught her breath, the squashed doodle cakes forgotten , and tried to find her composure again as she acknowledged the sizzle between her and Vince could no longer be denied .

It was very real and the young woman was terrified of being caught in that fire with Vince. .This time if she were to get involved , the burn might hurt her .

*********************************PCA************************************

Meanwhile on campus , it was as if a dark cloud of animosity and hate was spreading throughout the room of the school's resident Nerd Squad which consisted of Fire wire , Neal, and Andrew , their chess game forgotten , as seeds of growing hate inched its way into the young men . Mark Del Figgalo had barked out very specific orders , rites of passages for them , the promise of their wants and needs to later be fulfilled tempting them . Women and power they all wanted and had witnessed the slight change in the bland Mark's physique and attitude since he had started his foray into the occult .

Neal, the squeamish and more skeptical of the three was still on the fence - he'd done some research and wasn't sure Mark was being honest with them .

There was light and the dark magic , good and evil, Druids, Satanists, and Wiccans. There were so much more but this was just touching on the basics, the tip of the iceberg .

He wasn't quite sure he believed that what Del Figgalo was playing with was good but his friends were caught up in the promises of lust and revenge .

They refused to see through it and so it was with that seed of dark it ate and urged all of their negativity until it coiled itself tight within them wanting to strike .

Fir wire who so often was fueled by his insecurities and the need to become one of the popular people on campus was prime for the dark to grip him . If their room darkened as if it had taken the daylight out and snuffed it , they didn't appear to notice .

" Quinn usurped me again in psychics, " Fire wire clenched his fist tight enough to draw his own blood as he thought of the female scientist who was always proven to be better at him ," The bitch ! Thinks she is better than all of us because she's a fucking genius then to dump our boy Mark to screw Logan Reese . We should teach the whore a lesson ! "

Andrew picked up an arm from his old bot , raising it high in agreement .

" We owe it to Mark to teach the bitch a lesson for fucking with all of us in the first place ," piped up Andrew , who had never quite lost his baby fat into manhood ," I think we still owe her one for humiliating us in the bot war years ago .'

Caught up in their anger and bitterness , the need to take revenge , they failed to notice the darkness slide against the wall as if a snake , a miasma of negativity , hissing horrible things , awful deeds in their heads as if to egg them on , fueling it all .

Timid and not as easily manipulated as his two friends, Neal stepped between them , wanting to calm them down as the room was tight to the point of suffocation .

" Guys , come on, ' pleaded Neal , putting his hands out as if to stop them ," You can't be serious about hurting Quinn . That isn't right , come off it , guys , this isn't the way ."

Fire wire heard the voice , felt the punch of rage in his gut , and pushed him away .

" You are a weak pussy , Neal, grow a pair and join us ! Quinn has to pay ! "

Andrew felt the voice whisper all of his unthinkable deeds , the depraved thoughts he'd never said out loud, as a malicious grin spread across his chubby face .

" Lets go take the whore and show her ! Make her pay ! "

" Show the bitch whose boss before we give her back to Mark and make Reese pay ! " agreed Firwwire , grabbing the taser from off of his desk ," lets go ."

" Come on, don't do this ! "

" Wuss ! Join the program , Neal ! " Andrew hit his friend over the head causing Neal to fall to the floor, unconscious as he followed Fire wire out of the building intent on revenge .

Outside the winds kicked up a notch sending students scattering back inside for cover , a coldness seemed to joined the wind , as the young men marched solidly across the campus with madness on their minds and nothing more .

Michael shivered slightly as he cut across campus to meet up with Lisa before heading to Fulton Hall , skittish at the sudden darkness in the sky , a bad feeling in his gut , checking to make sure some weird green stuff wasn't following him .

No green ghostly sky but something sure in the hell had to be wrong !

He was never so relieved to see Fire wire and Andrew cutting across the quad too and lifted a hand in a friendly wave at the resident campus nerds .

" Hey fellas , " said an amiable Michael with a worried laugh ," Freaky storm , eh ! "

" Where is Quinn ? You must know where we can find her , Barrett ? Tell us " demanded Fire wire , a crazed expression written across his face ," Your friends with the whore ."

Michael stepped back ."Hey now man, be nice . No calling Quinn awful names , dude , she is like a sister to me ."

Andrew tapped the metal rod against his leg ." The bitch has to pay . Where is she ? "

Was this some bad dream ? Or did he somehow step into another universe ?

Cheese and rice , the usually lame geeks looked as if they were out for Quinn's blood and made Michael suddenly afraid for her . They didn't seem like their normal boring selves either .

Michael tried to appease them in hopes of talking them down from whatever pissed them off in the first place The nerds could be rude sometimes but this was past that and more .

This gave him a sick feeling down in his gut .

" Now you don't mean that ," said Michael , holding his ground ," I know Quinn is annoyingly smart, dudes , but you don't really want to hurt her . That isn't cool ."

A cloud of rage seemed to turn Fire wire ugly ." You doing her too ! Get him ! "

" NOOOOOOO! "

Michael had never been threatened by the usually peaceful nerds before so he was unprepared when Fire wire pulled the rug out from under him and punched him solidly in the face while Andrew hit him hard in the back with the metal thing he was holding .

Michael swore under his breath , lifted his face , and caught Fire wire in the jaw , as they stumbled back in a strange tableau of a fight . As he tried to keep the nerd away from him, Andrew was at his back , swinging the metal as if it was a ball game and Michael the ball . Another blow to the back, the legs, and a swift hit in the stomach as he parried with Fire wire all the while trying to judge the best way to get the weapon away from him .

" Stop it ! " Michael kicked out , knocking Andrew back for a second , just as Fire wire pulled the taser from his pockets and the electrical current shot through him making him cry out in pain .

Michael stumbled , tried not to see double which he was , as he tasted the acrid smell of blood and knew it was likely himself . Dammit to all, he would never live it down if he got beaten up by a bunch of not so wimpy geeks !

The assault kept coming , Michael swiped at the blood that dripped down from a cut on his forehead , and with a yell sent an uppercut at Fire wire causing him to drop the taser device .

Where the hell were all the students or damn teachers when a guy needed them ?

" Give Quinn a message from us " Andrew continued swinging at Michael as if it were a golf club ," a little taste of her own medicine coming from us and Mark "

" OH MY GOD! "

Lisa heard the screams , recognized her boyfriends voice , and began running as fast as her legs could carry her when she realized Michael was being attacked She didn't understand why no one was helping him which made her run much faster !

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as she got close enough to see Michael doubled over in pain . Andrew lifted the metal piece again and before Lisa could do anything , a hand reached out , yanked it away, and landed a solid blow in the nerds face .

" What is wrong with you ! Leave my best friend alone ! "

Andrew blinked as if confused before falling to the ground , " Huh ? "

" You don't want to hurt Michael anymore ," Chase held out his hand and prayed Fire wire saw him ," Just like I know you really don't want to hurt Quinn . Come on, buddy, give me or Lisa the nasty taser ."

Lisa had moved to Michael, cradling his face in her hands, a worried expression on her face along with the mad . She pressed a kiss to his brow and considered using all the moves she had learned in her self defense class on Fire wire for hurting the man she loved.

There was a shift in the air as the storm died down and the thickness dissipated , Firewire glanced down at his hands , the knuckles bloody then at Michael and blinked as if waking from his deep slumber , puzzled by what was before his face and the ache burning behind his head .

Chase grabbed the taser as well as the metal piece , tossed them on top of his bag , and stared hard at Fire wire . Has the rest of P.C.A . gone mad while he'd been away ?

" You want to tell me why you decided to go all Karate Kid all of the sudden on Michael ? He's your friend . It looks to me like you did a really horrible number on my best friend ."

Michael groaned , rubbed his eye , and saw a hazy vision ." Chase , that you ? "

" Yeah, Michael, its me ," Chase tried his best to appear reasonable which was difficult when his best friend was bleeding on the ground ," Hang in there , buddy, me and Lisa will get you to the infirmary soon and get you fixed up ."

Firewire looked down at the blood , wiped it on his pants , tears spilling from his eyelids as he tried to think .He couldn't seem to think ! Why was that ? Man, his brain was fuzzy with a buzzing sounds playing in his head .

" Michael is cool ! Oh man, I don't know ..God , my head hurts ! " He glanced down on the ground where Andrew lay unconscious ," Me and Andrew just got really mad and Michael was there ." He scratched his head ," Please don't turn us in to Dean Rivers , Andrew and I cant be expelled ! Our parents will kill us ! "

Andrew moaned . Lisa slapped his hand , hard ." Why should we help you ? "

Fire wire pressed his hands together in a silent plea ." I'm begging you, Lisa , please ! I'll be Michael's servant or assistant for a month if you'll take pity on me and Andrew ."

If looks could kill, Lisa would have incinerated him ." I'll just have to think about it and we'll let you know …"

" I would suggest you leave while Lisa is cutting you some slack " offered Chase as Firewire glanced at Andrew then scampered away backwards to his dorm room .

Michael groaned as he managed to sit up, holding his head . " Oh man, this is humiliating ! Dang it, I hurt something pretty bad ."

Lisa dabbed her dance towel on his lip , trying to be gentle .' Let's get you to the nurse .'

Michael hesitated only a second ." Nah no nurse ," muttered Michael , wishing breathing didn't hurt right now ," You and the girls can play nurse and fix me up. Fire wire and Andrew weren't acting normal and I hate that it is making me feel like its connected to whatever it is happening to us ."

" Alright " Chase lugged his oversized duffel ," You guys go in first though , I want to surprise Zoey ."

Michael stole a glance at the fuzzy haired freak ,nodded ." Chase , buddy , am I glad to see your face ! Why are you back though ? "

" I just felt like it was important that I come back to PCA '

************************************PCA**********************

Zoey sat on the bed idly picking at a loose thread on her bright orange and red comforter as she perused a selection of nearby restaurants besides Sushi Rox and Al's Pizza that delivered on campus . It was too bad they didn't have a house or apartments then they could just save money and take turns cooking food .

" You know we could try to eat more healthier ," suggested Zoey, rolling her eyes at the couple wrapped in each others arm taking residence on their couch and talking softly to one another . Bluh ! " Maybe we should order a salad with the pizza this time .'

" Oh salad does sound good " agreed Quinn, softly .

" We could mix it up and add wings for us guys ' contributed Logan, hopefully . He didn't mind a salad once in awhile though he wasn't into rabbit food like Zoey and Lola .

" I can only pitch in like six bucks ," spoke up Lola , looking up from yet another book her mother had sent her , this one about dream interpretation ," I had to order some herbs and stuff for protection and just in case ..I'm not rich, you know "

Logan made a face at her . " I'll cover the rest "

" Zoey, Lola, Quinn ," called out Lisa , in a hushed whisper as she kicked the door with her foot ," Its me and Michael …I need some help here "

Michael leaned on his girlfriend taking advantage of her taking care of him though truth be told he did feel a bit wobbly still . Nearly as bad as the beating Blake had given him the year before and ouch ! didn't that thought hurt his pride .

" I'm fine , Lisa, I can walk "

Zoey opened the door , took one look at the bruises on Michael's face and pulled them both inside and hoping they had managed to evade Coco and the questions that were bound to follow .

" Oh my god ! Michael , what happened to you ! "

Logan shot off the couch to note the bloody lip and the bruises marring his friends face .

" Dude , are you alright ? Sit down , man ! Quinn, baby, can you fix him up ? "

Quinn hurried to a drawer to pull out her first aid kit while Lola grabbed a clean towel from the basket on the floor , moving to help Lisa tend to Michael's bleeding face .

" Who did this to you , Michael ? " demanded Quinn, pulling out some bandages as her friend was holding his side ," Are your ribs bruised ? "

" Bruised, yeah, hurts like dickens " Michael sucked in a breath as Lola dabbed a cut above his brow with antiseptic while Lisa held his hand , squeezing it in comfort ..

" Fire wire and Andrew went insane .They decided to beat the crap out of me '

Quinn tightened the bandage around his torso, pausing at the mention of her scientist nemesis and frowned , slightly . " Fire wire did this to you ? "

Logan snorted then stopped his self mid laugh at the dark look Quinn shot at him .

" You couldn't take a couple of scrawny nerds , dude ? "

" We need to take this to Dean Rivers right this minute , Michael " added Zoey, indignantly .Those obnoxious jerks couldn't get away with hurting Michael .

Before the sassy blonde could begin her tirade there was another knock on the door before a familiar face poked inside , wide grin filling his mouth , green eyes eager as he glanced at Zoey and his friends .There wasn't a more beautiful sight than an outraged Zoey Brooks and his heart filled to the brim with love for her .

" Got room for one more ? "

Zoey clutched a hand to her heart as she drank in the sight of the tall young man with the wild hair and threw her arms fast and tight around his neck .

" Chase ! OH my God ! I cant believe that you are back ! "

Chase held her closer , breathing her in ." I missed you too, Zo "

Chase leaned in covered her mouth with his in a breathtakingly kiss that spoke volumes between them . It spoke of love , of friendship, and all was now right in their world .

" I missed you too ," Zoey smiled sweetly at him before slugging him in the arm ," Why didn't you text me back ? I was worried sick about you ! Do you like to scare me ? "

Chase rubbed his arm ." Sorry " replied a sheepish Chase , " I meant to text you back but it took longer than I expected to deal with my parents but the good news is its cool with them . I'm not suppose to be considering European colleges now but I'm not dead .'

Noting that the door was halfway open , Vince joined the party , and closed the door behind him , giving them privacy from the noises in the busy hallway .

" You guys go all out for these meetings " said Vince , sliding up near a wall as the dorm room seemed to be pretty full . He recognized Chase immediately ," Matthews , I'm really sorry for attacking you last year ."

Chase joined Zoey on the edge of the bed then sent a questioning look at them all .

" Uh thanks ,Vince Blake " managed Chase , " so this is like a really intense meeting ."

" No, you don't get out of trouble so fast ," this came from Lola ," How come you didn't tell us you were coming back ? "

" Is this just a visit ? " inquired Quinn, curiously as she examined Michael's bruised hands .

" No, I'm back at PCA, for good ," explained Chase , matter of fact . He caught Logan's eye and the rich boy nodded ," Logan got his Dad to talk to my parents and pull some strings with the schools . "

All of the girls glowered at Logan, accusation clear in their gazes .

" Logan , how could you not tell me about this ? "

" Chase and I wasn't even sure if it would work in the first place ," picked up Logan, pacing across the floor ," I told my Dad how I kind of needed Matthews here to keep me focused on my grades and stuff cause Michael and I get into more trouble together without him and all . Anyhow he went to Baltimore and talked with Chase's folks and he handled all the rough stuff and finally they agreed to let Chase come back here ."

Quinn's smile was soft ." Logan, that is incredibly thoughtful and sweet of you ."

" It was nothing …" trailed Logan but placed a hand on his girlfriends shoulder .

" Guys , I hate to cut in on this incredibly touching reunion ," Vince moved to the center to be heard ," why is Michael bleeding ? Should we call this meeting to order ? "

Michael downed the aspirin with a drink of water that Lola handed him then took a moment to lean his head against Lisa's shoulder , sigh, as she smoothed a hand through his hair .

Michael straightened and addressed them all ." I don't know exactly what pissed the nerds off but when I ran into them , they were talking pretty nasty smack talk about Quinn ," he explained ," Naturally I asked them to stop and then they got this whacked out look in their eyes and next thing I know one of them is swinging at me with a damn robot arm ! They were talking crazy ! "

Lola arched a delicate brow ." A bot arm ? "

Quinn grew pensive ." Those two have never liked me but I would have never believed they would go to such terrible lengths to hurt my friends …."

Logan's jaw began to tick, angrily ." Let me at those two blockheads , I'll beat the shit out of them ! "

" Beating them up wont solve anything , Logan ," says Quinn , quietly ," It wont help the situation by adding more violence to the mix ."

" It'll teach them a lesson, alright " Logan wanted to know what the nerds said exactly about Quinn but figured it must be downright nasty since Michael wasn't volunteering the details . No body talked trash about his girl or beat up one of his best friends .

He didn't care how stupid or immature it was, Logan needed to fight back .

" Quinn is right ," joined in Vince , who had been listening intently ," Can we hazard a guess that this incident is related to this unspoken evil that is coming or is nerds beating up jocks a new trend since I've been gone ."

" Don't be lame " spat out Lola, huffily ," I suppose it could be possible cause I really doubt Fire wire would randomly go Jekyll and Hyde like that otherwise ."

" I'm almost afraid to ask ," volunteered Chase ," really hate that I am thinking it but what the hell, could the nerds be possessed ? "

" Oh God ! " Michael hung his head , " Possession . Can't you come up with some portents that aren't freaky and out of a Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode ? "

" They didn't turn into possessed hyenas and try to eat you so that's a plus " said Chase , earning an elbow in the ribs compliments of his girlfriend and a smile from the former bully . It was pretty incredulous as it was so he figured a little levity might help .

Lola stopped tending Michael to pull out her phone and the dreaded to do list and began taking rough notes that she really needed to follow up on this time .

" Nerd possession ," sighed Lola ," I wouldn't have a clue how that plays into PCA and a dead guy from the 1950's but why not ? It doesn't make sense anyways …"

" Vince ," prodded Lisa , " tell them about your experience this morning ."

Vince spread his heads wide , inhaled , let it out, and began . " Besides my horrific nightmares of death , today I seemed to have time traveled for a few minutes or seconds in the quad to our favorite year again . Really a Delorean ride would have made the trip a lot more fun I have to admit …and no , this has never happened to me before ."

Michael raised a hand , timidly . " Are we all just projecting Back to the Future with a freaky deaky twist ? "

" It seems unlikely ," Quinn pulled out a notebook to log in the details of events to study them ," What did you see ? Did you feel anything different in the experience, Vince ? "

This really was fascinating , if it wasn't so unsettling .

Logan took a seat next to her , placing a warm hand on her knee . " More of that Cass dude that Lola says is connected to us ? "

Vince paused to send a charming smile to the actress who promptly lifted her chin hauntingly and moved away from him .

" Nope , no Cass ," went on Vince , thinking hard ," I was trying to relax, enjoy the weather , and my smoothie , and wham ! It was like I was here but not really …there was this pretty girl with an Irish accent and a jock . Ben and Kathleen , I think , and they were just getting together is what I witnessed , it was sort of sweet except for the devil with the red eyes that were watching them ." he paused ," I couldn't really see someone but the eyes and the really bad vibe that came with it ."

Logan swallowed the lump of nerves clogged in his throat ." What makes you think devil ? "

" Could have been a demon , Reese , but I felt pretty damn vile to me " admitted Vince , thinly.

" Obviously this couple is connected to the whole ," Quinn bit the edge of her pencil , thoughtful ," Ben and Kathleen who ? Obviously we can search for them through any yearbooks the library might still have and see if we can connect any more dots in this . "

" We've not taken anything from the grounds to make a ghost or demon mad at us so I have to ask why us ? " This bugged Zoey more than anything ever had and wished things would just resume back to normal . " I suppose Chase and I can go have a chat with Fire wire and Andrew in the morning and see if they can shed some light on what caused them to beat up poor Michael ."

Michael rubbed his head and Lisa pressed a kiss there ." I vote we do the research , if we come up with a big , fat nothing, we forget the whole ordeal and just go on vacation ."

Everyone nodded in agreement . It seemed the practical thing to do at this point .

" Works for me ," said Logan ," I'll get on Pops again about those blueprints ."

" Lola and I can do some research on what we do know ," says Quinn, pushing her frames up on her nose," See if we can shine some light on anything solid . If we knew the location of the fire I can take my newest Quinnvention out there and scan the area …for signs of activity ."

" Sounds like a plan " this came from Vince .

" I have another piece to add ," Chase reached for his bag on the floor , pulling out the old book of spells and placing it on the table ," I am now a thief , I should be arrested on my own accord , but I found this in the library and it gave me weird vibes ."

Lola began rifling through it ." It looks like a really old grimorie ."

Chase turned to the page he had bookmarked and pointed at the picture of the alluring gypsy woman that stared back up at them all .

" This is the spitting image of you, Lola ! It could be you back then ! "

" Hmm," Lola studied the image ," Could be my twin and I'm sure she is a Kaldarash . I'll call Mom to get the family history but it doesn't look like we really need it ..has to be a relative of mine, guys ."

" So how does this fit in with it ? " asked a curious Lisa , it felt as if they had more questions than clues and direct answers .

" No idea "

" I have one ," spoke up Logan, breaking the tension and the heaviness in the room ," How about we order food and play detective with all of this while we eat ? "

" Sounds good to me "

" So lets all agree here and the now ," voiced Chase , taking over as the unofficial leader of their little group ," We do this thing and if we don't find anything , we drop it and go have a fun filled vacation up at Yosemite ."

As their voices filled the room with agreement and debates , none of them noticed the darkness edge alongside the outside of the girls window looking for a way inside or shrink back slightly as Lola moved near it, the fashionable scapula tied like a necklace around her neck .

Later . It would deal with them all one at a time .

.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Nope, nada, you all know the drill, I still don't own Zoey101 .

Logan's Dads contact had came through with a set of old blueprints so the rest of the group met in Maxwell Hall to make a plan for the day . Michael still had a raging headache and some bruises but he was on the mend and looking for answers .

" Good morning " greeted the girls as Lisa made a beeline to kiss Michael .

" We brought coffee " offered Zoey, placing a carrier with their javacinios on the table as another large box followed behind .If they were getting an early start , they needed sustenance meaning caffeine and sugar .

" I brought donuts ' contributed Vince , helpfully . He knew that they still didn't like him or trust him but they would have to if they were to be a team , a real unit of togetherness.

" Which helps us getting up at this un-Godly hour bearable " sighed Chase , lifting Zoey into a spinning hug and a sweet kiss ," Still having the jet lag ."

" You could have slept in , Chase ," chided Zoey, good naturally ," I think I can handle Fire wire on my own or I'll bring Lisa with me . He's not going to try to beat up two girls …sorry , Michael ."

Michael grunted and took a gulp of the coffee ." Wouldn't be so sure about that , ladies ."

" I've been thinking about that actually ," Vince took the floor ," Is it possible the nerds were under some sort of spell that prompted them to go after Michael with no provocation ? Is possession reaching too far for us ? I mean, I know very clearly what I saw pretty much screamed demon so I'm going to just lay that out there to gnaw on ."

Lola helped herself to a long john , nibbled on the chocolate icing .' I suppose a super strong spell might be used to make them attack Michael but then we'd have to figure out who would do such a thing ? "

It wasn't out of the question at all and they were past the point of ignoring .

' Yea, I'm a likeable guy . People generally like me "

Lisa wrapped an arm around his neck and tore a donut in two , taking the smaller half and giving the rest to her boyfriend . She was watching her carbs and sugar this month .

A dancers body was a temple and she was trying to be good .sometimes it was really difficult when her boyfriend lived off junk food .

" Of course they do, Michael " agreed Lisa , quietly ," Didn't you say they were bad mouthing Quinn ? "

" I wont repeat the crap that they were saying . Sorry, Quinn "

Quinn who was snuggled up to Logan , chewed anxiously on her bottom lip, deliberated on the answer and felt Logan squeeze her fingers , supportively .

" Fire wire and I will never be fans of one another ," conceded Quinn, carefully ," but I've never heard him call me anything foul since my bot kicked their bots ass years ago. I know your all thinking Mark has something to do with this and I just don't want to believe he would , what ? Mess with the dark arts because I broke up with him ."

" Hindsight , babe " Logan kissed her palm .

" It's something ," voiced a practical Vince , taking a drink of his orange juice ," Let's also not forget that he hit me . "

" You did hang him in the basketball hoop " reminded Chase , easily " One might say that you had it coming , Vince ."

" Fine "

Lisa and Zoey passed a look between them . ' There might be someone else besides Mark or with Mark ..or it might be a stretch . Quinn, you really have no desire ever to get back with Mark ? "

Quinn laughed ." No ! How many times must I tell you both that Logan makes me incredibly happy ? "

Pleased and with the added perk of having his his ego boosted for the morning , Logan grinned ." We're happy ."

Chase , Michael, and even Vince let out a groan ." Ladies is there a point ? "

Lisa frowned , feeling a little guilty for having kept the secret ." Brooke Margolian . She's been ..was .. Is ..damn it , she's sleeping with Mark and was probably when you and the loser were still together , Quinn . I accidentally saw them together …I'm sorry .'

Logan held his breath, afraid of how his Quinn might respond . He was pretty much going off the deep end where the scientist was concerned and he wanted to believe they shared the same deep feelings for one another .

Quinn's voice was a bit sharp ."Mark was cheating on me ? " There a edge of bitterness surfaced ," I shouldn't be so surprised . "

" We never meant to keep it a secret ," admitted Zoey, coming clean as well, " The idiot was already hurting you and we were afraid of how you would take it then Logan swept you off you feet . Are you mad at us ? "

Quinn managed a weary sigh but smiled at her friends ." No , I'm not mad ."

" Well, I am ! How could you two not tell me ? " pouted Lola , waving another donut at Lisa and Zoey ," This is important , juicy gossip ! Also eeeeeew and gross ! '

" Because you would have blurted it out to Quinn and it wouldn't have helped "

Chase let go of Zoey and held out his hands as if dividing them into separate corners .

" Enough ! We are all disgusted by the image of Mark and Brooke ," replied Chase , addressing them all ," Moving on to the point which is does Brooke hate Quinn enough to use the nerds to fire back at her and all of us ? "

" I don't think that trollop is smart enough for magic " quipped Quinn, drolly .

' She is hot ' commented Logan, earning a disapproving glare in return .

Lola took out her phone for her notes while Quinn reached inside her backpack for her notebook on the matter at hand . It was always good to do the research and have the notes written down in case they missed something .

" Okay so we have demons, or demon , teenagers from the 1950;s, the nerds , Mark , and Brooke ,' rattled off Lola ," should we list Vince's visions as ghosts from the past or time traveling ? '

" Both "

" What about the gypsy that looks like Lola in the book you brought back, Chase ? "

Chase rested his back against the dresser ." Since we're taking this serious and we are , what if that was just like my cue to get me back here to help you guys ? "

" I faxed Mom a copy of the picture you found in that book, Chase ," replied Lola , handing Vince the last bite of her donut that she no longer wanted any longer ," Definitely a Kaldarash and about a dozen great greats in the family tree . "

" Vince ," brought up Logan, " In your nightmare you saw Chase with all of us . Right ? "

Vince nodded , wished he could shake the image of Chase holding a wounded Zoey in his arms . It was a horrific image and he didn't need the instant replay either .

" Yeah , it was all of us in this room "

" Which means maybe we all need to be together to do this thing ' finished Logan, firmly .

Quinn bit the top of her pen then jotted down the theory in her notes ." Makes sense ," agreed the scientist , smartly ," our energies would be more powerful together than separately . We also should take into consideration that there are connections among us - friendships, relationships , our dynamics as a whole ."

Logan moved by her impassioned speech, took her face in both hands, and kissed her softly , reverently , lovingly , then dropped a kiss on her forehead .

" Isn't my girlfriend brilliant ? "

Chase made a face ." OH my God , he's worse than we thought ! "

Logan found a dirty jersey on the floor, picked it up, wadded it in a ball , aimed for Chase , and nailed Michael in the face with it instead .

" Boys, play nice " scolded Lisa, holding the shirt at arms length and dropping in into a nearby laundry basket near the bed . With Chase back and rooming with Michael and Logan, the room wouldn't be such a sty half the time since he was a neat nick .

Vince finished chewing the rest of Lola's discarded donut before he spoke .

" Going on what Quinn says makes the most sense to me too ," continued Vince , watching them all , taking their measure ," Look I know none of you trust me , I don't blame you for that . I deserve your dislike but if we don't move past it , if we don't form some real trust then that makes us weak . I'm thinking in dealing with a possible demon , weak is the last thing we need to be ."

" So show us we can trust you " quipped Logan, easily .

" I will do that " agreed Vince, believing that the rich boy meant what he said .Logan had a reputation as an arrogant playboy but it seemed to him that it was either a façade or that being with Quinn was changing the man .

Lisa stood , antsy ." Are we actually saying this whole deal could be some sort of entity ? Or a real life person ? '

" Can I vote for a human person we can kick actual butt ? ' volunteered Michael , sharing a hopeful look with Zoey . He knew they were the last to want to acknowledge the supernatural of it all but he wasn't a fighter .

" There is a spell I could use that might tell us the answer to it ," admitted a leery Lola ," I want to check in with my Mom because I really haven't ever done that kind of spells . I also really don't want to try it alone …' She turned and looked at Vince over her shoulder ," You can help keep me grounded , Vince ."

Vince shot her a charming smile ." There is nothing I would rather do, Lola .'

Lola hid a smile of her own ." Don't get too excited , Buddha Boy "

" What about those blueprints ? " asked Zoey, gesturing to the print of the campus before it got bought and turned into Pacific Coast Academy ," Have you guys looked at them ? "

Everyone moved to surround the old blueprints of the former Malibu High School with Quinn 's eye trained for detail, immediately caught something and pointed at a spot on the map . The school and the grounds had been much smaller in size and didn't encompass even half of the ground . A lot of the buildings hadn't existed back then .

" Interesting," mused Quinn, pointing to an area right of the quad ," The science building didn't exist according to this map . All of this besides the school is all woods and around here is according to Lola's research on Cass , he was found in this ficinity ."

" Sacred spot ? " asked Lisa , throwing out a guess .

" Possibly "

" Circle ? "

" If you say Book of Spells, we're all going to know you've been watching Charmed ' countered Michael, knowing his girlfriend too well. Lisa might be more open minded than him but when it came to this kind of voodoo magic thing , he knew she was just as dubious and skeptical as him and Zoey.

Quinn made an exasperated sound ." Be serious ," lectured the brunette,' This might just be a clue , something tangible we can go from . I think Logan and I should take my new Quinnvention and see if we can track any activity on it …'

Logan slipped his arm around her shoulder ." I can think of an activity for us , Quinn .'

Quinn thwacked his forehead with her finger ." Don't be a jerk '

Logan shrugged ." I'm in ."

***************************PCA***************************************

The gang finished breakfast and decided it was best to divide and conquer there chores so to speak - Quinn and Logan would be outside investigating for any sort of energies while Michael and Lisa were off to check out all the yearbooks from the 1950's in search of any of the dream players involved , while Chase and Zoey headed down the hallway in hopes of interrogating Fire wire and his nerd army for answers about their incident .

Lola and Vince would round out the group by finding and doing a spell that would hopefully give them a real answer about who or what they were up against .

Chase swung Zoey's hand , back and forth, his touch light , and though the couple was comfortable together , both had a sense of unease surrounding them . The familiar hallway always carried the smells of men's cologne , dirty socks, and the occasional whiff of leftover pizza but today , there was none of that , just the faintest bit of the tang of the ocean from the beach across the campus . It didn't feel quite right .

" So, this isn't the romantic day I had been envisioning us having together "

Zoey chuckled and stopped ." Me either ! I'm kind of hoping we clear this all up so we can put it behind us and just go up to Yosemite and have fun .'

" Then I am sure that we will , Zo " reassured Chase , believing it as he took the time to kiss her ," I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you ."

There was a frown between her eyes at his comment ." Why would anything bad happen to me, Chase ? "

Chase gave her a small smile ." Nothing will ! I don't know why I said that ! We're all going to beat this thing just like we did ole Charles "

" I hope so " sighed Zoey, glancing at the door with trepidation ," Here goes nothing .'

She lifted her hand , knocked once , waited . " Fire wire ? It's Zoey, can I come in ? "

There was a shuffling sound from inside before Fire wire met them at the door , a nervous expression written on his face, his clothes wrinkled from the night before, and a fearful look behind his eyes . It was obvious he wasn't feeling at his best .

" Come in ," Firewire allowed them to enter the room which was messy , his cards scattered on the desk, his collectibles scattered throughout the room, and a mad throbbing behind his eye ," How's Michael doing ? Andrew is still sleeping off whatever happened and I've disassembled the bot arm , I swear ."

Chase folded his arms , his stance casual ." Michael's seen better but he'll live . You going to tell us what possessed you and Andrew to beat the tar out of Michael in the first place ? "

Zoey wagged a finger accusingly in his frightened face ." Michael's always been nice to you, Fire wire , even when you were being obnoxious ! How could you ? "

Firewire pulled at his black hair making it stand on end and let out a cry of confusion .

" I know , I know , and I am really sorry ! "

" Why were you calling Quinn nasty names ? Michael mentioned you were being crude "

Fire wire rubbed a hand over his eye , wished the pain would stop ." I don't know, Chase ," admitted Firewire , not so confident now ," She got a better grade than me in science and she really hurt Mark by dumping him for Reese . I guess I got really pissed at her ….you didn't tell Quinn what I said ? Did you ? "

" Quinn always gets the better grade , that isn't any reason to insult her " this came from Zoey, " or to go after Michael ."

Fire wire through himself down in the desk chair , buried his head , shamefully in his hands .

" I don't know why we got so mad ! It's like all these voices were in my head and I felt furious , I couldn't think straight ! Oh God, Logan isn't going to come and beat me up now . Is he ? Please , you guys , I'll apologize , I'll beg for forgiveness , I'll do whatever you want of me ! "

Chase and Zoey exchanged perplexed expressions . " You often here voices in your head ? "

" No, I don't know , " muttered a equally confused Fire wire ," I wish I could take it all back. It's like we weren't ourselves or something ….you have to believe me ."

" I would recommend staying clear of all of us for a few days before you try the apologizing thing ," said Zoey ," Is there anything else ? "

" My brain hurts " whined the nerd ," God, I am so sorry ."

" Keep that up " replied Chase , taking Zoey's hand into his own to hold ," I think we're done here . I don't think we're going to get anything else from this idiot ."

They stepped into the hallway, defeated . " Psychotic break ? "

" Why do I like under the possession of a spell better ? " a disgruntled Zoey made a face .

" If Lola has a spell, we can take care of that ," encouraged a hopeful Chase ," see, there is a light at the end of a very weird tunnel.'

" Then why don't we get a snack before we help Michael and Lisa in the library '

" Yeah , I could use some junk food badly right now ' said Chase , not noticing the thunderous look they received from Mark as he watched them out of the corner of his eye ., a devious thought in his mind .

Mark's eyes narrowed into slits as he followed their laughter outside . Chase Matthews was back and now Quinn had her inner circle of friends to surround her but she couldn't be with them around the clock , it wasn't plausible .

He would plan accordingly and wait until they were off campus .

Yes, this time it couldn't happen here , on the grounds , he just needed to be patient .

He wouldn't make the same mistakes as he had in the past , before his time .

******************************PCA*************************************

The library was quiet this morning and especially felt secluded in the back section as Michael and Lisa each had a stack of old Malibu high yearbooks to sort through and wasn't half as fun as finding a picture of Charles Galloway . The fifties appeared awfully boring with worse hair and clothing than in the 1980's and Michael was having a hard time focusing on the task at hand . He wondered if he should have been checked out for a concussion by the nurse but then on second thought , that would entail Nurse Krutcher , who was evil , and probably a call to his parents .

" Wouldn't it be faster to look all this crap up on the computer ? ' asked Michael, tossing aside the yearbook from 1950 with a bored moan ," Quinn is better at this than us ."

Lisa patted his hand, sympathetically ." We all have our parts to play " She turned another page, perused the class of smiling students , and caught her breath as one in particular jumped out at her ," Michael , look ! Ben McKinnon ….this has to be our man ."

It was a regular school picture , Ben was a handsome young man with movie star good looks and a cocky smile .

" Hmm ," Michael observed the picture ," Reminds me of Logan a little ."

Lisa leaned forward , examined it closely ." Kind of ….might be the smile ."

Just then Mrs. . Cochran swept into the room , stopping at their table , placing a hand on their chairs and sent them a warm smile as the older woman noticed the picture they were studying with interest .

" It's refreshing to see you young people interested in the past ," replied Mrs. Cochran , brightly ," Oh my word, Ben was such a handsome fella ! He knew it too but my , oh , my , it didn't stop us silly girls from swooning over the boy ."

" Mrs. Cochran , you went to school here before it became PCA ? " asked Lisa , wondering why none of them had considered this in the first place as the librarian was practically an institute to the school itself .

" Of course, Dear ," smiled Eloise , fondly ," My parents lived a few miles up the road back then in a little house with blue shutters and wind chimes that made the most lovely sounds . Malibu High was such a fun school back then and Ben was one of the most popular young men in the class and he was so crazy about Kathleen ."

She turned another page until she discovered what she was looking at - Ben and Katy wrapped together by the old oak tree , vibrant smiles showing on their faces ..

" Many a girl was jealous of Katy, myself included " Eloise chuckled at herself ," There was such a scandal too , if my memory serves me right in my old age but I suppose you kids have no interest in silly , old gossip ."

Michael and Lisa knew this was it , this was what they had been after all along .

" No, we really want to hear about it ," encouraged Lisa , softly ," Michael , myself, and our friends are working on a project of sorts and I think whatever you might remember could help us make it more real and truthful ."

Michael stood and held a chair out for the librarian ." You get off your feet, Mrs. Cochran , and sit a spell with us . Lisa and I are listening , I promise ."

Eloise patted his cheek ." You're a good young man, Michael, thank you ."

Michael colored in embarrassment ." Aw thanks, ma'm "

Eloise looked at Lisa then back at Michael and studied the yearbook with sadness .

" Now you see Katy was way ahead of the times back then ," continued Eloise ," Sassy independent young woman and Ben was quite the jock . She'd been dating Cass Delaney for some time and it was quite the shocker when she broke up with him and fell for Ben ."

" So there was a love triangle ? " inquired Lisa, jotting down the story on a sheet of paper so they could relate it back to the others .

" You kids and your drama ," said Eloise , shaking her hair ," Cass was what I suppose you kids would call a bit of a nerd back then and most of us were surprised Katy dated him like she did . He could be forceful with her ….there were all sorts of silly rumors about the whole thing but I for one , just think she fell in love with Ben ."

" Cass got really angry about that ? " jumped in Michael , wishing Lola hadn't gotten this story but how did his death tie into his bad behavior with his ex-sweetheart ?

" Oh yes, Michael, he was angry ," recalled Eloise , sadness filling her eyes ," You know there had been whispers that Cass had been worshipping the Devil himself and other such nonsense , I'd even heard he'd kidnapped Katy ..oh my dear, I had forgotten how horrible this whole ordeal really was , children ."

" It's okay, Ma'm ," Michael encouraged her to continue ," we can take it . I mean, just last year we all hiked up to Red Stone Gulch to find out the truth about Charles Galloway ."

Eloise stole a wistful glance at Katy and Ben's picture then closed the yearbook .

" Charles went mad ,we'll never know what happened to my former classmates ," Eloise cast her eyes downward ," A fire broke out on the campus and Cass died . A few days later some students were out hiking in the woods and found Ben and Kathleen dead. It was .so tragic ."

Lisa swallowed the knot in her throat ." They were dead ? "

" Murdered ? "

" It appeared that way though the police never found out anything ," finished up Eloise , mournfully ," They ruled out suicide . Such a sad mystery ….my, this has taken a toll on me . Dear, could I trouble you to get me a drink ? "

" Of course " Lisa pulled a water out of her bag and gave it to the fragile woman , " I'm so sorry if this upsets you. We don't have to talk anymore about it if you are tired ."

Eloise took a long drink and pressed her lips together, thinly. " I would focus on writing about the happier times than my sad tale , kids ."

" Oh we will," assured Michael , feeling as if this put a end to the big mystery once and for all ," Thanks so much for everything , you've been a great lady ."

Eloise was perceptive behind her appearance of fragile ." There aren't any more ghosts to chase so you kids ought to just leave this well enough alone and in the past where it belongs ."

Lisa gathered up the yearbooks taking out the one with the picture of Ben and Katy so she could print a copy of it to show everyone . They had what they came for and more .

" Believe me , Mrs. Cochran, we're not chasing ghosts , it's a project "

" Hmmpt ! You two are worse liars than the Martinez girl ! Don't go digging in the past , enjoy being young and in love and happy , " encouraged Eloise , matter of fact . " No sense in pretending your Nancy Drew and a Hardy boy "

" Believe me , it can stay buried " stated a relieved Michael , his bad mood forgotten now that they uncovered the truth . This whole craziness could be done and over with and now they could officially start making plans for their vacation .

Best news of the morning !

****************************PCA********************************

" I think I need to have it out with Mark ," brought up Logan, plaintively , his hands at his side as he watched Quinn check to make sure her sensor was ready ," Its standing in the way of us and if I finally beat the shit out of him for good , it'll end this thing ."

Quinn placed the sensor on the table and bit the inside of her cheek ." Is this jealousy talking , Logan ? You have nothing to worry about or be threatened by Mark ."

Outrage passed across Logan's handsome face ." I am not jealous of your ex-boyfriend ! If Del Figgalo is starting crap with us , I'm not going to sit by on my ass and not deal with it . Obviously the dude has some sick issues and I don't want to wait around to see if he's going to try to get you back when he's done screwing with Brooke ."

Quinn simply moved and put her arms around his neck, holding him tight ." Have I told you how much I care about you, Logan ? "

" No ," Logan ran a hand down her back, caressing ," I'm crazy about you too ."

Quinn's expression softened as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck . She knew in her heart that she was already falling in love with him and as exhilarating as it was , it was just as scary how deeply she felt for him .

" Good then can we please have a conversation, Logan, that doesn't involve my ex-boyfriend or violence ? Its all that I ask for , baby "

Logan gritted his teeth but conceded . He didn't want to lie to Quinn but maybe this was one of those situations where he would have to take care of it on his own because she didn't see it the same way as he did . Lately it felt like they kept circling back to the same and it was beginning to take a toll on them both . They needed to resolve this thing fast and move on with their lives . It was getting too damn complicated .

" You know what I need to take you out on a real date ," decided Logan, firmly ," away from PCA, someplace private and romantic and where they don't serve sushi ."

Quinn sighed, wistfully ." That sounds wonderful "

" Cool " Logan met her eyes and held ," because so far our friends have been kind of putting a cramp in our being alone together ."

" Only because of these unusual circumstances , Logan ," murmured Quinn, pressing her nose into the crook of his neck," have I mentioned how very attractive I find your protectiveness towards me is ? "

" No "

" Though I am quite capable of taking care of myself , it makes me feel incredibly special that you would want to resort to barbaric lengths to protect me . Its sweet "

He felt color rise up his neck but tried to blow it off as nothing ." You bring it out in me ," informed Logan , truthfully ," I never wanted to protect anyone like I do you ."

Was this love that he was feeling for Quinn ?

It was all so new and overwhelming and could drive a man insane thinking about it but then again , Quinn was maddening and beautiful. God, he must be in love with her .

Now what the hell was he supposed to do about it ?

" I can't imagine being without you, Logan " admitted Quinn, before she could take the time to analyze her thoughts and feelings .

The room was starting to get thick and clogged with emotion, each afraid of speaking the words that they were feeling , and taking the next step in their relationship so Quinn stepped out of his arms and picked up her sensor .

" I think we should probably investigate the spot in the woods ," says Quinn, in a brisk tone of voice," that spot shouldn't have heavy foot traffic since its early . Hopefully we'll be able to get a reading of something …."

" That sounds a little too like Ghostbusters , baby "

Quinn lifted her sensor and struck a jaunty pose ." I don't believe we're dealing with ghosts "

Logan twined their fingers together ." That's what I'm more afraid of , Quinn ."

While the couple headed towards the woods near the new science building to investigate , Vince had volunteered his dorm room for privacy for the spell that he would be helping Lola attempt . He was slightly freaked out that they would basically be doing some magic but she seemed to have a handle on it or she was an incredibly talented actress .

Lola wandered into the room taking in the details from the simple blue and grey comforter on the bed , the football trophy on his desk , and the small statue of Buddha standing next to it and sent the ex-jock a querulous look .

" Tell me something true about yourself " demanded Lola , taking out the salt , the bowl, and her other accruements that would be needed for the spell .

" I took six weeks of anger management classes while I was in therapy ," answered Vince , moving the bean bag chair to the corner to give them more room to work in ," I thought it was lame and stupid but turns out it helped me deal with the fact that my father hates me and I was on this whole power trip thing to make him proud of me .'

Lola paused and handed him several pillar candles ." Dad issues ? "

" The old man only cares about me living up to his high expectations , not what I want in my own life so I learned in a very hard way that what I want matters is important too ," continued Vince , because it had been a difficult lesson learned ," I thought all the Buddha talk about inner peace and spirituality were bullshit until I took the time to read about it . Boy was I wrong , it brings me this calm I didn't think I'd get but it did ."

Lola bit the edge of her lip and found that she believed him to be sincere .

" So now your back a changed man out to make amends for your dirty deeds ? "

His lips twitched , amused by her turn of phrase ." Something like that ."

" I suppose if stupid Logan can turn over a new leaf for Quinn then its not out of the question for you not to be a jerk wad either " deduced the actress in her own logic .

She had been trying her hardest not to cut into Logan simply because she had never seen Quinn so radiantly happy than when she was with the jerk and Quinn was her best friend .

Not to mention the idiot looked gaga over Quinn too .

" Nice to know that Logan Reese and I have something in common " mused Vince , wondering if he could use that to encourage an friendship there .

Lola stuck out her tongue at him ." Whatever but for what its worth, I do believe you . "

Vince's grin charmed her ." That is a start , Lola , and one I will take ."

Lola shivered under his direct gaze and lifted the spell book from her oversized bag and handed him a canister of salt and a lighter . This was not the time for flirting and it was time to get back to the matters at hand .

" Lisa might have been joking about the salt circle ,' declared Lola ," but I'm not . Get to work , Vince, while I read over this spell one more time ."

" One salt circle coming up " Vince set out to work ," protection 101 "

Lola lifted a perfectly arched brow ." I don't find you funny ."

" I know you find me cute "

" You aren't my type , Vince Blake " tossed out Lola, afraid it was a lie . He got under her skin in ways that no guy ever had and it unnerved her as she liked to be the one to call any and all shots in her dating world .

" We'll see about that " quipped Vince , arranging the candles at the correct points .

******************************PCA*************************************

Though it was mid afternoon as Quinn and Logan stepped into the woods beside the science building , the air around them seemed to thicken and change as they begin walking the perimeter that took them farther in . Quinn had studied the blueprints as well as the article that Lola had found on where Cass's body had been found so many years ago and the scientist had tried to pinpoint the exact spot mentioned .

The wind picked up blowing at their hair and Quinn wished that she had worn a sweatshirt as Logan studied the trees around them , leaves scattered around them , several catching in his copper curls and when he went to swipe them off he opened a hand to find blood and crumbling leaves .

His throat dropped down to the pit of his stomach and he was scared . " Quinn , sweetheart, please tell me you saw that too ? "

" Yes …" Quinn approached her boyfriend, concern etched in her tone ," Is the blood real, Logan ? Are you hurt ? "

Logan wiped the blood on his jeans then stared at his palm ." Uh, no, and no . " He grabbed Quinn's hand and pushed her behind him ," So this thing plays creepy mind tricks with us ? Shit , damn , fucking A "

Quinn gripped his arm , tightly ." I should have brought my camera "

" Baby is your sensor working or what ? I kind of think whatever this is doesn't want me and you here and I think we should get the hell out too " agreed Logan, watching as a squirrel looked him square in the eye then scrambled up a tree . He could here muted voices from far away and wondered if it was the students at PCA or from the past .

He couldn't tell what they were saying and the air seemed to turn to ice in minutes .

Quinn shivered as her sensor whirred and beeped all around them ." Oh my God the energy surrounding us is off the charts ! I can feel rage and hate , it must have been right here …Logan , measure and write down the distance for me ."

Her sensors spun wildly and Quinn tried to shake off her excitement as she and Logan fought through the ice cold to take down the information that she would use and document . It had to be some sort of demonic rage !

A crow perched on a rock near them , its beady eyes seeming to stare right at her .

" Quinn, we got what we came for , lets go ! " Grabbing her hand , Logan couldn't run fast enough and felt her relief when they hit the pavement on the campus and pulled her back into the safety of his arms which still felt cold .

" Logan, it's real ! God, I'm freezing ! " chattered Quinn, tucking her sensor in the backpack and taking time to burrow in his chest for warmth .

Logan rubbed her arms trying to warm her up. " I know , babe , me too ! "

He felt the sun shine down on them and noticed that the rest of the student body seemed unaware of the sudden drop in the temperature and the creepy happenings around them .

" Let's get inside and call in the troops "

*********************************PCA**********************************

Mark stared at the box of his items that had shown up on his doorstep, remnants of his two year relationship with Quinn, and felt a hate recoil in his being . The painting of himself he had painted especially for Quinn and she had tossed it carelessly in a box with no regards to what it had meant to him .

Had she been wanting to screw Reese last year too ?

Quinn didn't understand that she belonged to him , he had made her his and given up Courtney to be with her , and made sacrifices for her . She didn't call the shots in this relationship , he did , and if she thought breaking up was her way to run away from him, she was dead wrong . It wasn't for her to decide and Mark had invested too much time in the little slut but nevertheless , Quinn was still his .

He had plans for them and they would burn together in the fire .

She would bring new life , their life , and together , everything would burn .

*******************************PCA********************************

Vince dimmed the lights , placed a light hand on Lola's shoulder , and felt her shutter , and saw the fear in the depths of her rich brown orbs .

" You ready for this ? "

Lola gulped in some air and applied another coat of lip-gloss ." Not going to lie ," admitted the gypsy girl ," I'm a little bit on the weirded and scared side ."

" So am I ," Vince squeezed her shoulder ," I'm right here , Lola, and I'm not going anywhere . If you need me , just grab my hand and I've got you ."

The smile she gave him was genuine . " Thanks , Vince , I may need it and you ."

Blocking out the noises of the busy campus , Lola nodded at Vince to begin lighting the candles , she closed her eyes, inhaled , let it out, and focused on the light flickering from the flame of the beeswax candle .

" With this fire I shall ask

To reveal my enemy and remove the mask

A cold chill moved into the room and blew out a candle and she heard Vince trying to light it " You got it , Lola , don't be distracted "

He was right and Lola wouldn't ..couldn't falter , her friends depended on her to get this right .

Something growled but Lola refused to give into its tricks , knew that for all his ego, Vince wouldn't let anything happen to her . She could do this thing .

On this day and at this hour

I am magic and I hold the power '

Suddenly there was a quick flash of blinding light and within the light a vision took form convalescing from a dark writhing mass into the form of a husky man superimposed over a familiar face with flashing red eyes and a nothingness surrounding him .

As I will, so mote it be '

The cold whisked away the light and the room was quiet again except for the strains of' You've got to save me ' coming from somewhere down the hallway as Vince grasped Lola's shoulders and gazed worriedly into her pale face .

" Lola, are you alright ? You did it "

Lola gripped his arms and simply allowed her head to fall to his shoulder .

" I know ," sighed Lola , her chest heavy and hurting ," you wouldn't happen to be a Demon hunter , would you, Vince ? I was really praying for a ghost but you saw what I saw and its much worse than I ever expected …"

Vince smoothed a strand of hair and held her closer ." Maybe in another life, eh ? Now that we know what we're up against , we've just got to get it together to take it down . I have faith in us . We got this , Lola, and your going to be the one to save us ."

Lola rested her forehead against his , worn ." I hope your right "

" What choice do we have ? "

"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : Nope, I still don't own Zoey101 or Pacific Coast Academy .

The Bat signal was sent out via numerous text messages were sent and exchanged between the gang and an emergency meeting was called for by all as the gang convened back in the guys dorm room to discuss everything that had recently occurred .

Vince had snagged junk food in the form of assorted bags of potato chips , popcorn, doodle cakes, and numerous bars of chocolate figuring they would need the energy it would provide to get them through the sharing of the details .

Lola was still pretty shaken up from having performed the spell and was on her third Doodle cake . He didn't know where the girl put it, she was so small .

" Why couldn't it have been a ghost ? I don't like ghosts but we could have handled one "

Vince reached out and gave her arm a gentle squeeze ." We will handle this , Lola , I have faith that we can if we work together . I thought you and I worked together well ."

Lola managed a thin smile at him but inclined her head in agreement ." You kept your cool ," acknowledged Lola , aware of the nearness of him ," I appreciate that because I felt like I was being pulled into that thing ."

" I told you that I had you " stated Vince ," wasn't lying to you ."

" I know " said Lola, quietly and began to realize that maybe she had judged Vince based on his past behavior and not who he was today . People could change and maybe Vince had as well which wouldn't be too awful if she were to find herself liking him .She just might be warming up to his charms and hotness .

" Oh my God, Lola ! Are you alright ? " Zoey rushed into the room, Chase behind her , and hugged her friend ," Vince said the spell was rough on you ."

" I'm a little shaky but I'm fine ," Lola's brown eyes lifted and collided with the blue of Vince's holding ," Vince kept me safe . The important thing is the spell worked , Zo "

Chase gave Vince a questioning look tilting his head towards Lola .

" I wouldn't have let anything happen to Lola ,Chase ," reiterated Vince , aware of the distrust between them ," She handled herself like a gypsy pro with the spell ."

" I'm glad that you were there to help her , Vince ' said a solemn Chase , figuring it was a tiny step forward and the guy didn't balk . It was something positive he supposed and they had to go somewhere he figured and this was better than backwards .

The door swung open bringing in Lisa and Michael armed with a grocery sack of food as well as all of the information the couple had collected from the library as they joined the rush to check on Lola . Lisa deposited her notebook on the desk and jumped in to pull Lola into a hug and pat her arm . Michael dropped the sack down on the table then joined Vince and Chase observing the girls as they waited for Logan and Quinn to return .

" Lola isn't freaking out ? " asked Michael , glancing at Vince .

" She did a little bit after we did the spell ,' replied Vince, wryly ,' I got her calmed down . I think Lola was more shocked than freaked but she did good , guys .'

Michael rubbed his chin ." Lola's stronger than she thinks she is '

" Yeah but we appreciate you keeping her safe anyhow ' finished Chase ,' so, Michael, what's in the bag ? They selling shirts in the library now , buddy ? '

Michael made a face at his best friend . " No, Chase , they aren't selling shirts ," snapped Michael ," Lisa and I stopped off and bought bread and stuff to make sandwiches. Thought we'd save Logan some cash since the dudes been buying all of our food lately plus figured stress and freaking out means hungry .'

" Good call '

Zoey sat down next to Lola and a frown marred her pretty face . " Shouldn't Quinn and Logan be back here already ? They texted us a while ago, you guys don't think anything else could have happened to them . Do you ? '

Logan's message had been short but lacked in the detail department which had them all on edge until the couple walked through that door to tell their story . They were all dying to share everything but only wanted to explain it once .

" Quinn has her zap watch and Logan can protect the both of them ,' rationalized Lisa, logically ,' if she doesn't protect them first . They'll be here any minute now …and everything is going to be fine ."

The dancer reached for the bag of salty chips , opened them , ignored the remark on eating healthy that was on Zoey 's tongue , and ate a handful of them .Of all of the girls in the room the honey blonde was the most self conscious about eating healthy and Lisa almost followed suit behind her except in this situation .

" These aren't normal times, Zoey, " Lisa offered the bag towards the health conscious blonde , tempting her ,' you eat enough grapes for the whole of us so fruit be damned , I'm having the calories and the salt today .'

Zoey rolled her eyes at Lisa with a tired sigh .' True '

Michael took that as his cue to pull out the ham, turkey, various cheese slices , and bread and had started building sandwiches as Logan and Quinn arrived at last .Logan had his arm on the small of Quinn's back and she wore a clouded expression in her eyes which told them all that their experience hadn't been of the normal variety either .

" Sorry that we're late ," says Quinn, softly ," Logan thought it was a good idea to take my sensor back to my room . We definitely had an experience at the former site of the 1956 incident ….I didn't have time to write out my findings but we can tell you about it .'

Logan got into the fridge , pulled out an orange Blix, and handed it to his girlfriend .

" You can be all sciency later, babe, ' added a protective Logan ," it tried to freeze us out and scare the crap out of us both .'

Michael handed his friend a sandwich ." Ham and cheese, dude "

Logan accepted it then bit into it , chewing thoughtfully , as sandwiches were distributed all around . They took the time to eat in relatively comfortable silence enjoying the simple but tasty fare while absorbing the full scale of what they were dealing with now .

It was Chase who after popping the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth decided they needed to get the ball rolling .

" So Fire wire and his sidekick sleepy Andrew were pretty pissed off at Quinn before they decided to go bat shit crazy on Michael ," filled in Chase , briskly ," He's feeling pretty remorseful now . "

Zoey toyed with the pink and white key around her neck and sent a look towards Quinn.

" Seeems like Fire wire hates you, Quinn ' added Zoey, hating to be the one to tell her that . Or that his petty jealousy had gone beyond the reasonable response of a normal person .

" Mad jealousy and angry that you dumped Mark apparently ' finished Chase , swallowing the lump in his throat ,' We never realized those guys were best buds .'

Quinn took another drink ." They bond over cards of the Pokeman variety and rocks '

" Chase and I thought maybe their behavior might be brought on by some sort of spell or a possession . Whatever it was it wore off because Fire wire was acting normal '

Lola popped a chip in her mouth, chewed , contemplated .' Either is possible but a spell would have to be super specific ' muttered the actress , thinking of her early studies with her mother before she decided she wanted to have a normal life ," If there was a lot of negative vibes going around then what we are dealing with might be able to channel into those and could have pulled this crap ."

Lola was afraid to say demon out loud even though she and Vince knew clearly that this was what they were facing . Once she repeated it to the others , there was no more pretending or taking it back. It was as real as things got unless there were vampires .

She was thankful they weren't dealing with vampires .

Vampires could stay buried in legend and on television .

Vince ambled over casually to sit down beside Lola , their legs brushing against each other . He felt the electricity between them and knew she did as well and wanted to explore them more .Lola was something else and he didn't know how to get a handle on getting to know her better except for being straightforward with her .

Zoey linked her hand through Chase's arm , worriedly ." What exactly is it we're dealing with , guys ? Beating around the bush isn't helping us with this thing "

Quinn broke the tension wide open ." Judging by the readings on my sensor and the strange albeit scary change in the weather followed by bleeding leaves and the fact that no one on campus aside from Logan and myself witnessed or felt anything, demon is apt .'

Logan paced almost cagily across the floor ." It knew me and Quinn were there and I'd say it didn't like it one bit ! Or Katy and Ben were trying to scare us away but that seemed a stretch with the bleeding leaves and everything else ."

" Lola and I saw demon too " this contribution was supplied by Vince ," and maybe a little more than just the demon . I have a theory and Lola has her own as well .'

Michael trilled a freaked out laugh and rested his head on his girlfriends shoulder .

" Why does it have to be a demon ? How are we having a real life conversation debating a damn demon trying to scare the crap out of all of us for the hell of it ? "

" I'm sure there has to be a reason ," said Chase , trying to be voice of reason ," I highly doubt this big bad demon didn't just randomly decide to pick all of us from a whole campus of hundreds of others and decide to terrorize us .'

Lisa squeezed his hand ." Michael, remember what we discovered '

" Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten ," Michael pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead ," that information might clear all of this problem right up .'

" Michael and I did hit pay dirt in the library ," spoke up Lisa once they focused on them ," We weren't having much more luck than Lola had earlier with the yearbooks until Mrs. Cochran happened to notice what were studying . It just so happened that she went to school here when it was Malibu and remembered what had happened that year ."

She pulled out the photocopied picture of Ben and Katy to pass around ." That is the blissfully happy couple that has been dropping in on Vince's daydreams ."

Quinn smiled , softly , pulled at the picture ." They do look very much in love '

" That is them " added Vince ,handing the picture to Chase ," what'd you learn ? '

Michael picked up the story from his girlfriend ." It tracks with Cass as the dude had been seriously dating Kathleen before she broke up with him for Ben . Classic love story according to Mrs. Cohoran , the girl feel out of love with nerd boy and into love with Ben which basically made Cass pissed off about the whole thing ."

He snagged the rest of the bag of chips from between Lisa and Zoey, shoveled a handful of crumbs into his mouth, chewed reflexively , and chugged his Blix before picking up his story . It was told much better when his belly wasn't growling .

" There had been rumors flying around campus that Cass was into worshipping the Devil and kidnapping Katy but Mrs. Cochran acted like she thought it was ridiculous .'

Lisa tucked a dark hair behind her ear , took a minute to rest her cheek against her boyfriends arm ." The fire and a dead Cass is exactly as Lola found out from the newspaper so nothing new there ," she went on ," Except for the fact a few days later Ben and Katy were discovered not far from there dead as well . Murdered but nothing was ever found out as to who killed them ."

" Cass was calling down a demon and killed them in a jealous rage ? " voiced Logan, bluntly . It seemed obvious as daylight to him .

" That doesn't explain who killed Cass " added in Zoey, primly .

" Which brings in the theories that Lola and I have been discussing ," Vince threw his lot in with the group ," We think it might have been something along those lines , maybe Cass got blinded by his jealousy , and killed the couple only to have the big stinking evil demon take him down too .'

" We saw this black nasty thing that felt evil ," Lola shuddered slightly at the memory ,' only it was more than just the demon . It looked as if he was I don't know in Cass …" She hesitated ," Like the demon had him for a meal or something .'

" According to a lot of the demon lore that might not be such a stretch, Lola ," Quinn pushed the glasses up on her nose ,' Maybe Cass didn't know exactly what kind of demon he was playing with and it took him as like a sacrifice .'

" Or lunch '

" So there it is , guys , " declared Michael, patting Lisa's leg ,' mystery solved thanks to all of our awesome detective skills . Vince joining our little shindig could be the change Lola's mom was talking about so I say we let it go and worry about our vacation .'

Lola sent a side long glance towards her best friend .' There was more "

This time Michael and Zoey shared a mournful groan as if to say why ? Why was there always more ? Wasn't this more than enough for them to handle ? Couldn't they let it be over ? They didn't need this in their lives .

" It doesn't explain my connection to you guys or the dreams " said Vince, logically .

" There has to be a connection to tie it together " offered a helpful Chase ," maybe your related to some of the players in this thing , Vince ? "

" Not that I know of ," replied Vince ,' but I guess if I have to shake the family tree , I could call my grandparents and pick their brains for answers ."

Vince was doubtful that it would procure them anything helpful other than making him feel guilty for not calling his grandparents more frequently . If he was connected , it was for Lola , for him to be with her was more to the point . Call it fate or soul mates or none of the hearts and flowers ideas he didn't believe in , she made him feel more .

It was a foreign feeling to him but Vince wanted to explore it with her .

" I cant take it anymore ! We saw Mark in there with Cass and demon red eyes ! " blurted out Lola , her heart speeding up from anxiety ," Del Figgalo is messing with demons , Quinn ! Which actually explains a lot ! "

Logan found himself agreeing with the lame actress . It was rare that they agreed on anything besides their dislike of each other but this made perfect sense . Del Figgalo had always been a dick but calling down a demon for revenge or whatever explained a lot of his behavior since before Quinn called it quits with him .

" Del Figgs messed with the wrong demon and maybe brought up some old shit from the past " figured the former playboy ," maybe he figured dark magic was the only way that he could get Quinn back .'

Chase rubbed his chin , mused ." Even though Mark is obviously sleeping with Brooke and Quinn is with Logan so isn't it all kind of pointless ? "

" The fact that we're still arguing about this is absurd ," repeated an aggravated Michael, troubled by the fact they weren't letting the mystery be solved ," This is straight out of The Hardy Boys and over with once and for all . We ended this thing for real ."

Lola tucked her tongue between her lips ." It doesn't feel like its over to me , Michael ."

Zoey folded her arms over her chest then dropped them to her side ." We uncovered the truth about what happened in 1956 so why cant it be over ? We can't possibly fight a demon ! Besides it is plain ridiculous that Quinn's ex-boyfriend would resort to such a thing when he has been with Brooke for who knows how long .'

It appeared that they were at some sort of impasse with the group divided . They couldn't stand and fight together if they weren't all in this together in the first place . Not to mention it was plain insanity !

Quinn twisted her fingers together in a jittery gesture ." I used to think that Mark didn't feel enough to be capable of resorting to such horrible things but honestly now I have my own doubts . "

Vince focused all of his attention on Lola ." Alright, honey, you're the gypsy with the know how so what should we do next ? How do we fight this creepy evil ? '

" I don't know ," admitted Lola, a touch of panic in her tone of voice ,' other than targeting Michael and scaring Quinn and Logan, it hasn't exactly gone after us . We need more specifics and I should probably call my mother to see what kind of spell I need .'

Chase addressed the group , hands wide open , gesturing to them as a whole ." I understand its more or less our responsibility to send said unnamed demon packing but couldn't we just as easily do that elsewhere ? If we take a break, head on up to Logan's cabin like we planned , and relax , maybe it'll be easier on us to find a solution .'

Michael felt relief whoosh through his chest and slapped his best friend on the back in solidarity .

" Chase has a point ! We cant stop living and having our lives because a demon is playing with us ! We should be demon free for a week or two , we need it .'

" I suppose it couldn't hurt anything ," says Quinn, tentatively ,' it would be like snubbing said demon . It's the whole Mark idea that has me more afraid than anything ….the idea that he would actually resort to means of evil gives me the shivers .'

Logan slid an arm around her shoulders ." I'll pay Mark a visit later on, Quinn, try to make the asshole see reason . "

Quinn held onto his shirt and gazed lovingly into his eyes ." Logan, we know Mark is going to be unreasonable , perhaps we should just let it alone ."

" We'll have his back , Quinn " volunteered Vince, flanking his side ," safety in numbers .I doubt Mark is dumb enough to take on me and Logan at once ."

Quinn nodded, pleased. " Thanks, Vince , that would make me feel better ."

Michael rubbed his hands together, enthusiastically , and brought them back to Yosemite which was as normal as could be . Semester break was coming up soon and they'd had enough freaky talk to last them a lifetime . If he didn't get them back on the right track, it would be a depressing vacation rather than a fun one they were looking forward too .

" So separate rooms for the couples or what ? " Michael wiggled his brows at Lisa .

Lisa rolled her eyes at him but chuckled ." Michael Barrett, your awful ! "

" There are enough rooms for sharing however you want " informed Logan , rubbing Quinn's arm, softly. She blushed but didn't say anything . They had only been together a little while now and though she was almost 100 % positive that she was in love with Logan, Quinn wasn't quite ready to confide that just yet . " Or not '

Zoey stared pointedly at Chase .

" So us guys will bunk together and you girls can have the rest of the rooms " stumbled Chase in his way . He and Zoey were still figuring out how their new relationship worked and complicating it with sex so soon might make things messy .

Chase didn't think he and Zoey needed messy right now , it would be too much .

Lola stole a glance at Vince who seemed to be studying the picture of Ben and Katy as if it held all the answers and felt another ping go through her heart .

" Vince needs to go with us ," spoke up Lola ," he's part of this . He shouldn't be stuck on campus while we're at Yosemite , it isn't fair . He has to go with us ."

" Thanks, Lola, but I don't want to horn in on your vacation plans " hedged a wary Vince .

Lola sent pleading looks towards her friends and couldn't believe she felt so insistent on it . He might be a pain but Vince wasn't a bad guy and she actually liked him . The attraction they both felt was another matter entirely but maybe being away from the campus would allow her and Vince to be more open with one another . Maybe she had been wrong , maybe there was more to Vince than she believed and it scared her what her heart wanted when she hadn't expected anything at all .

" You might as well come ," added an open minded Lisa ," it should be a lot of fun ."

Logan was easy going ." There's plenty of room for one more '

" Cool "

Zoey folded her legs underneath her and pulled Chase down to sit beside her ." Good then its all settled," declared the natural leader of their group ," I know the cabin is going to be amazing but should we bring tents in case we want to sleep under the stars ? '

Lola stuck out her tongue ." I am not sleeping on the ground on vacation "

" I have a couple of tents " Chase flashed Zoey a lopsided grin ," sounds like fun ."

The conversation turned to hiking , planning an iternary of sorts for the trip , and arguing the pros and cons of having Coco as a chaperone or just have one of Logan's Dads chauffeur pick them up from PCA and take them up to the cabin or rent a van and drive themselves . It became a lively debate and brought fun back to the dorm room which they all sorely needed .

The girls were all quiet , lost in their own thoughts as they walked to Fulton Hall after the goodnights had been said , the moon was high up in the sky , the air had cooled slightly and the tang of ocean lifted on the air . All was quiet on campus and peaceful .

" God , girls , I think I want Vince "

" I 'm in love with Logan "

Lola and Quinn laughed lightly as Lisa and Zoey shared a knowing look at the girls . In light of all of the unexpected and the scary happening around them this was happy , this made them smile . This was wonderful news .

" I thought you hated his guts , Lola " teased Zoey, lips curved upward .

A pout spread across the actresses face as she hitched her bag up on her shoulder .

" I did but he has cute guts ," admitted Lola , feeling out of sorts ," Throw in his whole Zen Buddha thing which is lame but I find that incredibly attractive in him . I've never felt anything like this before either . Vince is different ."

" That is the first time I've ever heard you say that about anyone , Lo," said Lisa ," It's clear Vince is into you . You need to see where the attraction takes you two ."

" It scares me a little ," muttered Lola , stopping to look across the campus to the darkness of the woods ," Vince has such a presence unlike Lafe or Simon "

Quinn snorted ." Lola , they bored you to death ! "

" Test the waters with Vince , " encouraged Zoey, pointedly ," If the magic isn't there , you'll know it . I highly doubt he'll object to spending alone time with you, Lola ."

Lola considered this evenly ." We can keep it friendly until I see for myself ."

Before they could delve deeper into interrogating her , Lola flipped the attention back over to Quinn who looked as if she didn't know what had hit her which was a sure sign the woman was in love . Possibly terrified more than Lola herself was about Vince which meant it was time to reassure her it would be alright .

Lola gave her best friend a little shake ." You've got hearts in your eyes, Quinn . How could you fall in love with Logan Reese ? "

It was unbelievable but didn't they all have eyes? Couldn't they all see how those two were around each other ? As unreal as it seemed they were meant for each other .

" Logan makes me feel so special ! He makes me really, really happy ! I don't know how it happened , it just did ! He can still annoy me more than ever but I love it , I just ..I just love him "

It was as easy and difficult as that that she was so in love with Logan Reese but Quinn was afraid that telling him of her feelings would send him scattering to the winds . Was it better if she waited until Logan said something to her ?

" Logan is crazy about you, Quinn , I think its fantastic " gushed a happy Lisa , giving her a reassuring hug ," He looks at you the way that Michael looks at me ."

Quinn was dubious ." Really ? "

Lisa chuckled," Yes, really ! Relax and enjoy being in love ! When Logan gets a clue , he'll tell you how he feels "

" I hope so " says Quinn in a small voice ," Zo, why aren't you saying anything ? I know you and Lola aren't big fans of Logan's but you always have a thought ."

Zoey shook her head, adamantly ." Uh oh Logan is a pig but Lisa is right , he is head over heels for you and just doesn't know it yet . Give the idiot time , Quinn "

" Hmm " The girls turned the corner , opening the door to the entryway of Fulton Hall and walking through the lounge to the hallway towards their room . Lisa didn't want to make the extra mileage to Brenner Hall so she was bunking with the girls tonight .

" Well, I'm just glad no one brought up the damn hot tub or I would be making sure Michael got a very cold shower " confided Lisa , kicking off her shoes and falling on the couch ," I love him but I'm not ready to go there just yet ."

Zoey toed off her tennis shoes and removed her dangly earring tossing it on the dresser .

" I'm considering sleeping with Chase "

Lola, Quinn, and Lisa could only stare unbelievably at how calm Zoey was being .

" Chase asked you to ..you know ? "

" I don't believe it ! "

" Chase wouldn't pressure you .."

Zoey tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulders and grew pensive . " It's been on my mind for a while now ," admitted Zoey, firmly ," My whole problem has always been second and third guessing my feelings for him even when you guys knew . I love Chase , he loves me , and I do want to be with him ."

Quinn gasped , whispered ," Wow ! '

" Does Chase know yet ? "

" I haven't mentioned it to him yet ," confessed Zoey, pulling out her pajamas ," im still mulling it over but I do know we love each other . It should be as easy as that ."

" It's a huge step , Zoey "

" I know ," said the blonde , pulling off her shirt and pulling on the tank top ," That's why I haven't said anything to Chase yet . Yosemite is romantic and I just thought it might just happen on its own especially under the stars …."

All three girls sighed in unison as they got ready for bed , mind whirring with emotions and soon they were all fast asleep . Quinn couldn't seem to get comfortable as she turned to her side , tried to bury her face in the pillow , sighed , heart heavy and closed her eyes .

Picturing the adorable grin on Logan's face when he looked at her , the strength in his arms as he held her calmed her enough to relax and drift into the dream world .

" Quinn, wake up "

Hearing her name , Quinn opened her eyes, blinked wearily, and prepared to knock on the underside of the bunk to scold Lola for waking her up when she noticed that it wasn't Lola who had waken her . A young woman dressed in red capris , a white blouse , and her hair tied up with a scarf stared intensely at her causing her to grab her glasses .

" Lola , Zoey, Lisa "

Kathleen's smile was serious ." They wont hear you, Quinn, they are quite sound sleepers . I've caught you with your tumultuous thoughts ..familiar to me as well , I recall ."

Quinn straightened her glasses , sat up, tried to focus at the apparition talking to her .

This was incredible ! She really needed documentation , it felt surreal .

" Are you Katy ? Are you a ghost ? Of course you are ..I don't suppose you would wait until I've set up my sensors to record this . Would you ? "

Katy laughed then sobered up ." As excited as I am to witness your strides as a woman of science, Quinn, that is not why I am here . I am here to help you and tell you that though you are frightened , love is the key . Love is the answer '

" That is a bit cryptic, Kathleen , could you explain it in more detail ? "

" Cass 's love for me was all consuming and dangerous and I didn't understand him until it was too late . I loved Ben , couldn't help myself from it yet I didn't trust in him or our love until all was lost . You mustn't make my mistakes this time ."

" I trust Logan " That was crystal clear even if their path wasn't right now .

" Don't be scared of your love for him ," cautioned the young woman , her green eyes glimmering with tears ," use it , help each other , your love will help stop Mark from following through with Cass's plans . Fight side by side , live , love, Quinn "

" Can you tell me when this is going to go down ? Do we need to be in the woods ? "

" I've said too much now , " warned Kathleen in a subdued tone ," you're a smart young woman, Quinn, and those friends of yours are resourceful . Use it to fight back . Be prepared when you take your trip together , stand together as a whole with love and friendship ."

" What about Mark ? How do we stop him from hurting us ? "

" You will know when its time " whispered the ghost then faded away ," love is key"

Quinn placed a hand on her heart, it tripped then tumbled . " How is love a weapon ? "

.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Nope I still have no claim to the great PCA or Zoey101 .

" Love is the key ," murmured Quinn to herself as she sank down on her bed still reeling from the unexpected nighttime visit from the ghost of Kathleen ," If only it was that easy ' She glanced around the room where Lisa was curled up on her side on the couch, Zoey didn't stir from the single bed that belonged to her and on the top bunk Lola sighed from the dream state she was in , all of them unaware of their visitor .

Quinn considered waking them to update them on the newest addition of the mystery but a quick glance to the clock told her it was around two in the morning and since it wasn't exactly life and death, the news could wait .

'I should probably try to get back to sleep myself " Quinn removed her glasses, climbed back under the covers, closing her eyes, and hoped sleep would take her too .

Unfortunately that wasn't the case as her mind was whirring a mile a minute with thoughts and trying to puzzle them out . The guys needed to know about the visit too but God , that would be a completely different conversation with them . Sure she was in love with Logan but dammit she didn't need pressured by a ghost to speak of her feelings for him .

Quinn knew she wasn't quite ready to share them with him yet and most of it stemmed from her fear that Logan wouldn't , couldn't be in love with her back and that would rip her heart to pieces .

Quinn understood the scope of what Kathleen had been trying to get across but somehow Quinn didn't think the demon would up and leave them alone if she confessed that she was in love with Logan Reese . It had to be more , there had to be something she was missing , though having trust obviously was blinking like a stop sign . Kathleen had erred in the past with Ben and if they didn't have the trust between them , it would be bad for them .For all of them she imagined judging from Vince's visions .

Quinn shook her head trying to dispel her thoughts but she spent the rest of the night restless before giving up and finally succumbing to an exhausted sleep around four thirty in the morning . She would need a big cup of coffee in the morning to survive .

The alarm sounded loudly at seven thirty in the morning and always bright and a cheerful morning person to boot, Zoey shut it off, stretched her arms above her head, and tossed a pillow across the room nailing Lisa in the face with a whoomp !

" Get up , girls, it's morning ! "

Zoey pushed her messy hair out of her face and reached for a bottled water from the mini fridge before she fished out her clothes for the day as Lisa sent the pillow back at her friend and made a disgruntled face .

" Have a heart, Zoey ," Lisa pulled the blanket back and wiped the sleep from her eyes ," I was having the most incredible sexy dream about my Michael which you interrupted ! "

" Sorry ," said Zoey , picking up the purple brush from the dresser to run through her hair ," Do we want to know the details about the sexy ? "

Lisa colored , slightly, embarrassed ." Probably not , Zo, it involved the hot tub . I swear Michael has been nagging me to death about it that my depraved body is now excited about the prospect " she grabbed the pillow and hid her face with a rueful laugh ," Do not repeat any of this to Michael or you are all dead to me ! "

Lola laughed as she jumped from the top bunk and took her brush from Zoey then jostled Quinn's shoulder, lightly . Her friend moved slightly eyes blinking awake taking in the morning as well as the cheerfulness of her friends light morning banter .

" It must have been really hot ! " Lola began rifling through the closet for something cute to wear today ," I thought you were holding off on the whole sex with Michael thing for a while, Lisa ? "

Lisa folded herself into a lotus position ." Only because he's been acting like a typical jerk about it lately but Michael is a guy ! He's a total teddy bear and I love him to death but I just figured it would just happen on its own ."

She let out a long breath ." Doesn't mean that I don't want the guy '

" Ergo the sexy dream " offered Quinn, waking up slowly and putting on her glasses . She pulled her frog robe on over her tank and sleep pants and moved to sit beside her friend trying to fully wake and formulate an approach to last nights surprise visitor ," Got it ."

She let out another yawn, knowing her tiredness would eventually catch up with her , and bent to rest her arms on her legs, thoughtful .

Lola stared at her best friend , noting the shadows beneath her eyes, and the way her lips were smoothed together . She knew the look and knew something was troubling her .

" Quinn, what gives ? ' spoke up a concerned Lola , nudging her ," Are you worried we'll have to kill Mark or something ? I promise to look into other ways so it wont have to resort to that unless its truly the only way we have .."

Quinn managed a small smile ." I'd been trying to not consider that option ," admitted a honest Quinn,' I did love Mark once but regardless we have to do what we must to get rid of this demon person but that isn't what bothers me ."

" Okay it does a little "

Zoey plopped down on the table and placed a comforting hand on Quinn's ." Is this about us teasing you about the whole in love with Logan thing ? I still think Logan is a pig , Quinn, but we all see how devoted he is to you ."

Lisa sent her a warm smile .' You light up around Logan, Quinn, and we just want for you to be happy . We're your friends , you know, and we love you ."

Quinn sniffled , gave them a watery smile, and managed to compose herself .

" I hadn't expected to fall in love with Logan , I think he blind sided me ! One minute he's annoying me to death then the next I'm in his arms , life is glorious , and I'm falling off this cliff madly in love with him ."

She let out a tired sigh ." As if the realization didn't knock me off my stride , Kathleen, who by the way hadn't aged a bit since 1956 paid me a little ghostly visit last night while you were all sleeping ."

The three young woman could only gape at her , stunned by the announcement .

This time it was Lola that found her voice first ." Kathleen as in the other half of Ben and the love triangle slash murder we are working on ..she was in this room ? How could you not wake us up , Quinn ? ' Why were you not screaming ? '

Zoey frowned , deliberately ." I really don't like ghosts ."

" Yes, yes , it was Kathleen ," explained Quinn, matter of fact ," I don't think she was interested in visiting with the rest of you, it felt like her visit was specific for me . She came to see me and impart some wise advice on how we can stop this thing …'

Lisa's red lips curved in a half smile ." Just your friendly neighborhood Casper "

" You could say that " Quinn pulled her knees up under her legs and tried to get comfortable ," Kathleen was being a bit cryptic for a ghost but it seems that love is the key to end this thing . Love and trust to be exact . It seemed to me as if she messed up not trusting Ben and I don't know maybe that was part of the reason they got killed , I just don't know ." She tossed her hands in the air, flustered ." It felt as if Kathleen was basically urging me to tell Logan that I love him and that will some how magically help us in this fight ."

" Then march over the the guys dorm and tell Logan you love him " offered Zoey, wanting to believe it was something so simple . If true love confessions were all it took to weaken the damn demon , she'd drag Lisa and herself over there so they could say the words to their respective boyfriends as well.

.

Quinn sent her a knowing look ." Sarcasm noted, Zoey, but not appreciated ."

" Sorry , " Zoey yanked her hair in a ponytail ,not bothering to mess with making it look stylish today ," but I wonder something about the connection part . We think Vince has some link to the past which is helping him do his freaky time travel thing and now Kathleen is visiting you, Quinn ."

" Kathleen is Irish and I already checked with my Mom , " Quinn knew where they were heading with this direction ," The Pensky and the Miller side are as Yankee as they get , not a single diluted drop of Irish in the family . "

Lisa made a sympathetic sound ." It was worth a shot , Zo "

" I tried "

Lola examined a pair of chunky gold earrings , closing her hand over it, and added this new piece to the puzzle . Did the trust need to be between them as a group or between Quinn and Logan ? Or were their issues with Vince still clouding their judgment of him thus not producing the trust to work as one ?

" Wait , wasn't it Michael that said the picture of Ben and Katy reminded him of you and Logan, Quinn ? '

" Maybe , oh, I cant remember "

Lisa snapped her fingers together and a slow realization dawned on her ." He did ," agreed an excited Lisa , hopping on board with their early morning quandary ," I get what you are saying , Lola , that it could be enough for the connection ."

It was all speculation, guesswork, and theories along with research to corroborate what they had discovered but this felt solid . It felt like the answer to help them figure it out and they would. Lola wasn't sure where this new faith and belief was coming from but she felt it clearly . Maybe it was getting back into her roots, honoring her gifts, and accepting them that helped her be positive and grounded .

" What about the demon ? Is it just a demon ? You and Vince said you saw both Cass and Mark ," continued Lisa , taking the water bottle from Zoey for a drink ," I know we all voted on the possession but could there be a family tree too ? '

All eyes focused on Quinn since she technically knew Mark the best . " Well ?"

" What ? I only met Mark's parents once and he has never been chatty about his family ," admitted Quinn , dryly ,' He certainly isn't going to share this information now , you guys .I wouldn't even begin to know if we could even shake his family heritage without sending off alarms to him ."

Lola's brown eyes sparked , mischievously ." You could hack it '

Quinn gave her an exasperated look ." Lola, I'm a scientist , not a computer hacker .'

" You can make things explode , Quinn, " pointed out Lola ," a little hacking should be a piece of cake for you to handle ."

Quinn crossed her arms , the beginning of a tension headache starting and wished Logan was there with one of his incredible shoulder rubs . His touch was magic .

She was a goner for sure and it was way too early in the morning for such deep thoughts .

" I'll try . It's the best that I can do for now ."

" I think this has been an exciting enough morning as it is ," Zoey stood up and grabbed her pink shower caddy ," I'm going to go grab a shower then get the largest javacinio available and go kiss my boyfriend ."

" Sounds like a good plan " As Zoey headed down the hallway towards the showers, Lisa vacated her spot on the couch and moved to the closet to borrow clothes . Her yoga pants were wrinkled but she could borrow a tee shirt from one of the girls and be good to go .

" I'll do some more research on this new stuff " added Lola, writing down everything that Kathleen had provided them with . It had to serve its purpose .

Quinn grabbed the pillow from the couch, holding it across her stomach and pressed her lips together , blinking back tears from out of no where .

" I know in my heart that Logan cares about me but am I expecting too much to want him to be in love with me too ? "

Lola gripped her friends hand, tightly then put an arm around her as her best friend rested her head on her shoulder . It had always been Quinn and Lola since they recognized each others uniqueness for what it was and would always be .

" Absolutely not "

" I'm going to kill him if he isn't " whispered Quinn, only half-heartedly .

***********************************PCA*****************************

Meanwhile over in Maxwell Hall, the guys were slower moving than their lady friends but Michael and Logan could always count on Chase to keep them focused on the matter at hand . For Chase it meant helping Zoey relax and accept that what they were experiencing was real . He had his doubts to but they weren't helping the situation and maybe that was some of the problem at the heart of the incident .

He yanked a comb through his fuzzy curls , sighed, and reached for a clean shirt while Logan gargled then spit in the potted plant they kept around for his morning ritual .

Michael rubbed sleep from his eyes and smelled a yellow and blue polo shirt from his basket of clothes deciding it still had some wear in it before it needed washed .

" Just to be clear , vacation is still on ? Right ? Demon after us or not we're taking a break from it to go on up to Yosemite ? "

" I thought we clarified that yesterday , Michael," reminded Chase , tying his tennis shoes ," we should look at this vacation as snubbing said demon in the face .'

Michael nodded, satisfied with the answer . " Good, good , it can go haunt some other kids while we're up at the cabin having fun '

' Glad your thinking positive , dude " remarked Logan, reaching for a red cut off tee shirt as there was a knock on the door ," Yeah, come in ."

" Morning , fellas "

Vince strolled in looking cool in a pair of jeans and a blue and green shirt , his reddish brown hair slightly mussed , and making him look not so perfect which made him a little more tolerable to the guys .

" Mornin "

" How are we going to talk with Del Figgalo exactly ? If he's got like extra demon added strength I was thinking threatening him might not be the answer ' brought up Vince ignoring the baleful stare Logan was directing towards him .

" Del Figgalo was a prick before this demon joined him , he's still a prick but I don't like the idea of him messing with Quinn either ," replied Logan, gritting his teeth together ," I know she can take care of herself but truth is when she broke up with him , his creepy reaction scared her . "

He reached for his cologne off the desk ." Quinn doesn't scare easily , Vince '

" So maybe all of us should have it out with Mark ," rationalized Chase , calmly ," No offense , guys , but he hates the both of you. Michael and I might stand a better chance of him actually listening to us or the four against one idea is handy ."

Michael raised a hand ," Safety in numbers '

Vince took a drink of his water , considered ." The girls aren't the only ones who have been researching ," stated Vince , imploring the guys ," could be Cass slash the demon aren't possessing Mark all the time as that would require a crap ton of energy it might not have all the time if we figure it used a bunch for the show it put on for Logan and Quinn .'

" That makes sense " responded Logan , reaching for a Blix ," Go on .'

" If we hit it lucky maybe we'll just be talking to plain ole Del Figgalo today ," finished up Vince ," Logan and I ought to be able to handle him together . It might be better if he didn't see Chase and Michael as part of threats to him and give us a positive here ."

Michael opened a Doodle cake , handed one to Chase ." I'm sold on that , Vince '

" Duly impressed " agreed Chase , evenly .

" I can handle Del Figgalo any day ' blew off Logan , defensively ," No way I'm going to let that asshole get the better of me . I did promise Quinn I wouldn't fight unless he provokes me then its on …"

" I have your back ' said Vince , holding out a hand ," you ready to get this thing out of the way ? I have things to do today ."

" Sure ' Logan shook the outstretched hand ," let's go find Del Figgs .'

Leaving Michael and Chase , Vince and Logan left the room, walking in comfortable silence down the hall until the rich guy yanked him to the side for a man to man conversation .

" So this Zen Buddha crap is the real you and not a big act to get us to forgive you," replied Logan , cutting to the gist ," or for you to get Lola cause we all see how hung up you are on her which is kind of lame . She is a pain but whatever , the thing is , I'm changing too . I get it because I want to be the better man for Quinn so I figure you and me are kind of alike in ways, dude ."

" I'm as real and as Zen as you see, Reese," explained Vince, lips twitching ," Lola fascinates me . I'd be a liar if I said I didn't want her so you and me , we're cool now ? '

Logan lifted his hands then dropped them ." We're cool '

" Appreciate it , man ," replied Vince , ' makes things easier too if your not all hating my guts . Have you been in love with Quinn long or did it just happen ? '

Logan flushed , looked furtively around the hallway to insure that other guys hadn't been listening in on their talk . It wasn't any big secret he and Quinn were together but he was still dealing with all these messy feelings trying to get a handle on them . He didn't need the rumor mill spitting out more crap before he dealt with it and all it meant .

" Man, shut up ! " Logan pushed a hand through his copper curls , impatient ," So what if I'm hung up on Quinn, that's my business . She's pretty incredible and I feel like a new man when I'm with her and Damn, I don't know how to tell her this crap .'

Vince chuckled at the sputtering ultra cool Logan and discovered common ground .

' Maybe take Quinn someplace romantic and tell her how you feel ," suggested Vince , sagely ," women seem to go for the romance .Any pointers you can offer me for Lola ? I used my pride up so I'm okay with thoughts on winning her over .'

" I don't know ," bristled Logan ," she dates dudes that bore her from what we can tell. Lafe was an idiot but he was decent , think they lasted like a week and Simon was a boring British dude and that lasted like a couple of days . I tried with her once in like our freshman year but turned out we mutually hated each others guts , all hotness aside , but Michael might be the one you need to talk to ."

" Michael and Lola dated ? "

" Naw , ' dismissed Logan, nonchalantly ," Michael tried , they still occasionally flirt but he adores Lisa and wouldn't betray her . He and Lola are close friends though .'

" Cool " said Vince then met him square in the eye ," We done here ? "

They both knew it had been away to avoid paying Mark a visit and the dread hit them both right in the gut . They could drag their feet for hours but it still had to be done and might as well get it out of the way while the day was still young .

" If he throws the first punch , I hit the bastard '

" Fine "

Reluctantly , the two strode down the long hallway, turned the corner , and slowed their pace as they neared Mark's dorm room . Brooke Margollian stepped out of the room, carrying her heels in one hand and her little shirt half unbuttoned as she turned and faced Vince and Logan , a secretive smile on her mouth .

" Hi '

Vince managed an affable smile ." Hi there , Brooke , is your boyfriend available for some visitors ? Logan and I wanted to have a word with him .'

Brooke gave them a steely look .' Mark is with me now ," reminded a pissed Brooke , her insecurities creeping into her tone ," You have Quinn now , Logan , leave it alone . There's no need to fight anymore over Quinn ..please ."

" We don't want to have to fight him, Brooke " spoke up Vince before Logan could interject ," just have a civil conversation with him.'

" Alright then because Mark can be a bit prickly still about his ex-girlfriend and he needs to focus about me "

" As long as Mark leaves Quinn alone , its all cool " chimed in Logan as the young woman nodded her head in understanding and heading for the lounge .

Vince rapped on the door ." Mark, you got a moment ? "

The door opened revealing a shirtless Mark , his flab replaced by well defined muscles, and dark eyes took their measure , as he gestured for them to enter . He reached for a shirt , feeling good from his bout of sex with Brooke, and decided he could be generous with the jerks . The voices in his head were quiet this morning , the buzz , the thoughts were almost stat icky which was a relief . He felt almost back to normal .

Mark made a fish face as he buttoned up his shirt ." What do you guys want ? "

He resisted the urge to strike out at Logan but steepled his fingers , hearing him out .

' We just wanted to make sure you don't have any plans to follow me and Quinn up to Yosemite ," said Logan, fiercely ," cause that would be a stupid thing to do since your no longer invited . '

" I don't need you telling me what to do, Reese " Mark crossed the room to glance at himself in the mirror missing the glimpse of Cass looking back at him ," Quinn will figure out your charms are just lies in time ."

Logan bristled but Vince put a restraining hand on his arm ." Don't do it '

" Look Mark, we saw Brooke in the hall ," interjected Vince before Logan's temper got the best of him ," you've moved on and Quinn has moved on , no reason this war has to continue on . That is really all that Logan and I wanted to say to you .'

A growl emitted from Mark as the voice returned in his head , taunting him with ideas , fueling his anger in a quick flash as if a match had been lit .

Is Quinn spreading her legs for you ? She'll be mine again soon and you will wither and rot when you watch me take her '

" If you lay a hand on Quinn, I'll fucking kill you ! ' Logan lunged for Mark , hitting him hard in the jaw , adrenaline and rage pumping in his veins ," I warned you asshole to leave her the hell alone ! "

" Logan , dude , stop ! " Vince grabbed his friends shoulders and yanked him away from Mark who cowered suddenly confused at what was happening .

" I should have you expelled , Reese ! Get your hands off of me ! " Mark blinked , baffled , the beginnings of a killer headache coming on ," You can keep Quinn , I don't care "

Logan glared murderously at him , hands on his hips , still wanting to fight .

" What the fuck ? "

" Okay , pal, we got r. Jekyll /Hyde going on here ," Vince herded Logan to the door ," proves my theory worked only about three fourth the way . Let's go now ."

Mark scratched his head , wiped at the blood on his face ." I hate you guys '

" I'm gonna kick his ass , Vince "

" Let's find out how to do that and get the whatever the hell is possessing him out at the same time , pal " suggested Vince , slapping him on the back ," think of Quinn ."

Logan shot him the finger ." Yosemite is sounding better and better "

" That's a happy thought "

Maybe a dose of reality and normal would give them a clear answer of how to end it once and for all . Vince hoped so because he really didn't want to be expelled again .

************************************PCA*******************************

While their friends were dealing with theories , Chase and Zoey sat together near their fountain, sipping javacinios , sharing grapes, and enjoying a light hearted game of' Would You Rather ' and just being together . She had been on edge at the beginning but now with Chase's arm around her and a lively familiar debate over monkeys , it felt right .

" I'm still waiting to see you in that bikini, Chase " teased Zoey, eyes twinkling .

Chase folded her close and grinned wide ." If I can see you in one first , Zo "

Zoey laughed at him, elbowing him lightly in the ribs and leaned up to kiss him .

" You have seen me in a bikini "

' True but you do look good in a bikini " said Chase as red flamed his face ," its true ."

" Well, we only have a week until vacation so you'll just have to wait ," taunted Zoey, relaxing in the warmth of the sunny day and in his arms , feeling content ," I am so glad we decided to not let this thing ruin our vacation . "

" I'm still secretly hoping Charles Galloway will come out of resting from Red Stone Gulch and get rid of this demon for us " said a semi serious Chase , waving at Stacey Dillsen as she passed them on her way to the library .

It was a beautiful day out , the campus was buzzing with normalcy as people played Frisbee, listened to music , hung out together on the quad , without a since of foreboding hanging over their heads like a dark cloud .

" Now that's an idea " agreed Zoey, smiling up at him ," I love you .'

Chase beamed lovingly at the girl of his dreams ." I love you too, Zoey "

She bit the bottom of her lip, sent him a side long glance ." I was thinking about all of those rooms at the cabin ," hedged Zoey, feeding him a grape ," I thought maybe you and I should share one, Chase , unless you don't want too ."

Share ?

The grape got lodged in his throat causing Chase to pound on his chest and Zoey slapped his back, worriedly until the color returned to his face and the grape went down the correct pipe .

" Chase , are you alright ? "

He reached for the rest of her iced coffee and swallowed it ." Yeah , I'm better , " managed a mortified Chase , " God , I'm an idiot , sorry , I just you surprised me is all . I forgot how to swallow and breath but its all better now ."

A frown creased her forehead ." I just thought it might be romantic for us ."

" I agree on the romance , zoey, " said a flustered but happy Chase , ' Good idea ."

Zoey loved how embarrassed Chase got and loved him all the more for it ." Your cute "

How had she ever dated that she and Chase were destined to be together ? She had been so incredibly stupid and wrong and this was right and real . This was love .

Maybe Kathleen thought hadn't only meant to remind Quinn about love being important , maybe they had all needed to remember that it was precious and wonderful .


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, I still don't own Zoey101 or PCA, just playing in it .

Lisa was about to give up , her search for the librarian had been futile as it seemed to be that today was Mrs. Cochran's day off , which she hadn't learned until she had walked all the way back to the old annex part of the library where she usually worked . She was considering a banana smoothie , some yoga to clear her mind , and some time alone with her Michael when she spotted Stacey Dillsen studying alone at a large table and felt compelled to go over to the lispy girl .

" Hi Stacey ," Lisa smiled at her , peered at the open books in front of her ," What are you doing ? Project for History class ? "

Stacey let out a disheartened sigh and held up a paper with a rough handwritten draft of the Dillsen Family tree which she was still researching . Even through history it seemed as most of her family had put down their roots in Massachusetts and stayed put .

" I wish ," informed Stacey ," Family tree project for Mr. Edwards class , which means it has to be pretty much perfect or he'll cut our grade in half even if there is no way for him to know each of our family history ." She made a perturbed face ," As if that isn't bad enough, Mark Del Figgalo is my absentee partner ."

Lisa winced, sympathetic ." Mark deserted you ? "

Stacey shrugged and tossed a handwritten diagram on the table to show Lisa ." Yes and I never thought Mark was the irresponsible type ," replied Stacey, upset and glad to find a sounding board in Lisa ," Obviously it was Quinn that kept him grounded but since they aren't together and he's all about himself , he doesn't care about school project s."

" I think we can both agree Mark is a jerk " Lisa picked up the diagram of the Del Figgalo family tree, studying it intently ," Quinn is much better with Logan ."

" Logan ," Stacey sighed again," I suppose if Logan couldn't fall for me , its nice that he fell for Quinn. Makes me want to sob at the way he looks at Quinn ..all that adoration in his gorgeous eyes.'

It was no secret of her feelings for Logan but she was smart enough to know it had been an impossible pipe dream . Still Quinn and Logan were her friends and they appeared to be happy therefore , Stacey chose to be the better person and be happy for them .

" Very true ," Lisa followed the paper tree of the Del Figgalos to the branch of his grandparents and their children ," Uh, Stacey, what is this ? Mark left you his family tree for you to fill in the blanks for him ? "

" Yes , which is really a scummy thing for him to do but I have an A in that class ," trailed off the young woman ," Mr. Edwards counts our project grade together , Lisa . I normally wouldn't do Mark's half for him but I wont fail because of him ."

" I understand " Lisa followed the names and the notations stopping on the youngest son and she blinked , twice ," Stacey what does that say ? "

It couldn't be ? Could it really be so simple and written in pencil ?

Stacey didn't understand what was so fascinating , she had skimmed Mark's family tree and thought it was boring and had only really basic information . He hadn't even gone the extra mile to look up any family before the 1950 and that was lame .

" William and Ruth's youngest son , Cass , was adopted ," read Stacey ," Since Mark has his Delaney name underlined , I'm assuming he never took the Del Figgalo name but its just a guess . " She pointed to an arrow drawn in red ink ," Oh, and Cass died when he was 18 ."

She pushed her long dark hair off her shoulders ." Tragic really since he was so young . Too bad , mark didn't bother with any important thing like how and why or when ."

Lisa couldn't believe her luck ." Stacey , would you mind if I just borrowed some paper and jotted all of this down ? "

Stacey frowned , baffled ." Sure, Lisa , but why would you want the Del Figgalo family tree ? What possible use could it be to anyone but me ? "

Lisa chuckled inwardly to herself but knew Stacey would never believe her even if she told her the truth .She couldn't wait to tell the others what she had discovered .

" It's not for me , its for Quinn ," blurted Lisa , thinking off the cuff ," just something to , erm, close the door on her and Mark forever ."

Stacey didn't know if she quite believed her but Lisa didn't lie so she figured it must be something well meaning so it really couldn't matter if she copied it for Quinn. It wasn't as if Mark had made any requests from her about keeping his family tree under lock and key, that would have been silly and ridiculous .

She handed her paper and a pen ." Well, I hope it helps Quinn feel better '

" Thanks, Stacey , you are truly a lifesaver '

*******************************PCA*************************************

As much as these emergency meetings were needed at any and all possible times , the gangs lives had to continue with some sort of normalcy be it drinking coffee and cuddling by the fountains as Chase and Zoey were content to be doing, Michael had volunteered to be on laundry detail for the guys unless they wanted to run out of clean clothes , and after their discussion with psychotically possessed Mark, Vince and Logan headed outside to the basketball court for a game of one on one to relieve the tension of just about everything .

It was a good , sweaty game , the pounding of their feet against the pavement , the sound of the ball hitting the rim, the thrill of the game itself , they were on fire .

Logan was a good basketball player but Vince was better .

" You still got game, Blake " Logan opened a bottle of water , chugged it down ," I suppose if we all live , your going to become super jock once again ? "

Vince dried the sweat off of his face and helped himself to a water as well .

" I do miss football , " admitted the former jock of the sport that had been his glory ," and yeah, I plan on rejoining the team when and after we're done vanquishing the evil ."

" I've been playing in your place ," puffed Logan, proudly ," I'm not too bad , dude ."

" Sure ,look, Logan, I don't plan on picking back up on my old ways so I really wish you'd all relax around me ," Vince plopped down on a bench ," I know I made about a crap ton of mistakes in the past though I do think Lola is intending to punish me for not flirting with her last year it would seem ."

Logan wagged his water at him." Lola is mean ! "

" Only to you ," replied Vince , plopping down on the bench ," After that spell, I think its safe for me to say that Lola cant deny that she is into me just as much as I am into her . " he pushed at his hair , frustrated at himself ," You know it freaks me out how much that girl gets under my skin ! I've dated a lot of hotties and none of them has ever made me feel the way that that dark haired Gypsy does …"

Logan found that he could relate ." I understand that , man ," admitted Logan in soft undertones ," I'd been getting tired of the whole scene , the chicks not seeing me just what I could buy them for a while now and then it was as if all I could see was how incredible Quinn was and how crazy she made me was because I've always felt more for her ." He shrugged a little ," Think that is part of why I hate Del Figgalo so much because he never treated Quinn right , didn't love her the way she deserves to be loved ."

Color inched up his neck at his admission but Logan felt like Vince wouldn't judge him .

In a way they were similar and he hadn't really got that until now , both of them had been players in the field , hot and popular guys on campus and it wasn't so out there that they could change into new better men . Change happened .

It was a good thing , they couldn't be kids forever , and that player lifestyle wasn't real or lasting . Hell, even Michael had tried serial dating for a week or two before Lisa and the dude had realized it wasn't for him.

" Reese that was beautiful, " acknowledged Vince , sincerity in his tone ," You should tell that stuff to Quinn. I betcha twenty bucks Miss. Scientist feels the same way back "

" I don't know ," puzzled Logan, hesitant ," I'd been thinking I'd do it up with a fancy dinner where she could dress up and buy her a flower then tell her how I feel about her . Make it real romantic for Quinn , you know , show her the effort I am putting in for her ."

Chase had thought it made the most sense but then his attempts at love confessions to Zoey had gone haywire so many times he wasn't the best to give advice on the matter . Michael being the overly sensitive mess that he was had just blurted out his love randomly to Lisa so Logan figured whatever he decided about Quinn , he was on his own .

" Hey, I've never said those words to another woman besides my grandmother " allowed Vince ," I hear you . I do have to say since we're in a possible crisis situation and possible impending doom via a demon from the past , I wouldn't sit on the word for long ."

Logan stared hard at the ex-jock ." Did you see something more with me and Quinn that your not sharing ? '

" No, nothing like that . I just think timing is important '

" Says the guy who cant even get a date out of Lola "

' You just worry about your own woman problems with Quinn, I got Lola '

Logan chucked the ball at him ." You want to bet on that ?

While the guys were blowing off steam on the court , an insecure Brooke Margollian had left Mark's room with a sense of negativity playing on her mind about the state of their relationship and a dread in the pit of her stomach . Oh, the sex was off the charts, she knew Mark loved her but a tiny , irritating voice in her head troubled her , taunting her with his constant need to compare her to the nerdy ex girlfriend of his . It didn't matter that Quinn Pensky was with Logan Reese , the science bitch was in her way and needed a reminder that Mark was off limits .

Brooke didn't care how brainy Quinn was or who the nerd was screwing as long as she kept her mitts of her Mark and felt compelled to have it out with her . As she cut across campus en route for Fulton Hall, it felt as if the campus was buzzing in her ear a litany of nasty deeds , of lessons the geek needed to be taught until all Brooke could hear was the buzzing and the desire for Quinn's blood .

On an ordinary day, Brooke wouldn't have given one whit about Quinn Pensky .

Coco Wexler was hauling her laundry basket down the hall to her own room when she happened to notice the determined stride and stepped in front of the young woman . She kept up on the going ons in her girls lives and couldn't think of any reason why Brooke would be in her building . As far as Coco knew the ditz didn't run in any of the various circles of any of the girls that occupied dorms here .

" Brooke , can I help you with something ? "

Brooke only glared at the dorm advisor ." No ," said Brooke , looking over Coco's shoulder ," get out of my way, Coco, this is none of your business .'

" Who are you paying a visit to ? You know it's a nice day, Brooke , a lot of the girls aren't even in their rooms today ' She didn't like the almost manic gleam in the young woman's eyes and figured Quinn didn't need the hassle .

" None of your business, Coco . Get out of my fuckin way ' Brooke took advantage of the shocked expression on the dorm advisors face and marched past her to room 101 and pounded furiously on the door , the voices in her head all she could hear now .

Quinn put her screwdriver down on the table as she finished a last minute adjustment to her latest Quinnvention and frowned at the incessant pounding on the door . Lola had went to pick up her mail from her Mom then to pick them up lunch and Zo was still out with Chase . Logan usually just walked in so the knocking was unreasonable .

" Hold on one minute " Quinn shook her head as she went to open the door , surprised to find quite a perturbed looking harlot at the door ," hello ,Brooke . May I help you with something ? '

Brooke strutted in on her needle point heels and sent a furious look at Quinn .

" Mark is mine . He belongs to me , you got it ? "

Quinn folded her arms across her chest and nodded ." I am aware of the fact , Brooke , but thanks for the new memo . I have important things to do with my afternoon so if that is all you wanted, bye now ."

Brooke reached out and jabbed a newly painted crimson fingernail at her chest to make her point .

" Don't be smart with me, Penksy . Stick to just screwing Reese and not my Mark , bitch ! Teasing him like the tramp you are when you wouldn't give it to him when you were together …I wont have you ruin what we have together '

Quinn felt the first stirrings of a temper start but kept control of it . She didn't know what had gotten in the harlots head but she wasn't about to be insulted over untruths in her own room . She pasted a tight lipped smile on her mouth and gestured for the door .

" Not that I owe you anything , Brooke , but I haven't nor do I ever intend to sleep with Mark ," informed Quinn, staunchly ," He is all yours . My relationship with Logan is also none of your concern so I'll just ask you to leave now ."

Brooke stepped forward getting in the scientist face, fist clenching tight in her hand , the anger clawing at her insides .It wouldn't leave her be .

" You are in my way "

Quinn narrowed her eyes and took a step back ." You are delusional , Brooke'

" He'll have you ….I wont allow it ' hissed Brooke , unaware of what she was saying as if it was someone else saying it ," I'll make you pay in blood , Quinn "

Quinn didn't know if it was the demon that was controlling the dim witted young woman but she felt that Brooke was someone's else puppet right now . She could spew all the crap and lies that she wanted because Quinn knew the truth and didn't want to fight .

It did unnerve her that this thing could control people and wondered how best to handle this situation without violence .

Quinn lifted her wrist showing off her zap watch ." I wont fight with you , Brooke ," informed Quinn, simply enough ,' the blood thing is a little much for me ."

" mark still desires you ! I know it and I wont have it ! "

" Well as it happens I don't want him " continued Quinn, casually ," it seems as if your wasting both of our time with this , Brooke . Why don't you run along now and go get a manicure or something ? '

Brooke's hand shot out and slapped Quinn in the face as the scientist recoiled from it .

" Bitch ! '

Quinn rubbed her cheek knowing it would have a bruise now and without a second thought turned the dial and a shot of electricity from her zap watch nailed Brooke in the shoulder .Defending herself was another matter entirely .

" Back at you ! Now get the hell out of my room ! "

Before Brooke could react the door burst open bringing in an excited Lisa with Michael at her heels and Coco trailing behind the couple , a authorative expression written on her face as the group surveyed the scene before them .

" Quinn, are you alright ? " asked Michael , putting himself in between the girls .

Quinn's lips twitched , wryly ." Brooke and I were having a disagreement over my love life . She has been badly mis-informed if would seem …."

Coco went into dorm advisor mode as if a fog had been lifted from her own mind .

" I don't allow fighting in my dorms ," Coco took the other girls arm ," How about we go walk, Brooke , unless you would like to pay a visit to Dean Rivers ? He gets really annoyed at me if I bring him problems and interrupt his golf day ."

Brooke rubbed her shoulder , stared , baffled at Quinn as the fuzziness disappeared .

" Quinn , what is going on here ? Did you zap me ? Why would you do that ? '

" You hit me and accused me of sleeping with your boyfriend , Brooke ," stated Quinn, briskly ," I was defending myself . I think we're all done here ."

" Why would I do that ? I guess I got carried away worrying about mark's weird obsession with you and sorry ..I know your with Logan now ." mumbled Brooke, feeling contrite ," You can let go of me now . No need to get the Dean involved , Coco , I overreacted and I promise to not bother Quinn anymore ."

" I have better things to do with my day than deal with jealous tramps , Brooke ," said Coco , escorting the young woman down the hallway ," let me tell you about me and my boyfriend Carl's problems and you'll see how stupid your jealousy really is ."

Lisa closed the door , shutting out them, and pulled Quinn into a hug .

" Are you positive your alright ? I cant believe that Brooke would actually hit you "

Quinn sighed ." My face hurts but I'll live , Lisa ," answered Quinn, lowering herself to the bed to sit ," I think we can safely conclude that given this is another incident our unnamed demon can put the possession whammy on people . Brooke actually wanted my blood and I think she might have gone for it if you guys hadn't shown up when you did ."

Michael paced , worriedly ." Well, crap ! I need to get a hold of Logan ! He's going to lose it when he finds out what happened to you , Quinn .'

" Michael, I'm fine ," reassured Quinn, not wanting to alarm her boyfriend ," A little shaky, I admit, but please don't worry Logan . I thought I'd try Lola's tried and true and take a short nap so I can be refreshed before we all convene to discuss this out later .'

" Logan will be pissed that I didn't tell him right off, Quinn ! I can text him and he'll be right here in five ..ten minutes top ."

" Please , Michael , don't ," implored Quinn, " I need to process all of this . I'm honestly alright and the situation was handled . I don't want to have to worry about Logan going off half cocked trying to protect me and create more of a problem for us ."

Michael opened his mouth then closed it ." He wouldn't hit a girl "

Quinn rolled her eyes ." No, Logan would go after Mark "

" Quinn has a point ," added in Lisa , squeezing her friends shoulder in support ," Logan is nuts about Quinn and this will piss him off . We can let it sit for a few hours , Michael and deal with it as a group ."

" I hate when you girls gang up on me ! I need another dude on my side , where is Chase when I need him ? Off with the freaking love of his life, of course ! "

Lisa chuckled ," It's only a few hours , Michael "

Quinn gave them grateful smiles ." Thanks ," says Quinn, appreciative of them . A nap would refresh her and help her be the practical one that her friends needed her to be ,' Not that I'm not happy to see you guys because truly I am but why are you here ? "

Michael jerked a thumb at his girlfriend ." Lisa found something new '

A grim look fixed on the dancers face as she nodded ." I think its safe to say we can call our demon Cass ," declared Lisa , retrieving the family tree ," He's also part of the Del Figgalo family tree which is why he is able to use Mark "

" Score one for us ," sighed Quinn, wearily," Now we just need to figure out how to stop this for good '

Despite Michael's protests that they meet and discuss everything right at this moment , the girls won the argument citing that Quinn wouldn't be helpful to anyone if she didn't get some rest and they scheduled supper slash group meeting for six that evening . They couldn't spend every waking hour dwelling on demons and ghosts of the past as homework needed to be finished and life had to resume in a semblance of normality .

Michael had officially started the countdown to Yosemite as he had a feeling they would be in dire need of the upcoming vacation for real relaxation and fun .

****************************PCA************************************

Lola had received another care package from her mother that included herbs , detailed instructions for several spells , and an encouraging letter that made the actress less anxious about fighting a demon from the past . Janna seemed to think it wouldn't hurt them to continue on with their semester break plans as it might be sticking it to the aforementioned demon if they went away for a week and since there didn't seem to be anything concrete to give them a clue for this battle to end it , maybe it would reveal itself on its own time . Lola had doubts given that now a spirit of a dead girl was paying her best friend a visit but at this point they were pretty much guessing on what to do .

Hiking was even starting to appeal to her .

Lola snagged a chair at the small bistro table near the quad , taking a moment to debate on grabbing a couple of quick sandwiches for herself and Quinn for lunch or turning back around and snagging some sushi from Sushi Rox .

" Lola , mind if I join you ? " asked Vince , thinking luck must be on his side and made a beeline for her table . He had been thinking about her and there the beauty was in his sight .

" Why not "

" Such a warm welcome ," Vince slid in the chair across from her ," I can leave if you really don't want to see me , Lola . I can take a hint , I promise ."

Lola closed the box and pushed it aside , noting that he looked all hot and sweaty and totally super cute . Her heart dipped a little but she lifted her lips in a soft smile .

" No, it's fine, Vince ," muttered Lola, wishing she had dressed in something more cute than yoga pants and an old PCA volleyball shirt ," how did you and Logan's talk with Mark go this morning ? "

Vince frowned , not really wanting to talk shop ." Can we save the business for later ? I thought it might be cool if you and me had an actual conversation that didn't include time traveling, magic spells or demons for a change ."

Lola laughed , happily ." Oh yes, thank you! Why are you all sweaty ? Are you doing hot yoga ? "

Vince chuckled with her and reached out to take her hand into his ." I was told hot yoga classes wasn't approved by the board here . Naw, me and Logan played some horse this morning to let off some steam "

" I hope you creamed him "

" It was a fair game I would say ," allowed Vince , graciously," felt great to get back out there . Logan is a pretty cool guy . I have a good feeling about us being friends and considering last year , that means a lot to me .'

" Logan is still a pig but he is only slightly annoying since he started being with Quinn ," considered Lola , glancing at their intertwined hands ," I was afraid he was a rebound guy for her . Quinn would be pissed at me if she heard me even mention that so don't say it ever but I've never seen her like this with anyone before ."

She stuck out her tongue ." Quinn is sickening sweet in love with Logan and she is my best friend ..what can I do ? The pig makes her happy ."

" If it makes you feel better , Lola, " reassured Vince ," Logan loves Quinn just as much ."

" It does ," replied Lola , wishing Vince wasn't so damn hot and sincere ," Look, Vince , I'm not exactly sure what is happening between you and me . It makes me nervous and I'm not really one to be nervous about guys and I don't want to be another notch on your belt or whatever either . I believe that you have changed but I haven't had a relationship that meant anything real in quite some time …."

" That's fair ," agreed Vince , gazing into those fascinating brown eyes ," because I'm done with those stupid games . If you want to see where this thing goes, Lola, I am on board ."

Lola inclined her head as Vince leaned in , pressing his lips to hers , the spark ignited something between them , the air seemed to pick up around them, the kiss went deeper setting off something in them both that was as real and as heady as the crackle of magic in the earth around them . There was no turning back now .

" Whoa "

Vince lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles ." Wow "

**********************PCA**********************************************

The stars winked in the night sky , the moon bright and full, and his arm was warm and comforting around her shoulders as the young couple sat together on the bench happy to be together . He kissed her forehead and she felt the steady beat of his heart against hers .

" I love you, Kathleen "

Kathleen let go of his hand and touched his face, lightly ." Ben, please , it hasn't been long enough for you to speak those words to me . We've only just began seeing one another and you know I do care for you ….."

Hurt flickered across Ben's handsome face ." I know that I've always loved you and I wont force you to say them back until you are ready ."

" Thank you " Kathleen hated the hurt on his face but there was still anguish and the tiniest bit of feelings left from her past relationship , she was so confused ," you are so wonderful to me, Ben ."

Ben caught the hitch in her tone and he looked at her , afraid ." This is about Cass . Isn't it ? You still have feelings for him instead of trusting that what you and I have is the real thing ? "

Confusion spread across Katy's fine features but she had to listen to her mind . " Cass and I were together for a long time , Ben , " she wanted him to understand ," You know this and he hasn't been himself since I ended our relationship . Cass asked me to meet with him tomorrow evening to talk and I owe him that much ."

Outrage mingled with fear showed on Ben's face ." You don't owe him a damn thing , sweetheart . You are too trusting , Kathleen, you don't see the way the bastard looks at you but I do . I beg of you don't do this , please ."

" I have to do this , Ben , its important ."

" Cass isn't in his right mind and he scares me , Katy ! I love you ! Can't you just trust me that I don't want you hurt and don't go ..for me "

" I have too " Kathleen pressed her lips to his cheek ," it will be fine , Ben "

Logan needed to see Quinn, the hours seemed to stretch long in the day, and he missed being with her . He had showered and changed into a pair of clean jeans and a red shirt and had stopped off at the campus florist to pick up a red rose for his girl hoping the flower would make her smile .

He loved Quinn's smile and the way it lit up her pretty face .

Logan didn't bother knocking as he had sent out a text earlier and walked into the girls dorm , the afternoon sun filtering in through the blinds and falling on Quinn , who was laying on her side on the single bed , sleeping peacefully , and his heart tumbled and finished falling headlong into love with the scientist .

Quinn was curled up on her side , the embroidered blue peasant blouse she wore a contrast against her pale skin , leaving a shoulder bare where it slipped down her shoulder, her long brown curls mussed , her glasses a little askew as she had forgotten to take them off and Logan was mesmerized by his emotions clogged in his throat .

He sat the flower on the table and settled on the side of the bed , reaching out to caress the softness of her face and smiled lovingly at his sleeping beauty .

Quinn stirred, blinked , trying to wake up, and through sleep saw her guy .

" Logan "

Logan drew his fingers through her soft hair , felt her sigh as she woke up with a smile .

" Hi "

" I love you " Logan thought his heart would burst from his feelings for this incredible woman in his arm ," I love you, Quinn Pensky ."

Quinn simply melted , a catch in her breath and heart at the words that tumbled from his mouth and that echoed in her own heart as well.

" W..what ? "

" I love you, Quinn ," repeated Logan, pulling her closer ," I love how you believe in me , I love how you make me want to be better for you, and I love how your lips quirk up when I tease you and that you I can make you blush when I compliment you .'

A little sob escaped Quinn's lips as she wound her arms around his neck , pressing her forehead against his , her heart swelling with emotion .

" I love you too, Logan ! All this time when you annoy me so much it just ..you made me fall in love with you ! You make me feel so incredibly loved and I love you so very much, Logan Reese ! "

Logan nuzzled her neck then his lips found hers in an incredibly heart stopping kiss that left them both breathless . They were still basking in the joy of being in love and holding onto each other when their friends filtered into the dorm room, one by one , and knew that their friends were blissfully in love now .

" Are we interrupting something ? " asked Chase , clearing his throat as Logan cuddled Quinn closer and she dropped tiny kisses on his mouth .

" She loves me back " informed Logan , smiling like a loon .

" Yeah , we're happy for you," Zoey picked up a pillow and tossed it at the couple," its meeting time , save the romance for when you two are alone .'

" Zoey " protested Quinn, weakly but knew it was time for the brass tacks . She sat up and twined her fingers with his ," Logan loves me ."

" We'll all celebrate your love later ," Zoey plopped down on the other side of the bed, yanking Chase with her ," we've all put off this meeting for most of the day so we might as well get it over with . " She looked at Vince and Logan ," You guys want to go first before Quinn tells you about her surprise visitor ? "

All eyes turned to Quinn including a worried Logan ." What does she mean by that, babe ? Vince and I can give you the Cliff Notes about Mark and I doubt any of you would really be shocked .."

Quinn dropped his hand , played nervously with her fingers ." Mark still being not like himself ? "

Vince picked it up sensing an undercurrent in the room from whatever Quinn wasn't sharing with them yet . In light of the love confessions he hoped it didn't affect their relationship .

" Logan and I saw Mark go /Mr. Hyde once we brought your name up, Quinn," Vince told the facts ," One minute he's this dull dude who hates us both and then blasto! He's gonna have you and kill Logan ..I don't need convinced he's a demon pawn either .'

" He felt evil , it was like it was in the room with us " added Logan, helpfully .

Lola played with the scapula around her neck ." It could have been "

" Quinn, you might as well tell the guys " urged Lisa , tapping her notes on Michael's knee out of nervous energy ," we all need to be on the same page ."

" While the girls were sleeping , Kathleen decided to impart some wisdom to me ," explained Quinn, tiredly ," for a ghost , she doesn't look a day over 16 by the way ." She hoped some levity would lighten the mode but no one found it amusing so she continued ," Love and trust are the keys to stopping this thing according to her ."

" A ghost visited you ? Quinn, how could you keep it from me ? " demanded Logan .

" I wasn't in any danger ," reassured Quinn, placing a hand on his arm to calm him ," though I wish Kathleen were more specific but maybe that is all she could tell me ."

" Brooke also paid Quinn a visit " jumped in Michael , before a fight could erupt between the couple ," mark's new girlfriend seems to think Quinn is boinking Mark as well as you, Logan . "

Logan felt his fear for Quinn go into overdrive and didn't care how irrational it was and why the hell was the fucking demon targeting her ?

" You should have called me , Quinn ! How the fuck am I supposed to protect you from this son of a bitch if you don't tell me ? "

Quinn wanted to snap at him but restrained herself . He was acting out of his love for her so she could chose not to hold it against him .

" I handled Brooke , sweetie , I zapped her "

" Michael , Coco, and I were here ," voiced Lisa ,joining the conversation ," this demon must be able to get into insecurities from what we saw cause it looked like Brooke wasn't herself then she was . it's the same thing as with mark ."

" So we really need to figure out how to stop this once and for all ' said a quiet Chase , firmly .

" My Mom sent me some ideas on that " volunteered Lola , leaning into Vince and liking the way his arm went to her waist ," she thinks since we're still missing the vital details of when and how we need to end this , we need to get off campus for a while ."

" I knew I liked your Mom , Lola "

" You don't even know my mother , Michael "

" The woman is a wise woman and we should do as we are told ' said a solemn Michael .

Lisa began passing out the family tree ." I know we don't have a name for our demon but Miss . Cochran was out when I went to talk to her today ," interceded the dancer ," I did run into Stacey Dillsen who was slightly miffed at her partner , mark Del Figgalo for blowing her off on their family history project ."

Zoey stared at the branches scrawled on the hastily written family tree ." What exactly are we looking at , Lisa ? "

" Mark Del Figgalo's family tree ," declared Lisa, triumphantly ,' According to this mark's grandparents adopted a second son, a son who never took their last name , a son named Cass Delaney who died sometime in the 1950's . That is why Cass can use Mark because they are in a sense connected by family and he'll obviously pulling his strings to finish what he started way back in the past here ."

" That is somehow connected to Quinn …" said a terse Logan, " I hate this "

Quinn gripped his hand, tightly ." There is more ," went on Quinn, quietly ," I dreamed I was Kathleen . I didn't feel like myself and well, I was with Ben …he loved her so much but she was afraid to trust and believe him. Cass wanted to see her and she was going to despite the fact Ben didn't want her too ….I think that's important for us to know ."

" I think we need to get the hell away from PCA right now " declared Logan, fiercely .

" That doesn't help us solve the problem or send Cass back to hell " Chase as always was the voice of reason ," Vince any more clues in your time traveling repertoire ?"

" I don't think the fight is supposed to be on the grounds of this school ," admitted Vince , running his hand up and down Lola's arm ," I don't know why I feel that way but I do ."

They all turned their focus on Lola expecting her to hold all the answers to fix this problem and make it all go away for good .

Lola threw up her hands in utter defeat ." I can perform all sorts of protection spells but until Cass comes at us as a group, I have absolutely no idea ! Semester break starts next week , I say we try to put all of this hell crap out of our minds and go to Yosemite "

They all shared apprehensive expressions alike but this sounded perfect , like a welcome breath of fresh air they were in desperate need of and so the decision was made .

" Yosemite here we come ! "


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : You all know the drill, folks, I still don't own Zoey101.

" Girls, why do we need all of this extra junk ? It's our dang vacation "

Michael and Logan gestured to Quinn's oversized suitcase full of they assumed scientific crap as well as Lola's overstuffed bag filled with herbs and by all appearances, witch stuff, not to mention each girl had just a bag of clothes . Lisa and Zoey were the only two of the women to pack logically and well, it was disturbing .

" Just load the van, Michael ," suggested Lola , " Its magical protection and other things we might need , just in case . We've had portents and it doesn't mean the big bad is absolute but I don't want to be unprepared either ."

Vince picked up her bag and placed it in the back of the van ." She has a point .Better we be safe than dead ."

Michael glowered at Buddha Boy ." There will be no mention of demons and or of death while we are on our vacation away from the PCA Hellmouth ."

" Fair enough " agreed Vince , helping Lola climb into the van .

Logan hefted Quinn's bag with a groan ." Quinn , what the hell is in here ? "

" A few sensors, extra lasers , just more of my kind of precautions " smiled Quinn, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, " its doubtful I will even need to use them since everything that has happened has been on campus but I like to be prepared ."

" No scientific experiments while we're on vacation, babe ," replied Logan, lightly ," I want to spend time with you, not your ankle laser ."

" Noted " The couple piled in the backseat of the van that Logan's Dad had sent for them while Chase tossed his and Zoey's backpacks in with the rest of the gear and wiped pretend dust from his hands . The sun was shining , the weather was a balmy seventy two degrees , and they were getting away from school, exams, angry ex-boyfriends and a demon who wanted to torment them .it was high time for some fun .

" We ready to get this show on the road or what ? " asked Chase , as Michael closed the van doors and he and Lisa clambered in behind their friends in the roomy back .

" Should we stop for provisions before we get to the cabin, Logan ? " asked Lisa as they had only packed bottled water and snacks for the drive to the park .

" Naw, Dad made sure the pantry is full of food and he would have had one of the guys fill the cabin with anything we might need ," explained a nonchalant Logan , twining his fingers with Quinn ," If we're lucky we'll have a bottle of leftover wine cause Dad does business with clients up there sometimes ."

Zoey rolled her eyes ." I think we can do without the wine '

Chase climbed in front to drive ." Yosemite here we come "

*****************************PCA*********************************

Yosemite , Yosemite , here we come

Right back from where we started from

The group sang along with Zoey and Lisa as the van sped through the highway its destination clear with each passing mile that put them further away from campus and the freedom and fun that awaited them all . Conversation ranged from school gossip to fashion and sports -the ongoing demon fight put on the backburner for the time being .Chase insisted on regaling them of his popularity at Covington ad his cool dancing moves which brought on good natured ribbing and peals of laughter .

.

" There is no way that happened ," insisted Michael, peering between the seats ," I love you, man, but you cant dance , period . You suck badly here, you suck badly with fancy footwork …"

" Dancing of any kind, really ' added Logan, putting in his cents .

" Thank you , Logan," conceded Michael ," In England . Not possible ."

" That is cruel , guys , really ," Chase mocked his friends ," I will have you know in jolly ole Covington , my dancing was considered by some to be quite charming ."

This sent up more laughter and protests from his friends as Zoey patted his hand .

" Chase , you know I love you but the guys are right "

Chase feigned hurt ." You to, Zo ? I'm wounded , even my own girlfriend makes fun of me "

Zoey's eyes sparkled , affectionately ." I do so with love , Chase "

" Oh cut Chase some slack," contributed Lisa, good naturally ,' I am sure it was the females of Covington that found Chase's style of dancing to be charming "

" Probably adorable too " this came from Lola , helpfully .

" Thank you, ladies " Chase flashed his friends a wide appreciative grin.

Quinn rested her head on Logan's shoulder , happy ." I can't wait for us to take a nice romantic walk in the moonlight '

Logan kissed the top of her head ." Works for me .'

They were still soaking up and basking in their newly affirmed love for each other and their friends were delighting about teasing them about it to no end . It was nice .Repulsing with the couple being in that hopelessly in love bubble but they were happy .

Michael was having a ball razzing Logan about being whipped by Quinn but Lisa kept him reigned in before he went to far .

" I can't wait to see the waterfalls ," spoke up Lisa , pulling Michael back from where he was wedged between the seats so she could snuggle into his chest ,' Zoey and I looked up several of them on a map and our cabin isn't all that far . I'm hoping to get some really good pictures ."

Besides being a dancer , Lisa enjoyed taking photographs of nature and wildlife .

She rarely got a chance to get many scenic views around campus unless she conned her boyfriend into a trip to the mountains near Red Stone Gulch which he had been quite reluctant about this last time .it wasn't worth the hassle of the hike or the agony of hearing about the ghost of Charles Galloway for the fiftieth time .

" The hiking trails look good to ," said Michael ,' I even remembered to bring my walking stick with me '

" It should be a good time ' said Lola , wishing she could shake the sense of foreboding that had been throbbing since she had packed the night before . She had tried to dismiss it as tension but it hadn't dissipated as of yet and she so wanted to relax ," well, the weather looks clear so I can soak up the sun and relax in the hot tub '

" You tan all the time at PCA, Lola ," chuckled an amused Chase ," I cant believe that you want to work on your suntan while we are in the park '

" Stress free tanning , Chase "

Vince placed a hand on her back, lightly ." Maybe you and I could go on one of those romantic walks , Lola ? '

Lola raised a brow , red lips curving , slightly ." As long as its not the same trail as Quinn and Logan - cuz yuk " She gave her friends a good natured smile to deflect her tone .

" I am sure that wont be a problem " stated Vince , feeling pumped . Nothing was official but it felt like he and Lola were in the early stages of dating if he was any judge of this romantic relationships . Chase had informed him he was and to keep taking the lead .If Lola didn't want to follow she would be sure he knew it loud and clear .

Lola couldn't help but send him a soft smile . " Then yes we should, Vince '

One part of her was weary of moving too fast headlong into a relationship with Vince but the impulsive side of the actress was following her heart and it was taking a risk .

She felt more for Vince than any of the guys she had ever dated and it was a little scary but exciting too . She hadn't felt even the tiniest bit of feeling for Lafe or even Simon than she was for Vince . He challenged her too .

The scenery changed as Chase followed the road that would take them into the park and to the Reese cabin where they would be staying for the duration . Zoey sighed as they passed a river gurgling by , into a majestic canyon where a bevy of rainbow colored waterfalls of wildflowers sprang up through the green of the grass as they noted the rushing waterfalls cascading down a granite wall .

It was a sight to behold , and a breath of fresh , fragrant air for them all .

" This is amazing " sighed Zoey, as Lisa gestured for Chase to pull over the side of the road so that they could get out, stretch their legs, and she could take pictures ," I am so glad we decided to do this together ."

" Spectacular ' sighed Quinn as Chase pulled the van over . They all clambered out of the van, Michael raising his hands over his arms to stretch the kinks out of it , while Lisa slung her camera around her neck and began to walk closer for a better view of the gorgeous waterfall . The sound of the rushing water , the fragrance of the earth and the trees just made everything all better .

" Guys , get up here so I can get some pictures of the lot of us ' gestured Lisa , snapping another of the area surrounding them as her boyfriend stepped in her line of vision .

" This is what I've been talking about ," declared an enthusiastic Michael , pulling Lisa into his arms as he gestured to a couple of squirrels skittering up the tall tree ,' nature at its finest . I bet we could even try our hand at some fishing , if we wanted too ."

Lisa chuckled and caught Michael mid wave , big grin on his handsome face .

" Michael , you don't even fish '

He draped an arm around her shoulder , comfortably ." I know this and I might want to learn .'

" We haven't fished in forever ," volunteered Zoey, a hint of her southern accent coming through ," I bet we can rent some poles at the shop around here .'

Lola rolled her eyes , bored at the thought ." Ew worms , gross ! You and Michael can fish all you want , Zoey , I intend to take advantage of this awesome cabin Logan's dad is setting us up in and fishing is not relaxing .'

" I don't think its worth arguing about , guys ,' countered a good natured Chase , nudging Michael in the ribs and giving Lola a fixed stare ,' there will be plenty of time for us to fit everything in . We just got here so Lisa , get a picture so we can find the cabin .'

Everyone moved in together, jockeying around each other to get in the picture with Vince insisting he could take it so Lisa could be in it . In the end a nearby ranger had spotted the group and offered to snap the picture so they all could be in it .

They climbed back in the van then following Logan's directions drove further into the mountains past the small town that boasted charming little shops as well as a few restaurants and took a rather windy road into a lane where a beautiful two story log cabin sat nestled in the forest , wide glass windows invited them to come in and stay awhile .

Off to the side was a half garage where a brand new jeep resided if they would need it .

" Wow "

" Your Dad won this in a poker game ? What kind of money were they playing with , man ? This is seriously gonna be amazing "

Lola eyed Logan , curiously ." Your Dad didn't supply us with like his butler and servants? . Did he , Logan, cause that would make it movie star posh ."

" Naw, it wouldn't be any fun hanging out with Chauncey ," informed Logan , matter of fact ," It's just going to be all of us ." He dug out his keys and marched to the front door to open it , swinging the door open and stepping inside ," come check it out, guys ."

The door opened into a small entryway then led into a spacious living room with high ceilings and a skylight , oversized leather couches , a brick fireplace, and a fifty inch screen TV welcomed them as the space gave way to a nice sized dining area that held a large cherry wood table and matching chairs . The kitchen was warm and inviting with marble counters , wood grain cabinets , and state of the art appliances and through the window you got an incredible view of the forest , the large hot tub, and the massive silver grill and picnic table . A master suite and bathroom were on the first floor and the upstairs boasted four bedrooms and another equally impressive bathroom .

Lola raced upstairs with a delighted laugh , flinging open doors to check out their accommodations , and the jets in the bathroom . She stood on the stairs , bouncing on her sandals .

" There are heated towel warmers in the bathroom ! '

Logan closed the fridge door and grinned ." I think my step-mom had those installed '

" This is sweet ! " exclaimed Michael , rubbing his hands together as he eyed the hot tub ," How about we christen the hot tub first thing ? '

Lisa ruffled his hair and rifled through the pantry which was stocked with everything they would need and want for meals for a week .

" I am famished ! Why don't we pick our bedrooms then fix supper " suggested the dancer , moving around Logan to survey the contents of the fridge . " How about you boys fire up the grill . Someone left us a bunch of steaks and salad fixings .."

" Are there any ribs in there ? " inquired Michael, perking up. He loved ribs and had his grandma's awesome barbecue sauce he loved to make .

Logan gave him the stink eye ." Don't even go there , dude '

The famous Reese rib rub and the Barrett barbecue sauce war had been put on the backburner due to their absurd arguments with each other over it until their friends had made them give it up before they killed one another . It was still a sore subject .

Chase gave his best friend a friendly kick out of the kitchen ." No, not ruining our vacation over stupid ribs , you idiots . Go unpack , Michael ."

" Ruin my fun ' Michael grumbled but took the staircase to upstairs to find a bedroom .

" We have the blue bedroom , Michael ' called Lisa as she began rifling through kitchen drawers for a cutting board as Vince found a stereo system and rock music pumped into the cabin . With Toad the Wet Sprocket blasting throughout the house the friends settled in to their rooms while Lisa made herself comfortable in the kitchen cutting tomatoes .

' This is what I have been talking about ' declared Michael , more to himself .

It was as if the last couple of weeks at PCA had been nothing but a nightmare but they were away from it now . Good riddance . .

****************************PCA********************************

Lola hung up her stylish blue and yellow sundress in the closet , laid her purple hairbrush on the dresser , and wished her tension would leave already . She could hear Michael singing from down the hallway and Quinn hauling her equipment around in the bedroom next door and knew she should relax . If only her shoulder blades didn't tingle in a way that wasn t good . She moved to the window , pulling back the curtain to take in the quiet of the forest and the rustle of a wild animal in the underbrush as natural .

Vince watched her with fascination and laid a hand on her shoulder as he joined her .

" What's out there , Lola ? "

Her skin sizzled at his touch ." Nothing but me being paranoid , Vince ," admitted Lola , softly ," Don't tell the others but I've felt like we've been being watched since we got here . Silly, I know , but nothing is out there but rabbits and deer ."

Vince couldn't blow off her feeling as he had sensed something as well . It wasn't really likely but blowing it off didn't seem wise either .

" Or maybe we just can't see whatever it is right now , Lola ," countered Vince ," I've felt something too . We'll just be on watch "

Lola let go of the curtain and walked into his embrace , not questioning her feelings .

' I wasn't looking for you, Vince , and I 'm not even sure what this is we are feeling but I don't want to pretend it isn't real between us either ."

Vince rubbed his hands soothingly up and down her arms warming the cold within her as he laid his lips on hers . The kiss was hot , searing them both down to their cores, Lola's arms encircled his neck as she offered her mouth up to his . It was heat, need , greedy hands reaching for one another as he molded her curves tightly to his own body .

His teeth scraped along the edge of her jaw as Lola pushed his polo shirt up finding his skin warm to touch as they walked backwards towards the bed , igniting fires burning in them both , ignoring the sounds of their friends just downstairs , as they lost themselves in each other . The strap of her tank top slipped off her shoulders as Vince trailed tiny kisses on her collarbone , pushed her bra strap aside as he nuzzled his mouth against her breast through the thin material of her shirt as she worked on the buttons of his shorts .

He let go of her only long enough to discard himself of the shorts and peel the purple tank and lacy bra from a flushed looking Lola , who held out her arms to him .

" Lola, are you sure ? " asked Vince , settling himself over her . This was more than just sex to him because this dark haired siren meant something special to him and he didn't want her to regret anything they might do in the here and now .

" More than I've ever been of anything in my life , Vince ," whispered Lola , marveling at the hardness of his body against hers ," make love to me . Hurry "

" I care about you, Lola " growled Vince as he found her breast , laving it with his tongue , heating her up with his touch as she found him with her hand , stroking and caressing , driving each other mad . She cupped his buttocks , squeezing , and eliciting a feral groan from him as he pressed open mouth kisses down every inch of her body working them both into a fever of feelings and sensations as they connected body to soul , heart to heart .

They came together , riding the storm of passion , exploding and crashing together as one as the planets seemed to align with each other , came the realization of love .

Vince rested his head on her breast and traced patterns on her stomach , lazily .

" Wow "

" OH my God ! " Lola ran her fingers through his russet colored hair and purred , content and happily tired ," Wow doesn't seem to quite cover how amazing that was "

Vince grinned , playing with her breast and dropped a sharp kiss on her mouth .

" Saw stars , eh ? "

" Like you didn't ," quipped Lola , moving her hips against his ," Hmm, I suppose we should go downstairs and join the others "

" Or we could hide up here so your friends don't kill me " said a wry Vince , wanting her again .

" They will have to just deal and accept that we're together , Vince ," muttered Lola , trailing her fingernails down between them to find him ready for her ," in a lil while "

Surprised by the love that had found them , Vince and Lola road on its wings together .

**********************************PCA**********************************

Michael paced the kitchen floor watching as Lisa finished preparing the salad , the sounds from upstairs making everyone very aware of what was happening , and putting him in over-protective big brother mode . He found the spatula in a drawer , raising it high, as he gestured to the laughter and clamped his eyes shut .

" Shouldn't we go up there and I don't know defend Lola's honor or something ? Man, I thought we could trust Vince now but ..but he's up there screwing with Lola "

Lisa bit her lip to hide her laughter . God love him, her Michael was a sweetheart.

" Vince is trustworthy , Michael , " reminded Lisa , storing the bowl of salad in the fridge ," Anyone with eyes can see he's crazy about Lola since day one. Lola is also a big girl and would have said no if she wanted too .."

Michael made a disgusted face ." Don't gross me out, Lisa ! She's known the guy , like , what a week ? "

Quinn and Logan joined the couple in the kitchen ." Actually almost a month "

" Guy is fast , I'll give him that " commented Logan, earning him a scowl from Quinn .

" Or maybe Lola's in love " murmured Quinn , reaching for Logan to hold onto ," it wouldn't be the worse thing that could happen to her ."

Logan pulled her closer kissing her deeply ." So, you going to move your stuff into my room, baby ? '

" We'll see "

Logan sent her a wounded expression causing Michael and Lisa to chuckle at him .

" Quinn ! "

Quinn's brown eyes twinkled teasingly as she placed a soft hand on his cheek ." I love you, Logan, but don't be a pig . Go start the grill, sweetie "

A retort on the tip of his tongue , Logan held it back and headed outside to the grill where Chase and Zoey were sitting together on the picnic table , cuddled up together .

" So, I was thinking , Chase ," Zoey played with the buttons on his blue shirt ," that we should share a room . Take advantage of these awesome accommodations .."

Chase gaped unbelievably at her , sputtering like a raving lunatic , words in his head not quite making it to his mouth .

" Zo , are you sure ? Cause I thought you girls ..I mean, you and Quinn were sharing a room and me and Logan are bunking together ."

Logan scraped the grill ." Listen to your girlfriend , man "

" Shut up, Logan ! " called out Zoey, not needing the jerks input .

" I want to be with you, Chase " stated Zoey . It was as true and as simple as that .

Chase leaned in easing her into a dizzying kiss that left them both wanting for more .

" Well, alright then so me and you " sighed Chase , resting his forehead against hers .

Logan cursed , let out a frustrated groan under his breath , but knew he wouldn't pressure Quinn if she wasn't quite ready for them to be together intimately yet . He could wait .

" Michael , bring the meat ! '

As the night began to fall, the cicadas chattered , animals rustled in the forest , as Chase , Michael, and Logan manned the grill, steaks sizzling on the grill , as they argued football amongst themselves while the girls puttered in the kitchen making sides as Vince and Lola joined them , both looking inordinately pleased and flushed .

It was the perfect way to spend the first evening of their vacation , relaxed and happy , laughing it up and thoughts of school and evil furthest from their minds that no one noticed the sliver or red that fell across the moon or the broom that dropped in the kitchen .

.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Nope , nada , I still don't own anything Zoey101 or PCA.

Supper had been good , the company always exceptional, and now the girls were inside the cabin seeing to the dishes while the guys argued over who was to clean the grill before Logan gave them the twenty dollar tour of the cabins back yard . Lisa was washing while Lola and Quinn dried as Zoey munched on some fresh raspberries she had discovered in the fridge . They were alone so it was time to put Lola on the hot seat.

" This really is a spectacular cabin "

" Hmm "

Lisa handed Quinn a glass and gave Lola a look ." You going to wear that cat ate the canary expression all night long, Lola, or are you going to tell us what made you suddenly decide to have wild sex with Vince Blake ? '

Quinn colored , embarrassed for her best friend . " Lisa ! You cant ask her that , its private "

" Thank you, Quinn "

Zoey crossed her arms and gave her the look ." Quinn, she would expect details if it were you and Logan or me and Chase . Start talking, Lola '

" True . Spill it, Martinez '

Lola pressed her back against the kitchen counter , toyed with the scapula hanging around her neck and was aware that the dishes were forgotten . Lisa was drying her hands on a towel and they were all expecting an answer . They all confided in one another .

" I've felt something very strong , this connection with Vince from the first moment he came back to PCA ," admitted Lola , voice wavering a little with emotion ," I didn't want to feel it but there it was like lightening or something . " She pushed off the counter , toyed with the van keys , and heaved a sigh ," You don't all have to look at me like that ! Quinn , you and Logan practically fell in love overnight or something ! One second you hate each other and boom ! Wham ! Your madly in love '

Quinn folded her own arms , defensively ." I'm on your side here , Lola . No one in this kitchen suggested anything bad at all …"

Lisa tried to relate ." Are you saying your in love with Vince ? "

" I don't know ..I've never been in love before ," said Lola , pursing her lips together , thinly ,' I think Vince is amazing . He's so centered and calm which you would think would be dull but he is really sweet . He treats me with class too ."

Zoey offered her a handful of berries but the actress declined ." So the rushing into wild sex felt right is what your saying ? '

Quinn and Lisa shared a smirk as they tried to refrain from their laughter . Zoey always handled relationships and matters of the heart much differently so hearing her be so matter of the fact was really humorous .

" Right ," giggled Lola , spinning happily in a circle in the kitchen ," incredibly hot "

" Well we're thrilled that Vince makes you this happy , Lola ," Lisa jerked a thumb towards the window where the guys were conferring around the hot tub ," let's hope Michael and Chase don't break both of Vince's legs ."

" I hadn't thought about that but your right " added Zoey, cringing .

" Why not Logan ? "

Quinn folded the towel carefully ." Logan doesn't want you butting in on our relationship , Lo, " informed a prim Quinn ," he's going to not get involved in yours .'

" Thank God for small favors "

Zoey squeezed Lola's shoulder in a comforting manner ." Just remember that Chase and Michael mean well . That they act out with love "

Lola peered anxiously out the window ." I wish I could hear what they are saying '

*************************************PCA*******************************

The woods kind of wrapped around the cabin , the foliage thick and green around them , the temperature had dropped as night came upon them , a slight nip in the air making them all wish they had thrown on flannels or a jacket . Animals scampered and played and if you examined it closely deer prints could be spotted close to the cabin .

It was a different kind of noise , new kind of peaceful away from the city and the daily grind of living life at Pacific Coast Academy . The air felt , well, fresh .

Michael placed a hand on the side of the hot tub and pasted what might have been a pained smile on his face . He and Chase had agreed they couldn't not address the Lola issue and have a good conscience to live with so they needed to hash it out like men .It hadn't been the right time earlier and they didn't want the women putting in their fifty cents either .

" So , Vince ," Michael ground his teeth together ," its now or never , buddy. How much of this new Vince is real and how much is crock ? '

Logan glanced at the thermometer on the hot tub ." He means bullshit '

Michael glowered at his roommate. " Either help, Reese, or butt out '

Chase lifted a hand , tried to find words that wouldn't make him want to vomit and stumbled over a few in no particular order .

' Were you planning to seduce ..sleep with Lola all along ? All of the visions and the Buddha stuff ..lies , right ? Cause in case it wasn't clear , the girls ..Lola is like a sister to us and we would have to make sure you didn't hurt her in anyway .'

Vince bowed his head , groaned . He should have expected this was coming but had gotten his hopes up during supper when the guys didn't broach the subject . Now that he had time to consider , they were away from their girlfriends and could beat him up and no one would be the wiser .he should have expected this reaction .

Damn , he thought they had gotten past all that shit !

Vince sent a pleading look towards Logan ." You don't have a say about my love life ? '

" I don't really care ," said a non-plussed Logan as he reconsidered ," You probably ought to not hurt Lola or get her pregnant or anything cause that would upset Quinn. They are best friends so just don't be a dumb ass about Lola .."

Chase smacked Logan across the back of his head ." That isn't helping "

" You idiots can try pummeling the dude for Lola's honor and all that crap if you want ,' informed Logan , tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans ," It's his deal , not ours . I trust the dude plus I don't want any of you butting in mine and Quinn's love life either ."

Vince found Logan's support a comfort and a surprise . " Thanks , man, for being on my side ."

Logan shrugged ," Don't want to hear about you and Lola '

Vince took it as a sign of friendship from Logan . " Deal "

Chase folded his arms , grew uncomfortable then dropped them to his side ." We really don't want to get into any beating .."

Michael flanked his side ." But we will if we have too "

Vince figured being honest was still the best policy here ." I care very much about Lola ," informed Vince, not skipping a beat ," There's been an attraction between us since day one . I would like to have something special with Lola , if she is for us '

Michael wagged a finger for emphasis ." You treat Lola with respect '

' I intend to , Michael ," sighed Vince ," should I just stand here and let you two swing at me ? Would that take care of the stupidness and be done with ? '

" Naw ," dismissed Chase , knowingly ," but its noted that your willing to take a punch . If we did hit you , there would be repercussions of the not so fun type for us ."

Vince nodded ." Right , the girls, I get it ."

There was the sound of rustling in the nearby woods and Logan felt the prickle of unease down his arm and rubbed at the back of his neck. He glanced around , saw nothing, figured it was some animal chasing another animal and figured he was being paranoid .

Vince sensed the change in the air and followed Logan's gaze , not sure what he had been expecting as a rabbit scampered out of the woods and into the backyard .

Nothing dangerous or menacing there .

Michael lifted a brow .' What are you two gawking at ? It's a bunny rabbit for Pete's sake "

" Nothing," dismissed Logan, nonchalantly ," hot tub is almost ninety degrees if you guys are wanting to check it out ' he let out a yawn , suddenly tired ," I'm going to go find Quinn and see if she wants to sit by the fireplace with me .'

A wide grin spread across Chase's face ." Vince could have taken you if your deal had included not talking about the girlfriend for a long period of time . Logan, you went a whole five minutes before bringing up Quinn ."

Logan flipped him the bird and a smirk ." Says the moron who eats , sleeps ,and breathes Zoey Brooks ."

" You idiots all need to get lost ," announced Michael, dipping his hand in the bubbly water of the hot tub ," I am calling first dibs on the hot tub usage so beat it ."

" Ten bucks says Lisa is gonna turn you down flat '

" The tiredness thing '

" Or she might agree just to shut Barrett up for a whole day '

" You guys are the idiots . My Lil Lisa loves me ' muttered Michael as the three young men ambled back towards the cabin leaving him by himself .

A owl hooted startling Michael and a cold breeze wafted through the air chilling him .

The sounds of dry leaves crumbled as if someone was walking over them as Michael lifted a hand peering into the forest as if expecting Bigfoot to be around then shook his head, dismissing his silly thought .

' Now I'm being paranoid '

As Michael went back inside in search of his girlfriend , he missed the figure lurking behind the cabin, eyes void of any emotion and dark as the night , waiting .

***********************************PCA*******************************

Chase had taken the other downstairs bedroom and since the kitchen was empty upon their return from outside , he figured the girls were either hanging out in each others rooms since none of them were in the living room taking advantage of the massive TV , and figured he might unpack before seeing if anyone was up for some video games .

Certainly one of his friends could be persuaded for some war .

He had hoped for some good night smoochies with Zoey but oh well, he would live and she probably needed to sleep .

It wasn't that late yet and this was officially the first night of vacation .

Chase stepped in the spacious room to find a very appealing Zoey sprawled across the dark blue comforter , a teasing smile on her face as she held up a striped pair of boxers that belonged to him .

.

" Hi '

Chase swallowed the air around him and gestured towards his girlfriend ." Zo, hi, uh, what are you doing with those ? '

Zoey waved the boxers at him ." Boxers , Chase ? What happened to the tighty whiteys and the boxer briefs ? "

Mortification rushed right upon his embarrassed face ." I am trying something new, if you must know ! Do you want to see me die on the spot ? I'm a gentleman ! You don't see me asking embarrassing and intimate questions about your undergarments , Zo "

Zoey tossed the boxers to the side , stood on her knees, and wrapped an arm around his neck .

" I think it's cute that your being more adventurous , Chase " She nibbled on his ear , sending heat down every nerve ending in his body ," you know , I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone here . Make things not so weird for us ."

Chase stroked a hand down her honey hair and pulled her back on the king sized bed, content to simply hold her. She had broached them sharing a room earlier which was a massively huge step for them and now that they were together, he wasn't sure what quite to do yet . Okay , he knew what he wanted to do but it was still really early too .

" You know , Zoey, we don't have to , you know, be together right this moment ,' stated Chase , figuring it would help if the pressure was gone ,' it's been a long day and all . We don't want to take away from Lola and Vince 's um…I don't even know why I had that thought "

He shuddered and Zoey laughed , running a hand lightly down his back ." It's not some competition to see who has sex first "

" Exactly '

Chase caught her foot with his ." So your folks aren't gonna kill me ? Does Dustin know that Coco ditched chaperoning us to be with Carl ? Cause your Dad kind of scares me .."

Zoey took her time answering , molding herself closer to Chase , and realizing maybe for the first time ever that besides being all tall and lanky , he had muscles all in the right places and curled her hand around his shirt . Oh boy, her sweet Chase was hot !

She kissed his chin ." Dustin is in Florida with his friends , he wont care ."

Chase dropped a kiss on her neck and found the bare skin of her midriff ." Good'

Zoey scattered kisses across his cheek, the tip of his nose , then found his lips , they collided , hungry and feverish , as their hands explored the contours of each others body, conversation forgotten as they lost themselves in the moment .

" I love you ' Chase moved , rolling them so that he could nuzzle the underside of her neck as Zoey pulled his his face down closer to hers but they misjudged the headboard and she whacked the back of her head on it .

" Ow !"

" Zo " Chase stopped his own exploration , let her go, and lifted her head to examine it only to nearly take out the bedside lamp on his own ," Are you alright ? Maybe we should turn on a light or something …"

He winced as he felt her head for bumps ." Maybe lights on would be better '

Zoey sat up , chuckled, and pressed a warm kiss to the side of his mouth ." Oh Chase , this is nuts ! Obviously we're both too tired to try to enjoy this right now "

" Gah ! Yeah , maybe spontaneous would be better so we don't accidentally give each other a concussion or anything trying to make love '

" I do love you, Chase " Zoey patted the pillow behind his head and snuggled into his shoulder ," and we'll try this again later . "

" Please don't gab about this to the others ' begged Chase , giving her his puppy dog look .

" Our sex life is private , Chase " declared Zoey, firmly ," I love my friends but this is information they don't need to have about us .It's an over share ."

' Agreed " Chase put his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her brow ," Wanna play some alien avengers before bed ? '

Zoey whacked his chest with her hand." No '

She scratched lightly at his chest ." So my Dad scares you, Chase ? Really ? '

Zoey couldn't believe this as her father had never really been the overprotective type especially as far as her relationships were concerned . Mom was another matter but her father was not the threatening type in the least and he had always liked Chase .

" Yes ! Your Dad is scary , Zo ," informed Chase , matter of fact ," Its all in the eyes and in what he isn't saying to me about you . Freaks me out , always has '

Zoey kissed him, soothingly and warm ." Dad approves of you '

" Well, that makes me feel better '

With the quiet of the cabin and the warmth and love surrounding them like a soft blanket, Chase and Zoey slept in each others arms .

*********************PCA********************************************

Lola brushed her hair , hoping the motions of it would ease her mind as she stared out of the window at the moon that hung high in the night sky and wished this nervousness in the pit of her stomach would dissipate . The day had been really good and fun .

No talk of the past or freaky demons or Mark Del Figgalo, just good friends, a hot boyfriend, and plans for hiking in the morning .

Vince leaned against the door frame watching her ." Can I stay in here tonight , Lola, or shall I bunk on the sofa in the living room ? '

Lola didn't turn around ." That would be really dumb '

Vince shut the door and moved to place his hands on her shoulders ." Regrets ? '

" Not a one which freaks me out more than I would like ," admitted Lola , in a thin voice ," Quinn is the one that falls hard and fast , not usually me . I don't really know what to do here about us , Vince ."

" This is a first for me too, Lola ," confessed Vince, taking the brush from her hand to embrace her ," Maybe we can figure it out together .'

Lola's heart went all gooey mushy as she lifted her lips for a kiss ." I'd like that and I'm relieved Chase and Michael didn't try beating you up again '

" They meant well ' He had to respect them for wanting to protect Lola's honor , even if it was misplaced in his case as he was so in love with her . ' I'm starting to really feel like I am a part of this group here '

Lola touched his hand ." You are, Vince '

Vince sensed her tone was more about the unseen than their new status as a couple . Lola was practically vibrating with fear and worry in droves it bounced off her aura .

" Something is out there '

" You feel it too ? '

" Yeah , its heavy and cold like ice ," told Vince , closing his hand around hers ," I think Logan felt it too earlier . We need to share this with them , honey .'

" We just got up here, Vince ," Lola walked away from him to sit on the edge of the bed ," It's supposed to be our semester break , whatever this is should have stayed at PCA. How could it even follow us here ? '

Vince lifted his shoulders, let them fall ." I haven't seen anything since we left the school '

" I could look ," Lola felt the dread and anxiousness once more ," I should look but can't we just have one night of being normal ? Is it too much to ask ? '

" I feel like its just watching , maybe waiting ," Vince joined her on the bed ," For what ? We don't know yet but I believe when the time comes for us to, we can and will.'

Lola smiled radiating the love she felt .' For a ex-jock, you have a way with words '

Vince cracked a cocky grin ." I have my moments '

" Hold me "

" Come here " Vince extended his arms and she clung to him taking his strength and the love that was their light in the dark and would be their salvation .

***********************************PCA*******************************

" Michael Barrett , I love you , but don't get your hopes up about this hot tub . It's ten thirty at night , I'm tired , and we are not having an audience to any prelude to fantasy sex you are imagining '

The water bubbled around the couple as Lisa rested her head against the tub, letting it soothe her muscles and lull her into relaxation from the tension that had been plaguing them since the terrifying incidents of the past month . She wished she had thought to grab a clip to put up her hair as it was getting wet and she didn't want to sleep with wet hair .

Michael had coerced her sweetly into joining him in the hot tub before bed and she hadn't felt like arguing with him . Luckily the rooms upstairs overlooked the tub and would help her make a more convincing plea to her overanxious love starved boyfriend .

Michael stole a glance at the upstairs window where he could make out the silhouette of Quinn moving around in the bedroom and frowned .

" We could wait until everyone goes to sleep '

Lisa gave him a scalding look ." Michael ! "

Michael crossed over to her , toying idly with the strap of her red bikini top and leaned in for a sizzling kiss .

" Baby, I'm just trying to be romantic " pleaded Michael , kissing her again .

Lisa sighed , framing his face with her hands to return his kiss ." Not tonight "

Michael pouted and rested his head between her breasts ." Would it help set the mood if I got wine and fancy goblets ? '

Lisa chuckled , lovingly ." Michael , us reenacting the hot tub scene from a Dawson's Creek episode isn't going to happen , lover boy . I'm much more prudish than Jen Lindley and I think us being together will just happen naturally on its own if you'll let it .'

Michael dropped a kiss on the sensitive skin above the bikini top and nodded .

" Cant blame a guy for trying especially since this guy loves you so much "

" And I love you just as much " Lisa lifted his face up for another intense kiss as a night owl called out its own song , sounds crunched in the underbrush and a icy wind blew through the air spoiling the mood and the moment for Lisa and Michael .

Goosebumps pricked on Lisa's arms and she froze , hanging onto Michael as she adjusted her eyes to the sights around her and shivered slightly . Nothing but an owl .

" I think we should go back inside now '

" It was just an owl, Lisa , and probably a squirrel or something . Nothing to worry about '

" Which is exactly why we should go back inside besides the warm water is making me sleepy "

Michael stood and reached around the hot tub for the towel to wrap around her and felt as if icy fingers were walking up his back. Oh no, this was not happening in Yosemite .

Obviously they were all stressed out and over tired , sleep would help them all .

" Your right , sleep is good "

As Michael and Lisa wrapped in towels and headed back inside the cozy cabin , dark eyes followed their movements , lips drawn back tightly , waiting , patiently for a sign .

She was inside , his whore , his woman , his for the taking .

This time he would not fail to take what belonged to him .

**************************************PCA************************

Quinn couldn't sleep , the oversized bed and the comfy duvet felt wonderful but she tossed and turned , unable to drift into a slumber as the words of Kathleen echoed like a mantra in her brain . Love and trust were the keys .

Kathleen hadn't trusted Ben fully with her heart and had it done them end at the horrible

Fate for them ? Quinn felt as if it had but it seemed as if the portents indicated Lola and Vince's connection was of importance .

Such a puzzle .

Quinn didn't like not having the answers and it troubled her on many levels .

Sighing in frustration to herself , Quinn got out of bed , the need to see Logan burning in her heart and tiptoed quietly down the stairs to the master bedroom he occupied by himself and knocked softly on the door .

" Logan ? "

Logan turned on the bedside lamp and sat up in bed ." Quinn ? '

Quinn entered the bedroom , closing the door behind her and smoothed her lips together . Their eyes finding and holding each other .

" I cant sleep ," admitted Quinn, worrying her lower lip ," my mind wont shut up about what Kathleen said to me . My subconscious is obviously bothered by how it reflects upon us , Logan, and this is supposed to be about us getting away from it all ."

There , she felt better for sharing her thoughts with the guy she loved .

Logan took a moment to just take in how pretty Quinn looked in a pair of green cotton shirts and a old yellow tee shirt and knew she had his heart for now and always .

" Sweetheart , let me hold you '

In a heartbeat , Quinn lay down on the bed beside Logan as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace , linking their fingers together and cuddled her .

" Look , Quinn, we weren't Ben and Katy in a past life ," said Logan in a soft voice ," your brilliant and open minded so Kathleen figured you'd understand her is all . I've had time to think about all of this too and maybe they didn't trust in each others love until is was too late . You and me , we're not like them ."

He pressed a kiss against her ear and felt Quinn shiver ." I freaked out a little at first when I realized I was in love with you but I didn't run away from it or you ."

Quinn caressed his cheek ." I love you so much it scares me a little but I've never been this happy in all of my life . "

" See ? If that is what's eating at you, babe , stop . You and me are the real true love deal " reassured Logan , as he brushed a kiss into her brown curls .

" I know that , Logan , and I feel better hearing you say it '

Logan had no doubts about the strength or the genuineness of their love . He'd fooled around in the past but he firmly believed he only had one love and that was Quinn .

She was for him and he was for her .

Quinn buried her face in his chest ." What if ..if this thing ..this evil sees me as Kathleen ? I don't feel like I'm anybody but myself , Logan, but I'm similar and if we overlook it as a possibility then we're being careless and ….we shouldn't .'

Logan brought up their linked hands and kissed her knuckles ." Lola has her gypsy magic and Vince has his Buddha thing plus there is no way in hell, I am letting anything touch you, Quinn "

Quinn held tight , believing him . " You are an incredibly wonderful man, Logan Reese "

" You bring out the best in me, Quinn '

' I'm sorry I had to bring this back up on our first night of vacation ," murmured Quinn, wryly ," not exactly bringing the romance , am I ? '

' Naw but you and me aren't like a convectional couple anyhow, Quinn '

Quinn laughed and dropped a kiss on the side of his mouth ." You mean conventional , Logan , not convectional . See why I love you ! You make me laugh ."

Logan tightened his hold on her and grinned ." You knew what I meant '

" I always have " expressed Quinn, as Logan stroked her back , his touch soothed and eased her soul and soon her eyelids grew heavy and in the loving arms of her heart and soul, Quinn found sleep .

From his vantage point in the woods , Mark stared at the picture perfect cabin in the woods , the smoke curling out of the chimney , and knew they were all tucked away inside , safe and sound in their own little world .

He felt slightly disoriented taking in the sharp pungent smell of the woods around him and didn't quite remember driving through the heart of the park from the boarding school .

Wasn't he supposed to be frolicking in the sand with Brooke ?

His skin didn't feel like it was quite his own , though Mark felt more leaner and stronger than he had in years but didn't know if his magic was the answer to his new physique or if it were more . Visions had flashed through his fuzzy mind as if he was watching an old movie , a couple that he recognized yet didn't superimposed over Quinn and Logan, and with them needs , desire, and rage seemed to fuel him .

A disembodied voice hissed like a snake in his head .

Kill the Gypsy , take what was yours and she will give a new life to us to bring up the culmination of our power . Plant your seed in the whore and kill the bastard she lays with .

He saw a tableau play out in his head - a circle surrounding the school , hooded figures holding down a beautiful young woman and a man who want himself and yet was him lay the blade of a knife against her breast , red fire blazing in his eyes .

Quinn.

Take her and free me and all of the power will be ours again.

Mark wiped the sweat from his brow , watched as a light went out in the window upstairs , and tripped in the dirt as he slid back into the thick woods , the visage of Cass coming over him making him dizzy , and then awakened his purpose .

For Belgaphor he would serve .


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : Nope still don't own anything Zoey101 just playing in the world .

Smells of bacon sizzling on the skillet drifted from the kitchen wafting through the cabin waking Logan and Quinn from their slumber as did the fragrant scent that was coffee coaxing the scientist fully awake now .

' Someone is cooking '

' Mhm ..morning , Quinn ' Logan slid a warm hand to his girlfriends waist and slid her into a breathless kiss ,' You know, babe, I could get used to waking up with you in my arms like this all of the time .'

Quinn shifted , blinking awake without her glasses, and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his thick coppery curls and let out a contented sigh.

' This is nice '

Logan kissed her neck .' More than nice '

In the kitchen , Chase bumped into the island , wincing and swearing in pain .

Quinn dropped a quick kiss on Logan's mouth, rolled out of his arms, reaching for her glasses on the bedside table to put on and rolled out of the bed with a stretch .

" I'm starved , let's go see who is fixing breakfast '

Logan groaned at the now vacant spot beside him and patted it , pleading with his brown orbs for her to come back to bed and join him . He wanted Quinn so much and the last thing on his mind was food . The woman drove him mad !

' Quinn, come back here with me ! Baby, I will buy you breakfast later if you come back here for some morning making out '

Logan was a desperate man but Quinn wasn't to be deterred .

" I love you but I want bacon , sweetie ' Quinn leaned over to kiss him and tossed him a shirt ," You could come and join me '

Logan made a face but sighed , resigned ." Give me a minute '

Quinn giggled as she headed for the private bathroom , Logan tugged on his hair in frustration , as he got everything back under control . He and Quinn were in love , they were passionate about each other, and he figured when she was ready, things would be even more amazing for them .

If he could survive just holding her this weekend in the country , it was all good .

*******************PCA***************************************

I know you wanna leave me but I refuse to let you go

If I have to beg and plead for your sympathy , I don't mind , you mean that much to me

'Aint too proud to beg, sweet darlin

Michael crooned the song to Lisa as he deftly flipped the bacon onto a plate while his girlfriend , dressed for the day in a pair of shorts , a bright blue tank top , and her long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail , sent him an adoring smile as she watched Zoey add another blueberry pancake to the plate Vince was holding out for her to fill .

Please don't leave me , girl, don't you go

Aint too proud to beg, baby , baby , baby

Lola followed Chase's clumsy dancing as he opened the fridge door and handed her the pitcher of orange juice as Quinn and Logan , still clad in their pajamas , joined them , amused by the morning dance show . This was something you didn't see happen every morning at PCA .

Logan kneaded the back of Quinn's neck lightly with his fingers and felt her smile .

' Why are you people singing in my kitchen ? '

" It's a beautiful morning , the sun is already shining, and I had a hankering for a good old fashioned sit down stick in your gullet breakfast ' grinned Michael, pouring Quinn a cup of coffee as Lola directed her to the sugar and creamer nearby ,' So why wouldn't I sing in the kitchen , Logan ? '

Zoey handed Logan a plate of pancakes ." Mom and I sometimes sing in the kitchen , stop being a grouch, Reese '

" Quinn and I might have wanted to sleep in ' grumbled Logan but grinned as he joined them at the large table in the dining room ," Vince , dude , save some of that bacon for my girlfriend .'

Vince offered the bacon plate to the scientist .' Obviously a pound of bacon isn't gonna last us a day on this trip .'

' Make a list of what we don't have enough of and I'll have it delivered to us ' said Logan as Quinn brought him an orange juice ,' Thanks, baby , appreciate it .'

Chase held out a chair for his own girlfriend .' This is the way to do breakfast ," replied Chase , smiling , widely ," and who knew Zo could make pancakes . I didn't .'

Zoey tugged him down for a kiss .' I am an excellent cook '

' Which I did not know ' Chase sat down beside her and dug into his pancakes ," so also very cool about our trip here ." He noticed Vince eying the coffee with trepidation ," Vince, you know , it is vacation, if you want coffee, have the coffee .'

" I am tempted but don't know if I want the caffeine buzz '

Lola stole a piece of bacon from his plate and nibbled on it ." So what's the plan for today ? We going to check out the park together or split up today ? '

She had slept in stages - stress and the nagging bad feeling had her sleep anything but fitful even with Vince holding her . After tossing and turning for an hour Lola had given up and came downstairs to fix herself some herbal tea and it had helped a bit .

Exercise to finish wearing her out and a nap after was sounding perfect .

" We could go hike some of those trails near us ,' declared Michael between bites of his syrup soaked pancake ,' Maybe pack provisions for a picnic '

Lisa forked some blueberries and her eyes sparkled , teasingly ." By provisions , Michael means he doesn't want us to pack all fruit and granola, Zoey '

Always the health conscious one of their group, Zoey lifted her chin to fix the men with a well meaning look . They would live off meat and junk food if left to their own devices which on campus , they normally did .

" Perfect snacks for hiking '

" So is ham and cheese sandwiches and potato chips '

" We also shouldn't forget chocolate ,' interjected a helpful Chase , ' In case our sugar drops and we need like a quick energy fix '

" Then have an apple '

" Zo, relax ,' pointed out Michael ," Do I need to remind you this is vacation ? Fruit has no place on the menu for fun this week '

Zoey chuckled ." Michael, those are blueberry pancakes your eating '

Everyone laughed at that and Michael pretended to pout . A dark shadow fell across the large kitchen windows causing the hair at the nape of Vince's neck to prickle with unease and with a flicker towards the sill, it was gone as if nothing had been there at all .

Lola touched her new boyfriends hand with concern as she followed his gaze .

" Vince, what is it ? '

" Nothing ," replied Vince , giving her a half smile ,' I thought I felt something but if I did , its long gone now .'

Lola chewed on her lower lip, disbelieving .' Maybe it couldn't hurt to put a protection spell on the cabin to keep this thing out '

Vince nodded , agreeing with her ." Couldn't hurt '

" I'll do it after breakfast '

Better to be cautious and protect what was their own than be wide open and attacked .

**********************************PCA********************************

Quinn narrowed her gaze suspiciously from Lola and Vince . Her senses tingled and she didn't think it looked as if the couple was murmuring sweet love words to one another , their body language dictated it was something of another kind .

" What's going on with you lovebirds ? '

Lola slid her face into a fake smile .' Nothing, Quinn , ' dismissed Lola , taking a sip of her juice and hoping her best friend wouldn't read her ,' I think Vince and I are gonna pass on the hiking today . Thought we'd hang out around the cabin by ourselves .'

" Yeah and take advantage of that hot tub ' added Vince , easily enough .

He understood that Lola wanted to give her friends time to enjoy kicking back and just be on vacation but Quinn was sharp as a tack, she was going to figure out the truth eventually . Protection would keep this thing out but they didn't know what exactly it was capable of either and that was the scary part . Cass aka scary demon incarnate wasn't tied down to PCA and warning bells were clanging in his head like sirens .

How could they stop something if they didn't know the demons agenda ?

If this was an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Giles and the gang would do research , figure things out, and take the BIG Honking Evil out by end of the night but this was real life and none of them had experience in this kind of thing , they were winging it .

Lola was having to tap into her Gypsy knowledge more and more it seemed and he would trust his gut to do what was needed on his part in this whole thing ..

Quinn wasn't sure if she quite believed them .' Well have fun " She took a drink of her coffee ," Maybe I should bring my metal detector and sensor with me on our hike .'

Logan sent her a loving look ." Babe, it's a plain ole regular hike , we're not looking for ghosts of the park here ."

" Just the sensor then '

Lisa dropped her fork , let out a groan of utter loathing, and waited .

" Quinn, just bring those snake scaring exploding ball thingies to keep the wildlife from hurting us and your Quinn oculars ' suggested Michael , thinking of snakes and raccoons and other animals they might encounter on their hike today .

" Cant we just hike without all the pomp and exploding balls ? ' asked Zoey with a pained look .

" This is a well populated hiking spot unlike Red Stone Gulch .." started Chase , lifting his palms out ward, " we have nothing to even worry about this time .'

Lisa stood , annoyed ." Guys , cut it out ! You promised there would be no talk of the stupid Red Stone Gulch and I swear I will go ape shit crazy on the next person who reminisces about ole Charles Galloway, a ghost, or anything related to that trip "

Logan gave her a charming smile .' Man, Lisa , get a grip ! "

Lisa nailed him with a icy look that didn't faze him in the least .' Shut up, Logan "

Chase rose , slipping instantly into peacemaker once more and stepped between them .

" Guys , this is vacation , we're not supposed to be sniping at each other on our second day at the cabin ," declared practical Chase ," Why don't we all go get changed and those that are going hiking meet in the backyard in , say, half hour "

Michael clamped a hand on his best pals shoulder in solidarity ." I'll get my hiking boots and my walking stick '

No one noticed Mark lurking at the window as he slinked back into the woods, waiting .

**********************************PCA**********************************

1956

Though it was only eight in the evening , dark was already rolling in the sky as Kathleen pulled her car into the schools parking lot , parking it and leaned back against the leather seat, her hair brushing her cheek and her guilt and swirling emotions warring in her as she waited to meet with Cass . It pained her that she and Ben had fought quite badly over her decision to hear out her ex-boyfriend tonight .

Ben just didn't understand why she felt that she must - Cass had been her first love and well, Kathleen didn't take it lightly , and felt if he wanted to talk it was the very least she could do after all , she hadn't broken up with him .

Cass's behavior was strange , that went without saying, but perhaps things hadn't been going well at home . She thought the Del Figgalos were kind folks but Cass had always been very resistant to taking their last name since they had adopted him .

Ben wouldn't understand Cass the way that she did which was one of the reasons she had agreed to meet with him . The other was her own feelings as Ben had expressed that he was in love with her which frightened her as much as it delighted her . She felt so strongly towards Ben , yet was afraid to completely give herself over to that new love and in such a short time too . A girl needed to be sure of her own heart .

Katy knew it had hurt Ben of her lack of faith in them but she wasn t a flighty woman either . Ben would learn to accept that of her if he loved her as he said he did and well, hadn't she told him she was crazy about him ? That was very much the truth .

Sighing in resignation, Kathleen slipped on Ben's letterman jacket to ward off for the slight chill , got out of the car, and began walking to the woods beyond the school where she was supposed to meet Cass . There were scattered stars in the sky and a branch caught at her hair as she walked further back wishing her ex-boyfriend would have chosen the malted shop or the darn bench nearby rather than make her trudge thru the woods .

As she got closer , Kathleen came across a small clearing where fire crackled in a circle shaped like a pentagram and Cass , clad in a brown robe , removed his hood , and lifted his lips in a almost feral smile that sent a shiver of ice down her throat .

" Kathleen , dear, you came ," spoke up Cass , extending a hand to her ,' I was afraid that lunkhead boyfriend of yours would talk you out of our little talk tonight .'

In the shadows a group of brown clad acolytes circled the couple as a candle flickered as an uncomfortable Kathleen hesitated at taking the proffered hand .

" Cass, I don't understand what all of this is about ," Kathleen's voice shook slightly ," I thought you just wanted to talk to me .'

" I do ," Cass gripped her arm and helped her into the circle as the spell to bring forth his power and those of Belgaphor had already been started weeks ago . Just the final actions now and he would have all that he desired ," I need you, Katy , I've always needed you . I should have made you understand better but now ..now the night is almost ours .'

Kathleen felt the first ice cold chills race through her body ." Cass, I think your taking this magic a bit too far ," says Kathleen, sweetly ,' what is this really about ? Lets go back to the car and chat about all of what is bothering you…'

Behind him the chanting began as blood came on the moon , making Cass as eager as a child on All Hallows Eve and the thinning veil would soon be upon them as Katy would be his once and for all .Belgaphor would be free and Cass would be all powerful by his side .

" We , you and I were chosen , to do his bidding . Share and glory in the great Belgaphor's power ,Katy ," Forcefully , Cass yanked her into his arms, ripping at the buttons on her blouse revealing her bra and crushing her lips on hers ," He is in me and me in him, you will bear his seed '

" Nooo" Kathleen screamed as she was forced down on the ground , the chanting growing louder in her ears as she fought desperately against Cass's groping hands on her thighs ," Someone help me ! Help ! Ben ! '

" Logan !"

Still shocked and trembling from the tableau of horror that had came over her as Quinn showered , tears blurred in her eyes as she reached for a towel to cover herself as she stumbled out just as Logan came running into the bathroom , terrified and found the woman he loved shaking , gripping a towel loosely around her breasts, hair wet, and tears running down her face , fear slammed hard in his chest as Logan pulled her into his arms .

" Quinn, baby, what's the matter ? What happened ? Honey, talk to me ? " Logan ran a hand down her hair, brushed a fingertip cross her cheek, dropped a kiss against her hair as she pressed her body closer to his ," Quinn, baby, your scaring the fucking hell out of me ! God , talk to me . Are you hurt ? "

Quinn swallowed the fear locked in her throat and gripped him tight ." I ..I …no …Oh God , Logan, don't let me go '

If what she had seen was true , if it had actually happened then Quinn was terribly afraid of her part in this , if she were truly a part of the past as Kathleen . Why only make her see the worse part ? Where was the damn clue in that ?

Quinn ran her hands down the smoothness of Logan's muscular chest , moved her lips over his shoulder , and found reassurance in the words of love he whispered to her .

Logan kissed her deeply, taking his time , changing the angle of the kiss , nipping at her bottom lip, caressing the skin smooth of her spine beneath the flimsy towel, and felt her start to relax at his touch .

Quinn sighed , blinked away the tears, and met his hungry eyes ." I felt ..I saw what Cass did to Kathleen to bring back the demon .' She shivered slightly ," He raped her "

" Oh God ! Quinn "

" Quinn ! Quinn, are you alright ? " Lola and Vince had been downstairs while the others were in the backyard and upon hearing the screaming raced in to the bedroom and adjoining bath the couple apparently were now sharing and found a still towel clad Quinn dripping wet and holding onto Logan as if her life depended on it .

Vince took one look at them and hesitated ." We thought Quinn was hurt ..with the screaming the house down and all .'

Lola crossed her arms , glared angrily at Logan ." If you laid one hand on her, Reese , I will rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat '

Logan growled back at her , supremely pissed ." Quinn had a scary fucking vision of Cass raping Kathleen in like high def or something , so you shut the hell up, Lola ! "

Lola paled ," Quinn , honey, come on, why don't I help you get changed and we can maybe talk about this without the men '

Quinn felt Logan tense up beneath her fingers even as embarrassment at her state of undress had her blushing as she tried to regain her composure .

" I'm fine , really ," managed Quinn, tightening the knot of towel at her breasts ," It happened so fast and out of no where it scared me is all '

" That's it , " declared a pissed Logan, not knowing what to do in this situation ,' Quinn and I aren't going hiking until we figure this shit out . We're on our fucking God damned vacation and cant go a damn fucking day without the ghost of Katy terrorizing my girlfriend in the shower ….what do we need to do to stop this shit from happening ? '

Quinn leaned against Logan , pressing her forehead against his and sighed." I love you , Logan, I'm alright . Please just calm down before you scare the others …please .'

Logan kissed her cheek ." I love you too '

Lola took Quinn's shoulders and steered her towards the bedroom ." Give us a few so Quinn can get dressed then we can figure out what needs to be done '

Logan turned , rage enveloping him as he kicked the wall , groaned , swore as his toes stung .He hated feeling like some helpless wimp loser .

" You should have seen Quinn, Vince," There was an edge between humor and terror in Logan's voice as he plopped down on the edge of the tub , hands on his legs ," I've never seen her soo pale before scared the shit out of me and I don't know what to do .'

" I've had some of those terror inducing nightmares , man, its hell ," replied Vince ," Lola and I thought me and her were initially the ties between Ben and Katy but obviously Quinn has some direct link as well . Maybe its you and her too '

" You think "

Vince shrugged ." I think we have too now '

*************************PCA***************************************

Zoey adjusted her water bottle at her hip , handed Chase the bottle of sunscreen , and glanced at the watch on her wrist as Michael skimmed the guide book on nearby trails while Lisa prepared her camera . It was looking to be a glorious day to be outside .

" It looks like if we follow this trail behind the cabin we should be able to run into this Cooks Meadow Trail and hit up a picnic spot along the way ' noted Michael , tracing the route with his fingers ," Plus we should miss some of the foot traffic by following this handy dandy trail we have right here ."

A shrill sound came from the house and they all froze sharing worried expressions .

" Was that Quinn ? '

" It sounded like Quinn ," declared Zoey, " I'm going to go check on her '

She bolted inside deliberating about checking her bedroom upstairs but biting her lip turned right from the kitchen towards Logan's room and throwing open the door where Quinn sat on the bed dressed in a pair of shorts and one of Logan's red shirts, towel drying her hair while Lola sat beside her , a clouded expression in her brown eyes .

" Quinn are you alright ? We heard screaming '

Quinn hated to lie but the four of them agreed to give their friends the day of no worries and actual fun before enlightening them of the danger that was ahead . They deserved a little fun in this screwed up vacation of theirs before the big fight .

" I, um, thought I saw a spider but it was only Lola '

Zoey frowned ," A spider scared you ? Quinn, you own a dang spider "

Out of all of them of the female persuasion, Quinn had no fear of creepy crawlies from spiders to snakes . This made zero sense though why she would lie was beyond her .

Quinn laughed , humorlessly ." Right soo Zo, I was pre-occupied and it freaked me out '

Logan and Vince stepped out of the bathroom ." Zoey , what are you doing in here ? '

Zoey flicked her dubious stare from Logan back to Quinn ." Checking on Quinn is all '

Logan quickly walked over beside his girlfriend and pulled her to his side ." No need to do that, Quinn is with me .'

" Hmm "

Before Zoey could question them any further , Chase joined them ." Guys , everything okay in here ? Times a wasting and Michael is already acting like an idiot '

" It's cool, man , ' picked up the rich boy matter of fact,' You guys go on without us . Me and Quinn decided to sit this one out today and just do other stuff together .'

Quinn laid a hand on Logan's chest and managed a semblance of a normal smile for them .

" That's right ," agreed Quinn, readily ," I'm interested in learning more about the flora and fauna in this area so Logan is taking me to the wildlife center'

Chase sent his friend a questioning look ." Really ? '

' Anything for Quinn, man'

Zoey flicked her eyes back over to Vince and Lola , suspiciously ." What about you two ? Don't tell me you have a sudden interest in plants too ? '

Vince answered smoothly for him and Lola ." Nope not a one but me and Lola are still hanging out in the cabin ."

" I don't know if I buy any of that ," decided Chase , holding Zoey's hand ," but if its what you guys want to do then have fun . Lets go hike , Zoey '

Once out of the room , Zoey looked back over her shoulder and puzzled over their odd behavior .

" Quinn was lying and so was Logan , rather badly too . Wonder why that is , Chase ? '

" They probably just want to make out in private ," dismissed Chase , non plussed ," I stop asking why Logan does anything . I don't need the images stuck in my brain .'

" I suppose your right , Chase '

They stepped out back to find Michael and Lisa distracting each other with kisses and Chase made a point to clear his throat , loudly .

" The make out party is inside you two ,' teased Chase as the couple sprang apart ," Quinn and Logan dropped out of our hiking party so its down to four . Lets get this show on the road ! "

Zoey led Chase towards the front and down the trail ." I hope we see fuzzy rabbits '

Chase gave her hand a little playful tug ." More like deer and raccoons .'

" As long as there are no snakes ' added Michael , from behind them as they soaked up the crisp scents of nature , the wildflowers springing up between the dense forest, and the occasional sounds of other people talking made for a sort of comfortable walk .

' Aw I'll protect you from snakes , Michael " said Lisa , as they skirted around some underbrush that looked as if it had been trampled on as they studied the area , a squirrel scrambled up a tree and birds sang above them . They could hear the roar of one of the nearby waterfalls tumbling and gushing nearby and they trudged ahead , eagerly .

" This trip is sweet ," said Michael , conversationally ," I gotta hand it to Reese , he did us a solid with this trip . This is way better than hanging back home with the folks and helping Dad flip a house or something boring like that .'

" True ," agreed Chase , moving his girlfriend around the poison ivy plant ,' Guess we should cut him and Quinn some slack , eh '

Something rustled around them and Lisa froze, camera lowered as a black wolf glared at them ," Guys, be very still '

" Wolf '

The wolf stared at them, teeth gleaming , as it bared its fangs then wandered off as they shared a huge sigh of relief . Zoey leaned against Chase and blew out a breath .

" I didn't think we were far enough in for there to be wolves here '

" I don't remember reading anything about wolves either '

" Well, its gone ," declared Chase , giving his friends an encouraging smile ," Come on its another couple of miles until the picnic spot and actual people , gang .'

" Onward , Chase , onward '

As the group continued down the trail, Mark watched their backs and felt the hiss of taunts in his head and rubbed at the pain behind his eyes that were shooting pain there .

The first sacrifice must be made soon

It shall be done

The Gypsy must die this time , her blood will help make me whole

**********************************PCA********************************

A marathon of Bewitched played on the oversized big screen television though the four that sat on the couch paid no mind to it as there were more important things at stake here other than whether Endora would curse Darrin or not .

Quinn took a drink of the chamomile tea that Logan had fixed for her and was reassured by his hand on her knee as they sat together , quietly .

" I felt what Cass was doing to Kathleen ," admitted Quinn, softly ," he touched her and she tried to fight him . She wanted Ben but they had fought before over her visiting Cass …she didn't trust him enough .'

Logan squeezed her knee ." I trust you, babe ," stated Logan , firmly ," we got that over Ben and Katy . Though what kind of freaking spirit are we dealing with , how is making Quinn go through that helping us find fucking answers ? '

Quinn placed the cup on the table and rested her head on his shoulder ." Maybe ..Cass couldn't …bring the demon back completely until maybe Mark tapped into what he had started in the same spot all those years ago .'

Vince chugged his coffee ." Which logically means Del Figgalo is following through "

Lola flipped through the books of magic she had opened in front of her then glanced at her friends . Now wasn't the time to doubt herself and what she was capable of .

" Vince and I felt something ," admitted the actress , under her breath ,' cold and dark . We both felt it . We didn't want to say anything but I think Mark followed us up here .'

Logan let go of Quinn then moved cagily around the cabin ." Del Figgalo is here ? I can handle this , I'll call the damn Rangers , the police , we don't need anything voodoo hoodoo if I can get his ass thrown in jail and away from Quinn .'

" Sweetie , sit down ," says Quinn, " if say Mark is being possessed by his ancestor and demon , it ist going to be as easy or simple as finding and locking him up .'

" Then I'll just kill the bastard '

Vince forced his pal into a chair ." Yeah, well, we don't need you dead , Reese , and if my vision is half on the true side , we're gonna have to stop all the what ifs and prepare to fight this thing so no one dies . "

Logan folded his arms , frustrated. " Fight ? Like how ? With Quinn's glowing crystal orbs ? '

" I think we need more for this , baby '

" We have our work cut out for us ," said Lola , seriously ,' I'll put up wards around the house so Mark doesn't get in and looks like I can call my Mother to find us a good exorcism spell I can use '

Vince tossed the crystal in his hand ," I saw a clearing in my first vision of all of us . I thought it was PCA but maybe it was up here somewhere instead ….we need to be prepared to fight with actual weapons , I think .'

The room went silent as they acknowledged that it was all true and a reality . The sooner they found Mark and banished the bad then they could resume their living .

Logan heaved a tired sigh , his mouth twitching upwards ." Guess it's a handy thing my Dad collects weapons , we'll have our pick '

He gestured to a room off the master bedroom ." I'll take the machete '

Quinn chuckled ." We're going to have to tell the others if its to be all of us '

" It is "

" Did you see Michael and Chase fainting like a bunch of girls in yours vision, Blake ? '

" We all stood together is what I saw , Logan , and fought as one . We may not have won in that fight but I believe when it comes to the real one, we've got this '

Lola clutched the amulet between her chest and smiled , shakily ." We will "

************************PCA********************************************

Lola readied herself and her tools , the amulet around her neck to aid in clarity , the amethyst to aid in her sight, red candle and incense to help her in a gypsy protection seal .

Lola concentrated on the task at hand, drawing down the magic to place seals of protection through and around the borders of the cabin so none could get in .

By Earth the body of the Gods, by Water, their flowing blood

By Air the Breath of the Gods , by Fire their burning spirit

I drive away all evil , harm, and hate

As I will , so mote it be

Lola gave thanks and closed the circle then faced her friends who stood solemnly together .

" Its done . Del Figgalo shouldn't be able to get in , let alone try to hurt us '

Quinn flanked her best friends side and gave her a hug ." You rock , Lola '

Lola's smile was trembly ." Now we need to figure out when this thing is going down and stop all these time traveling scary as hell portents from happening to us '

Vince lifted Lola's hand to kiss her fingertips ." How about I make us mimosas so we can distress before the gang gets back ? We'll be much more relaxed if we have a drink and unwind a bit before we get down to brass tacks '

Quinn smoothed her lips together , thoughtfully ." Just one glass '

" Lets give the demon the finger and figure out how to take Del Figgalo down '

Dropping kisses on their girlfriends lips and feeling as if they had done good , Logan and Vince went into the kitchen to find the bar and the girls settled down to relax , feeling hopeful for the first time since they arrived at the cabin .

Outside , he watched Lola and Quinn, desire and power potent as Mark advanced to the heavy wooden door and blanched backing away as he was repelled by the light magic that burnt his skin . A low feral growl that sounded more animal than man emitted from his throat as the young man felt sweat on his brow as he backed away into the shadows of the woods .

Cursed Gypsy magic !

It had stopped him once but this time he would kill the witch first .


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : I still don't own Zoey101 or PCA.

" I can't believe you screamed like a little girl , dude ," laughed Chase, slapping Michael's back as they trekked inside the cabin from their all day hike in the park ," Just admit that you were scared by a mule deer '

Michael jabbed him in the ribs ." It wasn't a dang deer, it was a huge lizard ! You would have freaked too, man, if it nearly bit you on the leg '

" It didn't bite you ' Chase tossed his backpack on the living room floor and settled down on the overstuffed chair ," it was just a normal sized lizard '

Michael fell onto the couch ." Girls, tell him it wasn't just any regular lizard ,it was like a big one with ugly , jagged teeth .'

Lisa and Zoey shared an amused giggle as they joined their boyfriends . Lisa held open the guidebook as if to hold the proof to solve this argument of gigantor the lizard .

' It was an alligator lizard '

Michael raised his hands up as if he had won a big raise .' See ! I told you, Chase , it's a freaking cousin of a alligator ! '

" Enough bickering , you two ," Zoey settled on Chase's lap ,' It was a good day and we really did see a lot of the wildlife in the forest . Quinn will hate that she missed out when we tell her all that we saw today …hmm, wonder where everyone is .'

They all grew quiet as if listening for sounds coming from upstairs to give them the answer but nothing . Chase pointed at the door to Logan's bedroom as if to suggest that might be where one couple could be and there didn't seem to be any noise coming from the backyard either . Strange .

" Quinn ! Logan ! Lola ! Vince ! You guys here ? '

Just then Vince and Logan appeared from around the corner , arms full of weapons , which they dropped carefully on the coffee table then glanced up at the group with a smile . They had spent the better part of an hour in Malcolm's weapons collection room deliberating on what would work better to protect their friends from , well, a demon .

If they were actually going to have to fight , they had to be prepared to do damage .

" Hey guys '

" Good hike ? How many miles you cover ? ' asked Vince , moving into the kitchen for the Blix out of the fridge ,' Quinn and Lola are upstairs , they'll be down soon.'

Lisa dropped the book and picked up a knife with a silver encrusted hilt , brow lifting .It was wicked looking with a sharp blade to it and something recoiled in her , leery .

" Logan, just curious , but why are there knives on the coffee table ? You and Vince gonna practice throwing them at each other ? '

Logan considered for a moment then shook his head . ' Naw, Lisa , nothing that fun ," informed Logan, taking the knife from her ," I don't think that knife suits you . Maybe you will want to go with something lighter …. Be easier for you to handle .

'

" Whoa , what is going on ? Lisa doesn't need a knife to suit her ' cut through Zoey, apprehension crawling up her spine," neither do I , for that matter . '

" You gonna enlighten us as to why you guys dumped a pile of weapons out here ? '

" Yeah . Where'd you get them anyhow ? '

" Dad collects weapons ,' replied Logan , pulling out a bag of sour cream potato chips from the pantry to snack on ,' He keeps some of them up here if he wants to impress his business partners or whatever . These swords and knives are the only ones that aren't really dull and like useable ….'

Vince helped himself to an apple .' You aren't exactly being subtle explaining things to them , Logan . I thought that we were going to have a meeting about it after supper '

" We still can ," said a blithe Logan , freaked but accepting of the fact this thing was going to go down ,' It's not my fault they have bad timing . You wanna take a shot

at explaining it dude, go for it .'

Zoey stood up, hands on her hip, indignation written across her face .' Would you two care to join us in the living room and explain what the heck is goin on now ? '

Vince and Logan considered , deliberated , and shrugged in unison . Neither of them were gung ho about having to snot on their friends vacation ( well, it was their vacation too ) but they would rather prepare and be ready then wait around and not be .Brooks had that snotty stick up her butt attitude on and neither of them wanted to deal with her mood .

Safer to let the women break it down for them .They would get less crap if the girls spelled the whole deal out for the rest of them .

" Who's turn is it to cook supper ? I had a bunch of food delivered a few hours ago '

" How can you talk about food when you and Vince just calmly dumped some knives on the table as if we're going to war or something insane !' said a shrill Zoey, rubbing her arms as if suddenly chilly . Alarm bells were clanging in her head and telling her that she should have gone back home to Louisiana for her semester break but nope, she had to come to Yosemite with her friends .This was so not the fun, carefree vacation she had been looking forward to . Grrr !

Chase placed his arms around her and gave the guys a warning look . He figured if he took a gigantic leap using the worse possible scenarios he could freak out about then adding into the mix the scary incidents that had been happening to them at PCA, it wasn't over . It was probably haunting and ruining their vacation .

Yup , there was the leap !

They couldn't get a stupid friggin break !

' I agree, Zo, the display of sharp knifes and pointy objects on the table has weirded me out ," muttered Chase , aiming for levity ,' However, Logan and Vince are pretty weird guys . How about you and I fix supper ? I'd much rather hear any kind of explanation from either Quinn or Lola than these two idiots '

Vince and Logan flashed crooked smiles .' We should be insulted …'

" Yeah but we're not , Quinn is much better at explaining this stuff than us .'

" Quinn ! Lola ! Get down here now ! "

Chase sighed ." Zo, calm down , this isn't going to turn into some run of the mill horror movie involving us . We shouldn't panic until we have something to panic over .'

Zoey slid him a disapproving eye .' It's our second day of vacation '

' Which is why we shouldn't overreact until Quinn tells us why we should ' said Chase, proud that he remained calm . He felt anything but that but all of them panicking wouldn't do none of them any good in the long run .They survived a ghost before , this would be a walk in the park in comparison .

Zoey seared the guys with a vile look that would have sent lesser men running for the hills but they chose to ignore the blonde instead .

" Fine ," muttered a reluctant Zoey, nudging Logan out of the way of the pantry so she could scour for ingredients to make a simple pasta salad ,' but it had better be good or I am going back to PCA! '

Lisa rested her head against Michael's shoulder and toyed with the hair at the back of his neck , taking his quiet as her boyfriend working through his own sort of resolve rather than joining Zoey in vehemently protesting and all around freaking out .

" Well at least I'm not completely defenseless ," sighed Lisa , thinking of her self defense classes she was currently taking at school ,' I'm going to help Zoey make supper .'

" Lola and Quinn better work their wacky mojo and crazy inventions to get rid of it and soon ! ' bemoaned Michael, eyes gliding over a samurai sword with mild interest . The secret ninja spy in him wondered how the weight of the sword would feel in his hands and the other sane part of him was running back to PCA with Zoey .

*****************************PCA**********************************

Quinn was busy hooking up sensors and a camera , glancing every few minutes at her computer to take in readings of the inside of the cabin while Lola sat on the floor , stacks of books and crystals scattered around her as she spoke with her sister on the phone . She and Quinn had gone over all they knew right down to Vince's time traveling details to Kathleen's visit with Quinn , love and trust still might be the key but it wasn't very helpful .No stone unturned was their new mantra .

Quinn was still on the shaky side from the shower incident and keeping pre-occupied was helping to keep her grounded into the reality of the now . She still wasn't on board with the whole reincarnation thing though she didn't disbelief it either, it had to be all about connections . In a sense , she could understand and relate to Kathleen .

It was their link to Cass /Mark that felt like the definitive connection to her .

Meanwhile , Lola unfolded her legs, stretched, and listened to her younger sister rattle on possible theories in demon lore that could pertain to what they were dealing with now .

Lola almost wished Mom had answered the phone, it might have been easier .However Mom wasn't available so they had to put their trust in her younger sister and hope Talia didn t steer them wrong . Too much was on the line here for mistakes .

' Grandma might have been in the Malibu vicinity back in the fifties ,' Talia regaled her older sister with what she considered pertinent information ,' Mom is trying to track her and Grandpa Giles down . We're not sure if they are in L.A. or Romania this month .'

Lola let it pass .' Well, unless they passed by Malibu High to stop a demon rising and a couple murders of a teenage couple , that isn't what I called you about , Talia .'

' Fine ," snapped her younger sister ,' your connection theory makes perfect sense .'

There was still animosity between the sisters because they were so very different and could never quite see eye to eye with each other .

' We got the connections thing by now bada bada bada ," snapped Lola , irritation slipping into her tone ,' Love and trust is the big answer . Quinn and Logan have that and other than this dank dark feeling we all have , no signs of Mark as of yet .'

' Well if the Big Bad isn't using his power to shape shift into things to scare you, maybe he is saving up for later ,' suggested Talia , matter of fact ,' Mom and I talked to the rest of the coven and it seems probable that whatever went down in the past must have trapped Cass and the demon together until Mark opened it up for them now . '

Lola chipped at her nail polish, nervously .' Not rocket scientist , Talia, but what does it want ? Terrorizing Quinn in the shower so she could relive the rape Kathleen went through ? Vince saw some of us dead in his visions ! What does Mark and his demon want from us exactly ? How can we end this hell and not die ? '

Quinn sent her a soft look .' Lola '

She didn't need a bald faced reminder , Quinn was quite pragmatic of her importance in this thing for lack of a more fitting word .

Lola made a face and stuck her tongue out at the phone. ' A little help would be awesome since you're the perfect witch in the family '

Talia was as calm as her sister was overly dramatic .' Revenge of some sort since whatever he wanted got stopped in the fifties ,' went on Talia ,' That would be the most common thread . If we followed the links , your all in some sense connected whether by bloodlines or familial links all the same . '

Lola counted to ten .' Not helping us . Quinn saw Cass attacking Kathleen in the past so does that mean Mark is gonna go after Quinn ? Why ? What's in it for him … ..shit ..I didn't mean .." She sent her best friend an apologetic look ," I didn't mean it like that, Quinn . I'm really , really an idiot and I'm sorry I said that '

Quinn heaved a sigh as she fiddled with a loose wire on another sensor .' It's alright , Lola, I've already thought about it . We cant not think about it , it would be naïve of us .'

Lola nodded, grimly and put her sister on speaker phone . Quinn had a point .

' Actually it isn't as unheard of , unfortunately as one might think ," Talia was brisk and all business ,' Cass was the host for the demon until both got trapped in the between and since Mark is a blood relative , hello host . Once the host has a body it would be capable of doing anything including producing …I feel like it's a lower class demon . Incubus and succubus , that is their territory usually but they wouldn't be any of these scary demon games , it 'd invade, pregnant and be done with whoever it targeted . This is more specific with your whole group and thought out even .'

Quinn gulped down a lump in her throat .' That makes me feel so much more relieved '

' Sorry, Quinn, 'apologized Talia ," Bac Dul was a demon that was big on possession and followers doing his bidding back in his hey day so he is a possibility . . Making you his mate and impregnating you , that would be right up his alley . He might consider the child a new wave of evil to have and control or it could be any number of lesser demons who thought the same thing , really . Viable copy cat demon '

It really would aid them if they knew what demon they were dealing with this time .

" I really don't like the sound of that any better ' sighed Quinn,' Logan will like it even less than I do so wont that be fun to tell him .'

' Hmm, I think its important that when this goes down, you and Logan have to stand together . You have to fight side to side together as one ,' declared Talia , feeling very strongly in her advice ,' Ben and Katy obviously didn't until they couldn't . '

" Should we try to call out Mark rather than wait for him to come to us ? ' asked an impatient Lola ,' There are more of us than him . Magic in the numbers .'

' That will help but you've got a pissed off dormant demon , probably the pissed off spirit of Cass all rolled up in Mark so it wont be easy to fight . They wont make it easy on all of you,' stated Talia, tersely ," Protection spells will help but your gonna have to exorcise the bastard out of Mark and kill him to put an end to all of this .'

Quinn paled , stopped in her tracks and shared a fretful look with Lola .' Kill ..Mark ? '

Quinn felt the shakiness return and placed a hand on her upset stomach . Mark hadn't been the boyfriend of the year but she had cared very much for him at one point and she couldn't fathom having to hurt him , let alone , kill him .It made her queasy .

' No , not if you can kill the demon ,' told Talia ,' once the demon dies , his hold on Mark should be released and this whole nightmare should end once and for all .'

' How sure are you and Mom on this ? '

There was a pause on the line then a quiet .' Maybe 92 % sure this is the way '

' Those are good enough odds for me ' said Lola , tersely,' If I do this thing right , Quinn, you can all thank me by giving me a Best Gypsy Witch award '

She prayed to the God, the Goddess, Vince's Buddha, and any higher power that would listen that she do what she must to protect those she loved in her life .

Quinn flashed her an encouraging smile .' You got it , Lola '

**************************PCA***********************************

Zoey and Lisa were putting the finishing touches on a nice pasta salad with cherry tomatoes and asparagus and because they had gotten conned into kitchen duty again , Lisa had found the makings of a Cesar salad with the intent to make the guys eat healthy as punishment for the chore . Chase was content to grill chicken outside as Logan, Vince, and Michael admired the weapons stash on the table . Tension permeated the kitchen making the room thick with it and sucking the lightness out of the good mood they had started out in the morning .The quiet in the kitchen was what the girls discovered when they joined their friends downstairs finally after their phone call had ended .

.

' Oh thank goodness you guys are back ," greeted Quinn, as she and Lola found Lisa and Zoey reading the latest Buzz magazine together in the kitchen ,' How was the trail ? Is the park really crowded today ? '

Idly , she couldn't help but wonder if Mark could blend in the crowd if he tried hiding in plain sight among the other visitors or if he was somewhere close where he would be able to watch her . No matter it still unnerved her on both accounts .

Lola went to the fridge and pulled out an open bottle of wine ignoring the patented disapproval on Zoey's face and the questioning on Lisa's . ' I'm having one glass of wine ," informed Lola , daring Zoey to argue with her ,' Don't judge me . Quinn , wine ? '

Quinn normally wasn't much of a drinker either but one glass would relax her . Might help calm the nerves and the studies showed a glass of wine was good for the heart

.

Oh the hell with it , she needed a drink !

' Just a little glass for my nerves ' Quinn popped a cherry tomato from the pasta salad in her mouth . She hadn't eaten a thing since her scary shower this morning .

Lisa fixed her with a worried face ." What is wrong with your nerves , Quinn ? You have nerves of steel, Quinn Pensky , so you want to tell us what we missed '

Quinn bit her lip and played with her zap watch , nervously .' Well…'

Logan heard the question , left the men, and flanked to his woman's side , placing a warm hand on her shoulder .' You missed a lot, Lisa, but why don't we do this after we eat , eh ? Its been a hell of a rough afternoon here and eating is like the normal thing to do '

Quinn sent Logan a loving smile .' I am hungry . I think my appetite is returning '

' Me too ' chimed in Lola, handing Quinn a glass of wine ,' We'll think better with food in our belly and clear heads .'

Zoey opened her mouth to retort then caught herself .' Fine but the male pigs are on clean up crew this time .'

They decided to eat informally in the living room, transferring the weaponry onto the floor to place the food on platters on the coffee table as the group settled around the couches and the floor , relaxing and listening while Michael filled the others in on their hike of the day to break the tension that settled around them . He wasn't the funny man of their little group for nothing and Michael figured he had his job cut out for him .

' We probably hiked five or ten miles from the trail behind the cabin ,' explained Michael as Lisa speared another bite of chicken from his plate ,' We could hear people around but they must have been on different trails than us . '

' Yeah, this part of the park is really kind of secluded from most of the really populated areas ,' explained Logan, helping himself to a gulp of his girlfriends wine ,' That was one of the big reasons Dad had to get this cabin , the privacy .'

Zoey dropped her fork and it clattered on her plate ." Are we just going to sit around and make idle chit chat all damn night ? Or are you four going to let us in on everything ? '

Michael lifted a hand settled it behind Lisa 's shoulder ." I'm cool with chitchatting '

Vince gave Lola's hand a squeeze then stood to click off the television before facing the others . They needed to keep their heads in this or they would be screwed completely .

' We didn't want to ruin everyone's vacation until we were sure about things ,' explained Vince , noticing a shadow across the window . Lola had seen it as well and closed the curtains ,' Lola and I've had very strong feelings that we've been followed since we left PCA. It knows that we're here and he is simply waiting for the right time .'

Zoey groaned .' Cant we just go someplace else ? '

" It would more than likely just follow us , Zoey,' answered Lola , matter of fact ," I've put a protection spell around the cabin so that should prevent Mark from getting in to us .'

Lisa chose to be hopeful .' If he can 't get in, he cant hurt us . Right ? '

Lola tucked her tongue in her cheek ." In theory , yes , but a demon is controlling Mark so big , ugly is capable of doing a lot of bad ," replied Lola , finishing up the last drop of her wine ,' Quinn and I have done the research and I've spoken to my sister who was able to give us more information that could ..should help us fight .'

Chase's voice grew high with panic .' We are fighting it now ? '

' Dude , if what Vince saw is true then its us against ole demon ass Del Figgalo ," Logan contributed , thickly ,' We have to fight . it's the only way to get rid of the demon .'

Michael was unusually quiet as he focused on an even quieter Quinn. " Hey Quinn, you gonna give us the scoop on what we missed ? What happened to you while we were hiking ? '

Quinn folded her legs underneath and leaned against Logan for support . She had accepted that she was an integral part of this thing whether she liked it or not .

" I was taking a shower when I got a rather first hand experience of Cass attacking Kathleen in the past ," Quinn's voice trembled ,' If my bloodline is somehow connected to Kathleen in a distant sense then its safe to assume Cass aka Mark will try to finish what he started with her ..with me .'

" OH my God ! '

Logan brought Quinn's fingers up and kissed her knuckles .' We're not going to let that happen , baby . I promise .'

Lola picked up before they all got started at once .' Basically Cass is using Mark to bring back the demon and the power he wanted but didn't finish back in the 1950's to break it down for you. We have to stop it from happening '

' So leaving is not an option,' gulped Michael, accepting that this was their lot ,' and I really hate to bring these up but are we just supposed to hang out and wait until Mark decides to go after Quinn ? '

" We should practice with the weapons ' volunteered Lisa , sagely .

' Practicing so we can not die is also a must '

Chase slid a serious gaze towards Vince .' What else is there ? '

' Lola is working on a locator spell so we can get a bead on where Mark is hiding ," went on Vince , sending his new love an encouraging smile ," Our resident gypsy has some kick ass skills when it comes to spells so she's got this for us .'

' Thanks for the support, Vince '

' You know I've been thinking a lot about this whole bag of crap that has it out for us ," Logan was all serious ,' I'm pretty much freaked but that aside , I don't think we should let it take our vacation away from us . I mean we worked hard for this time away from PCA and we deserve it so I say we practice fighting a few hours a day, we prepare for this thing, and in between we have our fun that way we're still sticking it to Mark .'

" When did you become so damn smart, Reese ? '

Logan smirked .' I've always been good looking and smart .'

Chase grinned , widely .' Modest too .'

The curly haired young man opened his palms as if weighing the decision .' Hot tub anyone ? Vacation partying and preparing to take down one demon possessed Mark Del Figgalo works for me '

Zoey sighed . ' It's a plan then . One for all and all for one '

She placed her hand in and one by one her friends joined suit , united in their solidarity , joined by the bonds of friendship and love that held them strong together .

Outside , a stealthily Mark crept towards the cabin windows to peer inside and felt the jolt blocking him from it . A low growl that was almost feral whispered through his lips along with a sweeping rage for the gypsy witch inside who kept him from his woman .

He backed away from the cabin , lips curving almost maniacal , and knew what he must do .

The blood would be on the moon in two days time and this time he would succeed , the dark would rise , and the power would be all his for the taking .

.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer; Nope , nada , still have no ownership over Zoey101 or PCA.

It was a beautiful morning to be woken up by sunlight streaming in the upstairs window , the happy chirps of birds calling out to their friends, and if you listened closely you could even hear the rush of the waterfall . Lola stretched , rolled over in bed, and stared at a sleeping Vince , his reddish brown hair was messy , and he had a hand on his chest as he tangled their legs together beneath the thin cotton sheet .

This could have been the perfect semester vacations in all of them , if it hadn't been for a damn demon possessing Quinn's old boyfriend . It really sucked .

Lola traced a finger lightly across her new boyfriends brow marveling at how perfect Vince really was -perfectly handsome and calming . She had always considered calm meant boring like her ex-boyfriend British Simon but on Vince , it was hot .

One eye opened then slowly the other .' Good morning , Lola '

' Hi '

' Why were you staring at me ? ' Vince reached out drawing her face to his for a kiss . Lola sighed , sinking into the heat and wrapped her arms around his sides , dropping a kiss across his chest . He caught a fistful of thick brown hair and nuzzled her neck .

' I like looking at you . I never knew that I could have feelings for the Great Vince Blake '

Vince caressed the small of her back, making her purr like a cat .' Can we manage to forget about the great part ? Regular Vince Blake is who I am these days , Lola . I meant what I told you earlier , I need to shake off my old reputation .'

' I was only teasing , Vince ," reassured Lola , resting her chin on his chest and staring up at him ,' its still a sore subject for you, eh ? I think maybe the rest of PCA isn't as important as the rest of us are in this thing . Our friendships and what we are to one another . '

' I think Logan and I might have bonded over swords earlier ,' said Vince with a wide grin ,' it might have been a turning point in our friendship .'

Lola couldn't help but laugh .' Oh joy , that's something since you both were tied for asshole of the year last year '

Vince stared , aghast ." Lola, your supposed to be my girlfriend '

' I am but its true ," murmured Lola , glancing at the clock on the bedside table ,' its nearly nine oh clock in the morning, I suppose we should get out of bed and see what the plans are for today . We probably shouldn't hole ourselves up in here waiting for Mark to attack us cause there is no fun in that .'

' He cant get in so I think we're good today ' said Vince , matter of fact ,' thanks to your mad skills . You are good at being a gypsy , Lola , I still don't quite understand why you have doubts about who you are .'

Lola bit her lower lip. ' Family pressure and the responsibilities being shoved down my throat by my mother mostly . Not to mention the fact that Talia is the perfect picture gypsy in our family and I embraced my love of acting more so than practicing spells and learning to scry like a good girl ..'

She wasn't any less of a Gypsy than her sister and these past months , Lola had come to realize it was within her and always had been . She just handled things differently .

It was possible a little bit of the bitterness had dissipated since this whole demon thing had popped up in their lives to torture them .

Vince kissed the top of her head .' If it helps my Dad doesn't understand or even try to relate to me practicing the ways of the Buddha . I've almost stopped expecting him too because I like myself a whole lot better these days than the jerk I was before I got expelled at school .'

Lola grinned ," We're quite the pair '

Suddenly Michael's voice cut through the quiet of the cabin as he stood at the foot of the stairs to holler at the couple . He tried not to think about what those two might be doing and contemplated adapting Logan's ' Lalalalala' to block the new couple out of his mind .

He was cool with his friends being together but boy, he didn't need the image locked in his head like an old movie reel . It was still weird enough seeing Logan and Quinn in their state of being madly in love with each other .

.

' Last call for breakfast ! You want food , you'd better get down here before Zoey and Quinn fight over the last pound of bacon ! ' It was a slight over-exaggeration but the girls

were chowing down on the bacon more than anything this morning

Lola pulled the covers to her chest , hopping out of bed .' Save me bacon ! Lisa had better not have drank all of the orange juice either ! '

Chuckling at his girlfriend, Vince reached for his boxers and rose to get dressed to start the day . They were going to make the best of this week and give the proverbial finger to the demon possessing Mark and explore Yosemite and all it had to offer them .

The protection spell would hold for them and keep them all safe until it was time .

****************************PCA************************************

I say we hike up to the waterfall then picnic ' suggested Zoey, nibbling on a piece of bacon as they all sat around the table discussing their plans for the day . She was dressed in red board shorts and a white and red tankini top as it was supposed to be scorching hot this afternoon ,' According to the map, its only about five or six miles from here to the nearest one , we just follow the other trail behind the cabin ."

Chase took a drink of coffee., made a face when it scalded his tongue as Lisa handed him a bottled water . He drank and sent her a silent thank you .

' Maybe you should stick with water this morning , Chase ' giggled Lisa , helping herself to a apple and pushing her hair off her shoulders . It felt sticky already and pulled a scrunchie out of her pocket to get her hair out of her way .

" Possibly ' Chase moved over to sit beside his girlfriend ,' Swimming in said waterfall would also be cool '

He waggled his brows comically at her making the blonde laugh .' Oh, you gonna wear a bikini too, Chase ?'

' Maybe if your lucky ' Chase stole a kiss,' I look pretty hot in one if I do say so myself '

Michael hopped up on the island in the kitchen and picked up a bottle of sunscreen one of the girls had left out and began slathering his arms . He didn't want to burn .

' We gotta pack plenty of provisions though ,' reminded Michael ,' Water , towels , snacks , Quinn's snake killer exploding balls which we needed yesterday '

Quinn adjusted the strap of her orange and green tank top she wore over her modest burgundy bikini and smiled serenely at her friend . Michael could be so silly sometimes .

' Noted and I will protect you from all the creepy crawlies '

Logan came up behind her , pulling on a sleeveless red shirt and dropped a kiss on the top of her head before helping himself to another piece of bacon left on the platter .

' That's my kick ass girlfriend protecting the rest of you ladies from snakes '

' Hi Logan ' Quinn lifted her face for his kiss,' You hate snakes too if I recall, my Macho Man '

' True but I don't scream like a girl about them either ' retorted a smug Logan as Vince and Lola finally joined them in the kitchen ,' Finally ! We thought you two were going to stay upstairs all day having wild monkey sex again '

Zoey shot a grape at Logan barely missing his ear as the jock ducked from her aim while Quinn gave him a filthy look .' Be nice '

Vince flashed a cocky grin .' Can it , Reese ! " He accepted the juice that Lisa handed him gratefully ,' So waterfall, swimming, picnic ? Still the plan ? '

' I thought we'd grind some demons to dust but gosh, Zoey didn't like my idea ' dead panned Lisa with a straight face ," hurry up and eat before it gets any hotter out or we will be miserable on the trail .'

Lola arched a brow .' Grind demons to dust , Lisa ? We're not fighting vampires '

' I've accepted demons in our lives ,' said a pragmatic Lisa, as Lola grabbed a muffin ,' if you start adding in vampires are real too, you might have to lock me up cause I don't want to go there .'

" People," Michael caught their attention ," we agreed no demon crap today .'

" Your girlfriend brought the subject up, man '

Michael pulled Lisa against him and kissed her cheek .' No more talk of demons, vampires, and anything that goes bump in the night '

' So no talking to Chase then …kidding ' teased Lisa as the clumsy fuzzy haired young man had been in his stride banging into furniture upon their arrival at the cabin .

" Lisa ! I am shocked and a little bit offended '

Zoey nudged her boyfriend .' Enough, enough ! Vince, Lola, if your done protecting the cabin for the time being, you two going to join us today ? '

Lola pulled out a bottled water and sighed .' Count us in '

' Then you might want to change out of your flip flops , you two, ' reminded Quinn, gesturing to their sandal clad feet ,' unless you want to hobble to the falls '

Lola moaned as she wiggled her newly painted bright purple toes .' I'll grab my hiking boots '

' Yeah me too '

' I'll pack our provisions ' declared Chase , leader extradonaire ,' lets head em out and move them in thirty minutes '

Logan gaped at him .' What are you yammering about ? '

Michael was sheepish ,' Little doggies , he meant. We've been watching the Rawhide marathon on the Western station '

Zoey got up from the table shaking her head, amused .' Why am I not surprised by this ? '

' So lame ' agreed Quinn, patting Logan's cheek, affectionately ," I know your just as guilty as Chase and Michael of binge watching too, baby '

Logan opened his mouth then shut it .' That's some quality westerns back in the day '

' Clint Eastwood ' contributed Michael, helpfully .

' Its okay, ' stated Lisa, good naturally ,' we still love you nutcases '

********************************PCA*****************************

On the backside of the Reese cabin another trail led into a wooded area dotted with trees and wildflowers from a profusion of tiny purple primroses, red paintbrushes vibrant as well as various yellow arrow leaf that Quinn pointed out as they trekked down the path.

Though the scientist had no desire to study botany in the future , she still knew enough information to enlighten her friends on the matter . She was as good , if not better , than any guided tour they could have gone on .With the added bonus that they didn't have to fork over any cash to find out about the plants they didn't know as they would have had to if they taken an actual tour .

' I love these paintbrushes ' Lisa bent low to the ground , camera at hand to take a picture of Zoey with the scarlet flower ,' they are so pretty and wild the way they sort of spear up'

' So , I could give you a bunch of these spiky flowers and you'd love me ? ' asked a dubious Michael, scratching his chin . They looked like weird weeds to him but the way the women were oohing and ahhing , he figured it couldn't hurt to ask .He loved Lisa but the woman was always changing her mind about things left and right , sometimes it was hard to keep up with this stuff .

Lisa made a face .' Oh heck, no, too country for me . I like my orchids '

Chase grinned and pointed at his pal .' Orchids, man '

Zoey put her arm through Chase's and pulled him along .' Lisa and I can admire flowers and not want them , fellas '

Lola pulled out her clear lip-gloss and swiped it across her lips .' Roses , Vince , future reference, I love the roses . I don't want weeds either '

' Right ' Vince felt the hair at the nape of his neck stand on end and scanned the area as if expecting to find someone watching them but outside of two squirrels scampering up a tree and birds roaming the sky, it was just their little party in the woods .' Roses '

Strange but he shook it off as they were still bordering the property of the cabin and barely into the woods so Mark would essentially be blocked by the spell .

Lola gave a tug on his arm .' What is it ? '

' Nothing ,' assured Vince , giving her a calm smile ,' its fascinating about these unusual wildflowers . I'm sure I will forget all about them if we ever have a quiz on them in Earth Science class ….'

' True that '

' Mark and I did do a study on cacti for advanced Earth Science …' muttered Quinn, without thinking ,' um, sorry, it slipped . Forget I said anything at all '

Logan slipped an arm around her shoulder .' You okay , babe ? " He pulled Quinn to the side to speak privately to her ," I know it wasn't always horrible and crappy with you and Del Figgalo .'

Quinn's smile was wan .' Our cacti project was actually a lot of fun ,' recalled Quinn, softly ,' I pray to God , we don't have to hurt Mark .'

' I know , Quinn , I know ' Logan dropped a kiss on her lips ,' you want to go back ? '

Quinn shook her head .' No, Logan, I'm good . ' She blew a breath and smiled at the concerned expressions written on their faces ,' and I love wildflowers though preferably not the yellow lupines . I hope we don't find them in clumps or my allergies will make me no fun at all '

' Allergies ? You have flower allergies ? How do I not know this ? ' asked Logan .

' Just the lupines ," says Quinn, easily ,' we don't have those around PCA. The only reason I know I'm allergic to them is because my mother tried making a hybrid of them at home one summer and I couldn't breathe , made me gross and sneezy too .'

' Gross ' Logan made a face but squeezed her waist ,' but I still love you '

' Alright , kiddies ," Chase corralled them all before they got sidetracked ,' we still have a long walk ahead of us and we're barely a half a mile from the cabin '

' No more lollygagging '

Lisa groaned .' You jerks need to stop watching the 80's channel '

' You ladies don't know what gems you are missing . Quality programming back in the day'

They continued their walk stopping to walk gray haired bunnies stop to munch on a plant and then catching sight of the group hippity hopped away while a red bird chirped happily in the sky .as the group chatted about the new movie that Logan's Dad was producing as they came upon the green green grass of a clearing .

Vince froze as a swift sense of déjà vu overcame him, goose bumps making the hair on his arms stand out, and a dread pit dropped like a boulder in his gut .

Michael was telling a joke but all Vince heard was the screams of his friends, the sweat dripping down his shirt, and crimson blood of his friends staining the ground around them .

' Shit '

Quinn shivered and sensed what Vince must be feeling .' Vince , what is it ? '

Lola gripped her boyfriends arm, tightly .' Oh crap !'

Vince scrubbed hands over his face as he came back out of his reverie .' Damn '

' Dude , you alright ? Your as white as a ..well, a ghost '

Vince held tight to Lola .She was real, tangible , and here with him which was right where she belonged .

' Uh, guys , I hate to rain on our parade but this is where my vision took place . Right on this spot is where its supposed to go down with Mark . I know it in my bones '

Michael began bouncing on the balls of his feet , nervously .' How can you be sure, Vince ? This is hardly PCA and I thought all the shit hit the fan back on campus ? I think folks will kinda notice us if we're having some sort of battle in the park '

Logan gripped Quinn a little tighter in his arms .' Technically , we're on the outskirts of the town within the park sort of…'

Michael shook an angry fist at him. " That isn't helpful, Dude '

Lisa stepped in front of her boyfriend before he went into another panic attack or did something crazy, like snap, finally . That was the last thing that they needed ! They needed to keep a cool head ..someone did anyhow .

' Lola, how far from the cabin does that spell you performed extend ? '

Lola pursed her lips and folded her arms together, warily .' I'm not exactly sure , it's the first time I've ever done that particular spell, you guys . Mark cant get to us in the cabin and he shouldn't be able to access us from like the backyard either '

Zoey pushed at her blonde hair , distressed yet practical .' A demon plus Cass are controlling Mark . Right ? So wouldn't he be able to break your spell ? '

' In theory , yes ' answered the scientist for her best friend as she rifled through her backpack ,' I knew I should have brought my sensor with me on this hike '

Logan seared her with a look .' Really, Quinn ? You promised me no scientist stuff this afternoon …remember ? Me, you, romance , baby '

Quinn rolled her eyes in a huff and dropped a light kiss on the side of his mouth .' I didn't bring everything though the sensor would have been helpful to us in detecting thermal heat patterns or give us some inkling of why this is a hot spot for Vince's vision '

Chase cleared his throat and stepped in the middle of their group before their day became a total loss and disaster all around . Which could easily happen if Michael and Logan got all worked up again and he didn't want that to happen either .

' Okay, guys , chill ," Chase implored Vince , his tone brisk ,' Do we need to turn around and get weapons ? Is that hellish nightmare you witnessed happening to us today or do we have time yet ? '

Vince shook off the coldness in his bones and stared hard at Chase .' Naw, I feel like this is the place but it's not gonna come after us in broad daylight . Also it was night '

" Good ," Chase jerked his head towards the trail ,' so, the waterfall is still that way . I say we go partake in today's fun and worry about the big bad battle tonight '

" This place freaks me out ," Zoey reached for Chase ," let's go right now '

One by one , the couples followed after Chase and Zoey , as the temperature dropped in the clearing , the red spiny paintbrushes vibrant moments before turned black and blood trickled like sap down a tree as the imp residing in Mark Del Figgalo played its dark games .

*****************************PCA***************************************

Zoey looked over her shoulder as she bit her bottom lip, hard then back at her boyfriend as if he held all of the answers . She may have grown up in the South in a little town in Louisiana , home of voodoo , but nothing ever happened there .Honestly were they cursed or something ? It was beginning to feel like that was the case here .

' Shouldn't we at least talk about the clearing, Chase ? '

Chase skirted around some weeds and nearly stumbled over a rock if she hadn't taken hold of his arm . He gave her a sheepish grin at his clumsiness.

.

' No, nope , I think swimming and choosing to ignore Vince's nightmare clearing is just the exact right thing that we should do '

' Aren't you scared, Chase ? '

" Terrified , Zo, but I have faith in all of us and what we can accomplish together '

Touched by the realness , the simplicity and sincerity in Chase's words made Zoey only fall in love with her fuzzy haired guy a little bit more . He was her rock .

Zoey stepped over a groupings of rock to slide an arm around his neck and pull him down to her for lingering kiss . He caught her around the waist and returned the kiss eagerly .

' I love you, Chase '

Chase beamed at her .' I love you too, Zoey '

Behind them , Michael strode briskly through the woods , his hold tight on the walking stick and making his knuckles sore as he stared straight ahead at the back of Chase and Zoey's heads . They couldn't escape this hellish freakish nightmare for a damn day .

' This is the last time I am going on vacation with you freaks '

Lisa picked up her pace and grabbed his arm to slow him down .' Michael Barrett , stop it this minute ! We are not letting some slumming demon inhabiting Mark Del Figgalo ruin this time for us completely ! Stop whining , take my hand, and think about the fact that I am wearing my brand new bikini just for you today '

Michael opened his mouth then simply just took in the beauty that was his Lisa .

' New bikini ? '

Lisa laughed , running her hands through his hair and felt him relax .' Tiny bikini '

A slow grin spread across Michael's face as he gathered her closer to him .' Tiny ? Oooh yeah, baby, I am loving the sound of that ! You got it for me, Lisa ? '

' With you in mind , Michael ' Lisa drew him in for a long kiss ,' I've accepted the we're going to have to fight portion of our vacation is going to happen sooner than we would like so its so important that we make today ours '

Michael heaved a resigned sigh .' I knew the guys and me should have watched Buffy the vampire slayer instead of Rawhide and The Young Riders '

Lisa picked up the walking stick and handed it back to him .' Onward , Michael, onward '

' The gang from 90210 didn't have these problems when they rented a cabin up here '

' Honey, you need to get a hobby besides watching old television shows and playing video games with your best friends ' said Lisa, good naturally .

' Hey , I play sports ! That is a hobby '

Chase caught Lisa's eye and winked at her .' He does make a wicked Blix cow '

Michael made a face at him .' My Blix cow is fun ! '

' Only to you , Michael ," teased Chase as the couple caught up with them ,' Saturdays make you extra weird , man . You have picked up some insane things to do to avoid working on projects and doing laundry when you wait until you have one pair of underwear left that is clean '

Michael punched his friend . ' Chase, you are so dead '

' Its part of his underwear math, Lisa , it a thing with Michael '

Lisa giggled as Michael grew red in the face ." Is this true ? '

' Chase reads women's magazines for pointers on you females '

Zoey chuckled, amused .' Both of you are guilty of that as I am sure Logan is as well since you Three Stooges pick up each others moronioic habits '

' Those magazines are research to help us understand you ladies '

Lisa and Zoey shared a knowing look .' Tell us another one '

While the foursome bantered back and forth over Chase and Michael's funny habits , the others followed at a slower pace acutely aware that protection spell aside , they were kind of in the open and fair game right now if Mark wanted to strike out at them .

Lola gripped Vince 's hand, tightly , her mind worrying .' I don't know how I am suppose to just swim and tan knowing we're not really safe.. I didn't exactly bring my books with me and I sure as hell don't know any more protection spells off the top of my head .'

Vince was pensive ." Maybe we need to call in the big guns '

Lola pursed her lips , considering ." I'll give Grandma a call tonight '

If there was any one more powerful witch in the Martinez /Kaldarash clan, it was her grandmother . The woman was a free spirit as ever , didn't look a day over 62 , and could rattle off the family history and a binding spell within the same hour .

" Lola, " wondered Quinn, softly ,' could we bind Mark to something tangible ? Maybe something like a talisman or a crystal that would keep the demon and spit out Mark .'

" I don't know , Quinn, maybe . I'm feeling way out of my element at the moment '

Logan swung Quinn's hand and brought it up to kiss her knuckles .' I vote we practice with targets and weapons when we get back to the cabin . You know, in case the fucking demon decides to turn into like its true form or something .'

Vince swallowed the giant lump in his throat ." Yeah cause really not wanting any of us to die " It was still vivid in his head the horrors he had seen - Chase bruised and bloodied holding Zoey , a gaping wound gushing blood in her abdomen , and Michael hanging upside down from a tree while Lisa , knife in her hand, cried and swiped at the thing that inhabited the body of Mark Del Figgalo but wasn't him .

The Buddhist shook off the memory and wished he had a scotch or a whiskey .He refused to believe or allow his nightmare to become a reality , they would fight this thing and destroy it . They had to or they would all die .

They were all too young to die . It wasn't happening .

" I do have my laser gun I made last year " mused Quinn , more to herself ," I've been wanting to test it for years but the girls wouldn't let me try it on Rebecca . I am glad I decided to bring it with me '

Logan gave her a loving smile .' Quinn, that is a little scary and a lot hot '

Quinn blushed pink .' Oh Logan "

" Guys , we can still hear you ," called an annoyed Lisa ," no demons today . "

They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued the trek until the woods opened up into a magnificent sight that surrounded them from the mountain vista , the tall pines and redwoods that seemed endless and able to touch the sky and the glorious waterfall that cascaded into the crystal clear lake that seemed to welcome then to swim .

" Wow "

Michael slung an arm around Lisa's shoulder as she captured the scenic view with her camera .

" That is just beautiful '

Zoey breathed in the crisp mountain air and grinned slyly at her friends .' Why are we standing around like a bunch of losers ? Lets get down there and test the water "

Chase hefted their backpack on his shoulder and watched the sexy sway of her hips , slow smile working its way around his mouth , their momentary freak out forgotten with the idea of splashing around in the lake with the love of his life .

" Be careful , Zo! Wait for me ! " Mindful of the rocks around them, Chase gingerly began to trek after his girlfriend who was already at the waters edge , kicking off her shoes to stick a toe in the blue of the water .

" It's a little chilly but look how gorgeous this spot is , Chase "

Chase dropped the pack in the rocks , gaze intent on her loveliness . " Beautiful "

Feeling as free and as adventurous as she had that day so long ago at the wrong beach , Zoey stepped out of her shorts , clad in board shorts and a bikini top , eyes bright .

" Last one in is a rotten egg ! " Zo bent low , cupping her hands , well aware that her boyfriend was watching her , and lifted her hands splashing him in the face with a handful of water .

.

" Oooh now you are on, Brooks ! " Toeing off his tennis shoes and kicking off his shorts to the swim trunks underneath , he growled , teasingly , and dove after a giggling Zoey .

******************************PCA**************************************

Upon hearing their friends playful laughter , Lisa couldn't resist snapping off a few more pictures of the couple playing around then turned the lens on Michael , who had an intense expression written on his face and inclined his head in her direction .

" Shall we join them ? "

" We shall " Hand in hand , Lisa and Michael walked to waters edge, noting that Chase and Zoey were trying to dunk one another and wished they had thought to brought a raft with them . Rafting would have been fun .

" Wanna see if we can swim to the waterfall , Michael ? I bet there is a way for us to climb up to it " mused Lisa, carefully placing the camera in the bag as she stripped down to a sleek and very little bright yellow bikini .

Michael had to remind himself to breath . " Honey, I love you '

Lisa rubbed her lips over his ." Aw Mike, I love you too . Now lets get wet "

Lisa tightened the scrunchy on her ponytail and simply dove into the water , as graceful as the dancer that she was and behind her , Michael sighed .

" Shouldn't we have shoes if we're gonna try to climb rocks , Lisa ? Cant we just swim "

Lisa spewed back up , pushing her wet hair back , eyes dark with laughter .

" Don't be such a baby , Michael ! It's very , very romantic "

Michael pulled off his sleeveless hoodie ." I'll show you romantic "

With a dive that was more belly flop than anything else , Michael surfaced and swam to her , pulling her slick body against his ," Oh my God, this water is freezing ! "

Lisa wrapped her arms around him ." It will warm up soon "

Still troubled , Lola watched her friends play in the lake as she fiddled nervously with the thin strap of her bikini and hesitated about jumping right in the water . The sun was shining and had chased away the last of the morning chill in the air though she still had goose bumps on her arms .

" Maybe I'll just lay out and tan " mused the actress , more to herself .

Vince arched a brow ." We came all of the way out here to swim and your going to try to get a suntan in the woods , Lola ? "

Vince took her hand and helped her walk down to the waters edge near where their friends were swimming and splashing around . Lisa and her bright yellow bikini stood out as she cajoled Michael to join her climb up to the small waterfall .

" I can tan anywhere "

" Well, I am going to swim, " Vince kissed her cheek ," Don't forget the bug spray , Lola , since we are in the woods . Don't want you getting burnt and bitten "

" Eeew " Lola made a face as she pulled an oversized beach towel out of her bag and began to find a suitable spot that wouldn't bug her to relax and tan in as her honey dropped his tank on her towel and jumped right in the lake .

It wasn't the Ritz but by God if she was going to have to actually fight a demon, Lola insisted on looking hot and tanned when the time finally came .

********************************PCA********************************

Quinn stared at the zap watch on her hand thinking that she really needed to make it waterproof and felt Logan's intense gaze upon her . He had been both glib and quiet so she knew he was accepting everything they were up against and trying to figure out his part in stopping it . Unlike Kathleen who hadn't quite trusted Ben with all of her heart , Quinn fervently believed in Logan's love for her and hers for him .

She removed the watch , tucking it in her backpack as Logan slid his hands around her waist and placed a light kiss on her shoulder blade .

" The first time I saw you in this bikini , I thought you'd be able to tell how I felt about you " recalled Logan of the simple burgundy and lace bikini top and matching little skirt she wore ," We were alone at PCA , you girls were laying out, and I thought you looked incredibly hot , Quinn "

" Really ? I had no idea " murmured Quinn ," I thought I looked pretty good in it and its cute . "

" Oh yeah " Logan reached for her hand to hold ," you wanna go in together ? "

" Yes " says Quinn, shaking off her trepidation that they were being watched ," maybe we can divide into teams and play chicken "

" We can definitely take Chase and Zoey , babe ," agreed Logan, grinning broadly at the concept of a competition ," we got this one beat "

Together , they hit the water and came back up in each others arm, treading water .

It was going to be a glorious day .

" Look at the whore throwing herself at the jock " taunted the voices in Mark's head as he watched them play ," She must pay for her betrayal . She will be the key to my power , the mother of my child , my blood with her blood will be pure , undiluted power . In the name of Belgaphor and chaos , you must act soon ! Your acolytes will aid you "

Mark brushed his cheek against the trunk of the tree , barely feeling it scrape and burn as he watched with rage and desire as Quinn and Logan shared a passionate kiss .

" Ben must die " Cass whispered in the wind .

The air stirred , Lola's bright laughter trilled in the woods, and fire burned in the pit of Mark's gut as he clenched his fists so tightly , he drew his own blood .

" Reese will die and I will take back what belongs to me " vowed Mark, hissing ," Belgaphor will rise ! "


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer; Nope , nada , I still don't own Zoey101 just living in their world .

" We're really going to use those weapons to fight ? For real "

The gang made a circle around the kitchen table where the assortment of knives , swords, and what appeared to be an old school crossbow from another time period laid , with nervousness and a little rush of excitement mingled with the trepidation they all felt .

Logan picked up a sword ,testing the weight in his hand ." Yeah , unless you plan on talking the demon inside of Mark to death ."

Michael flipped him the bird ." Can't we just fight , you know, with fists ? I'm not too shabby , I should be able to knock Del Figgalo out for the count '

" Maybe," amended Vince, picking up the knife that Lisa had examined earlier ," if it were just Mark . Guys we cant forget the dude is being possessed by the ghost of ole Cass and the bad ass demon controlling the both of them ."

Chase made a disgusted face at the pile of weapons then came to terms with it . They used weapons all the time when they played video games and those were just games then he remembered seeing Zoey bleeding out in his arms and a cold dash of ice shivered down his spine . Must not lose sight of the big picture here as their lives depended on it .

He found a sharp edged machete and felt like Indiana Jones ." I can do this "

" We'll set up like a training area in the backyard to practice ," picked up Vince , again ," we want to fight Mark , not accidentally hurt each other ."

Logan parried across the floor in such a graceful manner as if he were Zorro much to his friends surprise .One of the many talents of Logan Reese .

" Impressive " Quinn applauded , brown eyes twinkling as she looked up from where she was sitting on the floor with an array of items she had found around the cabin and her tools ," You've fenced before ? "

" Only for a year ," admitted Logan, ruefully ," one of my step moms thought it was something cool I should learn so I did until I got bored with it ."

Zoey took a sip of her juice , apprehension evident on her face ." It's a gentleman's sport , Logan, and you're a jerk "

Logan ignored her ." Pick your poison , Brooks'

Zoey flinched and crossed her arms defensively across her chest ." I don't want to have to fight at all ! Can't I help Lola with the magic part of the thing ? "

Vince set his jaw . Zoey had been the first one to die in his visions . " No ," stated the young man , his voice steely ," He is going to know you're an easy target, Zoey. We cant give him the advantage here …" He met Chase's gaze and they shared a look of acknowledgment ," We need to stop looking at it as dumpy ole Mark Del Figgalo, it wont be him when he's trying to kill us out there ."

" Vince is right, Zo " agreed Chase , placing a hand on her arm ," your aim isn't bad either but you cant throw grapes at the bastard either . Wouldn't faze him a bit "

Zoey punched his arm .' Fine . I want a bb gun "

Logan put down his sword ." BB gun , Brooks ? "

" I'm from the South, Reese ," snapped Zoey, not unkindly ," Grandpa Brooks taught me how to shoot the BB gun when I was like 12 . That ought to sting it . Right ? "

All eyes turned to Lola who was studying binding spells and exorcism spells online while trying to get a hold of Grandpa Giles . This was his area of expertise . Mom and Talia had offered what help they could but now was the time to bring in the big guns .

No one new more about this heavy duty magic's and demons than the grandparents .

" Ought to "

" Can you get me a gun or not ? " Zoey would fight for their survival but she wouldn't have to like it .

.

Logan headed for his Dads collection room ." I got one "

Chase put his arm around Zoey and gave her a one sided hug ." Zo, we just finally got together , I really don't want to lose you . Can you please just try to cooperate and get on board with the rest of us ? "

Zoey's lips twisted wryly but she brushed her lips over his ." I will, I am, Chase "

" That wasn't so hard . Was it ? "

" Almost painless "

A ghost of a smile played across Chase's mouth which was set in a grim line ." Lets keep it pain free "

**************************************PCA******************************

The contents of several electrical devices, doodads from Quinn's carry on science case, and an assortment of objects the scientist had found and taken apart littered the floor around her as Quinn connected pieces to make a stun gun . She pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear and using the screwdriver tightened a bolt , chewing on her bottom lip while Lisa and Michael bickered in the kitchen about who would be using the crossbow .

" Babe , you almost finished ? " Logan came up behind her , kissing the top of her head .

" Almost ," Quinn smiled up at him ," I still have to tweak the power on this to make sure its strong enough to do what is suppose too ."

" Keep tweaking away ," replied Logan , believing in her ," I'll go break up the fight since Chase and Zoey arent doing anything about those two idiots ."

" Logan, they are our friends. Don't call them idiots "

Logan just shrugged ." Morons then "

Lola looked up from the delicate yet complicated binding spell then spared a sideways glance at her best friend while Logan disappeared around the corner .

.

" It's almost like Logan is a different person around you, Quinn "

A soft look appeared in the scientists thoughtful eyes ." Logan can still be the biggest jerk on the planet but he's my jerk, Lola . I cant help it if I love him but I do."

" I wish I had believed in Ben half as much as you do your fella "

Quinn dropped the stun gun in her lap as Lola gasped ' Gah ' as the form of Kathleen materialized in front of them both . Her huge eyes appeared sad and full of melancholy .

Though she was dressed in the same get up from the last visit this time there was a noticeable rips and tears in her blouse that Quinn couldn't help but notice or hadn't noticed before . Why hadn't she seen those ?

.

" Oh my God, its her ! Quinn, are you seeing this too ? "

" Yeah I am ," says Quinn, drawing her lips together ," Hello again, Kathleen . Thanks a lot for the vision from hell …really didn't appreciate seeing all the gory details while I'm taking a shower. Were you trying to make sure I got the point ? Cause its all very clear …. Almost crystal even "

Kathleen seemed to be knitting her brows together as if concentrating ." That wasn't me ," answered the ghostly young woman ," perhaps Cass has found a way into your subconscious , Quinn . You and I share many similarities and he was always much more clever than even I understood but its good you know the facts …."

" Great , just fucking great , thanks for that thought . I just got Logan calmed down and now you tell me your ex psychotic ghostly witch of an evil boyfriend has found ways to get to me " Quinn felt her confidence sliding away and let out a brittle laugh ," you know what , Katy, you could just be more forthright with the details ."

" Like why am I seeing you too ? ' chimed in Lola, waving a hand at the ghost .

" You are a witch and Quinn is your best friend ," said Kathleen , all the mysterious ," it is another advantage I didn't have . Many who care for you and yours , the love is a light that will help fight the darkness . Mark will not fight alone ."

" I prefer the term Gypsy "

" I don't think she cares, Lola ," Quinn found her nerves again ," you've pretty well been on repeat , Katy . Logan and I are in love but you loved Ben and he you. Can you give us something solid we can actually use to stop all of this crap ? "

" I clung to the leftover feelings I had for Cass ," said Kathleen in a forlorn tone of voice ," that is why I went to meet him that night so long ago . It is true I did have strong feelings for Ben but I hadn't fully accepted how I felt for him as it all happened between us so fast and perhaps I felt guilty for ending things with Cass . I didn't truly listen ..didn't give my all to Ben as I should have and he destroyed us both because I was weak "

" I need to not let my caring for Mark cloud my judgment for this thing ," answered Quinn, picking up the stun gun , needing the realness ," I'm not you, Katy ! I don't have doubts about me and Logan , I love him and he loves me . Together we're gonna kick Mark's ass back to wherever the hell he needs to go ! '

A small smile touched the ghosts lips ." It is because of that passion, that love, you will survive " She moved to stand in front of Lola who was taking it all in ," You, Lola, you must separate the three to destroy the two as is the only way to truly end this once and for all . There was someone , of who I am still not sure as we didn't see them but before the fire , before our deaths, there was magic in the air to bind them ."

She twisted a class ring around her finger ." Ben saw a shimmer in the air but it was too late for us "

" It wont be for us ," declared Lola , matter of fact ," I'll bind them forever to hell where they can stay and rot "

" You must "

Then as suddenly as the image appeared, Kathleen was gone again . Quinn looked at Lola and reached to squeeze her friends hand tightly .She considered herself strong and independent but her involvement in this was beginning to unravel her despite her best efforts not to give it the upper hand . She was human .

" Lola, I have to admit I don't know how Vince handles the visions cause Kathleen is doing a hell of a job of freaking me out with these visits of hers '

" Yeah and that woman uses less normal words than you do, Quinn " said Lola , hoping to make her friend laugh ," I don't like that Cass is getting into your mind though , I should call Mom and see if we can do something to like block him "

" Like Voldermort "

" Don't let him in, Quinn "

Quinn made a face at her , dropped her hand, and ground her teeth together, more determined than ever to beat this evil . It might try to separate her from Logan but they wouldn't allow that to happen . She felt very strongly that Ben and Katy had been separated and that had played a crucial part in the end .

" I'll try not to , it wasn't a picnic the last time he dropped in on me, Lo "

Lola pulled out her cell , resolute ." Someone had to bind them together back then and yet that is the first time Katy even bothered to mention that . Right ? '

Quinn tightened another bolt , working through her freak out and nodded ." I always assumed there had to be more people involved but we never discovered anything to the fact . We don't know who Cass's acolytes were which could have been a possibility , and Katy didn't act like she had a friend on her side other than Ben '

" They had to be bound together by something tangible , Quinn ," understood Lola , face lighting up with realization ," by someone who knew magic and obviously knew what they were doing . Someone who knew how to fight against dark magic ."

" We're still on the same page but what are you thinking ? ' Quinn lifted the stun gun , tested the weight , decided it was light enough , and slipped it under her arm . She wasn't looking forward to telling her boyfriend about this new cheery visit from ghost or the fun fact that Cass could get into her mind , it was a fight waiting to happen .She really wasn't in the mood to fight with Logan .

" Grandma traveled all over the place when she was our age ," muttered Lola, as if not quite daring to believe the idea she was playing with could be true," what if it isn't a sneaky freaky coincidence that I'm calling on the family magic again ? Talia and I thought it was a hoot that Grandma might have been in Malibu but what if she just stayed long enough to bind ole Cass and then took off again ? She is flighty "

Quinn lifted the gun on her shoulder , nodded approvingly ." That would explain a lot "

**************************************PCA*************************************

While the girls were trying to get Grandmother Martinez on the telephone , the gang had set up a rough looking training area in the backyard figuring they were secluded enough in the park , people wouldn't be able to pass by and notice them . Logan had made some necessary bribes to some park people that he and his friends wanted their privacy and to keep folks away from the Reese cabin . He had hinted at the possibility that Malcolm might be enlisting him and his friends to act out a possible new show for him up here . Their help would be appreciated with a hefty tip at the end of their vacation . Logan had picked up that handy trick from his Dad and it always did the trick .

Logan had managed to break up the argument between the love birds with Lisa winning the weapon and a sulky Michael deciding he wanted the long looking spear like thing instead . Chase had the machete , Zoey took the gun , while Vince took another sword though he would be on the front lines helping Lola with the magic .

The guys had found some paper targets and Logan had printed out yearbook pictures of Del Figgalo so they could practice hitting him without wimping out like chickens .

Logan wasn't prone to be violent , he could be laid back when the bastard wasn't trying to hurt the love of his life, and that made his part in this fight , easy .

No one was laying a finger on Quinn and Logan would do what he had to to protect and keep her safe . He loved her and that was all there was to it for him .

" Parry, segone , parry , segone " Logan danced across the yard wielding his sword , edge to edge with Vince , though the ex-jock was a quick study but not nearly as fast as him .

Vince winced as the edge whistled close to his face and cursed ." You know, Reese , maybe I should have a gun instead of this thing ! "

' You gotta get faster , dude "

" Yeah, yeah, I know ," The sounds of their swords clashing broke through the cheerful sounds of nature ," I also have to help keep Lola centered on the magic so we all don't die "

" Good point "

A good distance away from where Logan and Vince did their swordplay, Lisa sighted the bolt in the crossbow , studied the semi smiling yearbook picture of Mark, and cocked the bow . She'd watched enough of Buffy the Vampire Slayer she could learn to do this thing .Not to mention she had kicked serious butt in freshman archery in gym class !

This crossbow was much neater than the cheap ones they used in gym .

" Alright ," Lisa pulled the bow back," This is for being a shitty boyfriend to Quinn"

She released it, the bolt flew and landed on picture Mark's ear .

Michael put his hands together , clapping ." Not bad first try, honey . "

Lisa reloaded and arched a brow ." This is for beating up my boyfriend ! '

This time her aim was better and nicked the eyebrows which had Michael letting out a whoop and hauling her to him for a tight hug . Yeah if Lisa could hit the target this well on the first rounds of practice then he was hopeful that the rest of them could too .

He had to stop thinking that this was some figment of their group imagination, Mark wasn't the same dude who tagged along with him, Chase, and Logan when he hung out with them, and he was gonna try to kill them . This was heavy serious shit .

Michael dropped Lisa to the ground and glanced longily at the hot tub with a wishful sigh.

" After this is over , we so need an actual real vacation '

Chase who had been practicing slashing trees and greenery with his machete stopped and lifted his lips in a lopsided grin . This was an adventure of the not so fun type .

" Agreed with beaches and live people who don't want to kill us '

Zoey sighted the gun , thought of when Del Figgalo had pushed her into a bush , and fired a shot blasting a hole in his cheek and couldn't help but be pleased .

" I'd be happy to see Charles Galloway about now " muttered Zoey, idly ," wonder if he's moved on or if Lola could like contact him to help us fight ? "

" I don't think we should add Charles into the mix ," contributed Quinn, joining the others in the backyard ," its complicated enough as it is ."

She held out her latest Quinnvention ." I finished my stun gun . I just need to test it "

Logan lowered his sword and stared hard at his girlfriend noting the shadows behind her brown eyes that hadn't been there earlier . " What happened , Quinn ? "

Quinn pushed her glasses up on her nose , tucked her tongue in her cheek in concentration , and pulled the trigger on the stun gun , the bolt of energy sizzling across the lawn and singed a hole in her ex-boyfriends face .

" It works "

Logan approached her , lifted the gun from her hand, and tilted her chin to meet his .

" Quinn, I know your not some helpless, whiny chick ," started Logan, as he ignored the looks of disapproval that Zoey was sending him behind his back ," you were also in geek science heaven like ten minutes so what the hell happened ? '

Quinn simply sat down on the bench on the picnic table , twisted Logan's class ring around on her finger , and then looked up to meet everyone's expected gazes .

" Kathleen dropped in on me and Lola for some more cryptic information . Turns out it wasn't her who was making me see when that asshole attacked her but somehow she thinks Cass found a way to get into my mind ….'

Logan swore loudly , picked up a rock from the patio and threw it angrily barely missing Lisa who ducked as he paced furiously enlightening them with a string of profanities that the girls had never even heard from him before . After a few moments , Quinn reached out and pulled him down beside her and smacked the side of his shoulder .

" Logan, this isn't helping ! Stop it , dammit ! I'm not jumping with joy about it either but I'll just have to figure out how to block him '

" If Cass can get into your head to mess with you, Quinn, what else is he capable of doing to you? He can fucking hurt you ! How am I suppose to stay fucking calm ? "

Quinn paled , her voice was soft ." I need you to be strong with me , baby "

Logan wrapped his arms around her , brushed a kiss above her temple ." Alright , I will "

Lisa handed Michael the crossbow ." I'm getting Quinn a drink "

" Something strong, Lisa ," called Logan, smiling at her ," Thanks "

" There's more this time ," allowed Quinn, leaning into her boyfriend 's strength ," I'll wait until Lola gets out here before we explain it . "

" Where is Lola ? "

" Making a phone call and following up on a hunch "

***************************PCA*****************************************

Monterrey , California

" Here you are , my darling ," Giles Martinez placed the martini down on the table in front of his wife and joined her as the older couple took in the glorious view ," Now enough of this mindless twaddle and evading from the family , it appears as if our granddaughter and her friends are dealing with a magnitude of evil that Lola might not be prepared to fight without our help. "

Prudence Martinez took a sip of her drink, smoothed an errant strand of silver hair back into her chignon and glanced down at the cell phone where she had dozens of messages from both her daughter and Lola as well as Talia . She contemplated her past, met her husbands steely gaze and nodded .

" Lola has much more talent in her than she knows , Giles ," reassured Prue as they both believed it to be true ," Oh , I was such a young , foolish witch when I was her age and still learning but oh I thought I was so confident ."

Giles sipped his iced tea ." We owe it to Lola to help fight the good fight "

" The binding should have stayed," said the woman in a small voice ," I left because there was nothing more I could have done to help . The questions I couldn't answer , the police was on there way, and Goddess, I never would have expected Lola to have to deal with repercussions of my past now "

Giles patted her hand in his soothing manner ." Call Lola "

" I lied to Talia when they asked the first time " Prue 's sea glass earrings dangled as she moved ," what will the girls think of me ? "

" That you are human . I think Lola might be more angry if we continued lying and her friends wind up getting hurt or worse …"

" As always , you are right " Just as Prudence lifted the phone , it rang ," hello dear "

On the other end , Lola held the phone to her ear, as she moved with purpose around the living room floor , anxious ." Grandma , I need your help ! I know Talia has told you what is going on with me and my friends what with ghosts from the 50's haunting and terrorizing Quinn, Quinn's ex-boyfriend is like being possessed by two people who want to hurt us and my boyfriend is having nightmare visions of us fighting to the death "

" I am freaking out here ! How the hell do I get the two demons or whatever out of Mark for us to end this thing ? Mom is like no help and you've not returned any of my calls so I so know something is up cuz Grandpa so would have made u call me back like days ago "

" Take a breath, Lola ," Pru stood, her blue caftan shifting as she stood to stare at the coast around them ," I'm sorry I haven't called you, dear, but we just got back home only days ago from Romania . You know how stiff your grandfather is on international bills "

Giles gave her a scornful look . " Tell her the truth "

" Now Lola, keep your wits about you . You and your friends are intelligent young people and you are capable of beating this thing and I will tell you what you need to know to do so "

" Can you come to Yosemite ? " demanded Lola , as Vince came in to offer support . He pushed her into a chair and pressed a cold water into her hand as he sat beside her .

" Did your seer see your Grandfather and I in his visions ? " asked Pru, carefully .

Lola arched a brow ." No but just because Vince didn't see you, it doesn't mean you cant come up here and help us not die , grandma "

" Your Grandfather will find the necessary spells you need and we'll send them to you, Lola ," assured the witch , without skipping a beat ," no one will die "

" Mark or Cass or the demon - they want Quinn ! They want my best friend "

Pru took a breath, let it out ." No one will take Quinn ," declared Pru, " I have faith in you, Lola, as does your friends ." She felt her husbands eyes upon her and felt reprimanded though he had yet to open his mouth ." When your sister spoke with me about Malibu , I laughed as it was so very long ago , the past is the past but the truth was I was a free spirit back when I was your age . I spent a semester enrolled at Malibu with the goody two shoes and the surfers ….I knew Kathleen ."

Lola nearly choked on her water ." You lied ! You knew Kathleen ? How could you not help us ? "

" I'm so sorry , sweetheart , " explained her grandmother , distressed ," I didn't want to believe it was the same, that it could be connected, I believed the binding spell I did would hold . Mark must have somehow spilled blood , perhaps there is a familial connection to help link them as one "

" Yeah Cass was adopted by the Del Figgalo's so Quinn's figures that's close enough "

" Probably ," surmised the older woman ," Kathleen was her own person , quite fiesty and I suppose she shares similiaries with Quinn . We were acquantiances , not really friends as you and Quinn are , and we had a few classes together . Cass was a piece of work as you kids say today - his aura always scared me a bit ."

Her eyes clouded with the past ." I felt as if he was playing in the dark arts or at one point I thought he might be a druid . I was relieved when Katy broke up with him to be with Ben .."

Lola shivered and Vince squeezed her knee ." You were there when they were killed ? "

Prudence closed her eyes, felt the tears well in her eyes, as Giles flanked her side ." I felt something was wrong that night , I'd been feeling it all day but I didn't trust my instincts until it was too late . I couldn't help them ..Ben and Katy were already gone and Cass had let out Belgaphor , there was so much blood and the night was so dark ! I did the only thing I could …I had a black stone …onyx and I bound them together in it "

Giles placed an arm around her ." It will be alright , Lola will rebind them "

" I bound them into the stone and I walked away ," sobbed Pru, " Mark must have found it "

" So Cass and this Belgaphor are hanging out terrorizing us in this onyx ? How can we stop them ? Do we need to get the stone from mark ? " Lola clutched Vince, tightly .

" Yes , you must retrieve the stone , break it , " Giles took the phone from his wife ," It will release Cass and Belgaphor but it should release Mark from their thrall . You will have to protect you and yours and I will help you to bind them back to where they belong forever '

" We can truly end this hell? " asked a desperate Lola .

" I suspect that it may just be the hardest things you and your friends will endure , Lola ," replied Giles, gravelly ," but you can and will stop it "

Lola smiled grimly at Vince ." Grandpa is gonna tell us how to take this thing down "

She picked up Quinn's notepad and got prepared. " Tell me what we have to do "

This was the closest rainbow they had at the end of a long , long tunnel and Lola was running with it for all the magic and faith in the world . Dying wasn't an option .

Two miles down the ride from the Reese cabin was a small motel within the park , it was cheap and more on the shabby side but affordable for spur of the moment meeting in the room with a double bed, an old fashioned 27 inch television, and furnishings from the 1970's but it would do for them . Mark 's head pounded as the voices hissed and grew louder in his head, threats, whispers of what he must do, beat like an echo inside as he ran water over his face and wiped it with a towel . In the mirror , the shadow of a man he didn't recognize,stared back at him though the gravely voice belonged to the demon .

" I still don't understand why we are here " whined Andrew , walking over to the air conditioner ," this is not PCA"

Firewire rolled his eyes in disgust ." The slut is here with Reese . You need our help "

Mark whirled on them , not himself , it was as if someone else was speaking ." I must have Quinn but the witch has put wards up . I cannot get to her ! Her Blood with mine , the child we create will be my most powerful "

His eyes darkened ." You need to not be privy to my needs , I am your master . You live only to serve me and I need for you to find a way to bring Quinn to me "

Brooke tossed her silky hair off her shoulders, red lips curved , seductively ." I can be of service to you there if the bitch believes I slept with Logan, I'm sure the little scientist will run as far away from their love nest as she can " She pressed her body against Mark's, a willing supplicant ," The boys can grab her for you "

In the mirror , evil smiled , the blood in Mark's heart filled with ice ." It will be done "


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer : I still do not own Zoey101, PCA, just playing around in it .

" We're all going to die "

Lisa fixed her boyfriend with a scolding look , folded her arms across her chest and heaved a long drawn out sigh . These spur of the moment meetings were getting old and generally didn't bode well for them . When vacation was finally over and they got back to school , the only meeting the dancer wanted involved in better include the latest gossip among their friends or what color and style of dresses the girls were wearing to prom .

" Enough, Michael , we're not going to die '

Michael gave Chase the stink eye as he reached for the bag of potato chips . Fat, be damned ! He was feeling anxious and his nerves were rough he was going to eat the whole damn bag of chips and didn't really care about keeping his manly figure .

" I just had to put it out there one more time ' managed Michael, crunching on the chips .

" It does sort of feel like we've reached the crisis point ' contributed Zoey, under her breath.

Chase smiled calmly at his best friend then gave Zoey's leg a gentle squeeze of reassurance . Lola had just gotten off the phone with her grandparents and it seemed as if they somehow had the answers to end this ordeal all along .He was past the surreal part of the whole gig and was taking things nice and easy now . Calm even .

" I know , pal, I know . You feel better now ? '

" Maybe '

" We are going to prove that not all of Vince's nightmares come true ' said Chase ," it might be a portent but those can be stopped like Charles Galloway .."

' I really want this to be over now ' chimed in Zoey, sighing heavily .

" Shut up, you guys ," announced Lola , pacing in front of them , brown eyes alert and somber at the same time ," I just found out that my Grandma was the witch that bound Cass to the demon then freaked and ran away before the police showed up. '

Her Grandma always seemed to be fearless so this was just shocking to Lola to absorb but then again this whole situation was incredible and unbelievable yet there it was for them.. They really needed to get their crap together now .

.

Zoey knitted her brows together , baffled .' How did she bind them , Lola ? Is there a way

for us to unbind them ? '

" There is , Zo, and I am getting to it ," explained an irritated Lola then felt bad when her friend slunk back beside Chase on the couch ," Grandma used a piece of onyx to bind Cass and Belgaphor together , they are in the stone , which according to my Grandfather who knows just about everything when it comes to weird demon stuff , Mark must have the power source . Quinn, you remember seeing your ex holding onto the stone and maybe rubbing it for luck ? '

Vince groaned as did the others at her terrible joke . " Oh my God '

' I'd take a genie in a second '

Quinn looked up from tightening a bolt , blinked behind her glasses .' Mark and I were mainly arguing by then , Lola, I can honestly say that I didn't pay any attention to what he might be playing around with especially if it could be counted as a part of his rock collection .' She made an apologetic face " Sorry '

Logan screwed up his face in concentration ." You know I think Del Figgs is wearing the stone around his neck like a necklace . That last time I paid him a visit to warn him off bothering Quinn, he was trying to look cool and all . Pretty sure he had some kind of rock tied around his neck …'

' That explains a lot ' replied Lola , excitedly ," we just have to get the stone away from him, destroy it, and send the demon and Cass back to where they belong '

Lisa was on her feet , determination in her tone as she crossed the floor to face her friends

." We need to stop talking about this and actually do something about it , this waiting around is giving me anxiety '

Zoey stood as well , flanking her side .' I'm with Lisa on this , its nuts ! Lets just go find Mark and deal with this thing once and for all ' She jerked her head at the scientist " Quinn, come on , you with us on this or what ? '

Quinn put down her tools , twisted Logan's class ring around her finger , and chewed on her bottom lip .

' Wellllll… I know being pro-active doesn't seem like it's the right thing to do but its more complicated than simply getting rid of the stone ," murmured Quinn, plaintively ,' there is a chance others could be hurt . If we try to find Mark ourselves , we might be putting other visitors in danger as well and how would we explain that to the police ? '

Logan slammed his drink down on the coffee table .' I'm sick and tired of us not doing anything either , I'd love to pummel Del Figgalo , but if he's demon strong and it's not hurting him, we're screwed . How do we hurt him ? '

Vince rubbed at his brow , his head had been feeling fuzzy and uncomfortable for a few hours as if a roaring headache was coming . No visions either but he felt the same fogginess that usually welcomed one .

.

' Lola has us protected from him but I don't think it's the entire park ,' stated Vince , sitting down beside her on the arm of the oversized chair ,' it feels like it will be coming to us soon . '

Quinn leaned forward, curious ." Did you see something else, Vince ? '

" No, just a feeling I have .Lola, honey , your Grandpa said something about us having to separate from Mark but I wonder if we could somehow make them believe that we are divided ? ' inquired Vince, curiously .

All eyes within the group shared a look of understanding .

' It's worth a shot '

***************************PCA**************************************

" This is so not the semester break your stupid friend promised us , Chase ," Zoey slammed the backdoor loudly , stomping her tennis shoes soundly on the patio ," This isn't even about us . Its Quinn and Logan's issue , not ours '

Chase followed her out , waving his hands about in the air , flailing .' They are our friends, Zo! I don't understand what you are saying ….'

Zoey whirled, blonde hair flying behind her , eyes irritated .' We should go back to PCA and let them handle this themselves ! We shouldn't even be a part of this - Mark is Quinn's ex-boyfriend ! It doesn't involve us , Chase "

Chase raked a hand through his fuzzy hair , mouth gaping .' I cannot believe you want us to abandon our friends , Zoey ! That isn't like you "

' Well us being attacked isn't high on my vacation to do list ," snapped Zoey, ' we're supposed to be spending time alone, Chase, or having fun on a beach , not frigging worrying about being hurt by Quinn's crazed psycho ex-boyfriend because she has horrible taste in boyfriends ! '

" That may be so but in defense of my sometimes idiot of a roommate , Logan loves Quinn," defended Chase , trying to placate her ," we should help them out '

Zoë's laughter was brittle ." Help ? No thanks '

" Unbelievable ," Chase reached for her but Zoey jerked away from him ," what exactly are you saying, Zoey ? Spell it out for me because obviously I am very confused '

" Fine , I want to leave this stupid cabin right now ! . If you wont take me back to PCA, I'll go myself '

Their eyes locked firm and held ." You would desert our friends '

" Yes '

From the forest surrounding them , gusts of ice wind swirled around them, a lawn chair was swept into the air , lifting and slamming against the kitchen window, glass shattered , Lisa screamed, and the demon that resided within Mark laughed in glee as it convalesced into the form of a black bird and with its red beady eyes intent on the blonde, it dove for her even as Chase grabbed her shoulders and pushed her behind the picnic table .

' Take this , Bird Man , I owe you one " Michael stepped onto the patio, the BB gun cocked , lifted it up , and let it go .

The water in the hot tub boiled with steam , the wind stopped turning to fog even as Michael let the shot off , the BB connected with the wing and they heard the bird cry out in distress as it tried to righted itself . Before Michael could get another shot off, it disappeared into the forest shrouded in fog as the others joined them from the house .

" Damn , I thought I had it " Michael shook his head as Lisa clung to his side ," He's getting fancy with the turning into a blackbird '

' That would be Biographer ," contributed Lola ,' shape shifting abilities must be his new parlor trip ."

" Must be how he was able to get into my mind " pondered Quinn , observing the bubbling water with fascination of the scientist in her ,' interesting . The cabin has a barrier around it yet Mark is still able to get to us via the backyard perimeter '

Chase helped his girlfriend from the ground ." Well, we did prove that he's been watching us all of this time '

Logan slapped Michael on the back. " Good shooting , dude , you hurt it '

Michael blew on his fingers and tapped his chest , feeling better now that he'd gotten a shot in .He wasn't no was !

" Yeah, well, I knew beating you and Chase in War Zone 4 would come in handy some day ," grinned Michael with levity ," That's gonna sting the hell out of Mark when he shifts back into himself '

Lisa kissed his cheek ." My hero "

Zoey sat down on the bench , legs a little shaky but feeling less freaked out than she had expected to be . Acting really wasn't her thing , that was Lola, but she thought that she and Chase had done a good job drawing out Mark .

' Does it mean anything that Mark went after me ? It could have gotten Lisa through the broken window but clearly he was aiming for me this time '

Lisa scrunched up her nose ." Talk about giving me a heart attack '

" Maybe he thinks if he can separate us all , it will be easier to get to me ' says Quinn , pursing her lips ,' I need to get a sample of this water . If any of us had been in there , we would have surely been fried , burnt to death , if we hadn't drowned first '

Lola narrowed her eyes at her bestie ." Quinn, I could have done without knowing that '

" Sorry " muttered Quinn, heading back inside the cabin ,' just gathering data '

Logan looked at the broken window and the still boiling hot tub with reseignation .

" I'll call the window repair people ,' sighed the rich young man ," I'll just tell Dad we broke it playing volleyball or something '

Vince gave Lola a reassuring squeeze ." Guys , this joins proves we can hurt him . Score one for us . Mark's gonna have to heal first before he tries going after us again '

**************************************PCA****************************

The pain was incredible , it screamed through his head as Mark clutched his shoulder , the bb's had nicked him good , and a small spot of blood oozed from the small hole , and the former weakling winced as the effects of the demon wore off of him as he let himself back in the motel room that he shared with Brooke and the nerds .

' Firewire , Andrew , get this fucking BB out of my arm ! That whiny ass Michael Barrett got me with it " growled Mark , plopping down on the bed ,as they scrambled about to procure tweezers and alcohol .

' Of course , Mark , we are loyal and faithful servants ' Fire wire peered down at the small hole in Del Figgalo's arm , weariness mingled with adoration filled his eyes ,' This might hurt a bit '

Fire wire held his arm down while Andrew very carefully removed the BB then poured the alcohol on it then moved away as if afraid of their leaders reaction . Mark was more powerful , more capable of the unimaginable, and they were a little afraid to displease him . Their old friend rarely displayed emotion but this new Mark was so much more .He held much power and as his loyal servants , he promised them the unattainable they so desired . They never questioned , they just obeyed as if they had no thoughts of their own .

" Move aside , you idiots " Brooke pushed Andrew away to wrap gauze around the wound ," were you able to hurt any of them ? '

Mark's eyes flashed red then returned to normal ." There is dissention in their ranks as I had expected . Zoë Brooks might be a leader but she is weak '

He padded across the room to tip back the whiskey bottle to his lips , savoring the taste as it burnt down his throat . He couldn't sense Belgaphor in his mind but knew he was still there , didn't know if it were his own thoughts or if Cass was controlling him . It was noisy again and Mark was growing tired of fighting for some modicum of control .

It was easier to just follow through with the voices plans roiling through his brain .

Andrew stared adoringly at Mark ." Can I take care of Zoë ? '

Fire wire gave him a rough shove ." I want to Zoë ! I beg of you to let me have her , Pu-leeze ! "

Mark pursed his lips resembling something of a fish .' Fine , both of you can have the bitch . Watch the cabin and wait until she leaves before you grab her '

Giddy like schoolboys winning a science fair , the nerds began assembling their gear as Brooke let out a bored sigh .

' I don't understand why the boys get to have fun with Zoey when all I want to do is split that science nerd and hunky Logie up ," whined Brooke , fluffing her hair ," why I'm sure I can have your precious little Quinn running straight to you , Mark .'

Outside , thunder rumbled and the night shook .

Voices whispered lewd suggestions in Mark's head , the voice that spoke was gravelly , and not his own but the others dared not disobey .

No, not now , the time is ours when the blood is on the moon '

I will rise to power , blood and chaoes shall reign , and my union with the little scientist will bring upon the darkest heart to grow to rule with me in the new order .


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Nope , nada, I still don't own Zoey101 or PCA.

' I told you I was leaving this crazy place , Chase ! There isn't anything left for you to say that will convince me to spend another night with you nutcases ! '

The screen door slammed hard behind Zoey as she lugged her backpack and duffel bag out the front door , her pretty face was contorted with anger and frusturation directed at her very bewildered boyfriend who had followed her to the van in the driveway .

' Zoey, be reasonable ! Come back inside with me ' pleaded Chase , wringing his hands .

Zoey frowned ." There isn't anything reasonable about this vacation, Chase ! I'm done talking about it with you ! ' Her blonde hair swung around her face , blue eyes showing signs of her own hurt ,' I cant believe you wont go back to P.C.A. with me '

Chase screwed his face up in consternation trying to make her understand .

' Zo, I cant just leave and walk away from my friends knowing they need help '

' You cant guilt me into staying , Chase ' Zoey picked up her backpack as a crack of thunder filled the night making Zoey jump nervously ,' Goodbye'

Chase turned as if to go inside and that's when the two nerds barreled out of the trees , malicious intent on their faces as they made to grab the lovely Zoey Brooks , intent on using their combined strength to overtake the young woman . They were stronger than they appeared and managed together to hold onto the athletic young woman .

' Chase ! '

Zoey let out a shrill scream as she shoved at Firewire who had somehow managed to grab her around the waist while Andrew grabbed her arms , yanking them tightly behind her back . . She kicked at the young men and wished Chase would hurry the hell up with the plan and help her .Zo struggled all the while kicking out at Andrew's ankles while she attempted to elbow Firewire .

' A little help would be appreciated , you guys !'

.

The door burst open and all of her friends stepped out on the driveway moving to help Zoey from the goons who had her in a lock hold . With a roar that startled the geeks to turn and see where the noise was coming from , Michael reached in and caught hold of Andrew by the scruff of his neck and literally yanking him off of Zoey .

' For a bunch of brainy nerds, you never learn when not to be stupid '

Andrew sneered ,' You are the foolish ones, Barrett '

Michael glared at him .' You know I still owe you one , geek '

Andrew flinched but remained solemn .' You'll learn nothing from me '

He squirmed slightly but didn't try to run -they hadn't really thought this thing out fully and they were outnumbered by Chase and Zoey's group . They should have waited to nab her until she was away from the Reese cabin but that was hind sight .

Lisa smacked the stocky geek on the back of his head .' You really are an idiot, Andrew

Andrew refrained from provoking the dancers temper weighing taking on the brawny boyfriend and his girlfriend. He knew it was expected of him by Mark yet it seemed unwise given they appeared to be outnumbered at the time . .

'

'

' Uh , guys , a little help ' called Zoey, managing to smack Firewire in the face with the palm of her hand even as she tried to disentangle herself with no avail . " Oh my God , are you and Mark sharing the same freaky demon powers now ? Let go of me , Firewire !'

Firewire grinned , manically .' I wont hurt you, Zoey, if you'll just behave '

He leered and Zoey felt her stomach turn .' Ew , you disgust me !'

.

It didn't appear to phase the super geek who still managed to hold onto the blonde and despite her brief stint on the Wrestling team, Zoey wasn't having much luck shaking him.

Firewire was a jerkwad but she really didn't want to hurt him either though if he kept on making lewd suggestions , she could change her mind .It was still clear in her mind how he and Andrew had managed to hurt Michael a little while back .

Quinn stepped outside looking very Quinn-like in a pair of cut off dark shorts, a black crocheted belt tied at the waist and one of Logan's red tee shirts, her long hair worn in braids , she pushed her glasses up on her nose , and lifted her zap watch towards the back of her nemesis .

' Zoey, you might want to step back if you can '

Twisting her body out of the way and jabbing a fingernail towards Firewires eye, Zoey did as she was told as the scientist turned the knob on her favorite Quinnvention and the current electricity hit Firewire on the back . He cried out, startled , and with Quinn chewing on her bottom lip , hit him again for safety measures . . She had amped her wattage for the upcoming battle and hadn't had a chance to test it out on anyone or anything .This couldn't have been a better way to test the new and improved zap watch out .

Firewire dropped his hands from Zoey's waist then crumpled to the ground , unconscious.

.

Logan stared , lovingly at his girlfriend .' Quinn, that is so incredibly hot ! '

Quinn blushed as she rolled her eyes upwards in exasperation .' Really, Logan '

" Quinn, what ! Your sexy when your being all independent and dangerous '

Lola pushed in the middle of the duo to gape at her best friend .' You didn't kill him with that thing , did you, Quinn ? '

Quinn considered , carefully .' No, he's just mildly unconscious for a while .' She tapped the face of her zap watch ,' You probably all should be aware that I amped up the electrical power in my watch so it no longer merely stings you, it essentially works as a taser . I thought it would work much better when it came to the actual battle .'

" Good to know , Quinn ' said Vince , gesturing at Logan," Reese, you want to give me a hand with Firewire . I think we ought to get these dorks inside the cabin before we're spotted by a random camper or something . We don't need park rangers or the police out here asking us questions we cant answer ..'

' Yeah ," agreed Logan, with a smirk ,' I don't want to try to explain that one to Dad '

While Chase and Michael herded Andrew inside the cabin, Vince and Logan each grabbed an arm and lifted the unconscious nerd as if he had a blitzer and they were helping him inside while the young women clambered around Zoey , who pinched the bridge of her nose and blew out a long breath . She picked up her bags , resigned that her brief acting stint was done and over with for the day ..

' I would have felt better if we had been wrong this one time ' admitted Zoey, ruefully .' Oh my God, I've just been attacked by two of the most obnoxious nerds in our class . '

" How humiliating '

Lisa pulled her into a warm hug .' Haven't we told you that all of the guys want you, Zoo ? ' She couldn't resist teasing her friend ,' You alright ? '

Zoey shot her a narrow look .' You are so not funny, Lisa Perkins , but yeah, I'm fine .

Lola reached in to hug Zoey then frowned at the barrier she knew surrounded the cabin .To the untrained eye the cabin merely looked normal nestled within the park in one of the more private areas and though one couldn't see the magical barrier of protection, Lola still felt its presence . It held though she wondered for how long .

.

' You know it's weird how my protection spell didn't work with those nerds but it does with Del Figgalo ," surmised a worried Lola ,' Maybe they aren't possessed in the same way he is ..strange . ' She took the backpack from Zoey," You know , you should have tried to fight them , Zo , instead of just letting them grab you .'

Zoey made a face at Lola .' It's Firewire and Andrew ! I didn't quite believe they would really try to hurt me for real .'

Quinn studied the quiet around them as if she could sense trouble .' You know what is really strange ? They didn't really seem to have a plan or anything . They didn't wait until Zoey got in the van , they just sort of jumped out and grabbed her .'

Lisa gave one of Quinn's braids a playful pull ." Wasn't that what we had been counting on in the first place ? '

Quinn considered .' In theory , yes, but the fact that it actually happened that way is disconcerting . I wonder if we've managed to shake the demons confidence a bit .'

' We can only hope '

The four girls took one more look around the cabin , the wind rustled their hair slightly , an owl hooted , and if you listened closely you could hear the activity of the park that surrounded them. Once inside , they discovered the guys had brought in two dining room chairs into the living room and were tying Andrew and Firewire to them with rope that Logan had found from the garage . They were lucky that one of his Dads clients was into the whole rock climbing thing and that Malcolm kept stuff like that on hand .

Chase paced anxiously behind Michael who was painstakingly knotting the rope tighter and trying to ignore the creepy stink eye Andrew kept giving them . He looked about one set of red eyes from turning psycho demon himself and obviously had some freakish worshipping on Del Figgalo .

.

' Are you sure you tied them , you know, so they can't escape , Michael ? I mean, maybe we should just wait and let Quinn do it '

Michael shot him a filthy look ." I got this , man, thanks for the vote of confidence . I can tie damn knots so these bozos cant escape - no need for Quinn to handle this .'

He might be able to escape being bound by knots - The Great Doheny , who ? Michael Barrett was the expert but this wasn't about his expertise . It was about figuring out what to do with Del Figgalo's minions and in ways that wouldn't come back at them .

Logan folded his arms across his chest , cocked a handsome brow .' Shouldn't we like find something to torture the nerds with for information ? " He caught his girlfriend around the waist ," babe , your good at this . You got anything ? '

Quinn looked up at him .' My taser is effective but I'm afraid a couple more zaps and they'd just be knocked unconscious as I've already proven .'

Firewire was still out like a light bound to the chair which was a blessing since it meant they wouldn't have to hear him whine and bitch .Five more minutes of that and they'd have to gag him so they wouldn't have to hear him.

Vince wrestled with the idea of using force against his own peaceful beliefs which he had worked so hard to get there wondering if there was another way they simply overlooked . . After all, the two nerds were merely pawns, a means to an end , minions to Mark and the demon in their sick little quest . He had them in some sort of freaky thrall so it wasn't totally their fault .

" Quinn is right ," Vince smiled at the scientist t as he picked up a bowl of rather stinky herbs that Lola had been playing with earlier and ran the herbs under Firewire's nose ,' Besides we just really need to make them talk . I don't feel like we should torture them either … its not completely their faults .'

Logan was quick to play devils advocate ." Do I have to remind you guys what they were sure to do with Zoey if they had actually gotten her ? I mean, dude, they've been lusting after her forever . Be real here .'

Chase's conscience flip flopped making him uncomfortable though he knew his friends were right . Hadn't he agreed on the plan in the first place ? It just kept getting surreal and this felt like something out of those lame stupid horror movies he watched with the guys Now dammit to hell and Back, Logan was actually making sense .

.

' This feels wrong '

Andrew's chipmunk cheeks split into a wide grin aimed at Chase .' Mark said that we could have Zoey to do with as we wished . She is ours '

Chase reached behind him and gave the chair a solid shake jolting the jerk and feeling slightly better for the move . It was hard to be honorable and fair when the jerk wasn't helping his case and making mild mannered Chase angry .

.

' No, she is my girlfriend . There will be no more having here ' stated Chase, firmly .

He waited expecting Zoey to have a glib retort or be angry at him but she wore a grim expression on her face ,' Sorry, Zo, but you know what I meant .'

Zoey sat on the armchair of the sofa , resigned now .' Your forgiven, Chase .'

Lisa pulled Michael to the sofa to sit down with her . " Okay now that we actually have them tied up, what are we going to do to them..exactly ? Can we call the police ? '

Michael rubbed her knee ." Lisa, we cant call the police . No on the police .'

Andrew's eyes slitted , slightly .' Call the police '

Lola shook her head .' We attacked them . How are we gonna explain all of this to the police , Lisa ? Nobody is going to believe what is going on with us, the police would call our parents and we'd probably all be grounded for life and sent to a psychologist '

' Or the loony bin ' contributed a helpful Vince .

" They did jump me ' Zoey waved a hand in the air as if to remind them ,' they would believe me if I called the cops . It would also get them locked up an out of our hair .'

Firewire stirred , cracking open an eye , at a time and trying to move but it appeared that he and Andrew were trussed up like Thanksgiving turkeys .

He coughed and tried to find Chase 's gaze .' Uh , guys , come on, untie us , please .'

Andrew spit nails at Fire wire .' Don't be stupid , Firewire .Shut up, you moron !'

Firewire felt a sharp burst of pain behind his left eye but realized he couldn't reach it since they had secured his hands to the high backed chair . What a predicament !

' Chase ! Zoey! You know me , I worship the ground you both walk on , I would never hurt you ! ' He didn't remember exactly what had come over him but he defiantly felt something from the zap of Quinn's watch his head was a little fuzzy but it was still more clear than it had been an hour ago ,' Listen , let me go and I'll go back to school , I promise .'

' Stupid idiot , shut the hell up! We aren't done serving Mark's orders yet ! Remember when the time is right , we will be at his side and serve as kings in his new world ' blithered on Andrew through clenched teeth .

Firewire blinked .' Mark is off his rocker ! I don't know what freaky magic he is screwing with for the change and the power but this feels wrong to me , Andrew .'

Andrew didn't cower .' You are a fool ! He will kill us for not serving him ! '

Everyone shared bewildered looks of confusion at the difference in the acolytles behavior as it was if Andrew was a puppet on a string for Mark to toy with and Firewire seemed to have been pulled out of whatever he must have been in .Was Andrew refering to Mark or did he somehow serve the demon possessing the man ? Suddenly nothing was as far fetched any day now and they shouldn't overlook it either .

' What is happening now ? ' demanded Zoey,' Why does Firewire sound like his normal self .'

Logan snorted ," Dumb wuss '

Michael bent down to stare in Firewires frazzled blue eyes , his own expression hard .' You attacked Zoey ! Or did you suddenly go brain dead and forget that already ? '

Firewire cowered , not wanting to be tackled by Michael .' Oh my God ! Mark is controlling us ! " He pleaded ,desperate ,' I swear, I didn't mean it , Michael ! Neal didn't listen and he is fine . We're weak , we're weak !'

Michael straightened and rocked him back in the chair .' We know that you are weak ! You wanna tell us exactly what Del Figgalo has up his sleeve ? '

Andrew glowered at them all ." You cant imagine his plan ! The power will be his for the taking , a new bloodline will come from his union with the scientist and the gypsy will die '

Quinn shivered , walked to the haughty nerd, slapping him, sharply .' No one is having me ! Lola isn't dying either !'

Logan reached for Quinn, restraining her before her temper got the best of her . She was sensible usually but given that she was a part of this twisted mess, he was afraid she would react first and think later . He didn't want her to regret that .

' Quinn, baby, I think the jerk understands that now '

Quinn stepped back and into Logan's tender embrace with a nod .' No, your right , Logan , I'm alright .'

" Okay, guys , I really don't feel right about torturing the nerds and we cant call the police ," cut in a logical Zoey ," Do we just let them go ? How do we know they wont try something else to get us back while they are on the property ? '

Lola stood , holding up a well worn book and a thin smile . " I found something to help with that . I've never did anything like it before but I do have a spell to wipe their memories of this whole incident .'

Vince met her eyes, held them ." Lola, is it dangerous for you ? '

Lola smoothed her lips and toyed with the strap of her tank top .' I don't know , I've never performed anything like this before but it 's a memory spell , Vince . If I do it the right way these two jerks wont remember anything they've done in the past 24 hours which is so helpful .'

Andrew sneered , licking his lips. ' Kill the bitch ! Burn the gypsy !'

Logan tipped Andrew's chair back and he hit the floor ." Shut up ! I'm not as nice as the rest of these guys and you've already threatened my own girlfriend today , so you don't want to piss me off some more '

Andrew cursed under his breath but went silent as a sidelong glance assured him that the fuzzy haired Matthews would probably join in on giving him a beating . He understood that he wouldn't be useful to Mark if he allowed himself to let that happen . He was needed by the Great Ones side when the battle came and that wasn't now .

.

Quinn placed a supportive hand on her friends arm ." It does sound like something we could use but not if it could cause you pain, Lola . '

' Quinn is right . I'm sure we could put our heads together and think of something else '

Lola closed the book, having already made up her mind .' This seems like our best bet and maybe it will give us one up on Del Figgalo if we get rid of his foot soldiers here.'

Firewire's eyes widened once more ." You don't have to do that voodoo, Lola, untie me and I'll grab a cab , I'll walk away from all of you right now ! Andrew doesn't get what he is doing ! '

His pleading fell on deaf ears as the dramatic gypsy actress had already made up her mind .

Lola squeezed Vince's hand ." Wish me luck, guys, I'm doing this spell .'

Working together , the group quickly assembled what was needed as Lisa and Quinn helped to draw a protective circle with salt on the floor as the others collected candles and the other instruments that their resident Gypsy needed to perform the memory spell .It no longer seemed like an episode of Charmed but a part of their lives , a part of Lola's heritage , and they believed and loved her .

Firewire still pleaded with them , sounding more like his usual obnoxious self that he was getting on everyone's nerves with his whining . Meanwhile Andrew leered at all of the girls but had stopped cursing them and was solemn and quiet on the floor .

Lola would have felt much more secure if she had her mom's help or Grandpa Giles walking her through the finer points of the spell but since she couldn't reach either of them by phone , it looked as if she was just going to have to wing it and hope for the best Certainly wouldn't be the first time in this month she relied on winging it and her friends utmost faith and trust in her talents .

.

.

Vince stared into her brown eyes , emotion in them .' You sure about this ? '

Lola's red lips twitched ." About as sure as I can expect to be and wishing I'd brought something more dressier to wear for the occasion .'

Vince kissed her, softly ." You look gorgeous to me and we're all here for you .'

Lola returned his kiss and toyed with a strand of reddish brown hair at his neck .

" Well I wish Hermione's Bolivia spell were real cause then I would know it at least worked ," said Lola, lamely ,' but since I'm not Hermione Granger , this spell is real and the next best thing we've got " She motioned for Quinn and Logan to light the candles while Michael turned off the lights ," We might as well do this thing .'

With her friends joining her around the circle lending their own support , Lola collected her composure , settled the butterflies in her belly, and with a flick of her gaze to the two acolytes , she closed her eyes and began to speak .

On this day , in this hour, I call upon the ancient power

The air stirred , Fire wire whimpered , and magic circled around them as Lola concentrated on the spell at hand . It was for good , her intent was pure , there was no malice and dark in her plea and it was an act of kindness to Firewire and Andrew , who were seriously misguided but ordinarily wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was against their will.

Make these two forget what has been done by their own hand before the rising of the sun

By the powers of spirit, water, fire, and air ,

Your memories you shall never save then they shall forget

So mote it be

A sudden burst of wind blew in the cabin taking out the flames of the candles and making the living room go dark momentarily until Lisa hit the lights once more .

Lola fought back the urge to throw up but caught her friends gaze ." Everyone alright ? '

There was a scrape against the floor as Andrew whined , loudly ," Help me up! Is this some kind of practical joke ? Someone help me ! "

Firewire blinked , stared down at his hands then narrowed his eyes at Quinn . He scanned the cabin then noticed the predicament that he and Andrew were currently in and began trying to move merely lifting his own feet off of the ground .

" Where are we at ? This isn't PCA! "

" Your at my Dads cabin, you stupid morons ," remarked Logan, bending to search the nerds eyes . Firewire shifted, nervously , but they weren't going demon or anything that he could see ,' You and your pally here barged in on our semester vacation .'

Andrew's face turned red from the strain of trying to loosen up these ropes ." So you decided to tie us up , Reese ? '

Zoey pursed her lips , tempted to lash out at them . ' Yes '

Lisa stopped her easily enough as she encouraged Vince and Michael to release them instead . It might be being too trusty and well, human, but letting them go seemed the wisest thing to do. She just prayed it was the right thing to do .

' It was all part of the game , ' babbled on Lisa , urging her friends to go with it ,' the scavenger hunt which you two really suck at , by the way. You lost your cool when Zoey and Quinn beat you playing volleyball so that is why you are tied to those chairs .'

Firewire and Andrew shared the same conflicting emotion and neither of them recalled that at all. His eyes shifted to his scientist nemesis and back at Zoey scrunching his forehead hard in thought and yet still not recalling the incident .

' We don't play volleyball "

Andrew rubbed at the red marks on his wrist ." We hate sports . You guys are nothing but rich bullies "

Chase clamped a hand down on Firewire's shoulder , his grip firm ." Zoey is gonna be really nice and call a cab for you felllows , I'd suggest you get out of dodge .'

Michael sent his buddy a withering look ." Dodge ? Really, Chase ? '

Chase lifted his shoulders in a careless shrug ." Just go with it , Michael .'

Michael gripped the back of Andrew's polo shirt , tightly ." You heard the man '

Andrew and Firewire shared baffled looks as they grasped to find a logical explanation as to why they would have wound up in Yosemite Park spending time with a group of people they essentially hated . They were supposed to be home in Oregon for break .

Logan and Vince scowled at them as they exited the cabin just as the cab pulled into the drive . Firewire climbed in the cab mumbling under his breath ,' Maybe this was some freaky time shift thing Quinn invented and we were her damn guinea pigs '

' Just shut up, Firewire ' hissed out Andrew , wondering if he should simply get rid of Firewire and save the Master the troublesome chore ," I'm in his favor now .'

A pit of despair rumbled in the nerds stomach and suddenly he felt truly afraid .

*******************************PCA*******************************

Michael went to the hidden bar , pulled out the crystal decanter that contained whiskey and poured himself a single shot , downing the fiery liquid and grimacing at the horrible taste . It might warm up his belly and calm his fried nerves after this hell day that they were having . He felt Lisa's perturbed gaze upon him and put the liquor back down .

' So on the scale to one to ten, how stupid are we ? I mean, letting them go '

' Probably a six ," suggested a rueful Vince , reaching behind Michael to pour a glass of wine for Lola ," Firewire seeemed back to his normal self but I get the feeling that spell did zilch for that ass wipe Andrew . He must be less susceptible than the geek .'

Lola accepted the wine , grateful, as she sipped it .' We tried , I tried , I didn't know what else we could do , honestly .'

Zoey hugged Chase's side ." Pray we did the right thing '

Lisa met and held everyones gaze as she vocalized what they all had yet to speak .

' So, now what do we do ?'

Lola drank the wine in one gulp and with her resolve strong knew the answer wouldn't ease any minds but it was getting closer . Really a matter of time and hours actually .

' I think we do what we want to do, enjoy what little downtime that we have before the moon is upon us '

The couples split up looking at the cabin for their privacy as Zoey took Chase's hand into her own and led him into the downstairs bedroom shutting the door firmly behind them .

She sat down on the edge of the bed and with shining bright eyes , hooked a finger in the belt loops of his shorts and brought him eye level to her as their lips met in a passionate kiss . Chase grinned between the kiss , cupped the back of her head, increasing the kiss , angling to press a kiss against her cheek .

' Zo, are you sure ? ' whispered Chase , his hands lingering at the soft skin of her waist that had rose up from her tank top .

' We don't know what is going to happen tomorrow . Chase , and if there is any chance of us not making it out alive , I want .. I need to be with you. I love you '

He kissed her temple ,' We're not going to die . I love you too '

' Then show me how much you love me, Chase . Be with me ' She beckoned him teasingly as they crawled together on the oversized bed , the awkwardness forgotten as Chase wrapped her in his embrace , his touch infinitely tender , their kisses saying more than either of them could express in words .

Wordlessly they tugged at each others clothes , laughing between kisses, each touch igniting fires within one another as they reveled in their love . It wasn't anything of their romantic fantasies or dreams yet it was better because it was real . She arched against him , his touch sending her whirling in a heady vortex of glimmering feelings and sensations unlike anything she had ever felt before .

' I love you, I love you, I love you '

Together they rose and climbed to a place reserved for lovers , hearts beating as one

' Well, my, my , my , that was incredible '

Michael sat up in bed , content to have Lisa's legs trapped within his, the smooth, luxurious sheets barely covering them, as he marveled in the intensity of their recent lovemaking . When they had first ventured upstairs to talk, he had been intent on discussing their future together, maybe making out a will should any of them happen to die tomorrow in the big battle, and possibly proposing marriage to her had been it .

His lil , gorgeous Lisa had much better ideas and ravishing him had been wow .

Incredible . Awesome .

Lisa pressed her ear against his chest listening to the steady beating of his heart .

'Mhm , agreed ,' sighed Lisa , dropping a soft kiss on his chest ,' It was though next time , candles and romance might be nice .'

Michael recognized what she wasn't saying and held her tighter to reassure her .

' You got it , Lisa , and we're not going to die . We got this thing and we got Lola '

' I know but still scared ,' admitted Lisa as much to herself as to him ,' whatever happens or doesn't t happen tomorrow , I love you, Michael Barrett '

She reached up , wrapping an arm around him to kiss him, softly .' I love your crazy, emotional self and the way that you overreact when your jealous . Most of all, I just love you with all of my heart .'

Michael rested his head against hers, content . ' I love you more '

As their lips met in a gentle kiss and in the quiet they lived and they loved .

Meanwhile down the hallway in the bedroom that Vince and Lola shared , the actress was having a difficult time following her own advice as she perused a spell that Quinn had found online during her research . She was feeling the pressure of her responsibility .

' Lola, this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I suggested we be alone '

Lola gave him a scalding look .' Not really in the mood right now , Vince ! Trying to make sure I know exactly what I am doing so we all wont die like in your visions '

Vince simply removed the computer from her hands and pulled her into his arms, running a hand down her back, smoothing the silkiness of her dark hair and kissed her brow .

' We all believe in you, honey. I believe in you ,' replied Vince , feeling her shiver ,' I really think we are as prepared as we are going to get . Get out of your head , Lola .'

Lola pulled back to press a hand on his cheek .' I think I'm falling in love with you '

Vince's mouth split in a handsome grin .' Glad we settled that because I am in love with you too, Lola Martinez , just so we're on the same page and all.'

Lola sputtered a laugh as she encircled her arms around his neck and lowered her lips to his , the kiss went on and on . In his arms , she marveled again to herself how incredibly calm he made her and believed in her heart of hearts that this would last between them .

It was the first time she ever felt that for anyone and didn't have to second guess her feelings or his . She had never believed in fate until all of this craziness had began happening to them but now she believed with all of her heart that Vince was meant for her . That maybe one of the reasons this had to happen was so they could find one another and love . It was utterly romantic and so unlike her but Lola trusted her heart .

' When this is all over , you should probably take me on like a real date someplace cool and nice . I do love lasagna '

Vince chuckled ,' I think I know just the place '

They settled down together on the edge of the bed holding each other as they took the time to bask in the revelations of their newfound love and to make plans .

A cool breeze brushed at Quinn's hair as she snuggled closer to Logan on the red and white blanket they had spread on the ground in the backyard , the sounds of animals scampering about in the nearby forest kept them company and occasionally they could hear the laughter of voices surrounding them reminding them that they were still in the park . Sometimes it had felt as if they were isolated at the cabin but the reality was that life went on at Yosemite only none were the wiser of what was happening to them .

Logan felt tension in Quinn's shoulders and dropped a kiss in her hair .

' Quinn, your too quiet , tell me what's the matter ? '

Quinn turned to look at him, pushed the frames upon on her nose, and thought of how her life had changed in a heartbeat , how one minute they had hated one another to falling madly , deeply , completely in love with one another .

' Nothing , I don't know , I think I'm just feeling guilty and overwhelmed by it all, Logan. I mean maybe Zoey is right about this happening because I ended things with Mark .'

She knew it wasn't logical thinking but her frazzled nerves said otherwise .

' That was all part of the act, Quinn , you know that . You didn't make your ex boyfriend call up a dark demon or anything , baby , because you stopped being in love with him. Normal guys don't do that ' reassured Logan , capturing a curl with his finger and drawing her to him for an unbelievingly sweet kiss ,' your just scared . So am I '

Quinn traced the strong line of his nose, pressed her palm to his cheek, brushed her lips across his in another lingering kiss .

' You wont let me fall tomorrow , Logan '

' No ," vowed Logan, his tone thick with clogged emotion ,' you fall, I fall. I'm never letting you go, Quinn Pensky '

' I love you , Logan Reese '

Logan gave her an Eskimo kiss making Quinn giggle .' And I love you , Quinn Pensky '

In the distant , the faded figure of Kathleen stood listening to the young couple , placed a hand over her heart, and wept for her own love lost so long ago .

She prayed that their love would finally make it right for her and Ben .


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer : You all know the drill, I still do not own the world of Zoey101 .

' This waiting is going to freaking kill me ! Why cant we take the dang battle to Del Figgalo and end this thing once and for all ? '

Lisa looked up from the living room where she was braiding Quinn's hair to send her boyfriend a sympathetic look . If Lola's charts were correct and they were banking on it being so , tonight was the night . They were all anxious and on edge but Michael couldn't seem to be handling it at all this morning . It was the return of the crazy.

.

' No, Michael, ' said Lisa in a placating tone of voice ,' We cannot . Why don't you go out to the hot tub and unwind, honey '

Michael flashed her sour look as he continued building a large sub sandwich mindful that everyone seemed to be busy doing their own thing . Zoey was putting together a large salad beside him in the kitchen, Chase was double checking moon phases on the laptop, Vince and Logan were taking stock of their weapons while Lola sat in the middle of the floor attempting to do some yoga to help her relax and focus on the task at hand .

Lisa and Quinn seemed the most calm and relaxed of them all .

' Oh no, not after Mark boiled the damn hot tub ! I don't want to be boiled to death '

Quinn sent Lisa a grateful smile then addressed her friends concern .' Michael, its fine , the hot tub is back to its normal temperature . I ran several tests on it and honestly, they all read negative . I promise you, its perfectly safe to go in it ' stated Quinn, matter of fact. Her tests and readings on the event were interesting and she was currently working on a few theories to support how a dark paranormal source could have created it .

Michael was skeptical .' Well, thanks, Quinn, but I don't know if I want to risk it .'

Zoey put the knife down on the cutting board, tomatoes forgotten , and placed a hand on Michael's shoulder as a comforting gesture .

' I'll admit I'm nervous about waiting for the fate of our lives to happen but its hard to just act normal . Running away is still tempting but I really couldn't ….' muttered the honey haired blonde feeling Chase's clear , honest gaze upon her ,' and I wont be joining the Drama club anytime soon either . This is just so frustrating ! '

' Argh!'

Chase shut off the computer, stood and moved to slip his hands around Zoey's waist then felt her start to relax .They were all feeling that same frustration today .

' We will all go stir crazy in here if we do the waiting game all day ,' conceded Chase, evenly , ' so why don't we go outside. Hang out in the hot tub . Maybe play some volleyball and soak up the rays …might as well make the most of it .'

Lola slowed her breathing , cracked open a brown eye and nodded her agreement .' I'm in, Chase .Especially since I haven't had a chance to test out said hot tub since we got here

Since I've had to be in super gypsy witch mode and all '

' So am I ,' agreed Vince, putting down the large machete ,' besides we are about as ready as we're going to get, guys . Quinn says the hot tub is safe and I , for one, think we should test it out while we're here . Besides I bet Mark or Cass or whoever isn't going to hit us with the same parlor trick twice in a row '

' Yeah plus Vince never saw any of us die by hot tub ' contributed Logan, with a grin .

Instantly the rich boy was pelted by handful of potato chips and popcorn compliments of his friends . Quinn and Lisa couldn't resist chuckling at him . Logan sneered ' jerks '

Lola stood , yoga forgotten, and moved to look outside the large kitchen window to the backyard . The sun was bright , the backyard looked normal, the oversized hot tub seemed to be beckoning for them, and the woods beyond the Reese cabin leading into Yosemite park trails and more looked green and harmless . To the rest of the park it was only woodland trails , waterfalls, and a landmark but they all knew what was ahead for them which is maybe why it felt as if it was important to just take the day for what it was and enjoy one another .Last night had been about loving but now it was about living .

' I'm going to go change into my bikini ' announced the gypsy,' it might be cool if Logan could whip up some frothy drinks for us girls ? We can pretend we're somewhere exotic on our vacation and live it up '

Logan paused his weapons inventory to send Quinn a tender look before addressing the girls . Considering the dire of the situation, they had dipped into his dads bar for some wine and beer , more for the sake of their nerves than actually partying and getting drunk.

His Dad was pretty cool but even Malcolm had certain limits which Logan knew not to push it . He didn't want to cause bad press for himself or his Dad ,if they might accidentally get wind of this little vacation trip ( Logan had paid off plenty of park people to keep this visit on the down low ) then there was this little memory of his Mom that kept Logan from being completely stupid with the alcohol .

Besides , he would have to replace if they went wild and Logan wasn't sure how he could manage to pull that one off at the park without getting them all arrested . His dad wouldn't miss a few bottles of wine or beer and he knew he kept stuff for girly drinks up here . Malcolm Reese was smooth after all .

' I agree except for the drink part, ' added Quinn, checking her watch ,' I don't want my senses in the slightest way impaired for tonight . Clear headed would be better . … we don't need alcohol to dull our senses and hinder our part either .'

Quinn wasn't a big drinker to begin with but she didn't feel it was needed today either though she recognized where Lola's mindset was herself . She knew and understood .

Who wouldn't ? Except maybe parents .

' Quinn's right ,' put in Zoey, helpfully ,' Can you make them fruity without the alcohol ? '

Logan lifted his hands up in defeat .' Do I look like a bartender to you, ladies ? '

' Quinn told us its one of your hidden talents , Logan ,' this was offered by Lisa who nabbed a carrot from the salad to chomp down on ,' so, yes, I guess you are '

Logan sent his girlfriend a baleful look ." Really, Quinn ? '

' Baby , it's fine. I told the girls it was one of your hidden talents ' Quinn kissed his cheek, ' I find it quite attractive myself now I'm going to go change too '

Logan's eyes sparkled in her direction ." You brought your bikini , Quinn ? '

" Mhm '

Quinn and the girls disappeared to go change into their swim suits much to the delight of their boyfriends , the mood considerably lighter than it had been minutes earlier . The prospect of their women , hot tub, and a afternoon of fun and romance cutting through the tension brought upon the waiting for nightfall . It didn't change anything but it helped .

Chase helped himself to the other half of Michael's sandwich .' Bikinis are good for us '

Michael's face lit up with a knowing smile .' Maybe we should divide up our hot tub time , you know, for privacy and all ? '

Logan went behind the bar pulling out the ingredients for what looked like pina coladas .

He wasn't sure how the other girls felt about it but he knew Quinn liked coconut and she was the only one he really cared about . He figured it was still a frothy, girly drink and the women should just appreciate the fact he was even making it for them in the first place .

' Uh no , man, no hot tub sex ! I thought I made that clear ! Take it to your room ! '

Chase turned beet red , embarrassed while Michael stuttered like a fool .

' Idiots ! '

Vince snagged a glass of orange juice from the fridge , gulping it down and leaned against the bar , impressed as he watched Logan go about the process of fixing the girls their drinks . His skin felt as if it was crawling with his own nerves and his head was a little on the side of fuzzy but he hadn't had another vision since they arrived here .

At this point in time, he would almost welcome one .

" Listen , guys, our love lives aside ," Vince was the voice of reason ,' we all know what we've got to do when it comes right down to it . The girls will be right in the thick of things fighting the good fight with us but we still have got to protect them '

Chase still basking in his and Zoey's love inclined his head in solidarity . Though it had been a month ago, his own vision of a bleeding and dying Zoey played heavily in his mind and his heart .No way Zoey was dying in his arms ! He wouldn't allow it .

' I absolutely will not lose Zoey ! '

Michael 's panic settled on grim resignation but his heart was written on his sleeve .

' No one is losing anyone ! '

Logan poured the fruity drink into a Waterford goblet , took a sip, made a face at the girly drink but figured Quinn ought to love it . It was definitely coconuty .

' There is no way in hell that Del Figgalo is having Quinn, he'll have to kill me first ' declared a passionate Logan ,' which I , uh, realize he might try but I'm not wimpy like old Ben was back in the old days . I know that Quinn is the only woman for me '

' Then we're all on the same page , good '

The air shifted in the kitchen but none of the men seemed to notice the difference or the wavery figure of a handsome young man dressed in a purple letterman's jacket , regret and hope plainly etched on his face as he listened to that hot shot Logan declare his love for his Quinn. Hadn't he said practically the very same thing to his Katy so long ago ?

If only she had believed in him and trusted in the love that they shared but Kathleen hadn't until it was too late for them . How he longed to finally be freed from these phathomless ghost roads and be with his sweet Kathleen . Ben prayed the love between the gentle scientist and the rich playboy would be strong enough to put an end to this once and for all .

Logan dragged his hand through his copper curls rumpling it and felt as if someone was watching him , turning his head , as if expecting to see the ghost of evil, creepy Cass in their presence but no one was there . Just him and the guys .

Weird .

' When this thing is done with, I get the movie rights ! This makes the Ghost of PCA look like a damn TV movie , this is gold ! '

*******************************PCA*************************************

Determined to live the day to the fullest as if it might just be their last, the gang descended to the hot tub, its jets bubbling normally, relaxing and joking with each other , recalling their former vacations together with fondness . The new intimacies within the couples was apparent though Chase and Zoey hadn't so much as uttered a word , she couldn't seem to get close enough to her boyfriend and her fuzzy haired man had only love and adoration when he gazed at her .

Michael kept a protective hand on Lisa's shoulder as he kept them all in stitches with lame jokes they had all heard a dozen times before but it didn't matter .His wacky sense of comedy cracked them up even if they had heard his take on weird things to do with a Blix and a glove out of boredom for the tenth time .

Lisa lifted her dark hair off her neck as she waved a hand in front of herself from the unbearable heat of the mid afternoon and the temperature of the hot tub .

.

' My God, this is like a sauna ! I swear my legs are like jello if I don't get out of here soon though I swear I must have lost five pounds already '

' We've only been in here like twenty minutes ' protested Michael , weakly .

Quinn wiped some beads of water from her face and squeezed Logan's fingers .' Technically, we shouldn't stay in here much longer than that, Michael . Granted , it is very relaxing but we shouldn't allow the water to make us sleepy either '

' Thanks so much, Quinn ! ' smirked Michael, sarcastically ," spoil my fun '

Quinn laughed ,' Sorry '

' It's what we aim to do, buddy ' joked Logan , wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist to pull her back against his chest ,' Hey baby, your too far away '

Quinn touched his cheek and dropped a kiss on his lips .' I'm not going anywhere , Logan '

He traced her collarbone lightly and she shivered from his gentle touch .' I know '

Quinn was torn with her desire . She loved him and knew he wanted them to be together intimately but she just wasn't ready yet , tempted though she was and knowing this could be their last day together . No, she refused to give into her fears .She and Logan would have plenty of time to grow in their relationship and find the right time to make love .

They were stronger than Ben and Kathleen had been and they would have plenty of time to be together in the future . She couldn't stop believing that or give in to her fears .

Suddenly it was as if someone had turned a switch on the sun as it went down , the air shifted around them, and the beautiful day began turning to night as the group scrambled hurriedly out of the hot tub , alarm evident to them all .around them , frothy , gurgling bubbles began to rise around them as Zoey let out a frightened scream .

' Oh my God ! '

Chase lifted Zoey up and hauled her out of the tub , quickly ." Hurry , everyone get the hell out of there ! '

' Dammit, get into the house ! ' ordered Michael , helping Lola out of the hot tub as the others made a beeline to the house for their clothes ,' who turned off the day '

As the sky turned dark, the gang ran together into the house , water dripping all around them, as they scattered to the kitchen where Logan had left some of the towels , a bulb burnt out on the porch causing Zoey to jump with a start .

' Which one of you idiots said he wouldn't do a repeat performance ? '

' Who knew ? '

Lisa grabbed a beach towel and ran it over her legs , passing her friends en route to their rooms, not even bothering to change but threw on a pair of blue shorts and a tank top over her bikini as she grabbed Michael's shirt and tossed it to him .There wasn't time for modesty , it was simply find clothes , cover yourselves, and move it or lose it !

' Mike , here ! '

' Thanks ' Michael didn't bother to dry off , just put on the old PCA shirt ,' what the hell is happening here , Lola ? It's not the night yet but it kinda is looking like it '

Outside , the wind was howling , shrieks of terror , horns blaring as cars careened into each other while cries of distress could be heard from within the park, as the peacefulness of the morning vanished around them . A crash could be heard from the road and Lisa cringed at the noise as she ran to lock the front door even though the protection spell was suppose to still be holding to keep them safe .If the whole damn park was being involved in this madness now , they sure as hell weren't giving Mark and his demon pal an invite into their cabin either .

Lola had slipped a blue and yellow minidress over her bikini , not even bothering to dry off, and was running around collecting candles with Vince on her heels .He slung a scapula around his neck and a dozen candles in his arms as he flipped on light switches in every room in the house . Light seemed like a good thing against the dark to him .

' Lo, is the spell going to hold around the cabin and us now ? '

' I just don't know ! '

' Guess Mark didn't want to wait any longer ' managed Lola ,moving forward " Zo, Chase, grab some salt ! I don't think he 's gonna waste anytime luring us into the woods , we gotta set up the yard now before he gets here ! '

Zoey's eyes widened in pure panic as she tossed the canister of salt to her boyfriend and grabbed the other container of sea salt for herself . Salt was salt .

.

' Now ? You've got to be kidding me ! '

Chase pulled her in a hug and clasped her hand, tightly .' Doesn't look like this is time for jokes, Zo , we got to do this thing !'

' You all owe me a Hawaiian vacation when this thing is over with ! ' yelled Zoey, sharing a loving look with Chase then together , they ran into the backyard and began covering the ground in a circle with the salt .

The wind tugged at their hair and their clothes as if silent hands were clawing at them as the hot tub they had recently relaxed in, gurgled and oozed ocher and blood to distract them from their goal . The circle would hold and protect them .they believed that but first , they had to complete making the circle and the vicious gale wind kept blowing it away into the air .

Nearby the picnic table was ripped off the ground , the wood breaking apart and Chase ducked as a piece of the bench hit him in the shoulder . He groaned called out for the rest of the gang to help him and Zoey before things got any worse than flying furniture .Zoey's blonde hair was plastered against her cheeks as she closed her eyes as the salt flew back off the ground into her face .She cursed to herself but kept pouring the salt .

' Chase , hurry ! Where are the others ? ' called out Zoey, trying to make herself heard through the wind as her skin prickled with goose bumps from the cold .

How had it been a cool 90 degrees in the shade like ten minutes ago ?

' Guys a little help ! Help us ! '

Vince tossed the weapons out to the others , keeping one eye on Zoey and Chase outside , and felt darkness and dizziness behind his eyes but he tried to fight through it . Now was not the time , they were being attacked ! They would be soon if the night was any indication and they couldn't leave their friends out there all alone .

" Go light those candles ! ' ordered Lola , pulling her hair into a wet ponytail ,' I can feel them , he is close now ! '

Lisa shoved the machete on the side of her shorts , kissed Michael smartly on the mouth, and with her arms loaded with candles she grabbed from Vince , the couple darted to the circle which Zoey and Chase held down . Icy tendrils of rain began to fall around them as Lisa and Michael attempted to light the candles , the flames flickering as the rain and wind picked up speed .determined to take them along on the ride .

It was so not the rollercoaster kind of ride Michael was game for at the moment !

Lisa swore loudly then tried again .' Michael, its not staying lit ! Cover me ! '

She burnt her fingers as she tried to keep another candle lit as her boyfriend moved to try to block the elements from her as Chase and Zoey tried to help them both too . Around them, the grill exploded, raining metal parts down on the couples , the gas tank dropped falling on Lisa's ankle .She cried out in alarm , dropping to the ground , the candle blowing out at her side .

' Ow !' Lisa dropped the lighter , reaching for her ankle ," Zo, the candles ! '

' Lisa ! Baby ! You hurt ? " Michael rushed to Lisa's side , crouching down beside her ,' You alright ? Can you stand up ? '

Lisa winced ," My ankle hurts ! ' She gestured towards the wavering flames of the candles ,' It's probably sprained but I'll live ! Michael, we have to keep those lit or else we wont even stand a chance '

Michael helped her up and felt her wobble beneath as he scanned the area ready and rearing for a fight now . This was bullshit ! He was sick of this playing and sick games , the son of a bitch needed to show his fucking face !

' Chase , help Lisa ! ' Michael called to his best friend as he stood , looking up into the night sky and the woods as if expecting Mark to be there ,' This all you got , Del Figgalo ? Cass ? Demon boy ? We're not scared of your lame ass games , you dumb asses ! '

The rain slowed and from the woods , the feral cry of a wolf could be heard causing Zoey to stiffen up and force herself to keep relighting those candles as fire burned around them Red and orange licked through the backyard and Zoey felt the heat on her face , brushed at the silent tears , and tried to tune it all out .

' Quinn ! Logan ! Stay back ! Put out the fire !'

The couple had just joined them outside with Lola and Vince behind them .

' Guys , get in the circle ! ' shouted Lola among the rushing sounds in the night .

.

Logan drew Quinn into his arms, kissing her breathlessly as he clutched her tightly as if he never wanted to let her go but knew he had to for them to fight together .

' I love you, Quinn Pensky ! '

Quinn kissed him just as fiercely .' And I love you, Logan Reese , now lets go help our friends from burning to death

'

They rushed into the elements as a barrage of black birds flew at them , picking at their skin , nipping at their faces as Quinn lifted her taster began to zap them . She pushed the rain from her face, tried to tear away the birds that were trying to get near her when she noticed several clawing at Chase's hair as he tried to bat them away with his already bleeding hands . Three hovered around Zoey trying to bite at her cheek , already she felt wetness on it , and in an act of defiance , reached for the gun that Logan had thrown at her , picked it up, and began picking the birds off one by one .

' I'm from the South , you stupid demon birds ! Don't mess with me ! '

She began turning her attention on the greasy birds that were attacking her boyfriend .

Chase was slicing the air above and around him with the knife giving it his best Boy Scout try occasionally cutting a bird or two if he was lucky .

They hadn't counted on the wildlife helping out Del Figgalo in this stupid fight .

' Chase, duck and run ! ' yelled Quinn, forcing herself to remain calm as she lifted the taser , got the evil birds within her sight , and blasted them to the ground allowing Lola and Vince the chance to get safely within the inner circle .

.

Logan sliced at the ones that dove lower trying to attack his friends, as they were coming out of the woods from all directions now , the sword swooshing through the air , occasionally taking out the birds and narrowly missing Michael's ear as they encircled them . They needed some magical help, like right this moment !

' Lola ! Vince ! '

Inside , Lola fought through her turmoil and with her hand on the family amulet around her neck , she froze as Vince seemed to be rooted to his spot , his eyes had a faraway look in them and his skin took on an unusual pallor as the crossbow dropped to the floor from his hands .

Lola felt her throat clog up with emotion .' Vince ? '

Vince barely registered the sound of his girlfriend or his friends fighting in the backyard , there was a buzzing in his ears , in his head , the whole scene blurry as he felt as if he was being transported to another time and place . He didn't try to fight it , let it happen .

Vince felt the slight tug on his hands , smelled the irrestible scent of Lola's perfume, tried to ground himself to focus . Lola's beautiful features glowed by a dazzling array of colors swirling around her , he realized, it must be magic .

He opened his eyes, blinked to refocus and found himself near the grove of trees of the former Malibu High , the sounds of creepy chanting coming from a circle of cloaked figures startling him . Vince swallowed the bile in his throat brought on by the desperate screams coming from Kathleen as Cass held her down on the ground .

' No ! ' Vince rushed forward needing to help but it was if a invisible wall held him at bay preventing him from saving the young woman ," Dammit , what is the point of showing me this if I cant stop it from happening ? '

' Kathleen, stop that ! Tonight we will make the ultimate union , the most powerful child on this eve and on this hour ! '

' Please , Cass, let me go ! How can you do this to me ?' pleaded Kathleen, tears springing from her green eyes ,' Your hurting me !'

' No ! Kathleen ! ' cried Ben , rushing into the woods , swinging punches at the robe clad followers , desperate to get to the woman that he loved , punching one of his classmates in the face, barely registering the knife wound in his own shoulder to reach her .

Vince tried to take another step closer but again , he was stuck . He swore loudly .

In the sky , blood was crimson on the moon .

' Ben , oh God, let him go ! ' Kathleen stopped fighting , fell limply to the ground, and crawled over to where Ben lay ,' You monsters , stop it ! Stop it , please ! '

By the shadow cast by the moon, Cass's features echoed the horribleness of Lord Belgaphor , red eyes glowing from the power, and though it was faint , Vince could almost make out ..something else .

Then as quick as the vision came, Vince was whisked back into the thick of the battle , confusion mingling with the sounds of his friends angry cries . A feral, slobbering wolf , fangs bared, the devil in the poor animals eyes was circling around Lisa , who was afraid to make the wrong move if he decided to attack her .

Michael edged out of the circle , afraid for his girlfriend .' Don't move, Lisa '

Lisa put her hand on the hilt of the machete , every bone in her body tense .' I don't know how good my aim is , Michael , but I don't want to miss either ! '

The wolf showed its fangs , saliva dripping from it , and Lisa shivered , afraid .

' We can try together ' urged Michael , wishing he had grabbed the gun instead but he would just have to do what damage he could with the long handled knife and hope his aim was true .

**********************************PCA*********************************

While Michael and Lisa tried to keep from being attacked by a wolf, Chase and Zoey found themselves driven out of the circle by Andrew and the Comic Book Nerds Club who had came out of the woods all at once like some strange tableau from a horror movie , what birds were left scattered to the four winds and before the couple could regain their composure , Andrew let loose with what might have been a sling shot the rock hitting Zoey on the temple and down she went . Chase reached for her as the nerds descended upon them, kicking, hitting, and fighting through his ragged breathing, Chase grasped Zoey gently in his arms and then with his other hand, yanked the weapon from his person, wielding it , determinedly .

' Stay back or I'll cut you ! I know your probably still pissed at me for not becoming leader of your little comic book club and all but you don't want to mess with me '

' You stand in the way , fool ! You must die ' Andrew intoned , woodenly .

Chase shook the woman in his arms.' Zo, come on, wake up ! Let's show these nerds not to mess with the likes of Matthews and Brooks, eh ? '

Zo stirred and clutched her temple .' Ow '

Another rock sailed through the fire and hit Chase's shoulder .' Stop it ! '

' Chase '

' Think we're gonna have to fight now, Zo ' muttered Chase, nodding towards the ground where she had dropped the gun earlier ,' how about it /'

Like some well trained zombie nerds , they ambled forward , fists raised , some even carrying their replica weapons from Galaxy Wars, and meaning business .

Chase and Zoey clasped hands and prepared to fight together .

*****************************PCA**************************************

Madness had erupted around the cabin all at once and Logan noticed that his friends seemed to be locked in battle the heat of the fire effectively blocking them in and he didn't know how to get to them to help . To his right, Quinn seemed to have a better view of the nerds that were going for Chase and Zoey by zapping as many of them as she could .

Good , Quinn was holding her own .

' Lola, is the fire real or magic ? ' called Logan , lowering his sword and debating on if he could reach the hose and help his friends in time .

Inside the circle , Lola bit her lip, fingered the rose quartz in her hand, felt it warm .

' I think its magic ! '

Quinn blew at her bangs ." Can we put it out with water ? '

Lola shrugged , more afraid than ever before .' I just don't know , we can try !'

Logan didn't wait around , he stepped back from within the protective circle , spotted the hose , gave it a tug to unwind it , and turned it on, deftly as lightening cracked in the night sky, the moon rose high in the air silhouetting Michael and Lisa as the rabid wolf leaped at them . Two knives sailed through the air , the wolf dropped with a cry, and in a swift motion, Michael reached for Lisa and pulled them back in the circle .

Logan tucked the sword under his arm , let out a sigh of relief that two of his friends were alive, and focused turning the water on the magical flames that seemed to be blocking Zoey and Chase and the army of attacking nerds .

At first the red orange flames danced higher in the air then as Logan advanced closer to where the heat of the faux fire seemed to be emanating from, the water seemed as if it might actually be beating it back as he could see Zoey's blonde hair now .

' Hang on , guys, I'm coming in to help ! '

Chase dodged some sort of electric charge ' Quinn, not me ! '

Quinn winced ," Sorry ! Cant see what I'm hitting ! '

The rain had stopped now but there was a thickness in the air along with the pungent smell of death and destruction in this once peaceful spot of a backyard . Lola was petrified , as she tried collecting her thoughts and reached out to touch Vince's leg , he seemed to be in some sort of weird trance or something .

' Vince , Vince , I need you ! Come back to me ! '

Hearing Lola's voice seemed to jolt Vince from the past , he shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs and bent down to grasp both of her hands in his , and stared hard in her brown eyes . They couldn't falter or they would die for real this time .

' You can do this ! We know you can , I know you can !'

Lola darted a glance at her terrified friends fighting and nodded . Trusting her instincts, the young gypsy began calling upon the four corners , giving supplication and deference to those whose aid they were asking for help, and felt the air soften around them .

Chase screamed but she didn't dare look or else she would lose her concentration and she felt as if the spell was working . It would help give them a better chance .

Logan was battling the fire barrier enabling Quinn and Vince to help knock out some of the dangerous nerds that were attacking Chase and Zoey while Lisa was doing her best to relight the candles that had been knocked out by the elements . Michael was trying to reach a piece of wooden table to use as a weapon to help his friends out here .

As Logan beat down the fire , he heard a soft , female voice whisper his name and froze momentarily panicking that Quinn was in trouble .

' Quinn ? '

On the other side of the circle, Quinn stalled , hearing her boyfriends voice ." Logan '

Michael lifted the broken table leg in the air and muttered ," Man, that isn't Quinn '

From out of nowhere Brooke revealed herself , her lips painted cherry red , her body displayed in a tight black robe , the v revealing her firm breasts on display as she moved seductively in front of Logan , her hand on the tie around her waist .

' Logie, you don't want to do this ' She purred as if they were having a private conversation back at PCA and not when a fight was happening all around them ,' Let my master of the flesh have Quinn . I am yours for the taking !'

She dropped the robe revealing her nudeness and moved towards Logan, inviting his touch .

' Well, hot damn !'

' Well, ' Logan cursed under his breath ,' Brooke, put your clothes back on because I don't want you ! Your freaky sick boyfriend isn't having Quinn either ! '

' You bitch ! ' called Quinn, furiously , spinning around to watch Logan and the daft bimbo even as her boyfriend doused her with water while Michael tackled her to the ground before she could do some dark magic on them .

While they were distracted with wrestling with Brooke , the moon took on the cast of red , the temperature dropped as Mark , his features contorted so that you could see the visages of the monster within him as he batted away at the measly magic's that Lola was controlling . Pitiful attempt it was from the tramp .

' I am tired of these stupid games ,' intoned Mark, in a deep, booming voice ,' Stop this nonsense now . Give me Quinn and I will let the rest of you live '

' Never !' Logan threw the hose towards Lisa , swung his sword around and advanced to where Mark was making his way towards Quinn ,' You didn't want Quinn when you had her as your girlfriend . I love her more than anything and your not getting her back '

' Bastard ! I will let you watch as I have her before I kill you, Reese ' Mark reached out to punch Logan in the face sending him recoiling back and giving him time to grab Quinn , his strength that of those who inhabited him, making him the strongest man alive .

' Mark , unhand me ! ' Quinn elbowed him in the ribs as she fought against his chest ,' You'll have to fight me before I let you lay a hand on the man I love ! ' She felt his hands move and tighten to her throat ,' Don't you dare hurt my Logan ! I'll kill myself first !'

' Shut up, woman !' With one hand around her throat , a maniacal expression curved around his mouth , as he reached for her breast, twisting and she cried out in pain .

Logan saw red haze of red and getting up from the ground ran at Mark with a ferocious yell of a man protecting the woman of his heart .

" Now , Lola ! ' Vince threw the rose quartz on the ground as Logan tackled Mark in the circle and away from Quinn as all hell broke loose , past meeting present .

' Seed of life to you I pray

No evil in your presence stay

In this sphere , where you are cast

Quinn scrambled backwards as Logan reached for Mark, the onyx rock tied around his neck, nicking him , as he slammed the demon possessed young man on the ground .

' You cant beat me ! I am more than man ! I will have all the carnal pleasures I desire with your woman ! ' taunted mark, sounding more like the demon than himself .

' Logan, his amulet, ! ' Quinn rubbed her throat and stood up from the ground , hand finding a piece of metal as she prepared to help her boyfriend out before he could be hurt.

Lola continued the spell, feeling the presence of all of her friends surrounding her , the air shifted slightly but it was enough to help her .

'in this sphere where you are cast '

' Logan , Now !' shouted Vince , holding tight to keep Lola grounded .

Though he was bleeding from a cut above his eye and his nose, Logan reached out, yanked the stone from around Mark's neck, and threw it within the circle , a horrible scream rent the air as the shadowy form of who could only be Cass was disengaged from Mark . Mark's face shifted from the pudginess of his cheeks to the hideous ness of the man and monster that had possessed him and swiped viciously towards Quinn sending her flying backwards again but not before she had hit him with the metal .

Wind whipped through the trees as lights danced upon the air all around them .

' No evil in your presence stay ,

In this sphere where you are cast

No chaos or curse or crossing last '

Around Chase and Zoey, the nerds exchanged bewildered looks amongst themselves, as they backed away from the couple and ran away into the park .

' All evil and hunting deed

Be drawn from he to the ground instead '

Cass reached for Quinn, as if realizing he wouldn't have a second chance ." Kathleen , no'

Zoey tossed Quinn the gun as a shower of magic filled the air and ash covered the ground where Cass had been only seconds ago . The demon seemed to recognize what was happening and launched himself at Quinn as Mark stumbled out landing on top of the scientist . Quinn screamed once more .

' By Hecate , release the evil to the ground ! Release ! Be gone ! '

Suddenly the sun came up as an older couple stepped into the circle tracing a ornate cross in the air with holy water , adding to the exorcism spell Lola had just performed .

' twisted , tangled ,

Hobbled and bound ,

Commit all evil , Lord Belgaphor, back to the ground

So mote it be ! '

The icy hands that held Quinn seemed to drop as the evilness shrank into the black onyx , sucking in the demon and the spirit as Cass with it , then became a colorless rock once more . Pru stepped forward sprinkling salt into the ashes and picking up the rock silently handing it to her husband who tucked it into a satchel .

In a no nonsense voice and with a smile that was every bit reminiscent of her granddaughter , Prudence nodded .' The spirits are expelled and banished '

Lisa stood , holding onto Michael's shoulder ." You mean its over ? '

Logan gathered Quinn in a strong embrace and held on tight .' Thank God '

Feeling proud of her accomplishment and relieved , Lola allowed Vince to help her up from the circle to look at all of her friends . They were bruised and bleeding but they were alive . They had beat this thing together .

' It's finally over for real this time '

Giles smiled warmly at Chase and Zoey .' Prudence and I will tend to the wards , you kids should go inside and take a breather '

Mark lay unconscious at Logan and Quinn's feet and Lisa had thrown the cloak over Brooke's body .

' What about them ?'

' They'll wake up with a killer headache and no recollection of what has happened ' informed Giles ,' You kids might want to come up with a plausible story '

Vince placed his hands around Lola's waist and kissed her hair .' You came back to make it right , Mrs. Martinez ? '

' I suppose I did though Lola did quite well on her own I might say ,' Pru smiled lovingly at her granddaughter ,' You all did . Ben and Kathleen needed me but I can see here ' She inclined her head towards Logan and Quinn ,' you two only needed each other .'

Zoey heaved an exhausted sigh, leaning against Chase .' Let's just go inside '

Slowly , all of them a little worse for wear, they made their way back to the cabin as Ben and Kathleen , arms wrapped around each other , watched together then simply faded .

' I am never going on vacation with you people again '

Laughing , they all collapsed together on the floor to breathe and live again .


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey101 or P.C.A.

It was finally over , done with, hard fought and done with once and for all . The night had disappeared , the bright sun reappearing high in the sky, birds chirped their friendly song , and a calm and peacefulness seemed to settle around the park especially the Reese cabin .

Other than scattered remnants of yard furniture and a broken grill, if a person didn't know any better it was as if a bloody battle had never even existed in the backyard at all .

The group of friends had picked themselves up from the ground and ambled back inside the cabin to tend to their wounds and bruises . They were all a little worse for wear, Lisa had sprained her ankle , Chase 's face was pockmarked from vicious bird bites , Logan was bruised from his showdown with Mark, but they were all alive and breathing .

After showering then changing into comfortable clothes , the gang took their cold iced teas into the living room to relax and unwind . Mark and Brooke had woken up an hour before equally confused about their ware bouts and without a clue as to what had happened , Vince had given them a story about how they had followed them up to Yosemite to take back the previous vacation invite that had been given before he and Quinn had broken up. Del Figgalo had seemed doubtful of this but let it drop so he and Brooke had gotten a cab to take them back to P.C.A.

' Well, let's all agree to never do that again' Logan broke the silence and awkwardness of everyone lost in their own thoughts ,' Ever '

Laughter filled the room as the group nodded their agreement to this sentiment . Michael gingerly patted Lisa's leg where she was resting on his lap and his girlfriend sent him a warm smile . It had been an exhausting few hours and they were all dazed .

' We did good though,' chimed in the dancer ,' we kicked some serious butt '

Chase sat on the other side of them, his arm draped around Zoey's shoulders, comfortably .

' I'm really proud of us '

' We did awesome but I'm going to feel a little weird seeing Mark back at school now ' admitted Zoey, taking a sip of her tea ,' especially knowing what he did to us .'

Quinn lifted her head from Logan's chest, pushing a errant brown curl out of her eye, and leveled her gaze to include all of her friends . The teeniest part of herself felt a bit responsible though she knew in her heart it wasn't the case, it didn't make it easier .

' We shouldn't completely blame Mark , you guys . I mean, he was taken over by en entity and not possessing all of his faculties '

Logan gave her a baleful look.' Quinn, let it go. Your ex-boyfriend called out a demon , used the dark arts and tried to kill us . Baby, I think its only natural after this experience that we hate Del Figgalo '

Quinn tucked her tongue in her cheek and conceded ,' I'm sorry '

Zoey heaved a long drawn out sigh .' Next time you'll are coming with me to Louisiana for our vacation free of possessed ex-boyfriends and evil birds '

Vince tucked Lola by his side .' Lola saved the day '

Lola sat up straighter , pushed her dark hair off her shoulders , and a small smile curved around her face .

' I guess I sort of did , didn't I ? '

Everyone echoed his praise of Lola 's spell casting ability and a silence settled in the room as they all absorbed that not only had they defied Vince's portent nightmares , evaded death of one of their own, and taken out a demon and all before noon

' We've still got a couple days left ,' says Quinn,' we should do something fun '

' I could go for a huge steak , maybe some lobster ,' replied Michael, rubbing his hands together ,' After that butt kicking , I am starved !'

' There's this restaurant a couple miles from here ,' added Logan ,' Dad knows the owner and I think the chef, we should get cleaned up and go out for supper '

' Yeah '

While everyone discussed what sounded good to eat, Quinn rose from the sofa , moving to stand in front of the glass doors, shivered from the faintest chill in the air as she lifted her brown eyes and wasn't surprised to meet those of Kathleen . The ghost had lost the sadness in her huge eyes as she mouthed a silent thank you to the scientist and Quinn watched as a handsome young man that could only be Ben put his arm around her and they disappeared into the light .

' Quinn, babe, you alright ? ' called Logan, staring at her , concern etched on his face .

Quinn lifted her lips for a kiss .' Yeah, I'm good . We're so new together , Logan, but not once during this whole crazy thing did our love fail each other '

Logan enfolded her in his arms , brushed a kiss at her temple .' You had doubts about us ? ' There was a faint trace of hurt but he dismissed it, " Cause I never did at all. I'm not like my Dad , Quinn, Logan Reese only falls in love once in his life and that's with you, sweetheart , so you might as well get used to it. I'm not going anywhere .'

Quinn felt the warmth and love in his words and his embrace and felt the happiest that she had ever been . The scientist within her wanted to debate with theories and be wholly pragmatic but she ignored her and basked in simply being madly in love .

' Neither am I '

This was just the first of many adventures that Logan and Quinn would embark on together . Always together , they belonged to one another .


End file.
